Behind the Shadows
by Larysam
Summary: Jared tinha uma vida normal, mas sua mãe o abandonou, seu pai arranjou uma nova namorada e uma gangue da escola vive pegando no seu pé e nos de seus amigos. Jensen, um garoto estranho, calado e que parece ter medo da própria sombra. Sinopse incompleta
1. Chapter 1

"**Behind the Shadows****"**

AUTORA: **Larysam**

BETA**: Fabinho**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem *sad face*. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**Homofobia, bullying, preconceito e violência**_.

RESUMO**: J****ared tinha uma vida normal, mas sua mãe o abandonou, seu pai arranjou uma nova namorada, Sarah, e uma gangue da escola vive pegando no seu pé e nos de seus amigos. Já não bastasse a relação complicada com o pai, o sobrinho de Sarah, agora órfão, vai morar com eles. Jared quer distâncio de Jensen, um garoto estranho, calado e que parece ter medo da própria sombra. Na verdade, Jared só quer que sua vida volte a ser como antes. – Padackles AU**

Capítulo 1

Silêncio. Essa foi a primeira coisa que Jensen percebeu quando acordou e isso lhe trouxe medo. Ele não estava acostumado a acordar com silêncio e por conta própria. Não, sempre havia gritos, insultos. Mas esses eram normais. Não, o silêncio, pois isso sempre significava dor em seguida. Em breve. Com os olhos fechados, Jensen se levantou, mesmo não querendo, porque ele sabia que, se não se levantasse, seria pior.

A chuva do lado de fora havia parado, mas, Jensen sabia, não significava que a tempestade não viria ou que tinha passado. Jensen estava acostumado com isso, pois era assim sua miserável vida. Uma tempestade sem fim com breves pausas. Vestindo-se rapidamente e parando em frente à porta do seu quarto, Jensen respirou fundo, e abriu-a, preparando-se para o que lhe estava esperando. Todavia, ele não sabia, tudo estava para mudar.

J2~J2~J2

Jared acordou de repente e pulou da cama. Hoje era sábado, o que significada nada de escola, ou dever de casa e muita, muita diversão. Correndo para o banheiro, Jared lavou o rosto e cuidou de suas necessidades antes de voltar para o seu quarto para pegar seu skate e descer as escadas.

Entrando na cozinha, Jared fez um careta. – Wew… Por favor, é muito cedo para isso. Deus! Me arranque os olhos de uma vez, pai!

Jeffrey parou de beijar Sarah e riu do exagero do filho. – Eu vejo que alguém acordou com toda garra. – Jeffrey observou Jared sentar sem largar completamente o skate. – E aonde você pensa que vai?

– Sair com os caras? – Jared encarou seu pai incerto.

– Eu acho que você esqueceu que está de castigo. – Jeffrey mantinha a expressão séria para Jared.

– Mas pai...

– Sem "mas pai" pra cima de mim, JT. Você sabe muito bem que eu não aceito a forma como você vem agindo. – Jeffrey levantou o braço, evitando o choramingar de Jared. – Você está de castigo por duas semanas pela forma como tratou Sarah.

Jared olhou para Sara com raiva nos olhos e se levantou. – Tudo bem!

– Aonde você pensa que está indo agora? – Jeffrey olhou confuso para o filho. – Você não comeu nada.

– Perdi a fome – Jared respondeu com suas costas para o pai.

– Não vire as costas para mim, garoto! – Jeffrey se afastou da pia e cruzou os braços. – Agora, sente e coma seu café da manhã.

– Eu disse que não estou com fome, pai. – Jared colocou sarcasmo na palavra "pai", o que só deixou Jeffrey ainda mais furioso. – Eu estou indo para o meu quarto.

– Ok, se é assim, você não irá comer até o jantar. – Jeffrey observou Jared olhar para ele em choque.

– Jeffrey! – Sarah, que havia ficado calada o tempo todo, protestou. – Não faça isso! Vamos lá, querido.

Escutar Sarah defendendo-o deixou Jared com mais raiva e ele bufou quando Sarah chamou seu pai de "querido". Jeffrey balançou sua cabeça e descruzou os braços.

– Não, Sarah. Ele ficará no quarto dele todo dia e só comerá na hora do jantar. – Jeffrey não estava feliz em fazer isso com seu filho. – Você precisa aprender, Jared, que eu não vou tolerar esse comportamento. Sua mãe...

– Não fale dela! – Jared gritou e olhou para Sarah. – Isso é tudo sua falta, nós estávamos felizes até você aparecer.

– Jared! – Jeffrey tentou parar o filho. – Pare com isso!

Mas Jared não parou e gritou para Sarah. – Eu te odeio!

– Chega! Vá para seu quarto, agora! – Jeffrey estava enfurecido. – Você não é mais uma criança! E, agora, você está de castigo por um mês.

– Eu odeio vocês dois. – Jared sussurrou antes de correr para seu quarto.

Jeffrey observou Jared desaparecer dentro de casa com olhos machucados e o coração partido. Era doloroso ver o quão difícil tinha se tornado sua relação com Jared desde que ele apresentou Sarah como sua namorada. E isto não tinha ficado nada melhor depois que ele e Sarah decidiram viver juntos. Ele suspirou, sentido falta do jeito que ele e Jared ficaram próximos quando Mary os abandonou. Sentindo uma mão em seu braço, ele afastou os pensamentos e lembrou que não estava sozinho. Não mais.

– Jeff, eu sinto muito. – Sarah o abraçou. – Eu sei o quanto isso é doloroso para você.

– Nós costumávamos ser tão próximos, sabe? – Jeffrey tentou sorrir. – Eu sinto falta disso.

– Eu sei e não consigo não me sentir culpada. Tudo isso é minha falta.

– Não, não, não é, Sarah. – Jeffrey virou-se para que pudesse olhar Sarah nos olhos. – Jared tem que aceitar que sua mãe foi embora há um ano. E, principalmente, tem que aceitar que foi ela quem decidiu nos abandonar. Então, eu não estou proibido de amar de novo ou construir nova família. Ele tem que entender que ninguém quer que você substitua a Mary.

– Deus, não! Eu realmente desejo que ele e eu sejamos amigos. E eu sei que ele, no fundo, é um bom garoto, mas... – Sarah levantou sua mão para tocar a rosto de Jeffrey. – Mas você não acha que dessa forma só estará afastando-o ainda mais? Eu sinto como se nós estivéssemos me forçando a ele e desse jeito ele nunca me aceitará.

Jeffrey mordeu seus lábios e finalmente suspirou. – É, você está certa. É só... Esse tipo de comportamento é novo para mim e eu não sei como lidar com isso. Eu nunca tive esse problema com Jared. Ele nunca foi um garoto rebelde.

– Eu sei, querido, mas ele só tem quinze anos e essa é uma fase terrível para lidar com mudanças, especialmente esse tipo de mudanças. – Sarah sorriu e beijou Jeffrey.

– Deus, eu não sei como eu vivi tanto tempo sem você. – Jeffrey se inclinou para mais um beijo.

– Esse deve ser mais um mistério da vida. – Sarah empurrou Jeffrey na direção da porta e deu um tapa em sua bunda. – Agora, vá e tente não pisar na bola dessa vez.

– Sim, chefe. – Jeffrey chamou sobre o ombro, mas estava sorrindo.

– Oh, nós dois sabemos que você adora isso. Especialmente na cama. – Sarah riu quando Jeffrey parou e se virou para olhá-la da cabeça aos pés com um olhar sugestivo, mas ela só apontou em direção ao corredor. – Vai!

Sarah virou-se para a pia e começou a limpar a cozinha, mas sorriu quando escutou Jeffrey murmurar "provocadora".

J2~J2~J2

Jared fechou a porta do quarto com força e pulou na cama, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro e soltando um grito. Ele virou o rosto para encarar a foto na cabeceira. Estendendo a mão, pegou a foto dele e seus pais. Todos sorrindo.

– Eu sinto sua falta, mãe. – Jared sussurrou e suspirou.

O som de algo batendo na sua janela o retirou de seus pensamentos. Quando ele estava próximo da janela, uma nova pedra foi jogada quase o acertando e quando ele olhou para baixo viu Chad e sorriu.

– Ei, você quase me acertou. – Jared meio que gritou e meio que sussurrou.

– Deixa de frescura. – Chad estava sorrindo e tinha seu skate em uma das mãos. – Você vai ficar aí me encarado ou irá descer? Todo mundo já está lá, Jay.

O sorriso no rosto de Jared desapareceu. – Eu não posso. Meu pai me colocou de castigo por um mês inteiro.

– E quem disse que ele precisa saber? – Chad arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Jared mordeu seu lábio e olhou para a porta como se esperando seu pai aparecer. Olhando de volta para Chad, Jared tomou sua decisão e jogou seu skate para o amigo. Com um último olhar em direção à porta, ele passou pela janela com cuidado até ser seguro pular.

– Esse é meu garoto! – Chad comemorou.

Balançando sua cabeça, Jared deu um leve soco no ombro do loiro. – E por isso que meu pai diz que você é péssima companhia. Agora, vamos nessa!

Os dois garotos pularam em seus skates e os guiaram para a rua, rindo. No caminho, Chad e Jared alternavam fazendo manobra sem prestar atenção para as outras pessoas. Chad quase atropelou um cara que estava saindo de uma loja, mas nenhum deles parou e Chad só gritou um "foi mal" sobre o ombro.

Quando eles chegaram à praça, Mike e Tom já estavam lá, fazendo suas manobras na escada. Tom com seu skate e Mike com sua bicicleta. Foi o último dos dois que viu Jared e Chad se aproximando.

– Finalmente! – Mike guiou sua bicicleta até os garotos. – Por que demoraram tanto? Milo e sua gangue já estão aqui.

– Calma, Mikey. – Chad agarrou Jared pelo pescoço. – Nós estamos aqui, ok? Eu só tive que resgatar nosso garoto.

– Então, você conseguiu convencer seu pai a te deixar vir? – Tom perguntou, sendo sempre o bom filho.

Jared mordeu seus lábios, inseguro. – Não exatamente.

Tom encarou Jared sem acreditar. – Você saiu escondido? Jay!

– Oh, qual é, Tom. – Chad se colocou entre os garotos. – Já está feito e nós precisamos do Jared. Ele é nossa única chance de chutar o traseiro do Milo.

– Ei, otários! – Veio uma voz do outro lado da praça.

– Falado no imbecil. – Mike virou-se e colocou um sorriso sarcástico no roto. – Milo! Sentiu nossa falta?

– Nah, eu só estava esperando que vocês tivessem ganhado juízo e decidido não ter os traseiros chutados. – Milo se aproximou com mais três caras.

– Milo, eu acho que você está um pouco confuso. – Jared tinham uma expressão preocupada. – É seu traseiro que tenho chutado. Você devia saber, eu aposto que ainda dói.

– Você acha que é engraçado, Jared. – Milo estava vermelho com raiva.

– Não, eu acho que sou hilário. – Jared tinha um enorme sorriso e seus amigos riam.

– Foda-se, bicha! – Milo gritou e Jared percebeu os garotos ficarem tensos ao seu lado.

– É preciso ser um para conhecer outro. – Jared encarou Milo com um sorriso forçado.

– Seu filho da mãe! Eu aposto que foi por isso que sua mãe foi embora. Ela não podia suportar ter um viado como filho. – Milo riu quando viu Mike e Chad segurarem Jared.

– Jay! Jay! – Tom parou em frente a Jared. – Não deixe ele mexer com você, cara. Nós todos sabemos que você é melhor que ele. Vamos lá, Jay. Vamos acabar com ele do jeito que você sabe melhor.

– É, Jay. – Mike concordou quando Tom olhou para ele, pedindo ajuda. – Ele só está tentando te desconcentrar.

– Jay, os caras estão certos, mas se você quiser, eu te solto e ainda ajudo você a quebrar alguns ossos da cara dele. – Chad sussurrou com olhar assassino para Milo.

– Chad! Você não está ajudando. – Tom encarou Chad.

Jared fechou seus olhos, respirou fundo e se soltou. – Vamos! – Finalmente livre, Jared deu um passo para perto de Milo. – Você vai se arrepender ter falado na minha mãe.

– Ohh... eu estou tremendo. – Milo fingiu medo e, então, riu.

– Melhor que esteja. – Jared levantou seu skate e subiu as escadas.

– Ok, caras. – Chad colocou seus braços sobre os ombros de Tom e Mike. Ignorando o jeito como Tom o encarava. – Vamos chutar alguns traseiros.

J2~J2~J2

Jared e seus amigos caminhavam pela rua ainda celebrando. Eles riam e empurravam um ao outro como se não tivessem nenhuma preocupação com o mundo.

– Porra, Jay! – Chad abraçou o amigo com um braço. – Você definitivamente colocou Milo no lugar dele. Aquele pedaço de merda.

– Ele está certo, Jay. – Tom concordou com Chad. – Deus, o que foram aquelas manobras?

– Oh meu Deus! Eu devo estar sonhando – Chad gritou em exagero. – É mesmo, Tommy? Concordando comigo?

– Cala boca, idiota. – Tom empurrou Chad, mas sorria. – Você tem que dizer alguma coisa decente uma vez perdida.

– Mandou bem! – Mike bateu palmas com Tom.

– Ignore eles, Jay. – Chad falou como se fosse Jared quem estava sendo zoado.

Jared riu durante a cena toda. – Me solta, Chad. – E, então, Jared parou olhando para sua casa. – Oh, merda! Meu pai! Eu tenho que ir, caras. Falo com vocês mais tarde.

– Até! – Mike e Chad responderam.

– Boa sorte, Jay! – Tom gritou com um pequeno sorriso.

– Obrigado. Eu vou precisar. – Jared correu e acenou para os amigos antes de pisar na varanda, onde respirou fundo e entrou.

Diferente do que Jared esperava, ele não encontrou seu pai o esperando na sala. Tomando isso como um bom sinal, ele correu para as escadas em direção ao seu quarto, mas parou quando viu seu pai sentado na sua cama.

– Pai, eu posso explicar... – Jared começou a se defender.

– Eu não quero escutar, Jared. – Jeffrey suspirou e Jared pode ver o desapontamento nos olhos dele e isso era como uma facada em seu peito. – Eu não sei mais o que fazer.

– Pai...

– Sua mãe partiu, Jared. Ela decidiu nos deixar. – Jeffrey pegou a foto da cabeceira da cama. – Você precisa entender isso.

– Você não sabe disso. – Jared sussurrou, olhando para seus pés.

– Não, Jared. Você que parece que não quer enxergar. – Jeffrey continuou olhando para foto em suas mãos. – Eu amei Mary com todo meu coração e eu pensei que tudo estava bem. Então, ela simplesmente foi embora. Sem explicação, carta, tchau e eu não conseguia entender o que tinha acontecido. Então, você não pode jogar ela contra mim minha relação com a Sarah, filho. – Ele levantou o olhar para Jared. – Sarah tem me feito feliz, Jared. Está me fazendo voltar a confiar meu coração a alguém como eu não pensei que conseguiria novamente. A única coisa que não me deixa ser completamente feliz é que parece que você não quer que eu seja.

Jared olhou para seu pai com lágrimas nos olhos. – Pai, isso não é verdade. Eu quero que seja feliz. Eu realmente quero, mas não com a Sarah.

– Por que, Jared? – Jeffrey balançou sua cabeça sem acreditar no que ouvia. – Por quê?

– Porque mamãe…

– Sua mãe não vai voltar, Jared. – Jeffrey teve que se controlar para não gritar.

– Então, você não deveria precisar dela. – Jared xingou a si próprio por deixar as lágrimas caírem. – Eu devia ser o suficiente para você, mas pelo jeito não sou.

– Jared, filho... – Jeffrey se levantou, mas Jared já havia se virado e corrido para fora do quarto. – Oh, filho, você nunca esteve mais errado.

Jeffrey suspirou e olhou mais uma vez para a foto antes de devolvê-la ao seu lugar. – Mesmo longe, você ainda nos afeta. – Jeffrey sabia onde Jared tinha ido procurar refúgio, mas decidiu deixá-lo ficar sozinho enquanto se acalmava.

J2~J2~J2

Jared tinha corrido para o sótão. Ele sempre ia lá quando queria ficar sozinho e mais perto de sua mãe. O sótão costumava ser usado como o escritório de Mary, onde ela passava suas horas livres pintando ou mesmo lendo.

Indo até a poltrona da sua mãe, Jared sentou e abraçou os joelhos, deixando as lágrimas caírem livres pelo seu rosto. Jared não podia entender por que seu pai tinha trazido Sarah para suas vidas. Eles estavam bem somente os dois. Por que seu pai tinha que tentar substituir sua mãe? Jared nunca iria aceitar isso. Mas e se sua mãe voltasse e pensasse que ele a tinha esquecido? Esse pensamento só aumentava o medo de Jared de ser o culpado pela partida da mãe.

Depois do que pareceram horas, Jared secou os rastros das lágrimas e resolveu descer e comer alguma coisa, pois fazia tempo que ele tinha lanchado algo enquanto fora com os amigos. Evitando a sala, Jared foi direto até a cozinha, onde abriu a geladeira e pegou o suco de laranja e pasta de amendoim. Enquanto ele estava preparando seu sanduíche, o telefone tocou, mas foi logo atendido. Como ele não queria encarar seu pai nem tão cedo, Jared pegou o copo de suco e seu sanduíche antes de se dirigir ao seu quarto.

Após os primeiros passos no corredor, ele escutou Sarah falando e ela parecia agitada. Jared colocou o prato e o copo no cômodo ao lado e se aproximou da sala sem se mostrar, parando quando começou a entender o que seu pai e Sarah estavam falando.

– Oh Deus, Jeffrey. – Sarah se deixou ser abraçada por Jeffrey. – Eu não posso acreditar que minha irmã está morta.

– Eu entendo, Sarah, mas... – Jeffrey tentou confortar a mulher em seus braços. – Eu nem sabia que você tinha uma irmã.

– Rosa é... era minha irmã mais velha. Quando meus pais se divorciaram, eu tinha cinco anos e ela quinze. E tudo que eu sei é que ela escolheu ficar com nossa mãe. – Sarah soluçou. – Nós perdemos contato depois disso. Eu sempre pensei em tentar contatar ela, mas nunca fiz. Deus, eu nem sabia que eu tinha um sobrinho.

– Ei, está tudo bem, Sarah. Você era muito jovem e ela devia ter tentado entrar em contato também. – Jeffrey acariciou os cabelos dela. – Você não devia se culpar. Então, a ligação era para te notificar?

– Não exatamente. Era mais sobre Jensen, esse é nome do meu sobrinho. – Sarah respirou fundo e sentou ereta para olhar Jeffrey nos olhos. – Aparentemente, eu sou sua única parenta e eles ligaram para saber se aceito ser sua guardiã, uma vez que ele só tem dezesseis anos.

Jared sentiu seu coração parar e ele prendeu a respiração, esperando pela resposta de seu pai. Isso definitivamente não podia significar o que ele estava pensando.

Jeffrey piscou algumas vezes. Então, segurou a mão de Sarah. – O que você quer fazer?

Sarah sorriu. – Você está certo de poder fazer isso?

– É. Por diabos, não? – Jeffrey deu de ombros. – Nós temos um quarto sobrando, não temos? Eu não vejo problema em trazer seu sobrinho para viver conosco.

– Nem pensar! – Jared gritou e entrou na sala. – Eu não o quero aqui.

– Jared, não seja insensível! – Jeffrey tinha um olhar repreendedor para Jared. – O garoto não tem mais ninguém. Claro que nós vamos acolhê-lho. Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber o quão difícil é perder uma mãe.

– Minha mãe não está morta! – O sanduíche e o copo de suco completamente esquecidos no corredor.

– Jeffrey, nós podemos encontrar um outro jeito. – Sarah tocou o braço de Jeffrey. – Eu posso voltar para minha cas...

– Não seja boba, Sarah. Você acabou de se mudar, colocou o apartamento à venda. – Jeffrey segurou a mão dela. – E eu não vou deixar você e seu sobrinho viverem longe para satisfazer as infantilidades de Jared.

Jared olhou para seu pai e balançou a cabeça. – Tudo bem! Você já substituiu a mamãe. Por que eu ficaria surpreso de estar fazendo o mesmo comigo? – Com isso, Jared se virou e correu para seu quarto.

– Jared, volte aqui! – Jeffrey gritou.

– Me deixe sozinho! – Foi a única resposta que ele recebeu antes de escutar a porta batendo.

Virando-se para Sarah, Jeffrey lhe deu um sorriso triste e um beijo. – Não se preocupe, ok? Nós vamos encontrar um jeito e tudo vai ficar bem.

Pelo menos, Jeffrey rezava por isso.

Continua...

J2~J2~J2

**N/A:** Ei, pessoas! Eu ando meio sumida do FF, mas é da internet como um todo nos últimos dias. E no pouco tempo que me sobra eu resolvi me arriscar em mais uma longa do meu ship preferido. Espero que vocês gostem e comentem. Beijos.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Behind the Shadows****"**

AUTORA: **LarysaM**

BETA**: Fabinho**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem *sad face*. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**Homofobia, bullying, preconceito e violência**_.

RESUMO**: J****ared tinha uma vida normal, mas sua mãe o abandonou, seu pai arranjou uma nova namorada, Sarah, e uma gangue da escola vive pegando no seu pé e nos de seus amigos. Já não bastasse a relação complicada com o pai, o sobrinho de Sarah, agora órfão, vai morar com eles. Jared quer distâncio de Jensen, um garoto estranho, calado e que parece ter medo da própria sombra. Na verdade, Jared só quer que sua vida volte a ser como antes. – Padackles AU**

Capítulo 2

Jared acordou tarde e ficou na cama, pensando na sua última discussão com o pai. Ele odiava brigar com seu velho, mas isso estava acontecendo cada vez com mais freqüência e ele sabia que era sua culpa. Acontece que ele odiava mudanças, sua vida estava tão bem antes delas acontecerem e elas não lhe trouxeram nada de bom, na verdade, lhe tomaram. Mas mesmo quando sua mãe foi embora, seu pai e ele tinham um ao outro. Havia sido os dois contra o mundo na esperança de tudo voltar a ser como era antes. Mas seu pai tinha que tentar substituir sua mãe... E ele não conseguia evitar de pensar que seu pai queria lhe substituir também.

Ele podia ouvir o pai no quarto ao lado, provavelmente arrumando-o para o órfão do Ackles. E seu pai queria que ele simplesmente aceitasse ser colocado para escanteio daquele jeito?

– Não! – Jared falou para ninguém em especial e se levantou. – Eu não vou aceitar isso. Os Ackles podem ir para o inferno!

Já trocado de roupa, Jared pensou em como poderia contrabandear comida até seu quarto sem ter que se encontrar com seu pai quando um pensamento lhe ocorreu e rumou para o quarto em que este se encontrava. Não havia muita coisa no cômodo – uma cama, um guarda-roupa e uma escrivaninha –, mas os olhos de Jared estavam nesta última.

– Bom dia, filho. – Jeffrey seguiu o olhar de Jared e suspirou.

– O que você está fazendo? – Jared tinha as mãos fechadas em punhos com raiva.

– Como você pode ver, arrumando o quarto para o Jensen. Ele deve estar chegando a qualquer momento, já que é quase meio-dia. Quer me dar uma mãozinha? – Jeffrey perguntou esperançoso.

– Esse é escrivaninha da mamãe! – Jared finalmente virou-se para o pai. – Você não pode dar a ele a escrivaninha dela!

– Primeiro, maneire o tom. – Jeffrey passou a mão pelo rosto cansado. – Segundo, essa escrivaninha só vem acumulando poeira lá no sótão. Então, eu não vejo problema em passá-la para Jensen.

– Então, vai ser assim? – Jared estava sendo petulante e irritante, talvez até um pouco mimado, mas ele não podia evitar a raiva que constantemente o acompanhava. – Daqui a pouco serão minhas coisas que você vai dar a ele!

– Eu espero que você divida algumas coisas com ele, sim, mas isso caberá a você. – Jeffrey realmente não queria começar mais uma briga com o filho.

– Eu o quero longe de mim! – Jared deu um passo em direção ao móvel. – E ele não vai ficar com a escrivaninha da mamãe. Ela pode...

– Jared, sua mãe não vai voltar por causa de uma mesa, isso se ela voltar, o que eu duvido. – Colocando-se na frente do filho, Jeffrey tentava explicar mais uma vez que a mãe provavelmente não voltaria. Não é que ele gostasse de ver o filho machucado, mas doía ainda mais ver o filho idolatrando uma mãe que nunca sequer ligou para saber como ele estava.

Jared sentia as lágrimas e isso só o deixava ainda mais irritado, ele estava cansado de chorar. – Você não sabe disso. E ela vai voltar!

Balançando a cabeça, Jeffrey se sentia meio perdido. – Jared...

– Tudo bem, ele pode ficar com a maldita escrivaninha e, se quiser, dê logo meu quarto a ele também. – Querendo acabar com a conversa antes que as lágrimas caíssem, Jared virou-se. – Eu vou tomar meu banho.

E sem dar nenhuma chance ao pai, Jared entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta. Respirando fundo, olhou-se no espelho e se recusou a deixar as lágrimas rolarem. Mas, assim que a água caiu sobre o seu corpo, ele sentiu toda a angústia invadir-lhe o peito e ele se sentiu pequeno e com medo. Ele não podia evitar se sentir como se tivesse afastado, primeiro, a mãe e, agora, estava fazendo o mesmo com o pai.

Distraído e tentando fazer o banho durar o máximo possível, Jared nem percebeu a campainha tocar. Desligou o chuveiro, vestiu a roupa e saiu do banheiro, deixando o aroma do almoço afastar seus pensamentos e medos. Porém, assim que desceu as escadas, Jared parou na entrada da sala de estar, onde seu pai e Sarah estavam com um garoto e uma outra mulher. Franzindo a testa, Jared se aproximou do grupo.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – Jared perguntou, mesmo sendo óbvio.

– Jared, eu falei que Jensen chegaria para o almoço. – Jeffrey encarava seu filho com ar preocupado. – Jensen está se mudando…

– Não! – Jared não prestou atenção ao jeito como o garoto tinha se encolhido. – Vocês decidiram isso e minha opinião não importou. Mas é assim que as coisas são agora, não é mesmo? O que eu quero não importa.

– Jared, não seja injusto! – Jeffrey suspirou e passou uma mão pelos cabelos. – Filho, sua opinião é importante para mim, mas esta ainda é minha casa e eu estou construindo uma família com Sarah.

– Oh, é, eu esqueci que sua antiga família não é mais suficiente para você. – Jared podia sentir seu coração bater acelerado. – Por que você tinha que estragar tudo? Isso é sua culpa!

– Jared, olhe como fala e se comporte! – Jeffrey se levantou, mas Jared deu um passo para trás. – Eu não vou aceitar má-criação! E eu já tomei minha decisão. Jensen e Sarah vão ficar.

Jared balançou a cabeça. – São eles ou eu?

– O que isso deveria significar? – Jeffrey olhava surpreso para o filho. – Jared, será que não vê que eu não quero substituir você ou, até mesmo, sua mãe?

– Jeff, eu e Jensen podemos voltar para minha casa. – Sarah tentou interferir.

Jeffrey sorriu e pegou a mãe dela. – Não, Sarah. Nós somos uma família agora. Jared tem que entender isso.

– Ok. – Jared parecia conformado. – Eu vejo que você fez sua escolha.

– Jared! – Jeffrey chamou, mas seu filho já tinha alcançado a porta da frente e desaparecido.

J2~J2~J2

Jensen tinha permanecido em silêncio o tempo todo com a cabeça baixa. A única coisa que demonstrava que ele tinha escutado a discussão eram suas mãos, que seguravam a beirada do sofá com força. Sarah se aproximou, mas, quando tentou tocar seu ombro, ele se sobressaltou e se encolheu mais ainda.

– Senhor Padalecki. – A agente social falou pela primeira vez desde que Jared aparecera. – Eu não quis interromper a cena que presenciei. E eu realmente aprecio o jeito que o senhor está disposto a aceitar Jensen, mas... eu não sei se isso será possível.

– Senhora Ferris, Jared está passando por uma fase difícil, mas ele é um bom garoto e tenho certeza que, lhe dando tempo, ele aceitará Jensen. – Jeffrey sentou do outro lado de Jensen, mas não tentou fazer contato. – Quem sabe eles não se tornam amigos? Eu posso ver que Jensen precisa de um.

A Senhora Ferris examinou Jeffrey com incerteza. – Eu não sei, senhor Padalecki. Jensen precisa de estabilidade no momento. O garoto... – ela pareceu hesitar por um instante e suavizou a voz –... encontrou a mãe morta e ainda está em choque. – Então, Ferris pareceu tomar sua decisão e pegou sua bolsa. – Honestamente, eu acho que você precisa lidar primeiro com seu filho antes de tentar ajudar Jensen.

Sarah se levantou e foi até a mulher. – Senhora Ferris, por favor. Ele é meu sobrinho e agora, mais do que tudo, você sabe que Jensen precisa da sua família e não ter que lidar com o sistema. – Sarah pegou as mãos de Ferris e a olhou nos olhos. – Por favor, nós somos o melhor para Jensen.

A Senhora Ferris suspirou, pensou por alguns instantes, mas deu um pequeno sorriso no final. – Ok, mas... – ela olhou de Sarah para Jeffrey – eu vou visitá-los a cada quinze dias para ter certeza de que Jensen estará indo bem.

– Isso é tudo o que pedimos. – Sarah abraçou a assistente social. – Obrigada. – Então, virou-se para Jensen. – Você ouviu isso, Jensen? Você vai ficar! – Mas Jensen nada falou, nem se moveu.

Samantha Ferris observou Jensen e respirou fundo. O garoto não tinha falado uma única palavra desde que ligara para emergência, pedindo ajuda para sua mãe. Voltou-se para o casal, ela realmente tinha gostado de Sarah e Jeffrey, mas Jared poderia fazer mais estragos que bem. Rezou para ter feito a escolha certa, porque Jensen realmente precisava de um ambiente em que pudesse se sentir seguro e bem-vindo.

– Ok. Então, eu acho que vou pegar a estrada. – Ela sorriu para Jensen, depois aceitou as mãos de Sarah e Jeffrey. – Espero estar fazendo a escolha certa aqui.

– Você está, Senhora Ferris. – Jeffrey estava ao lado de Sarah com um braço ao redor dos seus ombros num meio abraço. – Você verá. Eu lhe acompanho até a porta.

J2~J2~J2

Apesar de tudo, Sarah era só sorrisos. Ela olhava para Jensen como se não pudesse acreditar que tinha um sobrinho, um lindo garoto. Embora Jensen mantivesse a cabeça baixa, ela podia ver que ele tinha olhos verdes como sua irmã, bem como o cabelo loiro. Sarah só o achou muito magro, mas, fora isso, Jensen parecia bem.

– Bem, Jensen, seja bem-vindo! – Sarah falou animada. – O que você quer fazer? Conversar? Comer? Assistir TV? É só dizer!

Mas Jensen não pareceu contagiado com a animação dela, sussurrando: – Você não precisa falar comigo. Eu sou problema.

– Isso não faz sentido, querido. – Sarah sentou-se ao lado dele. – Você não é problema algum. Jared irá entender, você vai ver. E, além do mais, nós somos uma família e é para isso que a família serve.

Jensen somente concordou com a cabeça e continuou em silêncio, o que deixou Sarah incomodada. E ela estava começando a ficar realmente preocupada.

– Então? – Sarah perguntou, por fim. – O que vai ser?

– Eu pos... – Jensen mordeu os lábios, nervoso. – Eu posso só ir para o quarto em que vou dormir, senhora?

– Claro, querido. – Sarah tentou acariciar Jensen, mas ele recuou novamente. – Ok, venha. Eu mostrarei seu quarto.

Quando eles chegaram às escadas, Jeffrey estava entrando. Ele aparentemente havia tido outra conversa com a Senhora Ferris e parecia preocupado, apesar de sorrir quando os viu.

– Aonde estão indo?

– Jensen está cansado e eu vou mostrar seu quarto. – Sarah devolveu o sorriso, enquanto Jensen olhava atentamente para seus sapatos. – Algum problema?

Jeffrey balançou a cabeça e se aproximou dela para dar-lhe um beijo. – Não, nós só conversamos um pouco sobre Jared. Vá e ajude Jensen a se acomodar. Então, nós conversamos ok?

– Ok, então. – Sarah sabia que Jeffrey não queria conversar na frente de Jensen, então, ela se virou para subir. – Venha, Jensen.

No primeiro andar, Sarah guiou Jensen até o primeiro quarto à direita e abriu a porta. – Bem, esse é o seu quarto, Jensen. – Sarah depois indicou a porta ao lado do seu quarto no fim do corredor. – Aquele é do Jared. Jeffrey e eu estamos no último à esquerda e o banheiro é logo aqui, atravessando o corredor.

– Ok – veio o sussurro em resposta.

– Jeffrey já colocou sua mala no guarda-roupa. – Ela apontou para a velha mobília ao canto. – Eu sei que não é nova, mas a madeira é boa. Espero que você goste daqui.

– Está bom, obrigado. – Jensen respondeu sem nem olhar para o quarto.

Sarah lhe deu um triste sorriso e começou a se virar. – Ok, então. Vou deixá-lo descansar. Se precisar de qualquer coisa é só chamar, ok?

Mas Jensen não estava escutando. Ele adentrou no quarto e deitou na cama com as costas para Sarah, que suspirou mais uma vez e fechou a porta ao sair.

J2~J2~J2

Jensen esperou até escutar a porta ser fechada para se virar e sentar na cama. Ele olhou todas as coisas no quarto: o guarda-roupa, a cama, a escrivaninha, onde havia um objeto estranho em cima. Suspirando, se levantou, indo até o guarda-roupa. Ele não conseguia entender porque tanto empenho em lhe fazer sentir-se bem-vindo. Não era como se ele merecesse. A verdade é que ele só queria que parassem o fingimento e as palavras carinhosas, e começassem a tratá-lo como deveria ser. Jensen não queria ter esperança de que agora seria diferente. Não, ele sabia bem como era.

Abrindo o guarda-roupa, ele levou sua mala até a cama, onde a abriu e procurou escondido debaixo das roupas até encontrar um colar de contas. Ele o colocou ao redor do pescoço e fechou os olhos como se só o contato do objeto com sua pele, aliviasse um pouco o aperto em seu peito. A recordação da única pessoa que havia sido gentil com ele. Jensen se deitou e não prestou atenção às lágrimas que molhavam o rosto até cair num sono inquieto.

J2~J2~J2

Sarah encontrou Jeffrey na cozinha bebendo café, mas com os olhos distantes e preocupados. Ela sorriu tristemente e se aproximou do homem, que se assustou.

– Me desculpe. – Ela falou suavemente enquanto sentava em seu colo.

– Não, eu estava com meus pensamentos em outro lugar. – Jeffrey colocou os braços ao redor da cintura de Sarah e repousou a cabeça em seu ombro.

– Eu sei e estou preocupada com Jared também. – Ela lhe deu um beijo na testa. – Eu odeio ser a causa dessa tensão entre vocês.

– Não é sua culpa, Sarah. – Jeffrey suspirou e fechou os olhos. – Jared ainda não aceitou que sua mãe nos abandonou e, às vezes, eu acho que ele pensa ser sua culpa, como se ele conseguisse fazer a coisa certa, sua mãe voltaria num passe de mágica. E é obvio para mim que ele se sente ameaçado com sua presença e a de Jensen. Se a culpa é de alguém, é minha, que não consigo dar segurança a ele.

– Jeffrey… – Sarah abraçou seu amante, vendo a dor em seus olhos

– Eu só… eu me sinto tão distante dele, e não sei como consertar isso. – Jeffrey respirou fundo. – A Senhora Ferris disse que eu deveria procurar ajuda profissional, mas eu tenho medo de que isso só piore as coisas.

Sarah se levantou e tirou a caneca da mão de Jeffrey, levando-a até a pia. – Eu acho que você deveria conversar com ele, sabe? Sem ordens ou gritos, só conversar. Faça ele te escutar. E eu acredito que seja minha culpa também porque, se ele se sente ameaçado, eu devo estar me impondo sem nem perceber. Vá até a casa do Chad. É lá que ele está, não é? – Jeffrey confirmou com um balançar de cabeça. – Ok. Vá e converse com ele, depois eu terei uma conversa com ele também.

– Eu não sei. Talvez ele precise de tempo pra se acalmar primeiro. – Jeffrey não olhava para Sarah.

– Do que você está com medo? – Sarah virou-se e encostou-se à pia.

– Ele estiver realmente com raiva de mim. – Jeffrey levantou as mãos aos olhos.

– Você não acredita nisso. – Sarah se aproximou e pegou suas mãos. – Você realmente acha que ele estaria tão chateado se não gostasse tanto de você? Ele está com medo e você precisa ir lá e provar que ele está errado.

– Obrigado. – Jeffrey lhe deu um beijo calmo e profundo.

– Ok. Agora vá e traga nosso filho de volta. – Sarah o empurrou quando Jeffrey se levantou.

– Nosso…? – Jeffrey parou no caminho da porta. Essa era a primeira vez que Sarah chamava Jared assim.

– Não diga a ele que o chamei assim. – Sarah piscou para Jeffrey, que, por sua vez, sorriu.

– Eu te amo.

– Eu te amo também.

Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos até Jeffrey se virar e ir atrás de Jared.

J2~J2~J2

Jared tinha corrido até a casa de Chad. Essa já era uma cena comum toda vez que um deles tinha problemas em casa. Tanto que Jared entrou pela porta dos fundos sem nem bater, ignorando o "olá" que a Senhora Murray lhe endereçou e correu pelo caos da casa, desviando-se das crianças brincando pelo chão. Quando ele chegou ao quarto de Chad, Jared simplesmente pulou na cama e jogou um travesseiro sobre o rosto.

– Vejo que seu dia começou bem. – Chad estava jogando no computador e só se virou quando seu personagem morreu. – O que aconteceu dessa vez? Sua madrasta foi má com você?

– Cala a boca, Chad! – Jared tirou o travesseiro do rosto só para jogar no amigo. – Minha vida está virando um inferno.

– Eu desisto. – Chad se levantou e foi se sentar ao lado de Jared. – O que está acontecendo?

Jared se sentou e dobrou os joelhos para que pudesse abraçá-los. – Já não bastava a Sarah morando com a gente! Agora, meu pai decidiu adotar o sobrinho dela também.

– Espera! Você tem um irmão agora? – Chad tirou onda de Jared. – Então ele será o irmão mais velho ou o irmãozinho?

– Eu não dou a mínima! – Jared se levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto. – Eles estão acabando com minha vida!

Chad encarou o amigo calmamente. – Ele é tão terrível assim?

– Eu não sei. – Jared se jogou na cadeira que Chad havia desocupado. – Eu não falei com ele, mas ele parece ser esquisito.

– Então por que você acha que ele será um problema? – Chad estava tentando entender.

– Porque ele não devia estar aqui para começo de história. – Jared sussurrou. – É tão difícil entender que minha vida estava melhor do jeito que estava?

– Em outras palavras, você e seu pai esperando por sua mãe. – Jared mordeu os lábios e desviou o olhar para o chão. – Jay… Ok, você quer jogar?

– É, isso seria bom. – Jared lançou um sorriso para o amigo em agradecimento.

– Então, eu espero que você esteja preparado, porque eu vou acabar com você. – Chad sentou ao lado de Jared e entregou ao amigo um controle.

Jared riu pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado. – Vai sonhando.

E os dois começaram a jogar, tirando onda um do outro e rindo como sempre faziam.

J2~J2~J2

Jeffrey estacionou a caminhonete em frente à casa dos Murrays e saiu para encarar seu filho. Ele tocou a campainha e esperou até a Senhora Murray abrir a porta com uma criança no colo.

– Oi, Jeffrey! – A senhora Murray deu espaço para Jeffrey entrar. – Algum problema?

– É, mais ou menos. – Jeffrey sorriu e entrou. – Eu suponho que Jared esteja aqui.

– Sim, ele está lá em cima com Chad. – A mãe de Chad colocou sua caçula no chão. – Vá brincar com seu irmão, querida.

Jeffrey observou a pequena garota correr até a sala. – Olha, não quero incomodar, mas eu poderia subir e falar com Jared?

– Claro, Jeffrey. – Ela sorriu e acariciou inocentemente seu braço. – Você sabe que Jared sempre será bem-vindo aqui. Eu gosto da amizade dele com o Chad.

– Obrigado. – Jeffrey concordou com a cabeça e seguiu em direção às escadas.

– Oh, você pode dizer ao Chad que eu preciso dele na cozinha? – A Senhora Murray falou e começou a seguir até os fundos. – E o quarto do Chad é o terceiro à esquerda.

– Claro. – Jeffrey sorriu para ela em gratidão. – Obrigado.

Jeffrey subiu as escadas com o coração batendo em descompasso. Quando parou em frente à porta do quarto, respirou fundo antes de bater e a abrir.

– Oi, garotos! – Jeffrey deu um pequeno sorriso aos meninos que pararam de jogar quando escutaram sua voz. – Me desculpem por interromper, mas eu preciso falar com Jared.

Chad olhou para Jared, que concordou com a cabeça, para então se levantar e seguir até a porta.

– Chad... – Jeffrey parou o loiro antes de ele sair do quarto. – Sua mãe pediu para avisar que está precisando de sua ajuda na cozinha.

Chad suspirou desanimado e lançou um olhar encorajado para o amigo. – Ok. Obrigado, Senhor P.

Jared, com a cabeça baixa, olhou de relance para seu pai quando este seguiu até a cama.

– JT...

– Eu não mudei de ideia – Jared se apressou em dizer. – Eu não os quero lá.

– Você pode parar de ser egoísta? – Isso chamou a atenção de Jared e ele encarou o pai. – Não consegue ver como está tornando as coisas difíceis.

– Foi você quem começou a mudar tudo. – Jared sentiu a velha raiva emergir. – Por quê? Eu não sou o suficiente?

– Claro que você é, filho! – Jeffrey, por sua vez, falou com calma. – Eu não sei como teria lidado com o abandono de sua mãe se eu não tivesse você.

– Então, por que mudar tudo? – Jared tinha o olhar cansado.

– Filho, você é a pessoa que mais amo no mundo. – Jeffrey se levantou e ajoelhou em frente a Jared. – Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, mas não consegue ver que Sarah me faz feliz? Que ela está me fazendo confiar meu coração a alguém depois do que sua mãe fez?

– Esse é o problema. Esse é o lugar da mamãe. – Jared suspirou, evitando os olhos do pai.

– Jay... – Jeffrey levantou o rosto de Jared. – Mesmo que sua mãe volte algum dia, as coisas entre nós dois nunca voltarão a ser as mesmas. Eu amo a Sarah agora, mas isso não significa que ela tem que ocupar o lugar da sua mãe para você.

– Eu não a chamarei de mãe. – Jared podia sentir as lágrimas caindo.

– Nem eu estou pedindo que faça isso e eu sei que a Sarah também não. – Jeffrey tomou o rosto de Jared nas mãos e beijou sua testa. – Eu só quero que você dê uma chance a ela e Jensen, uma chance para serem amigos.

– Eu não quero que sejamos amigos – Jared sussurrou, teimoso.

Jeffrey respirou cansado e soltou o rosto de Jared. – Ok, se é isso que você quer... – Ele, então, se levantou. – Vamos. Estamos indo para casa.

Jared mordeu o lábio inferior nervoso e evitou o olhar triste do pai. – Ok.

– Jared… – Jeffrey chamou o filho mais uma vez. – Você pode tentar pelo menos ser educado e conhecê-los? Por mim?

Jared pensou em dizer não, mas ele não queria continuar machucando o pai. – É. Eu vou tentar.

Jeffrey puxou o filho para um abraço apertado. – Obrigado, filho. Eu te amo. Nunca duvide disso.

Jared abraçou o pai de volta com força, sentindo-se um pouco mais leve. – Eu te amo também, pai.

Jeffrey beijou Jared mais uma vez na testa antes de soltá-lo. Então, os dois desceram, despediram-se de Chad e sua mãe e foram para a caminhonete.

J2~J2~J2

Quando Jeffrey e Jared chegaram em casa, podiam sentir o cheiro do almoço preenchendo a casa. Então, foi sem surpresa que encontraram a mesa da cozinha posta.

Jeffrey se aproximou de Sarah, que estava ao fogão, e tentou furtar algo da panela. – Isso está cheirando muito bem.

Sarah, porém, acertou sua mão com uma colher de madeira. – Ficará ainda mais gostoso se você não me interromper e esperar que eu coloque na mesa.

Jared estava se sentindo mais leve depois da conversa do pai, mas ainda não totalmente à vontade. Porém, ele não conseguiu evitar sorrir diante da cena. – Você está ficando devagar, velho.

– Oi, Jared! – Sarah só o cumprimentou nesse momento, percebendo-o ali.

Jared lançou um breve olhar na direção do pai antes de responder: – Oi, Sarah.

Isso fez com que ela lhe lançasse um enorme sorriso e seu pai balançou a cabeça alegre. – Bem, o almoço está quase servido, apesar da hora tardia. Por que você não vai se lavar? – Jared concordou, mas, antes de ir, Sarah o parou. – Espere, Jared. Você pode também avisar o Jensen?

Jared parou por um momento, mas lembrou-se da promessa que tinha feito. – Ok.

No andar de cima, Jared parou em frente à porta do quarto de Jensen e hesitou por um minuto antes de bater. Sem resposta, Jared bateu novamente, mas nada. Suspirando, ele tentou a maçaneta e a porta abriu. Observando o interior do quarto, viu Jensen dormindo.

– Ei! – Jared tentou chamá-lo, mas o outro continuava dormindo. Então, entrou no quarto e o tocou no ombro. – Acorda.

Tão logo sua mão tocou Jensen, este pulou assustado e empurrou Jared, que, pego de surpresa, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu. Jensen olhou ao redor assustado e demorou alguns segundos para lembrar onde estava e o que tinha acontecido.

– Me desculpa. – Jensen olhava assustado para Jared.

Jared se levantou e gritou para o loiro. – Qual é o seu problema?

– Desculpe, eu estava sonhando... Eu não quis... – Jensen tentou explicar.

– Tanto faz. – Jared balançou a cabeça e foi até a porta. – Eu só vim avisar que o almoço está pronto.

Jensen observou Jared desaparecer, mas ele ainda conseguiu escutar quando o moreno o chamou de "esquisito". Respirando fundo, Jensen se recriminou pela reação e, sentando na cama, pensou que era melhor descer logo antes que fizesse mais alguma coisa errada.

Continua...

J2~J2~J2

**N/A:** Segundo capítulo saído do forno. Espero que curtam e como prometido já tem mais Jensen e a tendência é a presença dele aumentar cada vez mais. Reviews, como sempre, são bem-vindas xD

**N/A:** Lene, muito obrigada pela review. E olha o Jensen aparecendo mais! Pode ter certeza que eu não vou mais esconder o loiro. E sim, Jared está tendo um pouco de difilcudade em aceitar sua nova vida, mas, apesar de tudo, ele realmente é um bom garoto. Obrigada, beijos


	3. Chapter 3

"**Behind ****the Shadows****"**

AUTORA: **Larysam**

BETA**: Fabinho**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem *sad face*. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**Homofobia, bullying, preconceito e violência**_.

RESUMO**: J****ared tinha uma vida normal, mas sua mãe o abandonou, seu pai arranjou uma nova namorada, Sarah, e uma gangue da escola vive pegando no seu pé e nos de seus amigos. Já não bastasse a relação complicada com o pai, o sobrinho de Sarah, agora órfão, vai morar com eles. Jared quer distância de Jensen, um garoto estranho, calado e que parece ter medo da própria sombra. Na verdade, Jared só quer que sua vida volte a ser como antes. – Padackles AU**

Capítulo 3

Os quatro almoçaram em silêncio, apesar das tentativas de começarem e manterem uma conversa. Jensen não tinha falado uma única palavra. O garoto somente respondia com um balançar de cabeça toda vez que alguma pergunta lhe era direcionada. Até Jared estava comendo em silêncio. E Jeffrey não pôde deixar de notar que o filho tinha descido chateado, mas não conseguia imaginar o que teria acontecido para mudar seu humor. Por fim, depois das tentativas frustradas tanto Jeffrey quanto Sarah se renderam ao silêncio.

Jared foi o primeiro a terminar de comer e subiu direto para seu quarto, parando brevemente quando Jeffrey o lembrou de levar o prato para a pia. Quando estavam só os três, Jeffrey e Sarah trocaram um olhar preocupado na direção de Jensen, mas resolveram não falar nada. De repente, a campainha tocou e Jared desceu correndo as escadas.

– Eu abro! – ele gritou quando já estava abrindo a porta. – Chad! Por que você demorou tanto? Vamos. – Jared fechou a porta e puxou o amigo em direção ao seu quarto.

– Olá, senhor P! Sarah! – Chad gritou em direção à cozinha antes de seguir Jared.

– Olá… Chad. – Jeffrey tentou responder, mas o garoto já não estava perto para escutar. – Bem, pelo menos, eu sei que Jared não vai tentar fugir do castigo.

– Não seja tão duro com o Jared, Jeff. – Sarah se levantou e começou a arrumar a mesa. – Eles são jovens. Precisam fazer algo para queimar toda essa energia. Você quer mais, Jensen?

Jensen mantinha-se sentado, olhando para o seu prato vazio. Ele balançou a cabeça quando Sarah lhe falou, mas não fez menção de se levantar. Jeffrey se inclinou e estudou Jensen por alguns segundos.

– Você quer alguma coisa, Jensen? – E a resposta foi a mesma de antes. – Então, por que você não sobe e joga um pouco com Jared e Chad? O que me diz? Pode ser divertido.

Jensen concordou com a cabeça e timidamente se levantou. – Licença.

– Claro, querido. – Sarah sorriu e observou Jensen sair da cozinha em direção ao corredor antes de se virar para Jeffrey. – Ele é tão educado e tímido.

– Eu não sei, Sarah. – Jeffrey coçou a barba. – Às vezes, eu penso que ele está assustado… – Então, parou e balançou a cabeça. – Desculpe-me, ele está passando por um tempo difícil. Eu estou certo que deve ser falta da mãe.

– Você tem certeza? – Sarah colocou os pratos de volta na mesa. – Eu estou preocupada com ele.

– Bem... – Jeffrey puxou Sarah para perto. – Se esse não for o caso, estou certo que vamos arranjar um jeito de ajudá-lo. Agora, o que você diz sobre me ajudar?

Sarah riu e empurrou Jeffrey. – Nada disso. Eu tenho pratos para lavar. E eu estou lhe dizendo para tirar seu lindo traseiro dessa cadeira e me ajudar a limpar a cozinha.

Jeffrey observou Sarah pegar novamente os pratos e ir em direção à pia. – Sempre mandona.

– Eu escutei isso. – Sarah virou o rosto em direção a Jeffrey, que riu, levantando-se para ajudá-la.

J2~J2~J2

Jared levou Chad até seu quarto e pulou na cama, pegando, logo em seguida, dois controles e jogando um para o amigo, antes de reiniciar o jogo.

– Então? – Jared falou com sua atenção voltada para a TV.

– Desculpa, cara, mas minha mãe me segurou. Porra, esse não! – Chad xingou quando Jared escolheu o nível do jogo. – E aí, como é o seu irmão?

– Ele não é meu irmão! – Jared mordeu o lábio. – E ele é estranho.

– Qual é? Ninguém consegue apertar tantos botões ao mesmo tempo. – Chad jogava seu controle de um lado para o outro, antes de voltar a atenção para a conversa. – O que você quer dizer com ele é estranho?

– Você sempre foi um perdedor reclamão, Chad. – Jared se focou nos últimos segundos da música.

– Cala a boca, Jared! Você teve sorte. – Chad virou-se para o amigo. – Agora, explique.

– Eu quis dizer o que eu disse. – Jared mudou de personagem e selecionou outro nível no Guitar Hero. – Eu subi mais cedo para chamá-lo e dizer que o almoço estava pronto e ele pirou quando o toquei.

– Por que você tinha que tocar ele? – Chad sentou reto agora que o novo nível tinha começado.

Jared revirou os olhos. – Eu não o toquei do jeito que você está pensando, pervertido. Ele estava dormindo e não acordou quando o chamei.

– Oh…

Houve uma batida na porta e os dois garotos trocaram um olhar, e Chad deu de ombros.

– Pode entrar! – Jared revirou os olhos e gritou.

A porta abriu devagar e um tímido Jensen apareceu do outro lado. Ele parecia não saber se entrava ou ia para o seu quarto. Os outros garotos continuaram jogando como se não tivessem sido interrompidos sem prestar atenção ao recém-chegado.

– Uh… – Jensen olhava para TV com espanto. – Seu pai… me disse…

– O quê? – Jared pausou o jogo sem paciência.

– O que é isso? – Jensen perguntou, ignorando a pergunta de Jared.

Chad lançou um olhar para Jared e virou-se sorrindo para Jensen. – Você está dizendo que nunca jogou Guitar Hero?

– Guitar Hero? – Jensen tirou os olhos da televisão e virou-se para Chad.

– Você está brincando, certo? – Jared virou-se para Jensen sem acreditar no outro. – O que você joga?

– Jogar? – Jensen arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Oh Deus! – Chad começou a rir com gosto. – Ele é estranho.

Jensen mordeu o lábio e ficou calado.

– Chad, cala a boca! – Jared empurrou Chad, mas ele sorria também. – Você está dizendo que não sabe o que é um videogame? – Jensen só disse que sim com a cabeça e Jared balançou a sua, espantado. – Isso é um saco! Desculpa, cara, mas eu não tenho jogo de criança.

– Wow… – Chad fingiu ter sido acertado.

Jensen continuou onde estava, parado, observando eles jogarem como se não estivesse ali até que Jared parou novamente o jogo e virou-se para Jensen com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Então? O que você está esperando? Sai daqui!

Jensen praticamente pulou e correu para seu quarto, onde fechou a porta e foi até a cama. Passando a mão pelo seu colar, ele continuou escutando Chad e Jared rirem e se xingou por acreditar por alguns minutos que ali seria diferente.

J2~J2~J2

No outro quarto, Jared balançou a cabeça. – Você consegue acreditar nisso? Deus, eu estou preso a um idiota.

– Cara, de que planeta ele veio? – Chad ainda não tinha controlado sua crise de riso.

– Vamos esquecer sobre o estranho do lado! – Jared tinha voltado sua atenção para o jogo.

Chad parou pensativo por um instante. – O que você acha que seu pai vai fazer?

– Não me importo. – Jared mordeu os lábios, inseguro. – Eu nunca disse que seria amigo dele.

Chad, então, lançou um sorriso em direção a Jared. – Deixa só os caras ouvirem sobre isso.

Jared grunhiu, mas sorria e não pediu para Chad manter isso em segredo. Lançando um discreto olhar em direção à porta, Jared deixou o sorriso morrer e respirou fundo antes de voltar sua atenção para o jogo.

J2~J2~J2

Na manhã seguinte, Jared acordou cedo, tomou um banho e seguiu até a cozinha, onde Sarah estava fazendo o café da manhã com um quieto Jensen sentado à mesa, enquanto Jeffrey lia o jornal com uma caneca de café em uma das mãos.

– Bom dia, pai – Jared cumprimentou Jeffrey e foi até a geladeira.

– Bom dia, filho. – Jeffrey abaixou o jornal e encarou Jared.

Sarah sabia que Jeffrey estava esperando Jared cumprimentar a Jensen e ela. Então, ela tomou a iniciativa, tentando evitar algum desentendimento logo cedo. – Bom dia, Jared.

– Bom dia – Jared respondeu sem entusiasmo e colocou suco em um copo.

– Filho, eu estava esperando por você. Jensen, aqui, está começando hoje na escola e eu estava esperando que você pudesse ajudá-lo nesse primeiro dia. – Jeffrey tentou olhar Jensen nos olhos, mas este se manteve de cabeça baixa.

– Desculpa, pai, mas eu estou atrasado. – Jared colocou o copo vazio na pia e virou-se para a saída. – Eu concordei de encontrar os com os rapazes antes da escola.

– Mas, Jared… – Sarah apontou para mesa, só que o garoto já havia partido. – Ele nem comeu nada.

Jeffrey suspirou e virou-se para Jensen. – Não se preocupe, Jensen. Eu posso levá-lo até a escola hoje. Então, o que me diz sobre pegar uma carona na minha caminhonete?

Jensen tomou um gole de seu café e deixou metade da comida. – Ok… Eu devo me aprontar então. – Ele se levantou e estava fora da cozinha no segundo seguinte.

Sarah sorriu desanimada. – Eu acho que eles não gostam da minha comida.

Jeffrey riu e se levantou para abraçá-la. – Azar o deles. Sua comida é fantástica.

– Eu estava torcendo para eles se tornarem amigos. – Sarah lançou um olhar em direção ao corredor.

Jeffrey apoiou o queixo no ombro dela. – Vamos esperar, Sarah. – Ele, então, virou-a em seus braços e a beijou. – Eu te amo.

Ela sorriu e o beijou de volta. – Eu poderia me acostumar a escutar isso todo dia.

– Bem, então se acostume, porque eu pretendo dizer isso toda hora. – Eles começaram um beijo mais demorado só parando quando escutaram passos.

– Me desculpe. – Jensen estava parado à entrada da cozinha com o olhar baixo.

– Não! – Jeffrey balançou uma mão. – Eu acho que é melhor nós irmos. Vejo você mais tarde, Sarah.

– Tchau, rapazes. – Sarah deu mais uma bitoca em Jeffrey antes de ir até Jensen e abraçá-lo. – Tenha um ótimo primeiro dia, ok?

– Obrigado. – Jensen sentiu as bochechas corarem e deu um pequeno sorriso.

Jeffrey jogou um braço sobre os ombros do jovem. – Um sorriso! Eu acho que o dia já está sendo ótimo. Venha, Jensen.

Quando já estavam na varanda, Jeffrey se lembrou que precisava de alguns documentos para o trabalho e pediu para que Jensen o esperasse. Resolvendo sentar nos degraus, Jensen começou a escutar uma música. Curioso, ele se levantou e caminhou até a cerca viva e percebeu um jovem tocando violão e cantando. O rapaz era mais velho e mais encorpado que Jensen, com um longo cabelo castanho. Mas era sua voz e o jeito como tocava o instrumento que encantou o mais novo. Porém, ao tomar mais um passo, Jensen pisou num galho, chamando atenção para sua presença e o outro parou de tocar.

– Ei! – Diferente do que Jensen esperava, o outro rapaz não parecia chateado. – Você gostou?

Jensen mordeu seu lábio inseguro, mas concordou com a cabeça.

– Você está vivendo com os Padalecki? – O rapaz sorriu quando recebeu outro balançar de cabeça. – Meu nome é Chris. Christian, na verdade, e eu sou seu vizinho. Qual o seu nome?

Jensen corou e abaixou a cabeça. – Jensen.

– Ele fala! – Chris comemorou, tocando uma nota em seu violão, o que trouxe um pequeno sorriso ao rosto de Jensen. – Você fica bem sorrindo. Deveria sorrir mais. – E o comentário só fez Jensen ficar ainda mais vermelho.

-Ei, Jensen, eu estou pronto! – Jeffrey apareceu atrás de Jensen e se surpreendeu com a presença de Chris. – Oh! Eu vejo que está fazendo amigos. Olá, Chris!

– Oi, senhor P! – Chris tinha se levantado e caminhado até a cerca.

Jeffrey apertou a mão de Chris. – Eu pensei que você estava na faculdade.

Chris soltou um suspiro e fingiu sofrimento. – Eu estava, mas as garotas não me deixavam em paz. Então, eu resolvi por uma pausa.

Jeffrey riu. – Garoto, outros rapazes morreriam para estar no seu lugar. Mas, então, o que você está fazendo?

– Bem, o mundo não é perfeito. – Chris sorriu. – Steve e eu estamos pensando em fazer alguns shows em bares antes de decidir o que vamos realmente fazer. Meus pais não estão muito felizes com a ideia.

Jeffrey tinha uma expressão de compreensão. – É, eu posso imaginar. Bem, eu espero que vocês tenham sorte. – Jeffrey colocou uma mão no ombro de Jensen e sorriu quando ele não ficou tenso. – Agora, nós precisamos ir. Até mais, Chris.

– Até, senhor P. – Chris voltou-se para Jensen. – E… Jensen, certo? – E veio a resposta afirmativa com um movimento de cabeça. – Se você quiser se juntar a nós quando estivermos ensaiando, sinta-se à vontade, ok? Eu e Steve sempre nos reunimos às cinco. Você deve estar chegando da escola.

Jensen olhou para Jeffrey como se estivesse pedindo permissão e, quando o mais velho deu sinal verde, Jensen sorriu. – Ok.

– Ótimo! Vejo você mais tarde então. – Chris virou-se sem esperar que eles entrassem na caminhonete.

O caminho para a escola foi feito em silêncio. Jeffrey tinha ligado o rádio e estava tambolirando os dedos no volante ao ritmo de Queen, 'Bohemian Rhapsody'. No meio da música, Jeffrey lançou um olhar para Jensen. Estava feliz em ver o garoto calmo. Bem, calmo até eles chegarem ao estacionamento da escola.

– Ei, Jensen, se acalme – Jeffrey falou ao mesmo tempo em que desligava o motor. – Você vai ficar bem.

Jensen balançou a cabeça concordando, mas era como se Jeffrey não tivesse dito nada. Com cada passo mais próximo do prédio, mais pálido Jensen ficava. O garoto tinha a cabeça abaixada e estava um passo atrás de Jeffrey. Quando eles chegaram à secretaria, Jeffrey explicou o caso de Jensen à secretária, que os encaminhou ao diretor.

– Oi, Senhor Beaver. – Jeffrey ofereceu sua mão.

– Olá, Senhor Padalecki. – O homem cumprimentou Jeffrey e Jensen com um sorriso profissional. – E você é...?

– Jensen Ackles. Ele é o sobrinho de Sarah e está morando conosco agora – Jeffrey explicou. – Nós estávamos torcendo para que ele pudesse começar as aulas hoje.

– Entendo. – O Senhor Beaver se inclinou em sua cadeira. – Ele tem algum histórico escolar?

Jeffrey suspirou. – Não. Pelo que nos foi informado, ele morava num pequeno povoado e não atendeu propriamente à escola. A agente social nos falou que ele tinha aula com o padre na pequena capela. Isso vai ser algum problema?

O Senhor Beaver inclinou a cabeça, pensativo. – Não sei. Teremos que fazer um teste com ele para saber se tem condições de acompanhar uma aula normal, ou se será preciso algo especial voltado para sua educação inicial. Quantos anos você tem, Jensen?

Mais uma vez, Jensen lançou um olhar para Jeffrey antes de responder. – Eu tenho dezesseis, senhor.

– Bem, isso o colocaria no segundo ou terceiro ano do Ensino Médio. – O Senhor Beaver pegou o telefone. – Alona, você poderia trazer o CD-ROM com o teste de avaliação para mim, por favor? Ok, obrigado. – Ele terminou a ligação e voltou-se para Jeffrey e Jensen. – Isso pode levar algumas horas. O senhor vai ficar esperando?

– Eu não sei… – Jeffrey olhou indeciso para Jensen.

– Está tudo bem – Jensen murmurou e tentou sorrir.

Olhando para o relógio, Jeffrey concordou com Jensen. – Ok. Eu realmente preciso ir, mas… – hesitou um instante, virando-se para o Senhor Beaver. – O senhor pode me ligar e dizer o resultado?

– Claro – o diretor confirmou.

Jeffrey se levantou e levou uma mão ao ombro de Jensen. – Fique tranqüilo, tenho certeza de que tudo vai correr bem.

Quando Jeffrey estava saindo da sala, Alona entrava com o CD-ROM. Ela o entregou ao Senhor Beaver, que a agradeceu e a dispensou.

– Jensen? – O Senhor Beaver sorriu e se levantou, pedindo para que Jensen fizesse o mesmo. – Você terá duas horas para fazer o teste, mas não se preocupe se houver alguma pergunta que você não saiba a resposta. Só faça o que você souber, certo?

Jensen concordou e sentou incerto à mesa indicada ao canto da sala com um computador para começar o teste.

– Como... Como eu vou fazer o teste? – Jensen tinha os olhos arregalados em direção ao computador.

O diretor parou um instante. – Você nunca usou um computador? – Quando Jensen negou com a cabeça, Beaver suspirou e se aproximou do garoto. – É simples, Jensen. Coloque a mão aqui no mouse e direcione a setinha até a resposta que você acha que é certa e, então, aperte com o dedo o botão esquerdo. Quando você escolher a resposta, a próxima pergunta irá aparecer.

Jensen engoliu em seco com medo e mantinha a cabeça um pouco baixa, bem como a língua entre os lábios, concentrado. À medida que foi respondendo as perguntas, ele foi perdendo o medo, porque não estava sendo tão difícil quanto tinha imaginado. Ele só estava tendo dificuldade em colocar a setinha onde queria, mas ao poucos foi pegando o jeito.

Beaver sorriu em simpatia, observando o jovem tentando lidar com o computador quando houve uma batida na porta e Alona apareceu. – Senhor Beaver? Desculpe, mas houve um incidente com dois alunos.

– Com licença, Jensen. – O diretor seguiu a secretária pela porta, parando brevemente. – Não se preocupe, Alona ou eu lhe diremos quando o tempo tiver se esgotado e se você terminar antes pode ir até ela, ok?

E, com isso, o diretor saiu e Jensen voltou para o seu teste.

J2~J2~J2

Jared pegou seu skate e correu para fora de casa sem prestar atenção ao que Sarah estava dizendo. Ele deslizava sobre seu skate em direção à esquina, onde Chad o estava esperando.

– Ei! – Chad cumprimentou Jared e olhou sobre o ombro do amigo. – O esquisito não veio com você?

– Graças a Deus. – Jared balançou a cabeça e voltou a subir no skate. – Meu pai queria que o acompanhasse até a escola. Dá para você acreditar nisso?

Chad ria solto da cara do amigo. – Eu posso imaginar você com ele de sombra e tendo que explicar o que é um celular ou um computador. Deus, você acha que ele sabe o que é Coca-Cola?

– Eu não me importo, Chad! – Jared colocou um pouco de distância do loiro. – Vamos! Os outros devem estar nos esperando.

– Calma, cara! – Chad reclamou quando alcançou Jared. – Eu estava brincando.

Jared ignorou Chad pelo resto do caminho, mas sorriu quando viu Mike e Tom esperando por eles na praça. – Ei!

– Já era hora de vocês dois aparecerem! – Mike gritou, conduzindo sua bicicleta.

– Foi mal. – Jared parou em frente ao Tom.

Chad sorriu em direção a Jared. – É, Jared aqui teve que se livrar de dar uma de babá.

– Cala a boca, Chad! – Jared empurrou o loiro, mas Mike e Tom já o observavam com curiosidade.

– Algum problema, Jay? – Tom perguntou preocupado.

– Qual é, cara? – Chad colocou um braço sobre os ombros de Jared. – Eles vão descobrir uma hora.

Mike desmontou da bicicleta. – Descobrir o quê?

Jared suspirou e mordeu o lábio. – O sobrinho da Sarah está morando conosco agora.

– E? – Tom parecia confuso. – Qual o problema? Ele está pegando no seu pé?

Jared balançou a cabeça. – Não, ele é o problema. O cara é esquisito.

Chad começou a rir. – Ele é um total caipira. O cara não sabe nem o que é um videogame.

Tom olhou feio para Chad. Ele nunca gostou do jeito como o outro poderia ser um imbecil. Mas Mike estava rindo também, enquanto Jared corava.

– Oh, Deus! Eu mal posso esperar para conhecê-lo – Mike brincou.

– Se depender de mim vai levar um tempo. – Jared colocou no chão o skate e começou a conduzi-lo. – Agora vamos, ou chegaremos atrasados.

Os garotos seguiram brincando, todos eles conduzindo seus skates, com a exceção de Mike. Jared sempre gostou da forma como a companhia de seus amigos o fazia se esquecer de seus problemas. Eles eram um grupo e sempre estavam lá um para o outro. Entretanto, assim que chegaram à escola, perceberam Milo e sua gangue os esperando.

– Por um momento, eu pensei que teria um dia livre de bichinhas. – Milo tirou onda de onde ele estava, encostado ao portão com os braços em volta de uma garota.

– Cala a boca, idiota! – Chad gritou, tentando se aproximar de Milo, mas Jared o parou.

– Não liga, Chad. – Jared tinha visto a caminhonete de seu pai e não queria ficar de castigo por mais um mês. – Ele não vale a pena.

– O quê? O viado líder está com medo? – Milo tentou se aproximar de Jared.

– Foda-se! – Jared empurrou Milo e tentou entrar na escola.

– Em seus sonhos! – Milo sorriu, mas não deixou Jared passar.

De repente, alguém parou atrás de Milo. – Algum problema aqui, garotos?

Milo virou-se sobressaltado, mas foi a garota que respondeu, puxando Milo do caminho. – Não, Senhor Padalecki, nenhum problema.

Jeffrey olhou desconfiado para Milo e, então, Jared. – Jared?

– Não, pai. Eu estou bem! – Jared fechou os olhos, já imaginando as piadas que teria que agüentar por seu pai ter intervindo.

– Certo, então – Jeffrey concordou. – Eu tenho que ir trabalhar agora. Jensen estava fazendo um teste avaliativo para descobrir qual série ele vai cursar. Eu quero vocês dois em casa às cinco, ok?

Jared lançou um olhar para os amigos e Milo, respirando fundo. – Sim, senhor.

Jeffrey levou uma mão ao ombro de Jared e partiu para a sua caminhonete. Milo só esperou Jeffrey ter se afastado para voltar sua atenção a Jared.

– A garotinha precisou da ajuda do papai? – E os garotos ao redor de Milo começaram a fazer pequenas vozes. – E quem é Jensen? Seu novo namorado? Pobre garoto. Se ele for esperto vai dar o fora que nem o Bomer fez.

– Jared, vamos. – Tom empurrou Milo com força e abriu o caminho para ele e Jared passarem. – Lembre quem teve o traseiro chutado ontem. E, Alexis, eu esperava mais de você. – Tom terminou falando para a garota que estava ao lado de Milo, mas essa só cruzou os braços e o encarou feio.

Milo, por sua vez, perdeu o sorriso, mas ainda tinha um brilho nos olhos. – Sobre isso… Eu espero que goste do meu pequeno presente. Rosa é a sua cor, não é?

Jared estreitou os olhos por um instante, antes de correr para o seu armário, só para ter seu caminho interrompido por duas garotas.

– Ei, Jared! Como foi o seu dia? – A loira das duas começou num tom falsamente empolgado. – Sandy e eu estávamos esperando por você.

– Katie. – Jared soltou um suspiro cansado. – Me deixe passar.

– Mas é verdade, Jared – Sandy retomou a conversa. – Katie e eu estávamos comentando como faz tempo desde que nós saímos com vocês quatro. – E terminou lançando um olhar de socorro para os demais.

– Sandy, vou falar só mais uma vez: saiam da minha frente! – Jared tentou controlar o tom de voz para não gritar com as garotas.

Com um último olhar em direção a Tom, que balançou negativamente a cabeça, Sandy suspirou e puxou Katie do caminho. Jared, então, andou os últimos passos até o seu armário, encontrando-o pinchado com grandes letras cor-de-rosa. A palavra "bicha" estava escrita ali. Fechando os olhos por uns segundos, Jared gritou e deu um murro no armário.

– Filho de uma mãe! – Jared sobressaltou-se quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, mas era só Mike.

– Eu vejo que você gostou! – Milo sorria com os braços cruzados e um ombro apoiado aos armários do outro lado do corredor.

– Eu vou acabar com a sua cara! – Jared pulou para cima de Milo, mas Tom, Chad e Mike o seguraram. – Me soltem!

– Vamos lá, Jared! – Tom tentou colocar algum senso em seu amigo. – Nós estamos na escola, cara!

– Eu não me importo! – Jared se esforçava para se soltar de seus amigos, sem sucesso.

Milo só sorria diante da cena. – Quê, Jared? Agora que o papai foi embora, você está se escondendo atrás dos seus amigos?

– Cala a boca! Ou eu mesmo vou quebrar sua cara. – Katie gritou com o garoto.

– Oh, Jared, isso já é constrangedor. – Alexis se aproximou de Milo com um sorriso malicioso. – Precisando de uma garota para defender sua honra?

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – Uma voz veio do fim do corredor.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Milo. – Nada, Professor Collins.

O Professor Collins tinha uma expressão séria, enquanto analisava a cena à sua frente, motivo da multidão que havia se reunido no meio do corredor, e focou-se, por alguns instantes, em Milo antes de voltar-se para Jared, que ainda era segurado pelos amigos, apesar de não mais tentar se soltar. – Jared?

Jared, olhando para os seus amigos, se soltou e virou para o professor. – Não foi nada.

– Esse é o seu armário? – O Senhor Collins apontou para o armário atrás de Jared, mas este só abaixou a cabeça.

– Sim, senhor. – Tom deu um passo à frente, ignorando o olhar de Jared. – Milo estava se vangloriando de ter feito isso.

– Isso não é verdade, Senhor Collins! – Milo tentou se defender.

– Seu mentiroso! – Sandy gritou revoltada.

– Já chega! – O Senhor Collins levantou a mão, impedindo que Milo falasse mais alguma coisa. – Jared e Milo, venham comigo.

Milo virou-se e encarou Tom, que empurrou levemente Jared para que este seguisse o professor. E, no instante seguinte, os três estavam diante de Alona.

– Alona, por favor, diga ao Senhor Beaver que nós tivemos um incidente no corredor com esses dois – o Professor Collins pediu sem dar muita informação.

Alona pediu licença e, quando retornou, foi com a companhia do Senhor Beaver, o qual observava os garotos com desconfiança e uma expressão séria. – Professor Collins?

– Diretor, eu peguei esses dois brigando no corredor. Jared teve que ser segurado por seus amigos. – Collins, entretanto, dirigiu-se a Jared com simpatia. – Pelo que eu vi e ouvi, Milo Ventimiglia pichou o armário de Jared com a palavra "bicha".

– Não fui eu! – Milo começou novamente a se defender.

– Fique calado, Ventimiglia. – O Senhor Beaver virou-se para Jared. – Isso é verdade, Jared?

Jared mordeu o lábio e evitou o olhar de Beaver. – Sim, senhor.

– Ok. – O Senhor Beaver virou-se para Alona. – Alona, o Professor Collins e eu vamos ter uma conversa com esses dois. Se Jensen terminar o seu teste antes de eu estar de volta, confira os pontos que ele fez.

J2~J2~J2

Quando o Senhor Beaver retornou, Jared estava com ele. Eles pararam na mesa de Alona, onde esta imprimia o resultado da avaliação de Jensen.

– Então, como estamos? – O Senhor Beaver perguntou à jovem secretária.

Alona sorriu para Jensen, que se encontrava nervoso ao seu lado. – Ele acertou sessenta e cinco por cento do teste.

– Muito bom, Jensen. – O diretor pegou o resultado com Alona e o verificou. – Isso o coloca no primeiro ano, mesma série que Jared aqui. Parabéns, você é um calouro do Ensino Médio agora. Eu só vou mudar sua aula de Informática e colocá-lo na turma iniciante.

– Obrigado – Jensen sussurrou e deu um pequeno sorriso até olhar para Jared e ver como este o observava intensamente.

– Alona, entregue a ele o horário das aulas e o coloque a maioria das aulas dele coincidindo com as de Jared. – Então, o diretor virou-se para Jared. – Eu tenho certeza de que você não se importará de acompanhar Jensen na primeira aula dele.

Jared se sobressaltou como se só naquele momento ele percebesse onde estava. – Sim. Claro, senhor.

– Ótimo, então! – O Senhor Beaver lhes desejou um bom dia e voltou para sua sala.

Alona entregou para Jensen seus horários e ele acompanhou Jared em silêncio. No caminho, eles passaram por Milo, que estava lavando o armário de Jared com o Professor Collins supervisionando o trabalho. Jared e Milo se encararam, mas Jared continuou andando. As primeiras aulas estavam quase acabando; então, Milo ainda estaria lavando o armário quando o sinal tocasse.

Jared olhou sobre o ombro e viu que Jensen o acompanhava cabisbaixo, o que o fez revirar os olhos ao se lembrar da piada do Chad sobre ele ser sua sombra. Quando chegaram à sala de aula, Jared entregou à Senhorita Gamble a nota de Alona e foi sentar junto de Tom.

Jensen olhou assustado quando Jared o deixou sozinho na frente de todo mundo. A Senhorita Gamble tentou fazê-lo se apresentar, mas Jensen só conseguiu dizer seu nome, o que fez todo mundo rir. Jensen corou e pediu para sentar, o que fez, dirigindo-se ao fundo da sala. Enquanto isso, Jared escondia o rosto nas mãos e agradecia a Deus por Jensen não ter dito que morava com ele.

O resto do dia Jared evitou Jensen e Milo. Seus amigos tentaram animá-lo, sem sucesso. E, no final das aulas, Jared se encontrou com Jensen na entrada da escola.

– Vamos! – Jared mal olhou para Jensen.

Tom se aproximou de Jared e lhe deu um leve murro no ombro.

– Quê? – Jared perguntou irritado.

Tom revirou os olhos e se virou para Jensen. – Oi! Eu sou Tom e aquele é Mike.

Jensen se surpreendeu com a atitude do moreno. – Jensen.

Tom sorriu para Jensen e tentava começar uma conversa sem sucesso quando foram interrompidos.

– Ei!

– Você só pode estar brincando. – Jared fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás. – O que você quer, Justin?

– Milo pediu para avisar que está lhe esperando na praça em cinco minutos! – Justin encarou Jared. – Você vai pagar por ter feito ele ser suspenso.

– Pois diga ao seu "chefe" para me deixar em paz. – Jared continuou andando. – E foi culpa dele.

Justin parou em frente de Jared. – Eu estou dizendo para encontrar com a gente na praça em cinco minutos! Ou a bichinha está com medo?

– Jared, vamos lá. – Tom tentou aconselhar o amigo. – Seu pai…

Quando Tom mencionou seu pai, Jared ficou ainda mais com raiva. – Eu estarei lá.

Justin sorriu antes de desaparecer em direção à praça.

– O que você está pensando? – Tom gritou para Jared.

– Cala a boca, Tom. – Chad se colocou no meio dos dois. – O filho da mãe do Milo está pedindo para apanhar.

– Mas…

– O que faremos com o Jensen? – Mike perguntou, olhando para o loiro.

Jared tinha se esquecido de Jensen e suspirou. – Você sabe como chegar em casa?

Jensen, como se notasse o clima tenso, simplesmente confirmou com a cabeça. E logo ele estava sozinho no meio da rua. Suspirando, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a andar, torcendo para ter memorizado o caminho que tinha feito com Jeffrey mais cedo.

Continua...

J2~J2~J2

**N/A:** Oi gente, me desculpem pela demora, mas eu demorei para terminar esse capítulo e estava esperando que meu beta devolvesse, só que ele também teve uns contratempos. Por isso, aviso que estou upando o capítulo sem está revisado, então, vão me desculpando pelos erros. No demais espero que goste. Reviews, como sempre, são benvidas. Beijos

* Manulea, espero que você não tenha sofrido um ataque nem tenha desistido da fic. Demorei, mas estou postando o novo capítulo.

* Cassamy, thanks and lets hope.

* Lene, sim, o Jared está passando por uma fase muito confusa e não está sabendo como lidar com isso, o que o deixa tão revoltado. E concordo, Jared não deveria tratar o Jensen assim, ele sabe muito bem o que é sofrer bullying. Vamos torcer para que ele percebe logo e mude seu comportamento.

*Obrigada, Caio. Espero continuar agrandando. xD


	4. Chapter 4

"**Behind ****the Shadows****"**

AUTORA: **Larysam**

BETA:** Fabinho  
><strong>

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem *sad face*. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**Homofobia, bullying, preconceito e violência**_.

RESUMO**: J****ared tinha uma vida normal, mas sua mãe o abandonou, seu pai arranjou uma nova namorada, Sarah, e uma gangue da escola vive pegando no seu pé e nos de seus amigos. Já não bastasse a relação complicada com o pai, o sobrinho de Sarah, agora órfão, vai morar com eles. Jared quer distância de Jensen, um garoto estranho, calado e que parece ter medo da própria sombra. Na verdade, Jared só quer que sua vida volte a ser como antes. – Padackles AU**

Capítulo 4

Quando Jensen finalmente chegou à rua da casa dos Padaleckis eram seis e meia da tarde. Já estava escuro e um pouco frio, mas ele estava aliviado de ter finalmente encontrado o lugar, pois tinha errado o caminho duas vezes, antes de achar o certo. As ruas eram todas parecidas.

– Jensen! – Chris chamou quando o viu passando. – O que aconteceu? Eu estava esperando você aparecer.

– Desculpa – Jensen sussurrou.

– Não, tudo bem. – Chris deu de ombros. – Você perdeu Steve por pouco, ele teve que ir embora mais cedo, mas você pode vir outro dia. Agora... por que você demorou tanto?

Jensen mordeu o lábio, receoso. – Me perdi.

– Você veio andando sozinho? – Chris esperou a confirmação e franziu o cenho. – Você devia pegar o ônibus até aprender o caminho.

– Jensen! – Jeffrey apareceu, gritando seu nome. – Graças a Deus! Sarah e eu estávamos preocupados. Onde está o Jared? – Jensen balançou a cabeça e Jeffrey suspirou. – Eu não acredito que ele lhe deixou sozinho. Vem, vamos entrar. Boa noite, Chris.

– Boa noite, senhor P, Jensen! – Chris piscou para Jensen.

Assim que eles passaram pela porta, Sarah estava lá, abraçando Jensen. Ela o soltou somente após verificar se estava tudo bem e ele estava inteiro.

– Deixe o garoto respirar, Sarah. – Jeffrey sorriu também aliviado. – Ele está bem. Já sobre o Jared eu não posso dizer o mesmo.

– Ele ainda não chegou? – Sarah perguntou preocupada.

Jeffrey respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Está ficando pior.

– Jeffrey…

No mesmo instante, Jared entrou em casa correndo, só parando quando Jeffrey, que ainda se encontrava ao lado das escadas, o segurou pelo braço. – Jared, onde diabos você estava?

Jared manteve sua cabeça abaixada, evitando o olhar de seu pai. – Desculpa, pai, eu me distraí com os caras.

– Jared, olhe para mim! – Jeffrey ordenou e se espantou quando viu o olho arroxeado de Jared. – O que diabos aconteceu? Quem fez isso com você?

– Ninguém, ok? – Jared deu um passo para trás.

Sarah viu o olho de Jared e caminhou até sua direção. – Vamos cuidar disso, filho.

– Eu não sou seu filho! – Jared gritou para Sarah antes de correr escadas acima.

Sarah fechou os olhos e, depois, voltou um olhar culpado para Jeffrey. – Eu não quis…

– Eu sei, querida. – Jeffrey abraçou Sarah e se voltou para Jensen. – Jensen, suba e se lave, ok?

Jeffrey deixou Jared ter um tempo sozinho e não o chamou para o jantar, o qual foi mais uma vez comido em silêncio. Jensen, assim que terminou, pediu para ir até seu quarto, e Jeffrey ajudou Sarah com os pratos antes de ir verificar o filho. Quando entrou no quarto de Jared, após bater e não receber resposta, encontrou-o dormindo. Caminhou, então, até o adolescente, retirou-lhe a calça jeans e os tênis.

– Não me afaste, filho – Jeffrey sussurrou para Jared.

Jeffrey alisou os cabelos do garoto e verificou o olho roxo, contente em ver que não estava tão ruim quanto parecia. Então, cobriu Jared e saiu.

J2~J2~J2

Na manhã seguinte, Sarah estava preparando o café da manhã como sempre. Ela cantarolava baixinho enquanto mexia os ovos com queijo quando Jeffrey entrou com uma expressão preocupada. Ele caminhou até a mesa e se sentou, pegando sua caneca e se servindo de café, mas parou quando a levava até a boca.

– Jeff… – Sarah sobressaltou Jeffrey quando lhe tocou o braço. – Quem estava ligando tão cedo?

Jeffrey abaixou a caneca e suspirou. – Misha. Você sabe que além de professor do Jared, ele é um amigo.

– Jared está com algum problema na escola? – Sarah se sentou na cadeira em frente a Jeffrey. – Você parece

preocupado.

– Misha disse que alguns garotos, Milo especialmente, picharam o armário de Jared com a palavra "bicha".

Sarah levou uma mão aos lábios. – Oh meu Deus! Por que eles fariam isso?

Jeffrey coçou sua barba em frustração. – [i][i]bullying[/i][/i]. Meu filho vem sofrendo [i][i]bullying[/i][/i] esse tempo todo e eu não fazia a menor ideia.

– Querido, como você poderia saber? – Ela levantou-se e se acomodou em seu colo.

– Eu deveria ter visto, Sarah. – Jeffrey balançou a cabeça. – Eu pensei que toda essa rebeldia era só o jeito de Jared se manifestar contra tudo o que vem acontecendo em casa. E, agora, eu vejo que há mais.

– O que você quer fazer? Como posso ajudar? – A última pergunta trouxe um sorriso no rosto do homem.

– Eu não sei. – Jeffrey respirou fundo. – Eu não posso simplesmente esquecer tudo que Jared vem aprontando, mas eu não posso não fazer nada também. Eu acho que vou falar com Jim Beaver.

Sarah tomou a mão de Jeffrey nas suas. – Você quer que eu vá junto?

Jeffrey concordou e a olhou intensamente nos olhos. – Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo.

Mas antes que eles pudessem se beijar, Jared entrou na cozinha.

– Ops! Me desculpem. – Só que o rolar de olhos dizia o contrário.

– Jared, nós precisamos conversar. – Jared grunhiu, mas se sentou. – Eu quero que me diga quem lhe deu esse olho roxo.

– Eu falei que não foi nada. – Jared tentou manter a expressão calma. – Eu fui fazer uma manobra com o skate e caí de mau jeito.

Jensen entrou na cozinha com um sussurrado "bom dia". Ele parecia bem, exceto pelas olheiras, as quais apontavam para uma noite mal ou nada dormida.

– Bom dia, querido. – Sarah o cumprimentou e Jared fez uma careta. – Como você dormiu?

– Bem, obrigado. – Jensen se serviu com o suco e abaixou a cabeça.

Jeffrey trocou olhares com Sarah e suspirou. Um problema por vez. – Jared, Misha me disse o que Milo fez no seu armário.

– Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – Jared se levantou e saiu, mas logo estava de volta à cozinha. – Onde está o meu skate?

– Confiscado. – Jeffrey respondeu calmamente, tomando um gole do seu café.

– Você não pode fazer isso! – Jared gritou.

Jeffrey arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Claro que eu posso. Eu sou seu pai. – Então, indicou a cadeira em que Jared estava sentado. – Agora, sente-se e maneire o tom. Este mês eu vou levar você e Jensen até a escola e pegá-los quando largarem.

– Você só pode estar brincando. – Jared olhou para o pai sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. – Os outros garotos vão fazer piada sobre mim, pai.

– E de quem é a culpa? Eu falei que você estava de castigo e para vir direto pra casa, mas você me desobedeceu. Eu não vejo outra solução – Jeffrey terminou, dando o assunto como encerrado.

Jared cruzou seus braços e manteve a expressão fechada durante todo o café da manhã. – Eu não acredito nisso.

– Pare de choramingar, Jared. – Jeffrey se levantou, levando seu prato e a caneca até a pia. – E eu sei que a causa do seu olho roxo foi um murro. Eu aposto que foi Milo, não foi?

– Ele também teve o que merecia – Jared murmurou.

Jeffrey colocou uma mão no ombro do filho. – Jared, não vai resolver nada sair por aí arranjando briga.

– Eu não vou ficar parado e deixar ele infernizar a minha vida, pai. – Ninguém percebeu que Jensen observava a cena curioso e preocupado.

– Mas sair aos murros também não é a resposta, filho – Jeffrey tentou confortar, mas Jared retirou a mão do pai de seu ombro antes de se levantar.

– Eu estarei esperando lá fora. – Jared levantou-se e logo os outros puderam ouvir a porta fechando.

Sarah suspirou. – Bem, foi um passeio no parque. – Então, virou-se para Jensen. – Querido, vá pegar suas coisas que já está na hora de irmos.

Jensen foi até seu quarto, pegou sua mochila e seguiu o exemplo de Jared, indo até a varanda. O outro garoto estava sentado nos degraus. Mordendo os lábios, Jensen se sentou ao lado de Jared e olhou de lado para o moreno.

– O que você quer? – O tom calmo pegou mais Jensen de surpresa do que a pergunta em si e ele deu de ombros. – Pare de ficar me encarando! Isso me dá nos nervos.

Jensen desviou o olhar. – Desculpe.

Jared fechou os olhos. – Também não precisa se desculpar, eu só quero ficar sozinho. – E se levantou, indo até a caminhonete do pai.

Jeffrey e Sarah saíram quando Jared se encostou ao veículo e este fechou a cara quando percebeu que Sarah iria com eles também.

– Deus! Irá todo o esquadrão – Jared murmurou consigo mesmo.

Jeffrey aproximou-se, destravou o carro e se virou para Jared. – Eu escutei isso. – Mas Jared ignorou o pai e entrou no carro. – Ok. Pode entrar, filho.

Jared virou a cabeça e fechou as mãos em punhos quando percebeu que Jeffrey tinha falado para Jensen. Logo, todos estavam dentro do carro e seguindo em direção à escola. Durante todo caminho, Jared permaneceu calado, lançado olhares de lado para Jensen, que, por sua vez, manteve-se encolhido do lado oposto do carro. Assim que Jeffrey estacionou a caminhonete, Jared saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

– O que foi agora? – Jeffrey observou o filho desaparecer, mas Sarah só balançou a cabeça sem saber responder. – Bem, vamos.

Os três entraram juntos na escola, mas Jensen os acompanhou até alcançar seu armário, enquanto Sarah e Jeffrey seguiram em direção à sala do Diretor Jim Beaver.

– Alona? – Jeffrey parou em frente à jovem secretária. – Você pode, por favor, avisar ao Senhor Beaver que Jeffrey Padalecki e Sarah Ackles querem falar com ele?

– Claro. – Imediatamente, Alona seguiu até a sala do diretor, logo retornando. – Podem entrar.

– Obrigado.

Assim que entraram na sala, Jim Beaver se levantou para cumprimentá-los e, em seguida, indicou as cadeiras em frente à sua mesa antes de seguir para a sua própria poltrona.

– Ok. – Beaver sentou-se e colocou as mãos sobre a mesa. – Eu posso imaginar que essa conversa tem a ver com o incidente de ontem.

– Eu prefiro chamar de [i]bullying[/i] – Jeffrey replicou.

– Sr. Padalecki, eu sinto muito pelo ocorrido e eu lhe garanto que estou tomando todas as ações apropriadas. – Beaver lhes deu um pequeno sorriso.

Sarah se apoiou na mesa. – E que ações são essas? Me desculpe, Sr. Beaver, mas o que aconteceu com Jared nos preocupa. Tanto Jensen como ele estão passando por uma fase complicada no momento.

– Eu entendo, Sra. Ackles – Beaver concordou. – Eu já agendei uma reunião com os professores. O Professor Collins e eu conversamos e decidimos ministrar uma palestra contra [i]bullying[/i] e deixar claro que essa atitude não será aceita na escola.

– Eu realmente acho que essa é uma boa ideia. – Sarah concordou e voltou-se para Jeffrey. – Você não acha?

– E sobre Milo? – Jeffrey falou num tom áspero.

Sr. Beaver respirou fundo e respondeu a pergunta. – Ele pegou duas semanas de suspensão e eu falei com o pai dele, explicando uma repetição do ocorrido terá uma sanção mais severa, desde expulsão do time de futebol ou até da escola.

– Você tem certeza de que isso será o suficiente? – Jeffrey ainda estava preocupado. – Eu conheço a fama de valentões de Milo Ventimiglia e sua turma.

– Eu entendo sua preocupação, Sr. Padalecki. Mas, no momento, tudo que podemos fazer é observar e tentar evitar que algo assim se repita.

Jeffrey concordou e suspirou. Não era o que ele queria ouvir, mas era melhor do que nada. – Ok. Obrigado, Sr. Beaver.

– Disponham. – Beaver apertou a mão de ambos e os acompanhou até a porta. – E se vocês perceberem alguma coisa errada podem vir falar comigo.

– Bom dia. – Jeffrey e Sarah despediram-se do diretor, bem como de Alona, antes de seguirem até a caminhonete.

Jeffrey ligou o motor e seguiu de volta para casa. Ele estava calado e perdido em seus pensamentos quando sentiu Sarah tocar-lhe o braço.

– O que foi agora? – Sarah acariciou seu braço.

– Eu ainda estou preocupado. Quero dizer... – Jeffrey hesitou por um segundo. – Todas aquelas coisas que a gente vê no noticiário...

Sarah mordeu o lábio e olhou rapidamente pela janela antes de virar-se para Jeffrey com um sorriso. – Eu sei, Jeff, mas tenho fé de que vamos passa por isso.

– Eu espero que esteja certa, Sarah. – Jeffrey estacionou o carro na entrada da garagem e lhe deu um beijo antes dela sair e ele seguir para o trabalho.

J2~J2~J2

Era hora do almoço e Jared estava brincando com sua comida, enquanto os amigos conversavam animados. Tom era o mais calmo e lançava olhares preocupados para Jared. Chad tinha o lábio superior cortado da briga com Milo e sua turma, enquanto Tom e Mike tinham o queixo machucado.

– Eu ainda não acredito que vocês deram ouvidos para as provocações do idiota do Milo. – Katie encarava os meninos com reprovação.

– Katie, dá um tempo. – Mike afastou a mão que a garota levava ao seu rosto. – Não somos de ferro e já aturamos muita merda do Milo.

– Cara, eu daria qualquer coisa para ver a cara do Milo agora. – Chad se virou para Jared, empurrando seu ombro. – Jay, meu amigo, você realmente fez uma obra de arte no rosto dele. Ai! O que foi que eu fiz? – Reclamou assim que Sandy lhe deu um leve murro no ombro.

– Isso é por você ser um idiota, como sempre. – Sandy virou-se séria para Mike quando esse começou a rir. – Vocês todos na verdade! Jared ganhou um olho roxo!

Mike ainda sorria e deu de ombros. – Milo também saiu com o dele e estava bem pior.

– Olhem para eles. – Chad apontou para a turma de Milo algumas mesas distantes. – Não tão valentes agora, hein?

Jared suspirou e retirou os olhos do prato pela primeira vez para empurrar o amigo. – Cala a boca, Chad.

Tom franziu as sobrancelhas. – O que aconteceu?

Jared rolou os olhos e desejou que os amigos não o conhecessem tão bem. – Nada.

– Jay. – Sandy tinha se levantado e ido para perto do moreno. – Tom está certo, você esteve calado o tempo todo.

– É, cara, e nós sabemos como normalmente ninguém consegue te calar – Mike concordou, tentando ajudar, mas terminou levando um tapa de Katie. – O que foi dessa vez, garota? – Mas a loira só balançou a cabeça.

– É o meu pai. – Jared suspirou e se encostou à cadeira. – Eu ainda estou de castigo pelo resto do mês, mas ele decidiu que vai me trazer e buscar na escola todo dia.

– Droga! – Chad xingou ao lado de Jared. – Cara, Milo vai pegar no seu pé por isso.

– Cala a boca, Chad! – Sandy e Katie falaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Ele está certo. – Jared fechou os olhos e levou a mão aos cabelos.

Katie estendeu o braço para pegar a mão de Jared. – Jay, só ignore o Milo.

– Mais fácil falar do que fazer. – Jared olhou para a amiga e tentou sorrir.

Tom encarou Chad que o respondeu com um silencioso "o quê?" antes de voltar a atenção para Jared. – Jared, tem mais alguma coisa te incomodando?

– Não, nada – negou com a cabeça.

– Ok, turma, dêem um tempo a ele – Chad interrompeu antes que Tom ou Sandy insistisse no assunto. – Além do mais, ele vai ter o resto do dia para sentir pena de si mesmo, porque eu vou acabar com a raça dele hoje no videogame.

Mike caiu na gargalhada. – Até parece, Chad.

Jared, por sua vez, tinha virado o rosto tão rápido em direção ao amigo que seu pescoço estalou. – Você vai lá pra casa?

Chad rolou os olhos. – Dã! Até parece que vou te deixar sozinho com o caipira que nem sabe o que é videogame.

– Chad, deixa de ser idiota! – Sandy jogou um biscoito no loiro.

– Mas quem hoje em dia não sabe o que é um videogame? – Mike perguntou, apoiando o loiro.

Tom respirou cansado e levantou as mãos. – Isso não quer dizer que ele não seja um cara legal.

Jared sorriu agradecido ao amigo por se oferecer a lhe fazer companhia pelo resto do dia, mas sentiu o sorriso diminuir quando Chad chamou Jensen de caipira. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, Jared teria mandado Chad calar a boca, mas Jared não sabia o que fazer em relação ao outro loiro. Ele sentia-se ameaçado por Jensen, mas, ao mesmo tempo, curioso. Sentindo como se estivesse sendo observado, Jared olhou ao redor, mas não viu ninguém olhando em sua direção. Engraçado, ele também não tinha visto Jensen no refeitório.

J2~J2~J2

Jensen estava sentado atrás de uma árvore na hora do almoço. Ele sempre foi bom em ficar invisível, não importava onde estivesse. Bem, talvez ele não fosse muito bom em casa, mas ele tentava. E, agora, ele já estava vivendo com os Padaleckis há três dias e nada tinha acontecido. Mas antes que pudesse se sentir muito esperançoso, Jensen tentava se lembrar que ainda era cedo.

Olhando para Jared e seus amigos, Jensen se lembrou que nem tudo estava perfeito. Ele não sabia por que Jared parecia odiá-lo tanto. Jensen até pensou em perguntar a ele naquela manhã, mas Jared tinha se afastado antes que pudesse reunir coragem. O fato é que ele sabia que estava falhando novamente.

Quando percebeu Jared olhando ao redor, Jensen se encostou bem na árvore, mesmo sabendo que o garoto não podia vê-lo. Levando a mão ao colar, Jensen pensou, por um momento, que Jared o tinha vista, mas o mais novo voltou sua atenção para a mesa e seus amigos.

– Eu vou ser bom – sussurrou para si mesmo. – Eu vou ser bom.

J2~J2~J2

Quando o sinal indicando o fim do almoço tocou, Jared aproveitou que seus amigos estavam se levantando para irem para suas aulas e chamou Chad ao canto.

– O que foi, Pé Grande? – Chad perguntou com um sorriso no rosto e mascando seu chiclete.

– Só queria agradecer por ir lá pra casa depois da aula. – Jared deu um leve murro no ombro do amigo. – Não precisava faz...

Chad ergueu a mão interrompendo o moreno. – Corta essa, Jay, você é o meu parceiro. Agora, que tal ao invés de me agradecer você me contar o que mais está te incomodando? – Jared abriu a boca para dizer "nada", mas foi interrompido. – E nem vem com essa que não é nada, porque a mim você não engana.

Suspirando, Jared colocou as mãos nos bolsos e derrotado e sem jeito. – Hoje de manhã, eu escutei meu pai chamando Jensen de filho.

– E daí? – Chad arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso. – Ele me chama assim de vez em quando.

Jared balançou a cabeça. – Não, isso é diferente. Você não mora conosco.

– Jared, você está procurando confusão onde não tem. – Chad levou uma mão ao ombro de Jared. – E você nem o conhece. Ele pode ser um cara legal.

– Pensei que você tinha dito que ele é um caipira – Jared replicou sorrindo.

Chad rolou os olhos. – E ele é, mas eu não disse que ele não pode ser legal.

– Quem é você e o que fez com o idiota do meu amigo? – Jared optou pela piada e sabia que Chad tinha entendido o que ele estava fazendo e agradeceu com um sorriso quando o outro não insistiu no assunto.

– Cale a boca e vamos para aula senão chegaremos atrasados. – Chad jogou o braço sobre os ombros de Jared. – E não vamos falar mais nisso, que não quero estragar minha imagem com as garotas.

Jared riu e jogou a cabeça para trás. – Chad, que imagem?

E, trocando farpas, os dois seguiram para sala de aula.

J2~J2~J2

Quando as aulas terminaram, Chad e Jared dirigiram-se até o estacionamento, onde Jeffrey já esperava ao lado de sua caminhonete, mas pararam no caminho para esperar Tom e Mike. Por isso, ao alcançarem o estacionamento, não era surpresa Jensen já estar lá, escutando alguma coisa que Jeffrey estava falando com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, sorriso que desapareceu quando percebeu Jared e seus amigos se aproximarem.

– Ei, senhor P. – Chad parou ao lado de Jared. – Eu vou com vocês. Quer dizer, não tem nenhum problema, não é? Jared e eu temos um trabalho para fazer.

Jeffrey sorriu e balançou a cabeça. – É, você pode, mesmo eu sabendo muito bem que o trabalho de você é videogame. E você precisa avisar sua mãe. – Jeffrey virou-se para Tom e Mike. – Vocês também vêm?

– Não – Mike sorriu em resposta. – Tom e eu temos treino agora. Talvez amanhã?

– Tudo bem, Jared só está proibido de sair. – A resposta fez Jared soltar um suspiro desanimado. – Tenham um ótimo dia, rapazes.

– Obrigado, senhor P – Tom despediu-se, mas, antes de se afastar, puxou Jared à parte: – Você está bem mesmo?

Jared olhou de volta para a caminhonete e viu Jensen sentar no banco da frente. – Eu estou bem. – Tentou sorrir, sem sucesso.

– Qual é, Jay? Eu vi como você olhou para o Jensen agora – Tom insistiu.

Jared começou a voltar para caminhonete, parando apenas para falar sobre o ombro. – Eu estou bem, mãe.

Jeffrey observou com atenção Jared e Tom, mas não falou nada quando o filho voltou e sentou no banco de trás com Chad. Porém, enquanto dirigia, continuou olhando para Jared pelo retrovisor.

– Então, rapazes, como foi o dia de vocês? – resolveu perguntar somente para quebrar o silêncio. – Jensen?

– Oh, é, Jensen, como foi seu dia? – Jared interveio antes que Jensen conseguisse responder.

Com um olhar discreto em direção a Jared, Jensen viu o garoto com a cara fechada olhando pela janela e suspirou desanimado. Jared parecia o oposto de momentos antes e Jensen se perguntou mais uma vez o que tinha feito de errado, afinal ele até tinha sentado na frente para que Jared fosse sozinho atrás com Chad.

– Jared. – O tom de voz de Jeffrey deixava bem clara a repreensão.

– Foi tranqüilo, obrigado. – Jensen tentou tirar a atenção de Jeffrey sobre Jared e se surpreendeu com a própria atitude.

– O meu foi ótimo, Sr. P – Chad se intrometeu na conversa, animado. – Acredita que o Professor Collins estava usando uma saia hoje? Cara, eu estou falando que aquele cara é maluco. Legal, mas maluco.

– Misha? – Jeffrey não sabia por que estava tão surpreso por escutar aquilo sobre o amigo.

– Na verdade, era um saiote escocês. – Jensen prendeu a respiração, assim que fechou a boca, e sentiu os olhos de todos em si. Ele não sabia o que tinha lhe dado e mentalmente se recriminou por não ter ficado de boca fechada.

Jeffrey foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio com uma gostosa gargalhada. – Oh, Chad.

Chad piscou algumas vezes e deu de ombros. – Eu não sabia que aquilo tinha outro nome. Mas, sério, senhor P, só faltou ele dizer que gosta de sentir o vento nos "países baixos".

– Chad! – Jeffrey repreendeu e balançou a cabeça, apesar de continuar sorrindo.

Jensen soltou a respiração e relaxou um pouco, sussurrando. – Harry Potter¹.

Jared manteve o olhar curioso preso em Jensen, enquanto escutava seu pai e Chad rirem das maluquices de Misha, por isso percebeu quando o outro sussurrou o nome do bruxinho, pegando a referência ao livro e não conseguindo evitar um sorriso. Mordendo os lábios, Jared desviou o olhar para a janela.

O resto do caminho passou com Chad falando sobre o Professor Collins e a Professora Gamble, os dois mais malucos da escola. Mas Jeffrey ainda lançava um olhar ou outro para Jared e Jensen, os quais, apesar de mais à vontade, continuavam calados. Quando chegaram, Jared e Chad saíram primeiro.

– Vamos logo, Chad. – Jared gritou já alcançando a varanda.

– Não corram… pela casa. – Mas Chad e Jared já haviam desaparecido. – Você não vai se juntar a eles, Jensen?

Jensen, aparentemente nervoso, olhou em direção à casa de Chris quando um jovem grande e de cabelo loiro e longo saiu da garagem, seguindo até uma motocicleta estacionada na entrada do domicílio.

– Oi, Sr. P! – O estranho acenou.

– Olá, Steve! – Jeffrey se aproximou. – Bom lhe ver. Como estão as coisas?

Steve deu de ombros. – Estamos trabalhando nisso. Chris e eu vamos nos apresentar na próxima sexta.

– Eu fico feliz por vocês. – Jeffrey sorriu e, então, se virou para Jensen como se lembrasse do garoto. – Oh! Steve, este é Jensen, o sobrinho da Sarah. Ele está morando conosco agora.

– Você é o famoso Jensen! – Steve ofereceu a mão em cumprimento. – Chris falou sobre você ontem. Você vem hoje?

Jensen cumprimentou a mão estendida e lançou um olhar para Jeffrey quanto à pergunta, mas este sorriu.

– Você pode ir, mas esteja em casa às seis, ok? – Jeffrey bagunçou os cabelos de Jensen com um cafuné. – Não se atrase para o jantar.

Logo Jeffrey estava se virando e seguindo em direção à casa. Jensen abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se sem jeito sozinho com Steve, mas este sorriu e o puxou em direção à garagem, parando somente para pegar uma camisa no bagageiro da moto.

– Ei, Chris! Olha o que eu achei no jardim! – Steve puxou Jensen para frente.

Desviando o olhar do violão em seu colo, Chris viu Jensen e um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. – Jensen! Eu 'tou feliz por ter vindo. Estamos trabalhando em uma música nova e você vai nos dar o [i]feedback[/i].

– Nós realmente precisamos da sua opinião antes da apresentação. – Steve tinha caminhado até Chris, pegando o baixo.

Chris arqueou uma sobrancelha. – O baixo?

– É, eu estava pensando que podíamos tentar aquela música que eu escrevi. – Steve sentou-se e começou a tocar algumas notas. – O que você acha? Você pode tocar a guitarra e ser a primeira voz.

– Mas é a sua música, Steve. – Chris virou-se para Jensen. – Diga a ele que ele deve cantar a própria música.

Jensen olhou assustado de Chris para Steve sem saber o que fazer.

– Você está assustando ele. – Steve riu e parou de tocar. – Chris, é só uma música, e esta é melhor para seu timbre. A próxima eu canto, ok?

– Você é um pé no saco, Steve. – Chris foi se sentar ao lado do outro, ajeitando o microfone e lançando um olhar para Jensen, satisfeito de vê-lo sorrindo, mas ainda em pé. – O que você está esperando? Venha e se sente. Espero que goste de [i]country rock[/i].

– Quem não gosta? – Steve brincou.

Jensen balançou a cabeça ainda rindo. Ele tinha gostado daqueles dois, faziam-no se sentir à vontade, e ele gostava de música.

Uma hora depois, Jensen estava voltando para casa, sentindo-se mais leve. Ele realmente tinha se divertido com Chris e Steve e tinha gostado da companhia. Chris o tinha feito falar exatamente o que tinha achado das músicas e, após receber um entusiasmado balançar de cabeça, prometeu ensiná-lo a tocar violão, apesar de não ter tido o mesmo sucesso quando pediu para que Jensen cantasse. Porém, o sorriso desapareceu quando subiu as escadas e escutou Jared e Chad rindo e jogando. Ele não sabia por que, mas não conseguia evitar querer que Jared fosse receptivo e amigável com ele também.

J2~J2~J2

Era tarde da noite quando Jared acordou desorientado, pensando ter escutado algo. No início, ele pensou que era Chad, que tinha o costume de falar dormindo, e até mandou o amigo calar a boca quando se lembrou que este não tinha ficado por amanhã ser dia de escola e ele não ter levado roupa.

Sentado na cama, Jared acendeu o abajur sobre o criado-mudo ao lado e olhou para o relógio, que marcava três da manhã. Balançando a cabeça e rindo de si mesmo, Jared se levantou, decidindo ir ao banheiro já que estava acordado mesmo.

Foi quando estava saindo do banheiro para voltar para o quarto que Jared escutou novamente o que lhe tinha acordado. Era um choramingar e, agora, ele sabia que estava vindo do quarto de Jensen. Num primeiro instinto, Jared caminhou a pequena distância entre a porta do banheiro e o quarto do loiro, parando em frente à porta.

– O que eu estou fazendo? – Jared balançou a cabeça e murmurou para si mesmo. – Eu provavelmente só vou ganhar outro empurrão se eu entrar aí.

Mas, mesmo pensando assim, Jared continuou parado em frente à porta escutando com atenção qualquer barulho. Ele podia sentir o coração bater apressado em preocupação e ansiedade e, após cinco minutos sem escutar nada, Jared riu e se forçou a voltar para o seu quarto. Provavelmente não tinha sido nada.

– O que me deu? Eu nem quero ser amigo dele, não devia estar me preocupando. – Jared pensava em voz alta, deitado e olhando para o teto. E apesar da decisão ter sido fácil, o sono não voltou logo e Jared ficou pensando em Jensen até finalmente conseguir dormir.

Mal sabia ele que não era o único que estava enfrentando dificuldade para voltar a dormir naquela noite.

Continua...

N/A: Atendendo pedidos, estou postando o capítulo sem está revisado, mas já vou pedindo desculpas da mesma forma. Vou tentar pegar manter um ritmo nas atualizações, porém essa não é uma promessa. Espero o comentário de vocês sobre o que estão achando.

¹ A referência a Harry Potter é feita pelo bruxo Arquibaldo, no livro 4, se recusar a retirar sua camisola e vestir roupas masculina, alegando que gosta de sentir a brisa nas partes baixas.

* Lene, eu tou judiando dos dois nessa fic, não é? Mas, Jared não é com o Milo, o problema dele é simplesmente com o Jensen e o medo de ser substituído. Afinal a mãe já o deixou, ele teme perder o pai também. Agora, você não achou que eu ia deixar o Jensen sem amigos até ele se entender com o Jared, não é? E aos poucos o Jensen vai começar a se mostrar mais. Obrigada, beijos.

* Caio, bom saber que você não se preocupa com a ortografia. Vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido que eu conseguir, ok? Espero que a história continue boa pra você ignorar minhas "caças" kkk. Obrigada, beijos.

* Cleia, obrigada. Espero que tenha gostado desse também. xD


	5. Chapter 5

"**Behind ****the Shadows****"**

AUTORA: **Larysam**

Beta: **Fabinho  
><strong>

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem *sad face*. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**Homofobia, bullying, preconceito e violência**_.

RESUMO**: J****ared tinha uma vida normal, mas sua mãe o abandonou, seu pai arranjou uma nova namorada, Sarah, e uma gangue da escola vive pegando no seu pé e nos de seus amigos. Já não bastasse a relação complicada com o pai, o sobrinho de Sarah, agora órfão, vai morar com eles. Jared quer distância de Jensen, um garoto estranho, calado e que parece ter medo da própria sombra. Na verdade, Jared só quer que sua vida volte a ser como antes. – Padackles AU**

**Capítulo 5**

A semana passou rápida e logo Jensen se viu entrando numa rotina. Jared e ele sempre terminavam de tomar o café da manhã e dirigiam-se para a varanda esperar Jeffrey, ou pelo menos Jared ia e Jensen o acompanhava logo em seguida. Não que as coisas estivessem melhor entre os dois, mas o mais novo começava a aceitar a companhia de Jensen, mesmo que este tivesse que ficar calado. Mas Jensen não tinha muito que falar de qualquer forma – então, os dois ficavam sentados lado a lado em silêncio até Jeffrey sair para levá-los ao colégio.

Lá, Jared corria para se reunir com seus amigos e Jensen se resignava a ficar sozinho. Tom até tinha o convidado para se juntar a eles na hora do almoço, mas Jensen lançava um olhar a Jared e recusava o convite. Assim, nos dias em que não se sentava atrás de uma árvore, o loiro aproveitava o intervalo para ir até a biblioteca.

E era ali que Jensen se encontrava naquela sexta-feira. Era a segunda vez que ele entrava nela e não conseguia evitar ficar maravilhado com a quantidade de livros. Por nunca ter amigos, Jensen tinha encontrado seu refúgio nos livros, mas sua mãe nunca se preocupou em comprar algum e a pequena igreja, onde ele tinha aulas com o padre, só tinha uns poucos doados.

Correndo os olhos pela estante, Jensen parou em frente aos livros de Harry Potter. Ele conhecia a história, tinha achado "Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo" entre os livros da igreja, mas logo tinha percebido que se tratava de uma série. E, apesar de se encontrar um pouco perdido na história, Jensen o tinha lido mesmo assim. Agora, ele estava diante de seis livros diferentes, mas não sabia exatamente qual era ordem.

– Qual falta você ler? – a pergunta pegou Jensen de surpresa, ainda mais quando se virou e percebeu que era Jared falando. – Quero dizer, eu sei que você já leu o livro quatro. Então, qual dos três últimos você não leu?

Por mais que quisesse, Jensen parecia não conseguir fazer seus neurônios funcionar o suficiente para responder a Jared. Na verdade, ele chegou até a olhar ao redor, esperando encontrar os amigos do moreno prontos para gritar que era uma brincadeira, mas nada. E como Jared poderia saber que ele tinha lido?

Jared, por sua vez, parecia ter interpretado o silêncio de Jensen diferente. – Sabe de uma coisa? Deixa pra lá.

– Eu não sei! – Jensen se apressou em falar e evitar que o outro fosse embora. – Digo, eu só li esse – completou, pegando o "Cálice de Fogo" em sua mão.

– Você começou pelo meio da história? – Jared arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não se aproximou.

Jensen, por sua vez, deu de ombros. – Era o único que tinha na biblioteca da igreja.

Jared observou bem Jensen e parou um segundo como se pensando o que faria. Então, aproximou-se do loiro e pegou os livros, organizando-os na ordem antes de dá-los a ele. – Essa é ordem certa, mas está faltando o último.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, onde Jensen segurava os livros nas mãos, olhando para Jared sem saber o que dizer, enquanto o outro evitava o rosto de Jensen com uma mão na nuca.

Jared foi quem quebrou o silêncio, dando um passo para trás. – Bem, eu preciso olhar alguns livros na seção de História.

– Ok – Jensen concordou e ajeitou os livros com um pequeno sorriso. – Obrigado.

Quando Jared sumiu de vista, Jensen se encostou à estante de livros e fechou os olhos. O que ele estava fazendo? E por que Jared o deixava com um frio na barriga mesmo o ignorando o tempo todo? Quer dizer, quase o tempo todo, pelo visto. E ele não pôde deixar de se perguntar o que tinha dado no outro garoto.

– Droga, Jensen! – xingou baixinho a si mesmo. – Você está fazendo isso de novo! E você prometeu que ia ser bom.

Com uma mão no colar, Jensen encarou atentamente os livros que segurava. Soltando um suspiro, começou a devolvê-los à estante, parando um momento com o livro um em mãos. E, mesmo indo contra o que achava que devia fazer, Jensen o pegou com um pequeno sorriso e seguiu até a bibliotecária para alugá-lo.

O resto das aulas correu normalmente. Jared e ele tiveram a última juntos, mas o moreno mal lhe lançou um olhar e Jensen chamou-se de idiota por pensar que Jared seria seu amigo agora. Quando o sinal tocou, Jared e Katie saíram juntos rindo de alguma coisa que a garota falava.

Não querendo escutar sem ser convidado, Jensen seguiu uns passos atrás quando viu seu caminho ser bloqueado por um garoto loiro, o qual estava acompanhado por mais dois outros.

– Licença – Jensen falou baixinho, tentando desviar deles, só para ter seu caminho obstruído uma segunda vez.

– Não tão rápido, "Dunga". – O loiro, que se encontrava um passo à frente dos demais, sorria com malícia. – Nós percebemos que você sempre chega e vai embora com o veadinho e, bem, ficamos curiosos. Digo, você não anda com ele e sua turminha. Então?

Jensen olhou confuso para os três garotos parados à sua frente. – Desculpe, mas quem são vocês?

O loiro bateu em sua testa e fez ar de esquecido. – Onde estão meus modos? Bem, eu sou Justin e esses daqui são Aldis e Jesse. – Apontou para o garoto negro e o outro, loiro, respectivamente.

– Oi? – Jensen, sem jeito, cumprimentou-os com a cabeça. – Jensen.

Justin trocou um olhar com os outros garotos e se aproximou de Jensen, lançando um braço sobre o ombro deste, conduzindo-o para a saída e ignorando a forma como Jensen se encolheu e tentou se afastar. – Bem, Jensen, o que queremos saber é se você é amigo do nosso querido Jared.

Jensen olhou por um instante para Justin e de repente se lembrou que ele era o garoto que tinha xingado Jared e o chamado para a briga, o que o fez ficar tenso e fechar a cara.

– Você é amigo do tal de Milo – finalmente falou, ao invés de responder a pergunta.

– Hum... – Justin se surpreendeu um pouco com a mudança em Jensen, mas não perdeu a pose. – Sou e você também pode ser. Quero dizer, Jared não é seu amigo, é? Ele realmente não age assim.

Abaixando o olhar, Jensen mordeu o interior de suas bochechas. – Não, ele e eu não somos amigos. – Mas Jensen levantou o olhar e encarou, apesar de inseguro, o sorridente Justin. – E não quero ser seu amigo também.

O outro garoto loiro, o tal de Jesse, começou a rir. – Dá para acreditar nesse otário?

– Jesse, cale a boca. – Justin lançou um olhar para o garoto que o fez recuar um pouco. – Desculpe pelo cabeça-de-vento do Jesse. Mas, acredite, você não iria gostar de ficar contra a gente, especialmente quando você não tem amigos aqui.

– É. – Jesse se aproximou. – E somos amigos muito melhores do que a turma do homo do Jared.

Jensen nem percebeu quando eles passaram pelos portões da escola e chegaram aos degraus. Ele não estava gostando nada desses três, principalmente como Justin fazia questão em manter o braço sobre o seu ombro. Por isso, foi um alívio quando o loiro o largou e começou a se afastar.

– Ei, Jensen! – Justin havia parado alguns passos à frente e se virado, falando quase aos gritos: – Pense direitinho, tenho certeza que você vai escolher bem.

Jensen piscou algumas vezes e se virou para seguir na direção onde Jeffrey sempre os esperava, só para encontrar o olhar sério com que Jared o observava.

J2~J2~J2

Jared seguia pelo corredor com a Katie narrando animada como tinha sido a noite de ontem, a qual ele havia perdido por estar de castigo. E, cara, como isso era um saco! Mas, pelo menos, Jared podia se divertir com o relato de como Chad tinha tentado dar em cima de Sophia Bush, uma garota do último ano, só para ser dispensado na frente de todos.

– Oh, cara, eu daria tudo para ter visto isso. – Jared falou entre risos. – Chad levando um fora na frente de todo mundo!

Chad e o resto da turma escolheram esse momento para se juntar a Jared e Katie. – Espero para o seu bem que vocês não estejam falando do desastre de ontem.

– E tem coisa melhor do que tiramos uma da sua cara, Chad? – Mike jogou um braço sobre Katie, que rolou os olhos, mas não o retirou.

Sandy, por sua vez, não ria, mas encarava feio Chad. – Isso é pra você aprender a querer colocar muita areia no seu fusquinha.

– Oh, baby, você não está com ciúmes, está? – O loiro tentou se aproximar, mas Sandy afastou-se, indo para o lado de Tom. – E a Soph ainda vai perceber o que está perdendo. Está na cara que somos perfeitos um para outro.

– Você é um idiota presunçoso, Chad. – Sandy falou entre os dentes antes de se virar e ir embora.

O loiro olhou surpreso para Katie. – O que deu nela? TPM?

Katie fuzilou Chad com o olhar e se livrou do braço de Mike para ir atrás de Sandy. – Você realmente é um idiota.

– O quê? – Chad voltou-se para os amigos. – Cara, o que deu nessas garotas hoje?

Jared trocou um olhar com Tom e Mike, balançando a cabeça. – Você realmente não faz ideia, Chad?

– Eu tenho cara de que entende os surtos hormonais femininos? – Chad arqueou as sobrancelhas e depois parou, pensativo: – Será que esse era o problema da Soph ontem?

– Cara, você não tem jeito. – Tom seguiu na frente, mas virou-se para Mike: – E quando você vai chamar a Katie pra sair?

Mike fez um ar pensativo: – Quando você chamar a Erica?

– Espere! – Jared parou, virando Tom pelo ombro. – Que Erica? Aquela do jornal da escola? Como eu não soube disso antes? – Jared sorria sem perceber o desconforto de Tom.

– Porque não tem nada para você saber. Porque não está acontecendo nada.

– Oh, cara, boa sorte. – Chad riu, balanço a cabeça. – Essa garota está totalmente fora da sua liga.

– Eu não sei. – Mike se encostou às grades da escola quando alcançaram a calçada. – Ela tem aparecido com freqüência nos treinos de futebol.

– Isso porque ela faz parte do jornal da escola. Você sabe disso, Mike. – Tom precisava urgentemente que os amigos largassem do seu pé. – Agora, vamos mudar de assunto.

– Oh, o Tommy não quer falar sobre a namoradinha. – Chad brincou, fazendo caras e bocas.

– Sério, Tom, você devia convidá-la para sair. – Jared se aproximou do amigo. – O que você tem a perder?

– Claro, como eu pude esquecer que você é o mais experiente de todos aqui. – Assim que as palavras lhe escaparam, Tom se arrependeu. – Jared, eu não...

– Tanto faz, Tom. – Jared cortou o amigo e seguiu até o estacionamento.

– Eu não pensei... – Tom olhou angustiado para Chad e Mike. – Não quis...

– Mandou bem, grandão. – Chad balançou a cabeça e seguiu atrás de Jared.

Mike suspirou e puxou Tom na outra direção. – Eu sei que você não falou por mal e Jared também. Deixa o Chad conversar com ele, ok?

Jared, por sua vez, parou no começo do estacionamento chateado. Seu pai ainda não tinha chegado e ele teria que ficar esperando com o Jensen. Como se lembrando do loiro, olhou ao redor quando viu Jensen sair da escola com Justin, Aldis e Jesse. Cerrando as sobrancelhas, nem percebeu quando Chad parou ao seu lado.

– Jay, cara, não fica assim. – Chad não notou que Jared não o escutava. – Você sabe que o Tom não quis dizer aquilo e vai ficar se sentindo culpado até você falar com ele. Ei! – Então se virou para ver para onde Jared olhava. – O que diabos Jensen está fazendo com a turma do Milo?

Nesse instante, Justin e os outros dois se afastaram, mas o primeiro logo parou gritando para Jensen:

– Ei, Jensen! Pense direitinho, tenho certeza que você vai escolher bem.

– O que isso significa? – Chad virou-se para Jared com uma expressão séria.

Jared deu de ombros: – Eu não sei, mas já não gosto.

A buzina da caminhonete de Jeffrey fez Jared se virar e ir em direção ao veículo sem esperar por Chad ou Jensen. – Tchau, Chad.

– Eu pensei que eu ia com vocês. – Chad parecia confuso.

Jared balançou a cabeça. – Hoje não, eu quero ficar sozinho.

– Jared, o que Tom falou...

Mas Jared cortou o amigo: – Chad, não. Por favor!

Chad se deu por vencido. – Ok, mas você vai ter que falar com o Tom.

– Eu sei, mas não hoje. – Jared entrou no carro, ignorando o pai e colocando os fones de ouvido.

J2~J2~J2

Jeffrey olhou do filho para Chad que deu de ombros e se despediu. Não demorou muito para Jensen alcançar o carro e entrar no banco de trás.

– Ei, Jensen. – Jeffrey ligou o carro e fez a manobra para dar a volta. – Como foi seu dia?

– Ok. – Jensen deu de ombros e lançou um olhar rápido para Jared. – Aluguei um livro hoje.

– Mesmo? – Jeffrey sorriu animado como Jensen parecia cada dia mais à vontade com eles. Ainda tímido, mas parecia se esconder menos e começar a abandonar as conversas monossilábicas.

– "Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal". – Jensen manuseava o livro nas mãos.

– Mais um fã de Harry Potter, hã? – Jeffrey sorriu. – Mas você não precisava ter locado, Jared tem todos.

A última frase fez o sorriso de Jensen diminuir um pouco e ele observou Jared pelo canto do olho, não conseguindo evitar se sentir mais uma vez rejeitado, pois estava claro que Jared não queria dividir seus livros com ele. E mais uma vez, ele se lembrou como estava sendo idiota.

A partir daí, Jeffrey não conseguiu manter uma conversa com Jensen e, quando chegaram em casa, Jared mal esperou o carro parar para correr para dentro. Jensen, por sua vez, só esperou Jeffrey sair do carro para pedir permissão para ir até a casa de Chris.

Jensen seguiu até a entrada lateral da garagem de Chris, mas foi praticamente atropelado por uma ruiva antes mesmo de se fazer notar.

– Seus filhos de uma mãe! – A ruiva partiu para cima de Chris enraivecida. – Chris Kane, eu devia arrancar sua pele fora, seu desgraçado.

Jensen estava paralisado diante da cena sem saber como reagir até porque Chris tinha realmente recuado da garota, apesar de Steve sorrir, o que não durou muito, porém.

– E você também, Carlson! – A garota lançou um olhar mortal para o loiro que parou de rir na hora.

Chris levantou as duas mãos e tentou um pequeno sorriso. – Oi, Danneel!

– Não venha com "oi, Danneel" pra cima de mim! – E se aproximou, batendo o dedo no peito de Chris, fazendo-o recuar até cair no sofá. – Vocês estão de volta há uma semana e eu tenho que descobrir através de um cartaz, avisando sobre a apresentação que farão amanhã!

– Danneel, vamos lá! – Steve se aproximou. – Não foi de propósito, só não sabíamos exatamente como lhe contar. E o show teve a data alterada.

"De hoje para manhã", Jensen não conseguiu evitar pensar, mas sabiamente permaneceu calado.

– Me contar que vocês estão de volta e que eu não faço mais parte da banda? – Danneel arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Você sabe que não é isso. – Chris se levantou. – Mas você ainda não tem idade para cantar nos bares com a gente.

Steve concordava. – Além do mais, nós ficamos sabendo que essa não é exatamente mais sua praia. Teatro?

Danneel corou um pouco e toda a raiva fugiu dela. – Verdade, mas eu ainda devia lhes esfolar vivos por não me avisarem que estavam de volta.

– Justo. – Chris concordou e a puxou para um abraço. – Agora, venha cá.

Steve foi quem percebeu Jensen parado à porta, observando toda cena como em choque. – Até porque, pela cara do Jensen, você o matou de susto.

Danneel e Chris se separaram para que ela pudesse abraçar Steve. Quando ela se virou para Jensen, sorria sem graça.

– Me desculpe.

– Jensen, vem cá. – Chris puxou o garoto para mais perto. – E não se preocupe, que essa louca aqui late, mas não morde.

– Eu não teria tanta certeza, Chris. – Steve falou rindo quando Danneel lhe deu um belo tapa na cabeça.

– Ignore esses dois. – Danneel deu passo à frente, estendendo a mão. – Prazer em conhecê-lo, Jensen.

Aceitando a mão oferecida, Jensen sorriu tímido. – Igualmente.

– Ei! – A garota olhou para Jensen atentamente. – Eu te conheço de algum lugar.

Jensen deu de ombros, mas Chris respondeu no seu lugar. – Provavelmente da escola. Jensen está no primeiro ano.

– Ah! – Danneel balançou a cabeça, concordando. – Acho que já te vi chegar com o Padalecki. Eu estou no último ano e logo estarei dando adeus a isso aqui.

– Já sabe para onde pretende ir? – Steve perguntou, enquanto ajeitava o som.

Danneel rolou os olhos. – Califórnia, claro!

– Desculpe-me, senhorita. – Steve fez uma reverência com a mão e ganhou uma língua em resposta.

– Então? – Danneel se virou para Jensen. – O que você está fazendo com esses perdedores?

– Eu gosto da música deles. – Jensen colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

Danneel sorriu. – Eles são bons, não são?

Jensen concordou com a cabeça e continuou, mais animado: – E Chris está me ensinando a tocar violão.

– Quer dizer que a ele você ensina, Kane? – Danneel cruzou os braços para Chris.

Mas o moreno só rolou os olhos: – Eu tentei lhe ensinar, Dan, mas não posso fazer nada se, ao contrário do Jensen aqui, você não leva o menor jeito.

– E, se eu me recordo bem, foi você quem desistiu porque não queria uma mão cheia de calo – Steve completou, ajeitando o baixo no colo.

Danneel deu de ombros e sentou no sofá, puxando Jensen ao seu lado. – Odeio quando vocês se juntam para me contrariar.

Steve e Chris trocaram um olhar, tentando segurar o riso. E até Jensen sorria, mesmo sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo. Mas ele sempre se sentia mais leve com seus amigos. Amigos, ele os tinha agora.

– Oh, parem com isso e me mostrem logo o que vocês têm de novo.

Ainda rindo, Chris e Steve começaram o ensaio. E, em algum momento durante a terceira música, Danneel meio que se deitou no sofá, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Jensen, o qual após algum tempo relaxou e aproveitou o resto do ensaio até dar a hora de ir embora.

Danneel parecia meio maluca, mas ela se encaixava bem naquele grupo e Jensen tinha gostado de sua companhia – o que o fez pensar que, talvez na próxima semana na escola, ele não teria que ficar tão sozinho. E com esse pensamento, Jensen subiu para um banho rápido, como ainda tinha um tempo até o jantar estar pronto. Porém, foi quando entrou em seu quarto, trocou de roupa e pegou o livro que trouxera da biblioteca que seu sorriso diminuiu.

Ficou um tempo só olhando para a capa do livro e lembrando o que tinha acontecido mais cedo naquele dia. Por fim, Jensen resolveu que não ia ficar pensando nisso. Jared pelo menos tinha falado com ele e o ajudado com os livros; isso já era um avanço, não era? Assim, abriu o livro e se deixou levar pela leitura.

J2~J2~J2

Jared, por sua vez, tinha seguido direto para seu quarto, fechado a porta atrás de si e caminhado até o guarda-roupa, onde pegou uma pequena caixa escondida. Abrindo-a, encontrou uma foto, daquelas em seqüência tiradas em cabines, dele e de um garoto moreno, aparentemente um pouco mais velho e de olhos azuis vibrantes.

O olhar saudoso se transformou em raiva e Jared rasgou a foto em pedaços, jogando-os dentro da caixa, antes de devolvê-la de qualquer jeito para o guarda-roupa e se jogar na cama. Ele sabia que Tom não teve a intenção de machucá-lo, mas ainda tinha tocado na ferida.

Sentindo as lágrimas, Jared ficou ainda com mais raiva. Ele havia se prometido não chorar mais por causa do Matt. Tudo de errado na sua vida ocorreu depois do que aconteceu ano passado, como um efeito dominó. E Matt definitivamente não merecia suas lágrimas.

Jared perdeu a noção de quanto tempo ele ficou encarando o teto, deixando seus pensamentos vagarem sem rumo. Tanto que ele nem percebeu quando começou a pensar em Jensen. Ele tinha realmente ido à biblioteca para pesquisar algo para o trabalho de História quando viu Jensen lá. Sem entender o que lhe deu, Jared tinha-se visto indo até ele e o ajudado com os livros, os mesmo que ele tem em casa e que quase ofereceu. Jared não queria ter nada com Jensen, mas não conseguia evitar se sentir atraído. Por isso que ele não gostou nem um pouco de ver Jensen com a turma de Milo.

A voz de seu pai avisando da escada que o jantar estava pronto sobressaltou Jared, que não tinha visto o tempo correr tão rápido. Levantando-se, foi até o banheiro lavar as mãos e parou antes de descer ao ver que Jensen continuava no quarto, lendo Harry Potter. A imagem trouxe um pequeno sorriso que Jared logo tratou de esconder.

– O jantar já está pronto – Jared falou da porta, assustando Jensen.

– É – Jensen concordou, mas não fez menção de se levantar.

Jared concordou com a cabeça e começou a se virar, mas parou, voltando de repente. – O que você estava fazendo com os amigos de Milo?

Jensen pareceu assustado por um momento. – Nada.

Tomando a resposta de Jensen como uma forma dele dispensá-lo, Jared balançou a cabeça, sorrindo sem vontade. – É claro. Nada.

E sem mais uma palavra, Jared virou-se e desceu sem esperar se Jensen tinha mais alguma coisa para falar.

Continua...

N/A: Mais um novo capítulo e saído do forno. Eu tentei entregar esse capítulo mais cedo, mas tive um bloqueio e não consegui colocar o queria no papel. Lembrando que esse capítulo ainda não foi betado, então, qualquer erro é meu. Espero que goste, Obrigada!

*** Apenas algum** espero que continue lendo e gostando da fic. Obrigada pelo comentário.

* **Caio, **fico feliz que tenha gostado, mas ainda vou manter segredo sobre o passado do Jensen. Aos poucos eu revelo, ok? Obrigada.

* **Lene,** eu tentando colocar um ritmo nas atualizações, mas eu só tenho tempo mesmo de pegar na fic aos fins de semana. Chris e Steve são realmente muito bons para o Jensen e vão o ajudar muito sendo os amios que o loiro sempre precisou. Vamos torcer para que Jared deixe de dificultar as coisas. E como você pode ver, eu abordei mais o Jensen nesse capítulo.

* **Priscila, ** eu tento postar semanalmente, mas nem sempre consigo, mas garanto que essa fic não vai ser abandonada. Espero que continue gostando e obrigada.


	6. Chapter 6

**"Behind the Shadows"**

AUTORA: **Larysam**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem *sad face*. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: **_Homofobia, bullying, preconceito e violência_**.

RESUMO**: Jared tinha uma vida normal, mas sua mãe o abandonou, seu pai arranjou uma nova namorada, Sarah, e uma gangue da escola vive pegando no seu pé e nos de seus amigos. Já não bastasse a relação complicada com o pai, o sobrinho de Sarah, agora órfão, vai morar com eles. Jared quer distância de Jensen, um garoto estranho, calado e que parece ter medo da própria sombra. Na verdade, Jared só quer que sua vida volte a ser como antes. – Padackles AU**

**Capítulo 6**

Jared acordou cedo, o que não era normal aos Sábados, mas depois da noite inquieta e muito pensar, ele sabia que o sono não viria, portanto, resolveu se levantar. A casa estava em silêncio e os únicos barulhos que havia, vinham da cozinha, então, ele sabia que seu pai e Sarah já estavam acordados.

Porém, quando entrou na cozinha, Sarah estava sozinha, preparando o café, enquanto escutava o radio baixinho. Um pouco desconfiado, Jared entrou na cozinha, chamando atenção de Sarah.

- Ei, você acordou cedo hoje. – Sarah lhe comprimentou com um sorrisso.

Jared não deu muito atenção ao comentário e sentou a mesa. – Onde está o meu pai?

- Ele foi para construtora pegar algumas coisas. Deve já está voltando. – Sarah não deu mais detalhes e voltou-se para o radio, aumentando o volume. – Adoro essa música.

Jared a olhou sem acreditar. – Você gosta de OneRepublic?

Sarah sorriu e virou-se, encostando-se no balcão. – O quê? Só porque eu sou mais velha que você só posso gostar de Rolling Stone ou Queen?

- Eu estava pensando mais em Beatles. – Jared replicou sorrindo.

- Oh, seu pestinha! – Sarah jogou um pano de prato na direção dele que soltou uma gargalhada. – Eu não sou tão velha assim!

- Hu... sinto muito? – Jared manteve o tom zombateiro.

Sarah lhe sorriu com um olhar carinhoso, apreciando o momento único entre eles. – Não adianta nada da boca pra fora. Você vai querer panquecas?

E num passe de mágica o momento foi quebrado e o sorriso de Jared diminui. – Não, obrigado. Ainda não tou com fome. – Se levantou e apontou a porta dos fundos. – Acho que vou sentar um pouco no quintal.

- Jared. – Sarah o parou antes de abrir a porta. – Está tudo bem? Foi algo que eu disse?

Apesar de toda sua implicância, Jared tinha que admitir que Sarah era uma pessoa legal. E ontem, quando tinha rasgado a foto de Matt, ele percebeu o quanto estava cansado de sentir raiva o tempo todo.

Dando de ombro, Jared deu um triste sorriso. – Não, Sarah. É só... minha mãe costumava me fazer panquecas aos Sábados. Meio que tradição, sabe.

Sarah pareceu surpresa com a resposta sincera. – Jared...

- Tudo bem, eu só... – E sem dizer mais nada Jared abriu a porta e andou até a árvore que tinham no jardim, sentando à sombra.

Encostando a cabeça no tronco da árvore, Jared fechou os olhos e deixou a brisa acariciá-lo o rosto. Aquela noite tinha servido pelo menos para pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido no último ano desde que se envolvera com Matt e sua mãe fora embora.

_Flash back - 1 ano atrás_

_Jared tinha saído com seus amigos naquela tarde para se divertir e tentar algumas manobras. E agora eles tinham se reunido com as meninas na Soverteria perto da praça que era o local de encontro de muitos da escola._

_- Jay, meu parceiro, você está cada dia arrasando mais no skate. – Chad gritou do outro lado da mesa que compartilhavam._

_- Verdade, Jared, até meu irmão estava falando. – Alexis lançou um sorriso sedutor para Jared. – Eu mesmo lhe acho incrível._

_Mike jogou uma bola de guardanapo em Jared. – Vocês querem parar, senão daqui a pouco o girafa aqui vai estar se achando._

_- Ei! – Jared jogou de volta a bolinha em Mike, que a rebateu para cima de Tom. – Jogue neles, não em mim._

_Alexis riu e balançou a cabeça. – Ele só está com ciúmes, Jay._

_- E todo mundo sabe que você é suspeita para falar, Alexis. – Katie cochichou no ouvido da garota, rindo quando a viu corar._

_- Rapazes, a gente vai pegar um cinema depois daqui. – Sandy olhou para as meninas, pedindo confirmação. – Vocês querem vir?_

_- Depende. – Chad continuou, fazendo uma careta. – Se vocês não forem assisti nenhum daqueles filmes melosos e românticos._

_- Não tem nada de mais nesses filmes, Chad. – Sandy rolou os olhos. – Você que é um troglodita insensível. Mas, não. Vamos assistir a Fúria dos Titãs._

_- Quem é o troglodita aqui? – Chad gritou, mas por está com a boca cheia, a única reação que conseguiu foi fazer os amigos rirem e Sandy balançar a cabeça._

_- Legal! – Tom ainda sorria. – Eu estava a fim de assistir esse filme. Então, o que acham?_

_- Claro, por que não? – Mike lançou um olhar de lado para Katie que estava distraída com o seu sorvete._

_- Você também vai, Jay? – Alexis voltou um olhar esperançoso para Jared, mas este estava distraído olhando para dentro da soverteira. – Jared!_

_- Desculpa, Alexis, o que você disse? – Jared voltou sua atenção a garota a sua frente._

_- Cinema, depois daqui. – A garota continuou, aparemente sem perceber nada. – Você vai com a gente?_

_- Oh, não, eu não posso. – Jared tomou um gole do seu milkshake. – Fiquei de ajudar minha mãe hoje à noite._

_- Uma pena. – Alexis respondeu nitadamente desanimada._

_Jared não era idiota, ele sabia, como todos do grupo, que Alexis estava afim dele, mas ele não estava nem um pouco interessado e procurava não incentivar a garota._

_- Ei, Lexis, se quiser eu lhe faço companhia. – Veio uma voz de trás da garota._

_Alexis, por sua vez, nem se virou. – Cai fora, Milo. E meu nome é Alexis._

_- Azar o seu que não sabe o que está perdendo. – Milo deu de ombros._

_- Deixa minha irmã, Milo. – E Jared se viu desviando o olhar em direção ao dono da voz, que jogava um braço sobre os ombros de Milo._

_- Não se preocupe, Matt. – Milo levantou as duas mãos. – Você só não pode culpar um homem por tentar. A gente se encontra mais tarde? _

_- Claro. – Matt assentiu e observou Milo e alguns amigos irem embora, antes de voltar seu olhar para Jared, mas falar com a irmã. – Não ligue para o Milo, maninha. Agora, deixa eu voltar lá._

_E com isso Matt voltou para junto dos amigos. Jared ainda o acompanhou com os olhos, mas quando o outro se virou e sorriu para Jared, ele desviou o olhar para mesa, xingando-se mentalmente para não agir feito uma garota apaixonada._

_- Como seu irmão pode ser amigo do Milo? – A voz de Katie, chamou a atenção de Jared para o presente._

_- Milo está no primeiro ano e conseguiu entrar no time, Matt, por está no segundo ano, deve ter tomado como sua obrigação cuidar do calouro... – Alexis deu de ombros. – Vocês sabem como o time costuma ser bem unido._

_- Ei, Jay? Tudo bem? – Tom olhava Jared com atenção._

_- Sim, tudo. – E procurando uma desculpa, olhou para seu relógio. – Bem, eu tenho que ir._

_- Já? – Alexis voltou seu olhar decepcionado para Jared._

_- É, minha mãe já deve estar me esperando. – Jared se levantou. – Chad, você passa em casa mais tarde?_

_- Claro. – Chad trocou um olhar com o amigo antes de assentir. – Devo passar por volta das nove horas._

_- Ok. – E voltou-se aos demais para se despedir. – Bom filme, galera._

_Jared começou o caminho a pé, segurando seu skate na mão, e com os pensamentos a mil. Ele já não conseguia desfarçar para si mesmo que estava atraído por Matt, que era nada mais, nada menos que o meio-irmão de Alexis. E um **cara** ainda por cima. Só esse detalhe era o bastante para deixá-lo surtando e ser o irmão mais velho da colega que está afim dele só piorava o quadro._

_- Já está indo embora? – A voz, mais do que a inesperada pergunta, foi o que sobressaltou Jared._

_- Ei, Matt. – Jared olhou ao redor, percebendo que este estava sozinho. – Pensei que você ia sair com o time._

_- E eu que você iria para cinema com minha irmã e os demais. – Ele respondeu sorrindo e seus olhos azuis brilhavam._

_Jared se pegou sorrindo e deu nos braços. – Prometi a minha mãe que ajudaria a mudar uns moveis de lugar._

_- E acima de tudo um bom filho. – Matt comentou com um sorriso diferente. – Se importa se eu lhe acompanhar, estou indo naquela direção._

_-É... – Jared mordeu os lábios, balançando a cabeça. – Não, tudo bem._

_Eles caminharam em silêncio e, se o fato de Matt caminhar tão próximo que seus braços roçavam um no outro lhe incomodou, Jared não falou nada._

_- Bem, eu fico aqui. – Jared parou em frente de casa e falou só por não saber o que dizer no lugar._

_Matt sorriu divertido. – Eu sei._

_- Claro, você já trouxe Alexis aqui. – Jared xingou-se mentalmente de idiota._

_- Sabe, Jared. – Matt deu um passo para perto de Jared e umedeceu os lábios, observando o mais novo acompanhar nervoso o movimento, o que o fez sorrir maliciosamente para, então, se afastar. – Você manda muito bem no skate. Depois você poderia me mostrar umas manobras._

_Engolindo em seco, Jared deu também um passo para trás. – Claro, a gente marca algo._

_- Legal. – Matt não tirava os olhos do mais novo. _

_- Tudo bem. – Jared lançou um olhar em direção a sua casa. – É... eu... tenho que ir._

_- A gente se ver, Jared. – Matt deu um tapa no ombro de Jared e deixou a mão demorar um pouco mais do que o ideal._

_Sentindo o coração acelerado como preste a explodir, Jared entrou em casa sem saber direito o que tinha acontecido, mas uma coisa ele tinha certeza. Ele tinha gostado._

_Fim do flashback_

Jared abriu os olhos e afastou a memória quando escutou a caminhonete do seu pai. Levantando-se, seguiu até a entrada da garagem, onde o pai desamarrava uma quantidade grande de madeira.

- Ei, pai. – Jared se aproximou, tentando descobrir o que o pai estava aprontando.

- Oh, ei. – Jeff olhou do filho para o relógio de pulso. – Hum... você acordou cedo.

- Eu sei. – Jared fez um movimento com as mãos como se descartando o comentário do pai. – Pra que são essas madeiras?

- Surpresa. – Jeff respondeu todo misterioso e mudou de assunto. – Você já tomou café?

- Ainda não. – Jared ainda olhava desconfiado para o pai.

- Não adianta me olhar assim. – Jeff sorriu. – Agora, vamos tomar café que eu lhe digo o que vamos fazer com essa madeira.

- Nós? – Jared soltou um grunhindo. – Cara, como se não bastasse estar de castigo.

Jeffrey puxou o filho pelo ombro. – Vamos, até porque algo me diz você não vai ficar reclamando por muito tempo.

J2~J2~J2

Jensen acordou cedo com o livro de lado e o abujur de cabiceira acesso. Depois da última conversa com Jared, ele tinha tentando falar com o outro sem sucesso, então, resignado, passou o resto da noite em seu quarto, lendo até pegar no sono, só para acordar com um sobressaltado e confuso.

- Deus! Que horas? – Falou sem fôlego, olhando ao redor, e lentamente reconhecendo onde estava e se acalmando.

Levantando-se, foi até a janela para deixar um pouco de luz e a ventilação entrar no quarto. Encostando-se no parapeito da janela, Jensen deixou o olhar vagar pelo quintal e a pequena paisagem residencial tão diferente da solidão que era onde morava. Mas Jensen gostava da diferença, principalmente de como era diferente com sua tia e Jeffrey.

Por mais que quisesse se manter reservado, Jensen se via relaxando na presença deles e acreditando que ia realmente ser diferente. Sarah era tão parecida fisicamente com sua mãe, mas tão diferente ao mesmo tempo. Era paciente, calma, alegre e divertida onde sua mãe era rigorosa, impaciente e conservadora. Já Jeffrey era de presença forte, mas não opressiva, e mesmo com um físico de dar medo, sua presença dava a Jensen a sensação de segurança. O único enigma na casa era Jared.

E como se convocado por seus pensamentos, Jensen observou Jared aparecer no quintal, seguir até a árvore aos fundos e sentar-se. Enquanto o observava a distância, Jensen pensava em Jared como uma interrogação. O garoto o confundia, pois ele nunca sabia o que esperar. Apesar de arisco e desagradável com ele, Jensen o tinha observado se transformar com os amigos. E quando concluía que o problema era ele, Jared o fazia questionar quando permitia sua companhia todas as manhãs ao esperar por Jeffrey ou com a manhã de ontem na biblioteca.

Mas o que o intrigava mesmo, era sua reação a Jared. Como mesmo com tudo isso, ele se sentia calmo na presença do moreno e sentia um sorriso surgir-lhe quando Jared sorria. Jensen já tinha até se conformado que aquele sorriso era contagioso e culpava as covinhas que não tardavam a surgir. Era uma sensação que o assustava e lhe lembrava da única pessoa que quis ser seu amigo, mas também o deixou vulnerável.

_Flashback - 1 ano atrás_

_Jensen estava na pequena sala aos fundos da Capela, esperando pelo padre para começarem a aula de dia. O padre, como possuía diploma em pedagogia, aceitou a proposta de sua mãe para que lhe lecionasse, unindo as matérias com a iniciação religiosa. Mas, Jensen era o único aluno do padre, não tendo assim amigos, pois as crianças que iam às missas de Domingo não mostravam o menor interesse em fazer amizade._

_Mas naquele dia, o Padre Füller estava atrasado algo que não acontecia. Jensen tinha até começado a pensar em procurá-lo quando a porta abriu e padre apareceu acompanhado por um garoto aparentemente da mesma idade de Jensen, cabelos castanhos aloirados e cachados, olhos azuis. Usava um colar de contas pretas, um brinco na orelha direita e sorria._

_- Jensen, esse aqui é o Jason. – O padre Füller indicava o garoto ao seu lado. – Ele está passando uns tempos com os avôs, os Manns, e vai ter aula de reforço conosco._

_Jensen deu um tímido sorriso. – Prazer._

_- Oi! – Jason olhava Jensen nos olhos e o sorriso era sincero._

_- Bem, garotos, vamos começar a aula de hoje. – O padre caminhou até o quadro negro. – Vamos, sentem! O que estão esperando?_

_Jason caminhou até Jensen e cochichou quando o padre virou as costas. – É impressão minha ou o padre é meio nervosinho?_

_Jensen respondeu timidamente. – Você não faz idéia._

_- Eu digo que consigo tirá-lhe a paciência em menos de cinco minutos, o que me diz? – Jason levantou as sobrancelhas._

_Jensen balançou a cabeça, não querendo nem pensar no padre Fuller irratado. – Não, acredite, não é uma boa idéia._

_- Deixa comigo, Jensen. – E com uma piscadela, Jason se virou chamando a atenção do padre._

_Fim do flashback _

Jensen balançou a cabeça, com uma mão no colar em seu pescoço, e olhou de volta para o quintal, surpreendendo-se por ver que Jared não estava mais ali. Afastou-se, então, da janela e foi até o banheiro se lavar antes de descer para tomar café.

Chegando perto da cozinha, Jensen escutou Jared reclamar alguma coisa com Jeffrey e se preparou para encontrar os dois mais uma vez discutindo. Porém, ao entrar na cozinha, foi surpreendido com o som de risos.

- Jared, eu já falei que lhe contarei depois do café. – Jeffrey tinha uma expressão divertia e sentava em sua cadeira com caneca de café em mão.

Jared, por sua vez, grunhiu. – Mas não é justo. Se vou ter que trabalhar para você, eu mereço saber fazendo o quê.

- Pare de reclamar. Vai ser legal, um momento nosso. – Jeffrey tinha um brilho divertido nos olhos. – Como a gente costumava fazer antes.

Vendo Jared abrindo a boca para reclamar, Sarah o interrompeu com uma mão no ombro. – Jared, confie no seu pai. Você não vai se arrempender.

Suspirando, Jared se deu por derrotado. – Tudo bem, você venceram. Mas assim que terminamos o café, eu quero saber.

- Ótimo. – Sarah sorriu e continuou com mais cuidado. – Vai querer panquecas?

Jensen observou Jared mordeu os lábios, mas então balançar a cabeça, dizendo que sim.

- Bom dia, Jensen!

O cumprimento de Jeffrey pegou Jensen de surpresa, sobressaltando. Ele estava tão focado em Jared que nem percebeu quando o mais velho se levantou para ir até a geladeira, o percebendo parado na entrada.

- Bom dia. – Meio sem jeito, seguiu até a mesa.

- Ei, querido, aceita umas panquecas? – Sarah perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que colocava o prato cheio na mesa. – A calda de chocolate está na mesa.

- Obrigado. – Jensen respondeu se servindo.

Jared tinha ficado calado, concentrando-se em terminar seu café, apesar de lançar uns olhares discretos na direção do loiro.

- Ei, Jensen. – Jeffrey quebrou o silêncio que tinha se instalado. – O que me diz de ajudar Jared e eu mais tarde no quintal?

Sarah, que havia sentado a mesa, completou animada. – O dia está lindo hoje, vocês vão se divertir. E pode deixar o refresco por minha conta.

- Pensei que seria um momento _nosso_, pai. – Jared parou de comer e mantinha a expressão séria.

Jeffrey suspirou como se tivesse pensando que as coisas estavam indo bem demais. – JT, o que tem demais o Jensen nos ajudar? E você estava reclamando de ter que trabalhar, com a ajuda do Jensen vamos terminar mais rápido.

Mas Jared não pareceu ceder, se possível, ficou com mais raiva. – Claro, eu sou um reclamão mesmo. Por que você não pede só a ajuda dele? Ele pode até chamar os _novos__amigos_para ajudar.

- Jared... – Jeffrey fechou os olhos como se pensando o que falar.

- Tudo bem. – Jensen interrompeu Jeffrey, mas olhava para Jared, percebendo que o moreno ainda estava com raiva por ontem. – Eu prefiro ler o livro que trouxe da escola.

Jared lançou a Jensen um falso sorriso. – Ótimo, então, tudo resolvido. Eu vou esperar lá fora, pai.

Jeffrey deixou Jared sair e grunhiu jogando a cabeça para trás. – Me desculpe por isso, Jensen.

Jensen balançou a cabeça em sinal de tudo bem, mas Sarah o observava com interesse.

- É verdade, Jensen? – Sarah perguntou com um pequeno sorriso, enquanto Jensen tinha uma expressão confusa. – Querido, eu fico tão feliz em saber que você está fazendo novos. Eles são da escola?

Jensen arregalou os olhos com o comentário da tia. – Quê? Eu... não...

Mas Sarah continuou animada. – É bom saber que você está fazendo amizade com garotos da sua idade. Não que Chris não seja um bom garoto, mas com a vida de shows que ele e Steve estão buscando, eu duvido que eles fiquem aqui por muito tempo.

Com o último comentário, Jensen esqueceu completamente de negar a presunção da tia. – Eles... eles vão embora?

- Bem, não agora que eu saiba. – Sarah continuou mais cuidadosa, finalmente percebendo a mudança no sobrinho. – Jensen, não que isso vá acontece essa semana ou na outra, mas se eles quiserem dar uma chance a carreira musical deles, vão ter que partir em turnê.

- Não que isso não signifique o fim da amizade. – Jeffrey complementou, tentando assegurar o jovem. – Digo, vocês podem sempre manter contato.

Mordendo os lábios, Jensen pegou seu prato com a segunda panqueca meio comida. – Licença.

- Jensen... – Sarah chamou o sobrinho, mas Jeffrey fez sinal para que o deixasse. – Eu não queria deixá-lo triste.

- Acredito que você só o pegou de surpresa, Sarah. A possibilidade de não ter os novos amigos por perto o assustou, mas dê tempo para ele entender que isso não é o fim da amizade. – Jeffrey se levantou, levando sua caneca a pia. – Se quiser eu pedir pro Chris falar com ele.

Sarah balançou a cabeça e também se levantou. – Não tudo bem. Vamos ver como ele reage primeiro.

- Ok, então. – Jeffrey deu um beijo em Sarah. – Bem, agora, me deixe cuidar do nosso rebelde lá fora. Me deseje sorte.

Sarah sorriu e empurrou Jeffrey em direção a porta. – Você não vai precisar, vai ver.

Jeffrey roubou um beijo de Sarah e correu para porta, escutando sua risada. No quintal, encontrou Jared sentado na mesa perto da churrasqueira com os pés no banco. Devagar, se aprocimou do filho, parando ao lado dele.

- Quantos anos você tem mesmo? – Jeffrey quebrou o silêncio após alguns minutos.

- Por quê? Você já esqueceu a idade do seu filho? – Jared respondeu todo irônico. – Aposto que a do _Jensen,_ você lembra.

Jeffrey sorriu. – É que você me deixou confuso. Não que eu não ache legal você ter ciúmes do seu pai, mas não acha que já está um pouco velho para isso?

- Eu não tou com ciúmes de você. – Jared jogou uma pedra em direção ao gramado.

- Então, é do Jensen. – Jeffrey arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas caiu na gargalhada quando Jared virou a cabeça rapidamente em sua direção para encará-lo. – Acho que a resposta é não. Ok, de qualquer forma, pare de agir como uma garotinho de 7 anos e venha me ajudar.

Jared bufou, mas seguiu o pai até a garagem para ajudá-lo a remover as diversas tábuas de madeira. Estavam fazendo o trabalho de carregá-las ao fundo do quintal em várias viagens e em silêncio quando Jared não se conteve mais e a curiosidade venceu a temosia.

- Ok, por que eu estou carregando essas madeiras mesmo? – Jared prestava atenção no caminho para não tropeçar.

- Essas madeiras estavam sobrando na construtora e eu pensei... – Jeffrey meio que deu de ombros, mas observava bem a reação do filho. – Bem, nós temos um quintal enorma e pensei que talvez você quissesse me ajudar a construir um pqueno halfpipe.

Jared parou imediatamente sem acreditar no que o pai tinha falado. – Não é brincadeira, é? Porque se for não tem a menor graça.

- Como eu disse, era só uma idéia, mas já que você não está muito a fim de me ajudar, eu posso arranjar outra finalidade pra... – Jeffrey mal podia conter o sorriso quando Jared o interrompeu.

- Não! – Jared gritou quase soltando a madeira. – Digo... wow... – Balançou a cabeça, soltou com cuidado a madeire a e foi até o pai, dando-lhe um rápido abraço. – Obrigado, pai.

Jeffrey retribui o abraço. – Você mudou de idéia rápido.

Sorrindo, Jared voltou a pegar a madeira com animação. – O que você está esperando, coroa.

- Quem você está chamando de coroa, garoto. – Mas Jeffrey sorria, escutando a risada do filho. Ele tinha sentido falta desses momentos e devia ter feito algo assim antes.

J2~J2~J2

Jensen seguiu até seu quarto, sentando-se na cama e segurando o colar em seu pescoço com força. Tudo que ele conseguia pensar era que Chris e Steve iriam embora, que ele perderia novamente os únicos amigos que tinha feito. Respirando fundo e tentando se acalmar, Jensen tentou acreditar no que Jeffrey tinha dito, mas quais eram as chances dos dois quererem manter contato com ele. Jason também tinha prometido, mas ele nunca recebeu sequer uma carta.

Sentindo o aperto no peito, Jensen decidiu que iria terminar a amizade com os dois no dia seguinte. Só não faria hoje por causa da apresentação que teriam a noite, mas Jensen não via motivo em pronlongar uma amizade que tinha vida curta. Ele só iria sair machucado. De novo.

Escutando risadas, olhou pela janela e viu Jared e Jeffrey rindo e se divertindo juntos, o que só o fez deixar mais triste e sozinho, pois ele não fazia parte daquele quadro e, pelo jeito, logo não teria nem a amizade de Chris e Steve.

**Continua...**

**N/A:**Oi. Eu sei que estou falhando terrivelmente em atualizar essa fic semanalmente, mas só estou com tempo de pegar na história durante os fins de semana, por isso, espero que vocês continuem gostando da fic e não desistam de mim. Bem, aqui vem mais um capítulo. Beijos

* **Polly,**obrigada. Espero que continue gostando e acompanhando. Beijos.

* **Lene,** adoro seus comentários. Bem, qual seria a graça se fosse tão rápido. Jared não quer ser amigo de Jensen por pirraça, enquanto este tem medo de deixar o moreno entrar. Agora, vamos esperar pra saber se o Jensen vai se meter ou não com a turma do Milo. E a Danneel, eu gosto dela nas fics. Obrigada, beijos

*******Cassamy,**Jared não está facilitando mesmo, mas ele é quem a chave de aproximação entre os dois. E não se preocupe que já vou começar a revelar o passado dos dois. Beijos

* **Caio,** você vai ter que esperar um pouco mais para saber o que vai acontecer com Jensen e a turma do Milo, mas espero que goste do capítulo mesmo assim. Beijos

* **Apenas****algum,**pois é, Jared já tinha descoberto sua orientação sexual e o bullying é bem específico e direcionado. Agora, vamos torcer pro Jensen não fazer nenhuma besteira. Quanto ao Tom... vamos esperar xD. Obrigada, beijos


	7. Chapter 7

"**Behind the Shadows"**

AUTORA: **Larysam**

FANDOM: **J2,****Padackles**

NOTA: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem *sad face*. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: **_Homofobia, bullying, preconceito e violência_**.

RESUMO**: Jared tinha uma vida normal, mas sua mãe o abandonou, seu pai arranjou uma nova namorada, Sarah, e uma gangue da escola vive pegando no seu pé e nos de seus amigos. Já não bastasse a relação complicada com o pai, o sobrinho de Sarah, agora órfão, vai morar com eles. Jared quer distância de Jensen, um garoto estranho, calado e que parece ter medo da própria sombra. Na verdade, Jared só quer que sua vida volte a ser como antes. – Padackles AU**

**Capítulo 7**

Jensen passou o Sábado no seu quarto, tentando ignorar as risadas vindas do quintal e se concentrar na leitura. Até Sarah tinha se juntando a Jared e Jeffrey em algum momento da tarde, oferecendo refrescos. E apesar de sua tia e Jeffrey o chamarem mais de uma vez para se juntar a eles, Jensen recusara, afirmando que preferia continuar a ler.

À noite, Jared ainda animado falava pelos cotovelos, mas Jensen não se sentiu contagiado nem pelas covinhas do moreno, pedindo, na primeira oportunidade, para ir ao seu quarto. E, enquanto saia da sala de janta, Jensen tentava ignorar os olhares preocupados de Jeffrey e Sarah o acompanhando, sem perceber que os dois não eram os únicos.

Pelo resto daquele dia, Jensen se resignou a ficar em seu quarto, fingindo prestar atenção no livro alugado. Seus pensamentos continuavam voltando para sua decisão de se afastar de Chris e Steve, mesmo motivo pelo qual não tinha ido desejar boa sorte aos dois. Não iria soar verdadeiro no humor em que estava. Assim, só restou a Jensen se contentar com mais uma noite mal dormida.

J2~J2~J2

Era um pouco depois das seis horas quando Jensen desistiu de ficar na cama e resolveu se levantar. Lavando rapidamente o rosto e escovando os dentes, seguiu até a cozinha só para encontrá-la ocupada.

- Hu... – Jensen olhou ao redor meio sem jeito. – Bom dia.

- Também não conseguiu dormir, ein? – Um sorriso acompanhou o tom leve.

Jensen pegou um copo e foi até a geladeira para se servir de suco antes de responder. – Eu costumo acordar cedo.

- Você costuma acordar às seis horas em pleno domingo? – Sarah parou e pensou um segundo. – Huh... interessante. Vem comigo, querido.

Um pouco surpreso e desconfiado, Jensen acompanhou a tia até o quintal, mas preferiu ficar em pé a sentar, mas Sarah parecia ter uma idéia diferente.

- Você não vai ficar em pé, vai? – E bateu levemente na cadeira ao seu lado. – Vamos, prometo que não mordo.

Receoso, Jensen sentou. Ele não fazia à menor ideia do que a tia queria, principalmente para chamá-lo até ali. E considerando seu histórico com conversas particulares, Jensen não esperava boa coisa.

- Dia lindo, você não acha? – Sarah quebrou o silêncio, indiferente da apreensão de Jensen, mantendo o olhar para o quintal. – Eu adoro essa parte do dia. É sempre tão calmo, pena que eu tenho preguiça de acordar tão cedo assim quando tenho a chance.

Sarah voltou-se, para Jensen, sorrindo e este pode ver como a tia era bonita antes de olhar para o quintal. – Eu gosto do canto dos pássaros.

Só então, Sarah percebeu o pequeno pássaro na árvore. – Sempre achei sabiás lindos.

- Na verdade, é um bem-te-vi. – Jensen tentou esconder o sorriso. – Eles são vistos no sul do Texas.

- Já vi que você gosta de pássaros, espertinho. – Sarah bateu ombros com o Jensen.

Jensen abaixou a cabeça, corando um pouco. – Li a respeito.

- Não precisa ficar sem jeito. – E virou-se totalmente para o sobrinho. – Esse foi o motivo de te chamar aqui. Pra gente se conhecer melhor. Digo, você é meu sobrinho e eu não sei nada sobre você.

- Por quê? – Jensen apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e evitou o olhar da tia.

Sarah colocou uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha. – Eu quero ser sua amiga.

Jensen sorriu para tia, mas balançou a cabeça. – Não, por que eu nunca soube de você?

- Oh... – Sarah pareceu surpresa pela pergunta e parou um momento como se pensando em como abordar o tema. – Bem, simplificando, porque eu nunca soube de você. – Ela virou-se para Jensen com uma expressão de carinho e nostalgia. – Eu tinha cinco anos e sua mãe quinze quando nossos pais se separaram. Não lembro exatamente o que aconteceu, mas não foi uma separação fácil, ainda mais há época. Seu avô conseguiu a guarda da gente, mas sua mãe preferiu ficar com a mamãe. Um dia as duas simplesmente tinham ido embora e perdemos contato.

Jensen estava curioso, sua mãe nunca tinha falado sobre antes. E sempre só havia sido os dois. – O que aconteceu?

- Sinceramente? – Sarah respirou fundo. – Não sei. Meu pai não gostava de falar sobre e o quando falava era sempre como minha mãe era uma beata maluca e estava levando minha irmã e eu para o mesmo caminho. Engraçado pensar nisso quando hoje eu mal vou à igreja.

Abaixando o olhar, Jensen mordeu os lábios, pensativo, o que fez Sarah pensar ter o chateado.

- Me desculpe, Jensen. Eu sei que eu devia ter procurado algum contato com sua mãe, mas eu era muito jovem há época. – Sarah passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Depois fiquei com medo de sua mãe não querer nada comigo e por isso nunca ter me procurado. Meio que ficou fácil aceitar que tínhamos seguido caminhos diferentes. Mas o importante é que agora temos nossa chance. Então, você gosta de ler?

Pego de surpresa pela súbita mudança de assunto, Jensen teve dificuldade para reorganizar os pensamentos, mas observando a expressão no rosto da tia, ele entendeu que o assunto ainda era delicado para ela, assim, resolveu aceitar a deixa com um pequeno sorriso.

- Adoro. – E mesmo com a atitude calma da tia, Jensen brincava com a borda da camisa. –Leio praticamente de tudo.

- Queria ter esse dom pra leitura, mas se o livro não prender minha atenção nas primeiras páginas não consigo terminá-lo. Livros acadêmicos então. – Sarah fez uma careta antes de começar a rir. – Mas qual estilo você gosta mais?

Os dois se perderam nos debates de livros e personagens e Jensen se viu relaxando e sorrindo cada vez mais, sem perceber, na companhia da tia, que era divertida e brincalhona. Tanto que os dois nem perceberam a hora passar até um excitado Jared correr pela porta da cozinha, acompanhado de Chad, em direção ao halfpipe que estava sendo construído.

- Nossa, o tempo realmente vôo e para o Jared está acordado, deve ser umas nove horas no mínimo. – Sarah disse, enquanto se levantava. – O que significa que preciso cuidar do café. Vai entrar, querido?

- Não, acho que vou ficar aqui fora mais um pouco. – Jensen ajeitou-se no banco de forma a se encostar à pilastra ao lado.

- Ah, antes que me esqueça. – Sarah parou no meio do caminho. – Chris passou ontem aqui, mas eu avisei que você não estava se sentido muito disposto, mas que iria passar lá hoje para saber do concerto.

- Chris? – Jensen sentiu um nó na garganta, tendo se esquecido do que tinha decidido.

- Jensen, vá falar com ele, aposto que você vai ver que não há nada do que se preocupar. – Sarah falava com delicadeza, mas então sorriu. – Só tem mais uma coisa. Chris pediu para você não aparecer lá antes das 11h se quisesse continuar vivo.

Jensen observou a tia entrar na cozinha e soltou um suspiro. Bem, ele teria que falar com Chris e Steve de qualquer jeito, antes cedo do que tarde. Ele não pode deixar de torcer para que sua tia estivesse certa, e, pensando na conversa que tiveram, Jensen começou a acreditar que as coisas iam ser realmente diferentes e para melhor.

J2~J2~J2

Jared acordou com um sorriso no rosto, olhou para o relógio e se levantou, caminhando até o banheiro. Chad estaria ali a qualquer momento, uma vez que o havia enviado uma mensagem na noite anterior para o amigo passar lá hoje cedo. E ele sabia que Chad, curioso como era, não tardaria a aparecer em sua porta.

Foi quando saiu do banheiro e estava passando pelo quarto de Jensen que o sorriso do moreno diminui ao se lembrar do desânimo de Jensen na noite anterior. Tentou afastar os pensamentos com um balançar de cabeça, dizendo a si mesmo que não era seu problema, mas ainda assim se viu tentado a bater na porta do loiro para verificar se estava tudo bem quando a campanhia tocou.

- Eu atendo, é o Chad! – Gritou, descendo as escadas correndo e quase atropelando seu pai no meio do caminho.

Jeffrey, que estava saindo da cozinha, parou encostado à parede. – Jared, não corra pela casa.

Mas era como se entrasse por um ouvido e saísse pelo outro, pois no instante seguinte não só Jared como também Chad passavam por ele correndo.

- Oi, senhor P! – Chad cumprimentou rapidamente.

- Desculpa, pai! – Jared gritou sobre o ombro, fazendo o pai balançar a cabeça em reprovação, mas mesmo assim com um sorriso.

Os dois garotos passaram pela cozinha e seguiram até o quintal, onde Jared parou surpreso em ver Jensen e Sarah sentados e conversando. E o mais estranho era que Jensen estava sorrindo, não um sorriso tímido, mas realmente sorrindo, o que pegou o moreno totalmente desprevenido até Chad o empurrar no segundo seguinte e os dois fazerem o caminho até a pilha de madeira.

- Uow! – Chad parou com ar de espanto para o que ainda estava longe de ser um halfpipe. – Cara, seu pai é o máximo! Você vai ter um halfpipe só para você.

- Como se eu fosse me livrar de você? – Jared riu, cruzando os braços. – Agora que você se muda de vez para cá.

- E você pode me culpar? Você vai ter uma porra de halfpipe! – Chad abriu os braços para reforçar o que dizia.

- Um pequeno halfpipe, mas é... – Jared deu de ombros ainda sorrindo quando voltou seu olhar para Jensen que continuava sentado ali fora.

Chad seguiu o olhar do amigo e deu-lhe um murro no ombro. – Você descobriu o que a turma do Milo queria com ele?

- Nada. – Jared respondeu num tom seco e virou-se para o amigo. – Ou ao menos foi isso que ele me disse quando perguntei o que ele estava fazendo com o Justin e os outros.

O loiro continuou observando Jensen por uns segundos. – Não pareceu nada.

- É, mas parece que Jensen já fez novos amiguinhos. – Jared tinha dado as costas para Jensen e Chad, separando algumas madeiras.

- Não sei, Jay. – Chad tinha ido para o lado do moreno. – Pra mim pareceu mais como se o Justin e os demais estivessem cercando o Jensen.

Jared bufou sem acreditar. – Claro.

- Olha, Jay, eu sei que você se importa com o caipira, mesmo não demonstrando. – Jared ia abrindo a boca para desmentir, mas o amigo não lhe deu chances. – Eu lhe conheço, ok? Agora, a pergunta é se vale à pena deixar o Jensen se envolver com a turma errada porque você insisti em fingir não querer nada com ele?

- Vê se não enche, Chad! – Se afastou do amigo. – Você não sabe de nada e ele só veio pra atrapalhar ainda mais minha vida.

- Qual é, Jay? Até você sabe que o caipira não tem nada haver com o que está acontecendo com sua vida.

- Você veio aqui para pegar no meu pé ou pra me ajudar a terminar logo isso. – Jared virou-se encarando o amigo. – Porque se for o primeiro é melhor você ir embora.

Os dois permaneceram numa briga de olhares silenciosa até Chad se dar por vencido. – Tudo bem.

- Bom! – Jared apontou para a pilha de madeira. – Agora, me ajude a separar isso daqui antes que meu pai nos chame para comer.

Chad começou a ajudar e puxou a conversa para outros assuntos, fazendo piadas e sendo o idiota de sempre. E se ele percebeu os olhares de Jared para Jensen, preferiu não comentar nada.

J2~J2~J2

O café da manhã terminou só ficando pronto às dez horas, mas nenhum dos cinco estava se importando. Jared e Chad conversavam animados sobre o halfpipe, mas até Jeffrey parecia animado com a pequena obra. Sarah trocava uns olhares com Jensen, sorria e balançava a cabeça. Jensen, por sua vez, continuou calado, mas, pela primeira vez, ele não se sentia deixado de fora, só não tinha nada o que falar.

- Jensen? – Sarah o chamou quando terminou de comer. – Por que você não aproveita e vai agora falar com o Chris?

- O Steve está aí também. – Jeffrey voltou sua atenção para o loiro. – Eu vi a moto dele aí na frente, acredito que ele passou a noite.

Sentindo-se nervoso, Jensen balançou a cabeça, procurando alguma desculpa para prolongar esse encontro. – Ainda está cedo, você mesmo disse que ele avisou pra eu não aparecer lá antes das onze.

- Não seja por isso. – Sarah se levantou e pegou um pequeno depósito da prateleira, abrindo-o para mostrar seu conteúdo. – Aqui está o seu passe livre.

- Cookies com chocolate? – Jared espiou o conteúdo.

Chad já estava lambendo os lábios e esticando uma mão, na qual Jeffrey deu um tapa. – Ai... hã... Sarah? Já falei o quão bonita está hoje?

Sarah riu com a cena. – Não se preocupe vocês dois, eu separei a maior parte aqui pra casa. – Então, voltou-se para Jensen, entregando o depósito fechado. – Diga que é um presente pela apresentação deles de ontem.

Suspirando derrotado, pegou o depósito e se levantou, mas retribuiu o sorriso que a tinha lhe deu antes de sair da cozinha e seguir até a casa de Chris, sabendo que se tinha um lugar onde encontraria, seria na garagem.

Chegando lá, tentou abrir a porta, mas essa estava fechada, então, teve que bater. Passado um tempo sem resposta, Jensen respirou fundo e bateu novamente e mais forte. Dessa vez, ele escutou barulho do outro lado, o que pareceu muito com um palavrão. A porta, então, abriu de repente, e um Chris com cara de sono e poucos amigos apareceu.

- O quê? – O cantor parecia não ter percebido que era Jensen ali.

- Cookies? – Jensen perguntou nervoso, entregando o depósito de biscoitos.

- Jensen? – Chris grunhiu, pegou o depósito e deu meia volta, entrando e deixando a porta aberta para Jensen o acompanhar. – Cara, espero que esses cookies estejam bons para compensar você me acorda essa hora da madrugada.

Apesar do que tinha para conversar, Jensen se pegou sorrindo. – São dez e meia, Chris.

- Exato! – O moreno se jogou no sofá cama ao lado de Steve que continuava dormindo, abriu o depósito e pegou um cookie. – Hum... ok, Jen, está totalmente desculpado.

- Sarah mandou, disse que era um presente pela apresentação de ontem. – Jensen sentou-se numa poltrona ao lado.

- Eu amo sua tia! – Chris devorava o que tinha pegado e já pegava outro. – Isso daqui está um delicia.

- O que está uma delícia? – Steve levantou a cabeça, mas só tinha um olho aberto.

Chris começou a rir. – Quando eu digo que você vive pra comer.

- Cala boca e passa esse depósito pra cá. – Steve tinha se levantado a ponto de sentar na cama.

Jensen sorriu melancólico, ele ia sentir falta desses dois. – Então... como foi a apresentação de ontem?

- Jensen, cara, foi muito legal. – Chris voltou toda sua atenção para Jensen que podia ver que o amigo estava quase pulando. – O dono do bar disse que quer a gente de volta próxima semana. Pena que você não pode ir.

- E a melhor parte? – Steve também sorria, apesar de Jensen não ter certeza se não era por causa dos cookies. – Eles totalmente gostaram das nossas músicas.

- Pelo jeito vocês logo vão estar fazendo shows em outros Estados. – Jensen tentou soar animado, mas sabia que tinha falhado.

- Jensen? – Chris inclinou-se em direção ao amigo. – Que foi? Algum problema?

- Não, não é nada. – Jensen engoliu em seco. – Acho que vou deixar vocês descansarem mais um pouco.

Mas assim que se levantou, Chris estava ao seu lado o segurando. – Ei! Está claro que tem alguma coisa lhe incomodando.

Jensen mordeu os lábios. – É só que... vocês vão embora.

Chris trocou um olhar confuso com Steve que deu de ombros. – Embora? Não estou entendo, Jen.

- Esquece, é besteira minha. – Mas Chris não soltou seu braço e Jensen teve que se dá por vencido. – É que minha tia e Jeffrey estavam falando sobre vocês irem embora se quiserem decolar suas carreiras.

- Sim, é verdade, mas não temos nada planejado nem tão cedo. – Steve sentou-se na beira do cama. – Digo, precisamos ver se primeiro dará certo aqui.

- Mas já está dando certo. – Jensen insistiu. – Vocês mesmo falaram.

- Jensen, isso foi um show. – Chris procurou os olhos verdes do mais novo. – É isso que está lhe incomodando? A gente ir embora?

- Vocês vão eventualmente. – Jensen deu de ombros. – Então, eu pensei que era melhor a gente terminar logo...

- Ei, ei! – Chris soltou o braço de Jensen e ergueu uma mão. – Você quer terminar com nosso amizade? Jensen, mesmo que Steve e eu resolvermos viajar, isso não quer dizer o fim da amizade. Prometo que manteremos o contato e sempre voltaremos para uma visita.

Jensen soltou uma respiração duvidosa. – Sei.

Chris olhou para Steve, procurando uma resposta sobre o que fazer, mas balançou a cabeça. – Olha, eu não vou tentar lhe convencer agora, pois dá pra ver que não vai adianta. Então, eu só peço que continuemos amigos pra que eu possa lhe provar que você não precisa se preocupar com isso.

Jensen procurou os olhos azuis de Chris pronto para dizer que não ia adiantar, mas encontrou tanta determinação e certeza que se viu dando um voto de confiança, afinal, eles não eram Jason. Podia certo, não é mesmo?

Fechando os olhos, Jensen concordou. – Ok.

- Ótimo. – Chris o puxou para um abraço.

- Ei! Me coloque no chão! – Jensen se viu gritando no minuto seguinte quando Steve se levantou e o jogou sobre os ombros.

- Não! – Steve o mantive onde estava, enquanto Chris ria. – Só se você prometer parar de besteira.

Jensen riu quando Steve o rodou. – Ok, prometo!

Logo, ele tinha sido jogado na cama, sendo acompanhado de Chris e Steve, que continuaram comentando sobre o show. Jensen não se lembrava quando tinha se sentido tão feliz.

J2~J2~J2

Enquanto isso, Jeffrey tinha seguido com Jared e Chad até o quintal, apreciando o trabalho que o filho e o amigo tinha feito de separar as madeiras.

- Então, você já pensou se vai querer a pista aqui mesmo? – Jeffrey continuava a observar a pilha como se visualizando a obra terminada. – Agora, já aviso que ela não vai ser grande. Talvez um metro e meio de altura?

- Tudo bem, já vai dar pra tentar umas manobras. – Jared respondeu animado.

- Você acha que vai dá pra tentar aquele trezentos e sessenta, Jay? – Chad é quem mais parecia com uma criança num parque de diversões.

- Não sei, talvez o duzentos e setenta. – Jared parou pensativo.

- Contanto que você não me venha quebrar nenhum osso. – Mas Jeffrey estava animado com a reação dos meninos. E aproveitando a descontração, tentou outro assunto como alguém que não quer nada. – E como vão as coisas na escola?

Jared trocou um olhar com Chad e sorriu. – Bem, normal. Por que pai?

- E a turma do Milo? – Jeffrey sem sucesso torna a conversa casual.

Jared suspirou. – Não aconteceu mais nada, pai.

- Se tivesse você teria me contado? – E lá estava o olhar no filho que dizia tudo. – Filho...

- Nossa, olha a hora! – Chad falou num tom totalmente exagerado que tanto Jared como o pai sabia que o garoto estava mentindo. – Eu tenho que voltar para casa, minha mãe pediu pra comprar algumas coisas pra casa.

- Ok, eu lhe acompanho até a porta. – Jared seguiu até o amigo e repetiu com mais determinação quando viu que o amigo ia recusar. – Vamos, Chad, eu lhe acompanho.

- Até mais, senhor P. – Chad acenou antes de seguir o amigo que já ia à frente.

- Obrigado pelo apoio, Chad. – Jared reclamou quando o amigo o alcançou.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse? – O loiro tentou manter o tom baixo. – Você conhece o seu velho e ele não vai deixar essa conversa passar.

- É, mas com a sua ajuda eu poderia adiar. – Jared abriu a porta e se surpreendeu quando viu alguém prestes a tocar a campanhia. – Tom?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Chad perguntou curioso.

Tom tirou o peso do corpo de um pé para outro e coçou a nuca. – A gente pode conversar, Jared? Por favor.

Jared respirou fundo,mas concordou. – Tudo bem, o Chad já estava indo embora mesmo.

- Ok. – Chad passou pelos dois e lançou um último olhar para Jared. – A gente se fala mais tarde.

Jared observou o amigo se afastar e parou um segundo antes apontar para Tom a varanda.

- Jay, eu sinto muito. – Tom mal tinha sentado nos degraus. – Eu não devia ter mencionado o Matt.

- Não, não devia, mas... – Jared suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Eu também tenho que deixar isso para trás.

- Mas eu mencionando o nome não vai ajudar é só que... – Tom desceu o olhar para mãos. – Vocês pegando no meu pé para eu chamar a Erica.

Jared virou-se para o amigo e o observou atentamente. – Você não gosta dela?

- Gosto, quer dizer, não sei. – Tom fez uma careta. – É que eu acho que gosto de outra pessoa também.

- Também? – Jared ficou surpreso com a resposta.

- É complicado. – Os ombros de Tom caíram. – Eu sei que gosto dela, mas também me sinto atraído por outra pessoa.

- Bem, então, eu digo pra você descobrir de quem gosta mais antes de perdi uma delas para sair, garanhão. – Jared bateu ombros com Tom e tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Cala a boca. – Tom empurrou Jared de volta. – Então, estão numa boa?

- Claro. – Jared se levantou e estendeu uma mão para o amigo. – Você quer entrar? Talvez jogar vídeo game?

- Não. – Disse, limpando a poeira da calça. – Fiquei de me encontrar com Mike, mas tinha que passar aqui.

Jared fez que entendia. – Tudo bem. Diga ao Mike que mandei um oi.

Jared observou Tom descer os degraus da varanda e passar por Jensen. Hesitando uns segundos, resolveu esperar pelo mais velho, observando que este sorria, bem mais animado do que quando tinha ido para casa de Chris.

- Você parece melhor. – Falou antes que pudesse pensar direito e abaixou a cabeça sem jeito. – Digo, você parecia nervoso antes.

Jensen parou surpreso e voltou um olhar espantado para Jared sem saber como responder ao mais novo.

- Hu... é. – Foi o que conseguiu falar, por fim, com um sorriso tímido.

- Melhor eu entrar, meu pai daqui a pouco vai vir atrás de mim. – Falou com pressa antes de abrir a porta, mas se virou de repente. – Só me faça um favor, ok? Eu sei que você não está nem aí pra mim, mas não se envolva com o Milo e sua turma.

Os olhos de Jensen se arregalaram com a última frase de Jared. – Não, não... eu não...

- Tudo bem. – Jared ergueu uma mão o interrompendo. – Você não precisa fazer o que estou pedindo, mas tome cuidado com eles. – Então, Jared ergueu os olhos para entrada. – Acho que você tem visita.

Jensen virou-se para encontrar a Senhora Ferris subindo os degraus da varanda e quando olhou de volta Jared já não estava mais e ele suspirou com mais esse mal entendido, parecia que o moreno fazia questão de interpretar tudo que dizia de forma contrária da que tinha pensado.

- Olá, Jensen. – A voz da assistente social o sobressaltou, tendo esquecido-se dela ali. – Me desculpe, lhe assustei.

- Não, senhora. – Jensen respondeu e deu um tímido sorriso, o que, por sua vez, pareceu surpreender à assistente. – Quer entrar?

- Obrigada. – Samantha Ferris aceitou e seguiu Jensen para dentro da casa. – Eu esperava falar com sua tia ou o senhor Padalecki.

Jensen concordou com a cabeça e a guiou até a cozinha, onde esperava encontrar a tia. Lá o sorriso que Sarah lhe deu, perdeu um pouco do entusiasmo quando viu quem o acompanhava.

- Senhora Ferris? – Sarah enxugou as mãos no pano de prato e vou até a assistente, cumprimentá-la. – Não a esperava esse final de semana. Algum problema?

Assim que a tia perguntou se havia algum problema, Jensen sentiu um arrepio descer pela espinha. Será que a assistente tinha vindo para levá-lo embora? Logo agora que ele tinha feito amigos e estava conhecendo a tia? Jensen tinha ficado tão nervoso que nem prestou atenção na resposta da senhora Ferris até que a voz preocupada da tia o chamou atenção.

- Jensen! – Sarah tinha aparecido de repente na sua frente. – Querido, você está se sentindo bem?

Mas, o garoto ignorou a tia virou-se para a assistente, fazendo algo que nunca tia feito, pedido algo para si. – Por favor, senhora Ferris, me deixaeu ficar aqui. Eu faço qualquer coisa, prometo que me comportarei e que...

- Jensen. – Ferris o interrompeu com uma expressão simpática. – Vejo que você não prestou atenção na minhas resposta, não é? Eu não vim aqui para lhe levar embora.

- Não? – Ainda não querendo acreditar.

- Não, querido. – Sua tia Sarah foi que respondeu, acariciando seus cabelos. – Você vai continuar com a gente.

- Confesso que estava preocupada quando lhe deixei aqui no começo da semana, Jensen. – A assistente social explicou melhor. – Por isso que resolvi vim hoje ao invés da próxima semana, mas já consegui ver que não preciso me preocupar. Você parece que se adaptou muito bem aqui.

- Oh. – Jensen soltou uma respiração que nem sabia ter prendido. – Ok.

Sarah lhe sorriu e ofereceu um copo com água, a qual recusou. – Se sente melhor?

- Sim, desculpas. – Baixou a cabeça envergonhado.

- Não tem o que se desculpar. – Ferris lhe sorriu e Jensen finalmente se acalmou.

Nessa mesma hora, Jeffrey entrou na cozinha, provavelmente, tendo sido avisado por Jared.

- Senhora Ferris, que surpresa. – Jeffrey a cumprimentou e observou os três com atenção. – Espero que não tenha ocorrido nenhum problema.

- Não, nada para se preocupar como eu estava dizendo ao Jensen. – E deu uma piscadela para o garoto.

- Ótimo. – E o sorriso, dessa vez, foi mais sincero.

- O almoço está quase pronto. A senhora vai ficar para o almoço, certo? – Sarah perguntou à assistente que assentiu e virou-se para Jeffrey. – Por que você não chama o Jared para se lavar, enquanto ponho a mesa. Você também, Jensen.

Jensen fez como a tia pediu e, apesar da senhora Ferris ter garantido que não havia nada de errado, ele só sentiria mais sossegado quando ela fosse embora, o que não aconteceu tão cedo, uma vez que depois do almoço, ela ficou conversando com sua tia e Jeffrey na sala durante boa parte da tarde.

Ele estava tão preocupado que só veio perceber à noite quando já tinha ido para o quarto que Jared tinha sido legal durante a visita da assistente social, trocando até umas palavras durante o almoço. Jensen não pode evitar se perguntar se Jared queria que ele ficasse com eles e só o pensamento lhe arrancou um sorriso. Talvez as coisas entre eles melhorassem agora.

**Continua**...

**N/A:**Mais um capítulo novinho. Confesso que tentei atualizá-lo no feriado de quarta, mas tive problemas com a conexão. Enfim, espero que gostem. Beijos

*******Polli,** pois é, Jensen teve uma vida muito difícil, mas as coisas já começaram a melhorar muito, mesmo o Jared estando ainda arredio, é só esperar para que o loirinho perceba isso, o que acredito já está acontecendo. Obrigada, bjs.

*******Casammy,**sabe que é até uma teoria interessante, mas sendo o caso, ele não tem a menor chance de consegui alguma coisa com o Jared. Obrigada, bjs.

*******,** eu juro que não odeio o Jensen, mas já me conformei com o fato de ser sadomasoquista, pois adoro fazê-los sofrer e sofro com eles. O Jared é o meu preferido pra vítima, mas resolvi variar com a fic e tou gostando do resultado. Mesmo assim, obrigada e espero que continue gostando. Beijos.

*******Lene,**nossa, eu que agradeço a você e a todos por lerem e me incentivarem a continuar essa fic. Eu já tinha começado ela faz um tempo, mas não tinha postado e terminei parando, então, se hoje estou no cap 7 é porque vocês estão lendo e gostando. E quanto à história, acho que o Jensen vai começar sim a perceber sim que não está sozinho e acredito que o Jared não vai ficar mais muito tempo sem se aproximar do loirinho =p. Obrigada, beijos.


	8. Chapter 8

"**Behind the Shadows"**

AUTORA: **Larysam**

FANDOM: **J2,****Padackles**

NOTA: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem *sad face*. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: **_Homofobia, bullying, preconceito e violência_**.

RESUMO**: Jared tinha uma vida normal, mas sua mãe o abandonou, seu pai arranjou uma nova namorada, Sarah, e uma gangue da escola vive pegando no seu pé e nos de seus amigos. Já não bastasse a relação complicada com o pai, o sobrinho de Sarah, agora órfão, vai morar com eles. Jared quer distância de Jensen, um garoto estranho, calado e que parece ter medo da própria sombra. Na verdade, Jared só quer que sua vida volte a ser como antes. – Padackles AU**

**Capítulo 8**

As coisas entre Jared e Jensen não mudaram nos dias seguintes, apesar de menos hostis. Para falar a verdade, eles permaneceram na mesma, com Jared aceitando a companhia Jensen enquanto esperava por Jeffrey, mas de certa forma o ignorando. Jensen sabia que o fato do Justin sempre acenar ou cumprimentá-lo como se fossem amigos não ajudava, mas o loiro suspeitava que o outro garoto escolhia sempre os momentos em que Jared estava por perto.

Fazia quase um mês que Jensen havia se mudado para casa dos Padalecki e ele tentava não deixar que isso o aborrecesse, afinal, Sarah e ele estavam cada vez mais próximos. Ele gostava da companhia da tia. E ainda tinha Chris e Steve. Com esse pensamento, Jensen pegou sua mochila e foi se sentar ao lado de Jared como de costume. Mas assim que sentou do lado do moreno, Jensen notou que alguma coisa estava o incomodando. Jared estava inquieto, balançando a perna e roendo as unhas.

Respirando fundo, Jensen reuniu coragem. – Está tudo bem?

- Quê? – Jared o olhou como se tivesse se esquecido que ele estava ali. – Sim, é, tá sim.

Jensen não acreditou muito, mas sabia que não adiantava insistir, não é como se Jared fosse se abrir pra ele. No instante seguinte, Jeffrey apareceu e não percebeu a forma como o seu filho parecia um pouco ansioso.

- JT, acho que demos uma boa adiantada. – Jeffrey iniciou a conversa assim que deu partida no carro. – Mas acredito que só no próximo fim de semana você terá seu halfpipe. Sem contar o fim do castigo.

- Huh? – Jared virou-se para o pai distraído. – O quê?

- Estou vendo que você está com a cabeça longe hoje. – Jeffrey balançou a cabeça e riu. – Eu estava falando sobre o halfpipe e o quanto falta pouco. Talvez não terminemos esse fim de semana porque Sarah e eu vamos sair. Temos planos para...

- Não sei se quero saber o final dessa frase. – Jared deu um meio sorriso, mas sem muita animação.

- Muito engraçadinho você. – Então, parou no estacionamento. – Sério, posso confiar que você não vai aprontar nada esse fim de semana. O último do seu castigo.

- É, é, prometo que não vou fazer nada. – Jared pegou sua mochila e abriu a porta.

Jeffrey virou para Jensen. – Tudo bem por você, Jensen? Acha que consegue ficar de olho no Jared?

- Ei! Por que ele tem que ficar de olho em mim? – Jared parou já fora do carro com a porta ainda aberta.

- Porque ele já mostrou nessas poucas semanas que tem mais juízo que você. – Respondeu com uma piscadela para Jensen.

- Tanto faz. – Jared revirou os olhos e fechou a porta.

- Jared! – Jeffrey chamou antes que o filho se distanciasse. – Eu não vou poder buscá-los hoje, mas quero os dois em casa às 17h30 no máximo. Cheguem juntos. E, JT, direto para casa.

Jared fez o sinal de escoteiro. – Tem minha palavra.

Jensen observava Jared se afastar quando Jeffrey voltou a falar. – Como se ele tivesse sido alguma vez escoteiro. Bem, você não me respondeu. Se quiser, podemos cancelar.

- Não, tudo bem. – Jensen pegou sua mochila e abriu a porta. – Até mais tarde, Jeff.

Jensen se despediu de Jeffrey, esperou que este desse partida no carro antes de seguir o mesmo caminho que Jared tinha feito para se reunir com os amigos, mas, quando se aproximou, percebeu que o moreno e sua turma não estavam mais sozinhos, pois Milo e outros garotos tinham se juntado.

Ele tinha estranhado a forma como Milo tinha voltado da suspensão e permanecido quieto, claro que isso poderia se explicar pelo fato do professor Collins aparecer toda vez que as duas turmas se cruzavam, mas agora parecia que o outro estava com sorte.

- Sentiu minha falta, homo? – Milo se aproximou com Justin e o resto da turma atrás. – O que foi? Eu fico fora duas semanas e encontro o papai trazendo a menininha pra escola?

- Desculpe-me, mas qual o seu nome mesmo? – Jared deu um passo à frente. – Sabe como é que é. Tenho memória curta pra coisas insignificantes.

O sorriso no rosto de Milo tornou-se forçado. – Sempre se achando hilário.

- Eu achei engraçado. – Chad se intrometeu. – Mas o palhaço pra mim é você.

- Murray, você não cansa de ser a sombra do Jared? – Justin se fez notar. – Cuidado, andando com um viado, o povo pode começar a pensar que vocês dois tem um casinho.

- E virar um bichinho de estimação do Milo como você? – Chad começou a fazer sinais como se a puxar uma coleira. – Não obrigado.

- Algum problema aqui? – Uma voz às portas da escola chamou atenção de todos. – Milo?

- Nenhum problema, professor Collins. – Milo deu um sorriso falso ao adulto.

- Bom. – Misha continuou nem um pouco convencido. – Porque eu não acho que o técnico de futebol ficaria muito feliz se você fosse suspenso, dessa vez, por um mês e levasse uns dos seus amigos juntos. – Terminou olhando diretamente para Justin.

- Claro, professor.

Então, Misha virou-se para Jared e Chad. – Isso serve para vocês também. Nada de confusão.

- Ok, vamos, gente. – Jared trocou um breve olhar com o professor e abriu caminho entre a turma de Milo, seguindo para os armários.

- Ei, Jared! – Milo chamou, lançando um olhar de lado e cauteloso para o professor que continuava os observando. – A festa da Alexis é esse fim de semana.

Sandy cruzou os braços. – Não estamos interessados, obrigada.

- Ah é, vocês não foram convidados. – Milo fez cara de desapontamento. – Pena, teremos um convidado especial.

Jared, que havia se virado, pareceu perder um pouco da cor e ficar tenso. Os outros trocaram um olhar confuso.

- Do que ele está falando? – Sandy sussurrou para Katie. – Que festa?

- O que está acontecendo? – Misha observava a cena com cuidado.

- Vá se ferrar, Milo! – Jared gritou antes de virar e seguir a passos rápidos para dentro da escola.

- Merda! – Chad logo estava seguindo o amigo. – Jared, espera!

- O que foi que aconteceu aqui? – Mike perguntou, mas as garotas só balançaram a cabeça.

Tom, por sua vez, suspirou, deu uma última encarada em Milo, que sorria satisfeito, e virou-se para as amigo. – Para o Jared reagir assim, uma palavra: Matt. Vamos.

Jensen, que tinha contornado Milo e sua turma, assistia tudo dos portões da escola e não pode evitar escutar o que Tom havia dito, antes de seguir pelo corredor com os outros. E mesmo estando curioso sobre esse tal de Matt, Jensen nada podia fazer a não ser seguir para sala de aula.

Entretanto, quando se virou para assim fazer, Jensen viu seu caminho obstruído por Milo e Justin.

- Ei. – Milo analisou Jensen da cabeça aos pés. – Justin falou que o convidou para se juntar a turma.

- Acredite, você não se dar bem com o homo do Padalecki é um requisito a menos. – Justin colocou um braço sobre o ombro de Jensen, mas este logo se saiu.

- Licença, eu preciso ir para aula. – Tentou se sair discretamente.

- Qual é? – Milo colocou-se mais uma vez no caminho. – Já lhe demos tempo demais, qual sua resposta? Está com a gente?

Jensen mordeu os lábios, olhou bem para os dois e colocou-se ereto. – Não, quero distância de vocês.

Milo desfez o sorriso e se aproximou de Jensen. – Cuidado, Jensen. Uma coisa é não querer fazer parte do grupo, outra é bater de frente. E não queremos isso, não é mesmo?

- Vocês dois não deviam estar na sala de aula? – Misha, que tinha observado a cena a distância, interviu quando viu Milo se aproximar de Jensen.

Milo se afastou e puxou Justin pelo braço. – Já estamos indo professor, só dando um conselho para Jensen aqui.

- Ok, estou esperando. – Misha permaneceu onde estava até os dois garotos desaparecerem pelo corredor, virando-se, então, para Jensen. – Eles aprontaram alguma coisa, Jensen?

Jensen balançou a cabeça e colocou as mãos no bolso da calça. – Não foi nada demais, professor.

Nesse instante o sinal tocou e Misha fez sinal para que Jensen o seguisse. – Vamos, eu te acompanho até sua primeira aula.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio pelo corredor até a sala de aula que Jensen ficaria e o professor parou o mais novo com uma mão no ombro.

- Jensen, se Milo ou outra pessoa lhe importunar, ou se você precisar falar comigo... – Deu um sorriso encorajador. – Sabia que minha sala está aberta, ok?

O mais novo estava surpreso com oferta, mas retribuiu o sorriso timidamente. – Obrigado, professor.

J2~J2~J2

Jared seguiu pelos corredores, ignorando os chamados de Chad, dirigindo-se direto para um dos banheiros, agradecendo por este está vazio.

- Jay. – Chad estava ao seu lado no momento seguinte. – Não liga pro que o Milo...

- Eu o odeio. – Jared mantinha o olhar preso no próprio reflexo.

- Você sabe que não sou fã do cara. – Chad se encostou de costas a pia ao lado de Jared, verificando discretamente se estavam mesmo sozinho.

- Me referia ao Matt. – Jared se virou, imitando o amigo.

- Ah! Esse também está na minha lista. – O loiro deu de ombros. – Mas preferia escutar você dizendo que se dane, pois já deixou isso pra trás.

- Eu deixei isso pra trás! – Jared quase gritou. – Matt pode ir à merda depois do que ele me fez!

Chad suspirou desanimado. – Eu queria que isso fosse verdade.

- Quer saber? Me deixa em paz, Chad. – Jared pegou a mochila que havia jogado no chão e saiu do banheiro sem que o amigo o seguisse dessa vez.

Alcançando seu armário, Jared fechou os olhos e respirou fundo algumas vezes se recompondo. Ele teria que pedir desculpas para Chad depois, mas não queria admitir que o amigo estava certo. Ainda estava no mesmo lugar quando o sinal tocou e fechou o armário, se apressando em chegar a aula em tempo.

Foi quando virou um dos corredores que viu Jensen e Misha a porta da sala e se aproximou cauteloso, mas o professor não parecia que ia lhe chamar para uma conversa.

- Jared, bem em tempo. – Misha sorriu e indicou para que o mais novo entrasse e voltou sua atenção para o loiro. – E, Jensen, se o Miloha lhe importunar de novo, me avise.

- Ok.

Jensen ficou confuso do por que do professor está repetindo aquilo, mas Misha prestava atenção em Jared e em como este voltou sua atenção no loiro até a professora perguntar se eles ficariam parado na entrada da sala a aula toda.

J2~J2~J2

Era hora do almoço e Jared se encontrava do lado de fora do refeitório, reunindo coragem para encarar seus amigos. Ele tinha visto Jensen ir na direção da biblioteca e sentiu-se tentado a segui-lo por um breve momento antes de afastar a idéia.

Respirando fundo, afastou-se da parede e passou pelo portão, concentrando-se na mesa que seus amigos ocupavam. E, como esperado, assim que a alcançou, viu todos ficarem calados e sem jeito, mas Jared sabia o que tinha que fazer.

- Chad. – O amigo era o único que não lhe olhava. – Me desculpe.

O loiro balançou a cabeça e finalmente encarou Jared. – Esquece, Jay.

Mas Jared mordeu os lábios ainda sentindo-se inseguro. – Estamos bem?

- Não, seu idiota. – A mesa toda parecia está prendendo a respiração. – Não estamos bem se você não sentar logo essa bunda mole e deixar de besteira.

Jared sorriu aliviado, não precisando escutar duas vezes e todos os demais pareceram voltar a respirar normalmente. – Chad, meu amigo, eu lhe garanto que minha bunda não é mole.

- Ok, alguém está comendo aqui. – Mike fez uma encenação de afastar o prato, enjoado.

- Jay, se quiser, eu posso verificar isso. – Katie arqueou a sobrancelha sugestivamente e manteve um sorriso safado.

- Huh... – Jared parou sem saber o que responder. – Acho que vou passar, Katie, mas obrigado.

- Ei! – Mike se apoiou na mesa sobre seus cotovelos na direção da loira. – Minha bunda é bem durinha, sabe, se você quiser verificar...

- Oh, querido, obrigado. – Chad respondeu batendo os cílios.

Mike empurrou Chad pra longe, enquanto as meninas riam. – Sai fora, Chad!

- É, Chad. – Tom interviu, fazendo Mike concorda com a cabeça. – Pois não vale a pena!

- Tom! – Mike

E, nessas horas, escutando os risos e piadas, que Jared agradecia os amigos que tinha. Ele sabia que eles estariam ali sempre dispostos a escutar, mas, no momento, suas companhias eram o bastante.

J2~J2~J2

Jensen saiu da biblioteca com um livro na mão e seguiu distraidamente pelos corredores quando esbarrou em alguém.

- Droga! – A pessoa gritou e se abaixou para pegar seu livro que tinha parado no chão. – Você não olha por onde anda, não?

Jensen deu um passo pra trás surpreso. – Danny?

- Oh Deus, Jensen! Me desculpe. – Danneel entregou o livro de volta e olhou em volta. – Para onde está indo?

- Huh... lá fora, é a hora do meu almoço. – Jensen apontou na direção que ia seguir. – Eu gosto de sentar sob as árvores.

- Ótimo! – Falou já puxando Jensen pelo braço. – Eu lhe acompanho, se for onde estou pensando, os professores não vão me procurar lá.

- Ok, o que está acontecendo? – Apesar de relutante, Jensen a seguia mesmo assim.

Danneel revirou os olhos. – Eu estou matando aula, bobinho. Ou por acaso a gente tem almoço na mesma hora?

- A aula é tão ruim assim? – Jensen tinha humor na voz.

- Sinceramente, não faço idéia. – Danneel puxou Jensen por uma saída lateral. – Não é como se eu precisasse saber álgebra pra minha carreira de atriz. Aonde que você senta?

- Sério, Danny? – Ele não acreditava no que a ruiva falava.

- Você não quer que fiquemos aqui em pé, né? – A ruiva prendeu o cabelo num rabo de cavalo.

- Esquece. – Jensen sorria, enquanto guiava a amiga pro seu cantinho especial. – Você vai pro Chris hoje?

- Não sei se vou conseguir chegar a tempo. – Danneel esperou Jensen se sentar para deitar, repousando a cabeça em sua perna. – Eles têm uma apresentação hoje, não? Acho que vou direto pro bar.

- Mas você ainda não tem idade. – Jensen começou a acariciar os cabelos ruivos.

- Duh... pra que serve carteira falsa? – Danneel, então, se levantou de repente. – Se você quiser ir, eu consigo uma pra você.

Jensen balançou a cabeça avidamente. – Não, Danny, prefiro não me meter em confusão.

- Medroso. – E voltou a se deitar.

Os dois caíram num silêncio confortável, só aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Jensen continuava acariciar os cabelos de Danneel, enquanto que com a outra mão, brincava com as contas de seu colar.

- Quem lhe deu? – A voz de Danneel o sobressaltou e esta sentou e dobrou as pernas de modo a ficar de frente ao Jensen. – Eu percebi que você está sempre tocando esse colar. Era diria que era da sua mãe, mas não acho que seja feminino.

Jensen mordeu os lábios e parou de brincar com o colar, nitidamente incomodado.

- Ei, não precisa dizer se não quiser. – Danneel tocou-lhe o braço, tentando assegurá-lo. – Eu sempre fui entrona, mesmo.

Abaixando a cabeça, Jensen ficou alguns segundos, observando sua calça jeans velha, que Danneel nem esperava mais uma resposta. – Um amigo me deu quando ele foi embora.

- E vocês ainda se falam? – Danneel perguntou se sentindo incentivada com a resposta.

Mas Jensen só negou com a cabeça e virou seu olhar na direção da mesa de Jared e seus amigos, fazendo Danneel seguir seu olhar.

- Sabe, você devia ir até lá. – A garota sorriu quando o viu afastar o olhar envergonhado. – A turma do Jared é conhecida na escola de se dar bem com todo mundo. Tenho certeza que eles não lhe expulsariam.

- Não. – Jensen encostou a cabeça na árvore e soltou um suspiro. – A turma pode se dar bem com todo mundo, mas Jared não gosta de mim. Então... não.

- Eu se fosse você não teria tanta certeza quanto a isso. – Danneel se levantou, lhe deu uma piscadela e antes que pudesse se perguntar estava se afastando. – Bem, melhor eu ir andando, minha próxima aula fica do outro lado da escola.

E sem mais Jensen estava sozinho com uma expressão confusa e um meio sozinho. Pra falar a verdade, essa normalmente era sua cara quando se encontrava com a amiga. No instante seguinte, o sinal tocou e Jensen observou Jared e seus amigos se levantarem e seguirem em direção a escola.

J2~J2~J2

A última aula terminou um pouco mais cedo, uma vez que a mesma tinha sido interrompida pelo professor Misha Collins e o Diretor Beaver para falarem das palestras que a escola estaria dando na próxima semana sobre _bullying_e preconceito, sendo uma inclusive voltada para os pais.

Jared tinha um panfleto informativo na mão e grunhiu quando terminou de ler os pontos principais. – Deus, só faltaram colocar meu nome nesse panfleto. A escola toda vai saber que isso é por minha causa.

- Não, a escola toda vai saber que isso é por causa de Milo e sua turma. – Chad corrigiu o amigo, batendo de ombros. – Você não devia se aborrecer com isso, Jay.

- É fácil pra você falar, mas eu não vejo como isso vai me ajudar. – Jared soltou um suspiro e continuou seguindo pra saída. – Só vai me chamar mais atenção.

- Não vamos pensar nisso, vem. – Chad parou na saída da escola e olhou em volta. – Seu pai ainda não chegou.

- Ele não vem. – Jared se encostou à parede ao lado dos portões. – Provavelmente foi resolver algo sobre encontro que Sarah e ele vão ter amanhã.

Chad abriu um grande sorriso. – Quer dizer que você está livre hoje?

Jared não conseguiu evitar e soltou uma gargalhada. – É por isso e outras coisas que meu pai diz que você é má companhia. E respondendo não, eu prometi que ia com o Jensen direto pra casa. – E vendo Chad pronto para reclamar, ergueu a mão. – Nem tente, eu não quero prolongar meu castigo quando só falta uma semana.

- Você não tem graça. – Chad se encostou ao lado do amigo.

- Eu sei que você me ama, Chad. – Jared se inclinou como se pra dar um beijo em Chad que o empurrou.

- Como o amor é lindo. – A voz fez os dois garotos ficarem sérios na hora. – O que foi? Não se importe com a gente, não é rapazes?

- Cai fora, Jesse! – Chad cruzou os braços e encarou o loiro. – Que foi se perdeu do dono? Ou Milo lhe deu o fora.

- Digamos que Justin e ele têm outras coisas pra fazer. – Jesse continuou sem perder o ar irritante. – Vamos deixar os pombinhos sozinhos, Aldis.

O outro garoto tinha uma expressão incomodada e parecia querer falar algo, mas Jared e Chad não deram brecha e ele seguiu atrás de Jesse.

- Bem, está na cara que a anunciação da palestra não fez nenhum efeito. – Jared reclamou, voltando a sua posição. – E o que ele quis dizer com Milo e Justin estarem ocupados?

- Sinceramente, não me interessa desde que eles continuem longe. – Chad verificou a hora. – Cadê o resto da turma?

- Sandy e Katie têm aula de dança agora, não vão largar nem tão cedo. – Jared olhou para o corredor. – Quanto ao Tom e Mike, eu não faço idéia.

- Bem, então, somos só nós dois até o caipira chegar. – Chad soltou seu sorriso faceiro, o qual foi retribuído.

- Chad. – Jared continuou mais cedo. – Quanto a hoje de manhã...

- Jared...

- Não, ok. – Insistiu no assunto. – Eu não devia ter descontado em você, é só... foi no aniversário da Alexis ano passado que tudo começou.

Chad voltou sua atenção para Jared. – Na festa?

- Lembra que eu fui embora mais cedo? – Esperou a confirmação pra continuar. – Bem, eu não fui sozinho.

- Wow... o idiota soube direitinho o que estava fazendo. – Chad balançou a cabeça.

- Obrigado.

- Eu vou lhe proibir de falar essa palavra. – Chad partiu para brincadeira. – Tudo bem que você não gosta da fruta, mas não vamos vestir saias.

- Você é um idiota, Chad. – Jared o empurrou.

Mas o amigo só sorriu satisfeito. – Agora, você está falando.

Ainda rindo, Jared verificou mais uma vez a hora e, vendo que Jensen estava atrasado, começou a ficar preocupado. – Ele está atrasado.

- O caipira deve estar na biblioteca e perdeu a hora. – Chad comentou sem dar muita importância. – Estou até pensando em mudar o apelido dele pra traça.

- Cala boca, Chad. – Jared lançou mais um olhar para o corredor. – E deixa o Jensen em paz.

- Defendendo-o? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha surpreso. – Estão virando amiguinhos?

- Não enche! – Jared se afastou da parede e fez o caminho de volta a escola. – Vou atrás dele.

- Estou tão orgulhoso. – Zombou colocando as duas mãos sobre o coração. – Espera, eu vou com você.

J2~J2~J2

Jensen estava saindo com pressa e distraído da sala de aula. O professor tinha passado do horário para compensar a interrupção do direto e professor Misha para falar sobre a palestra e ele sabia que Jared estava provavelmente o esperando. Ele tinha visto Tom e Mike saírem correndo, falando algo sobre estarem atrasado para o treino antes de sumirem. Mas o que ele não estava esperando era ser empurrado contra um dos armários.

- Olha só quem encontramos aqui, Justin. – Milo parou ao lado de Justin, que mantinha Jensen contra os armários. – Sabe, Jensen, eu fiquei curioso. Por acaso você é gay?

- Não, não é certo. – Jensen tentava sair do lugar sem sucesso.

- Tem certeza? Porque eu acho esse seu colar bem gay. – Milo virou-se para Justin. – O que você acha, Justin?

- Gay com certeza. – Justin sorriu para Jensen. – Foi presente do Padalecki? Ou um namorado antigo?

- Não, não. – Jensen olhava de Milo para Justin. – Só um amigo.

- Então, você não vai se importar se eu fizer isso...

- Ei! – A voz do Jared ecoou pelo corredor, mas Milo já tinha puxado o colar. – Deixe o em paz!

- Oh, o namoradinho chegou. – Justin soltou Jensen e foi para o lado do Milo.

- Jensen, você está bem? – Jared tirou o resto da distância, mas Jensen manteve o olhar no colar no chão. – Jensen.

- Bem o que vocês estão esperando? – Chad continuou a encarar os outros dois. – Dêem o fora!

- Já terminamos aqui mesmo. – Milo sorriu debochado. – Vamos Justin.

Chad observou os outros dois até eles desaparecerem e se abaixou, pegando o colar do chão, devolvendo para Jensen. – Aqui. Não se preocupe, dá pra consertar.

- Obrigado. – Jensen sussurrou e pegou o colar.

Jared continuou o observando preocupado. – Eles fizeram mais alguma coisa? Você quer dar queixa deles na diretoria?

O mais velho só balançou a cabeça e lançou um olhar perdido Jared. – Eu só quero ir pra casa, por favor.

- Claro, vamos! – Jared pegou a mochila de Jensen e a jogou sobre o outro ombro. – Chad, você vem?

- Claro, vamos.

Chad concordou e seguiu, colocando-se do outro lado de Jensen. E os três fez o caminho até a casa do Padalecki em silêncio.

J2~J2~J2

Durante o resto da noite, Jensen permaneceu quieto e assustado, lembrando seu comportamento assim quando chegara ali. Sarah e Jeffrey trocavam olhares cancelados e tentaram descobrir o que tinha acontecido sem sucesso. Este chegou até perguntar o que Jared tinha feito, mas Jensen o defendeu, dizendo que o moreno não tinha feito e ele só estava indisposto, pedindo licença então para ir para seu quarto.

Jared também seguiu o exemplo de Jensen e foi mais cedo para seu quarto, se perguntando se devia ter falado alguma coisa ao pai, mas decidiu por respeitar a decisão de Jensen. Ligou, então, o vídeo game e tentou se distrair até o sono chegar, pois não tinha mais nada pra fazer.

Era tarde da noite, e Jared ainda estava acordado. Ele não conseguia negar que estava preocupado com Jensen e que não gostava nem um pouco do Milo ter decidido prestar atenção no loiro. E assim não podia deixar de pensar que era sua culpa de alguma forma.

O videogame havia sido desligado há tempo, mas Jared só rolava na cama sem o sono chegar. Foi assim que escutou um choro e se sentou na cama para ver se escutava de novo. Ele estava prestes a voltar a deitar quando escutou de novo e teve certeza que era um choro. E, dessa vez, Jared não pretendia ficar no seu quarto.

No segundo seguinte, Jared encontrava-se em frente ao quarto de Jensen, pensando se deveria bater, mas decidindo-se em entrar de uma vez. Dentro do quarto, ele conseguiu ver que Jensen estava se remexendo e sussurrando algo.

- Jensen. – Jared tentou acorda Jensen, balançando seu ombro. – Acorde.

- Não. – Mas Jensen continuava se mexendo. – Por favor, não! Não foi minha culpa.

- Jensen, é só um pesadelo. – Jared balançou Jensen com mais força. – Vamos lá.

- Eu não fiz nada. – Jensen empurrou os braço de Jared. – Eu sinto muito, eu vou ser bom.

Jared estava surpreso com as coisas que Jensen dizia, mas ele sabia que tinha que acordá-lo e tentou com mais firmeza. – Jensen!

- Mãe! – Jensen acordou assustado e tentou se afastar de Jared.

- Ei, sou eu, Jared. – O moreno se sentou ao lado de Jensen, mas sem tocá-lo. – Só foi um pesadelo. Você está bem.

Jensen olhou ao redor como se querendo se certificar de onde estava e terminou fixando o olhar em Jared, que continuou parado até o outro se acalmar.

- Você está bem agora? – Jared parecia incerto.

Jensen concordou com a cabeça e abraçou as pernas dobradas. – Me desculpe.

Jared reagiu confuso ao pedido. – Pelo quê?

- Lhe acordar. – Jensen estava bem no canto da sua cama e mantinha a cabeça baixa.

- Nah. – Jared dispensou as desculpas. – Eu não conseguia dormir mesmo.

Os dois caíram num silêncio incômodo, onde Jared olhava para tudo menos para Jensen, que, por sua vez, continuava a estudá-lo.

- Então… – Jared decidiu quebrar o silêncio e voltar para seu quarto. – Eu acho que vou voltar pro meu quarto e deixá-lo dormir.

Jensen não queria ficar sozinho, mas sempre tinha sido assim, então, ele concordou com a cabeça e observou Jared se levantar e ir até a porta quando este parou. Jared parecia em dúvida, mas tentou sorrir para Jensen.

- Quer saber, eu ainda estou sem sono e acho que vou jogar algo. – Jared encarava os pés descalços. – Você quer jogar comigo?

Em surpresa, Jensen balançou a cabeça e respondeu a primeira coisa que lhe surgiu. – Eu não sei jogar.

- Oh… – O mais novo concordou, recebendo a resposta com uma recusa. – Ok, então… melhor eu ir.

Vendo Jared sair, Jensen sentiu certo desespero e antes que pudesse pensar, se viu falando. – Posso assistir?

- Quê? – Jared virou-se confuso.

- Você jogando. – Jensen mordeu a ponta do dedo. – Posso assistir?

Jared deu a Jensen um grande sorriso. – Claro, vem.

Timidamente, Jensen se levantou e seguiu Jared até seu quarto quando parou sem saber onde sentar. Mas Jared tomou a decisão por ele e o puxou para sentar na cama ao seu lado. Jensen aceitou o travesseiro oferecido e se encostou a parede, enquanto Jared explicava animado sobre o jogo. Final alguma coisa. Mas Jensen tinha que admitir que a história era legal e logo, sem nem perceber, Jensen estava dormindo.

- Você viu aquilo? – Jared se virou pronto para comentar algo quando percebeu que o outro dormia.

Jared ainda pensou em acordar Jensen, mas desistiu, percebendo o quão calma o loiro estava, mesmo deitado somente na metade da cama, todo encolhido. Ele parecia tão pequeno que Jared não conseguia evitar querer protegê-lo. Balançando a cabeça, como se querendo afastar o pensamento, Jared puxou o lençol sobre Jensen e puxou a cama extra de debaixo para se deitar. Com mais um olhar na direção de Jensen, Jared desligou a televisão e o videogame, virando-se para dormir.

**Continua…**

**N/A:** Ei, pessoas, olha eu conseguindo entrar essa fic com uma semana! E finalmente esse dois parece que vão se ajeitar. Quero dizer, eu acho =p... Eu sei que todos vocês pedem pra que eu atualize o mais rápido possível e juro fazer o meu máximo pra isso, só peço um pouco de compreensão, pois estou pra fazer uma prova e tenho matéria que não acaba pra estudar. Prometo tentar manter o ritmo de sempre e garanto que não vou parar as atualizações. Enfim, espero que curtam o novo capítulo.

*******Cassamy,**acredito que você está certa sobre Jensen ter que desobrir o passado do Jared pra entendê-lo, ma também digo que isso funciona pro Jared também. Quem sabe agora eles não dão o primeiro passo? Obrigada, beijos.

*******Lene**, Jensen não tem uma boa experiência com abandono e logo pensar no pior porque essa é sua experiência, mas aos poucos ele vai perceber que coisas boas lhe acontece também e que ele tem amigos. Já os mal entendidos foi o principal motivo pra eles demorarem tanto a se entenderem, Jared não consegue entender Jensen, mas não entender porque ele se importa tanto e aí dá no que dá. Vou esperar pelo que achou do novo cap. Obrigada, beijos.

*******Master****Sunshiner,**nossa muito obrigada, mas quanto a demorar, juro que estou fazendo o possível pra adiantar, nem mais espero pelo meu beta. O problema é que eu só tenho os fins de semana para escrever e já deu pra ver que os capítulos costumam ser grandes. Agora, eu rir com o da paixão reprimida e gostei. Já quanta a Tom e Jared? Interessante, vou anotar a idéia. E sabe que eu totalmente visualizei o Jared investindo no Jensen e esse todo assustando rsrsrs. Obrigada, e juro que tou fazendo o possível.

*******Polli,**eu não seria tão má a ponto de dar o Chris e Steve pro Jensen só pra tirá-lo. Até eu sei que seria demais pro pobre coitado =p. Obrigada.

*******Caiosiqueira,**tudo bem, eu entendo o lado de ficar com preguiça de escrever. Obrigada, beijos.

*******Crisro,**que bom ver você curtindo minha história. Bem, acho que vou dar um tempo nos mal entendidos, vamos só ver se eles conseguem ficar numa boa. Agora, acho que você não esqueceu ninguém da lista de interesses do Tom rsrs, quem será? Muito obrigada, beijos.

*******DWS,**nossa, muito obrigada. Eu sempre me preocupo em não esquecer os outros, acho que eles podem desenvolver papéis importantes pra história. Espero continuar acertando. Obrigada.


	9. Chapter 9

"**Behind the Shadows"**

AUTORA: **Larysam**

BETA: **Victoria****Winchester**

FANDOM: **J2,****Padackles**

NOTA: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem *sad face*. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: **_Homofobia, bullying, preconceito e violência_**.

RESUMO**: Jared tinha uma vida normal, mas sua mãe o abandonou, seu pai arranjou uma nova namorada, Sarah, e uma gangue da escola vive pegando no seu pé e nos de seus amigos. Já não bastasse a relação complicada com o pai, o sobrinho de Sarah, agora órfão, vai morar com eles. Jared quer distância de Jensen, um garoto estranho, calado e que parece ter medo da própria sombra. Na verdade, Jared só quer que sua vida volte a ser como antes. – Padackles AU**

**Capítulo 9**

Jensen acordou lenta e preguiçosamente, se espreguiçando na cama. Fazia tempo que ele não dormia tão bem. Tanto que ele nem queria abrir os olhos e, para prolongar o momento, afundou a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Ei, vejo que você acordou. – A voz de Jared o fez se sobressaltar quando se lembrou que não estava no seu quarto.

- Droga, eu dormi aqui. – Jensen se sentou, tentando se levantar, mas ainda desorientado, terminou se embolando nos lençóis e caindo da cama. – Droga! Jared, desculpa, eu não pretendia te incomodar, eu só...

Então, finalmente parou, percebendo que Jared morria de gargalhar, tendo inclusive se apoiado no guarda-roupa quando se inclinou sem fôlego.

- Cara... – Jared se ergueu e respirou fundo, normalizando a respiração. – Você é sempre tão descolado assim pela manhã?

A expressão de sem jeito foi substituída por uma aborrecida e Jensen cruzou os braços. – Você me assustou. Eu não percebi que tinha dormido aqui.

Jared observou o loiro e seus lábios tremeram como se estivesse tendo dificuldades em não começar a rir de novo. – Ok, Zangado, minha culpa então.

- Eu não estou zangado. – Jensen comentou se livrando dos lençóis e pondo-se de pé.

Jared, que tinha aberto o guarda-roupa e pego uma camisa, virou-se curioso. – Eu quis dizer o anão.

- Anão? – Jensen bufou e andou até a porta.

- Ei, calma. – Jared o segurou pelo braço, mas logo soltou quando viu Jensen ficar ainda mais tenso. – Eu estava me referindo ao Zangado da Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. Você sabe a história do conto de fadas.

- Oh. – Jensen mordeu os lábios sem jeito. – Eu pensei que você estava...

- Te xingando, eu sei. – Jared suspirou, vestiu a blusa, e então estendeu o braço, sorrindo. – Eu sou Jared.

Jensen arqueou uma sobrancelha. - O que você está fazendo?

- Começando de novo. – Jared não titubeou e continuou esperando pela resposta do loiro. – Então, vai me dar essa segunda chance de provar que não sou o idiota que estava sendo?

Um pouco desconfiado, Jensen estudou Jared com intensidade, procurando algum sinal de que o outro garoto só estava o zoando, mas sem encontrar nada, sorriu timidamente e aceitou a mão que lhe era estendida.

- Massa. – Jared era todo covinhas. – Agora, não sei você, mas estou faminto. Vamos tomar café?

- É, ok. – Jensen seguiu Jared para fora do quarto ainda sorrindo, mas parou no caminho. – Vá na frente, eu tenho que ir no banheiro.

Jared concordou com a cabeça e seguiu até a cozinha sem conseguir parar de sorrir, mas ele resolveu não pensar muito a respeito, pois não é como se fosse grande coisa. Entrando na cozinha, porém, notou logo que havia alguma coisa errada pelo jeito como Sarah estava agitada.

- Bom dia? – Cumprimentou incerto à porta da cozinha. – O que está acontecendo?

- Jensen não dormiu em casa. – Jeffrey respondeu e, no mesmo instante, Sarah se pôs em pé.

- É isso, eu vou ligar para a polícia. – Sarah já tinha o telefone na mão.

Jeffrey tomou o telefone de Sarah com certa dificuldade. – Querida, vamos esperar. Além do mais, nós dois sabemos que eles não vão fazer nada até ter passado vinte e quatro horas.

- Mas, Jensen não desapareceu, ele... – Jared tentou falar se sucesso.

- Jared, ele dormiu fora de casa. – Sarah falou como se só a frase explicasse toda a gravidade da situação.

- Gente, vocês estão fazendo uma tempestade em um copo d'água. – Jared sorriu, vendo que não havia real motivo para preocupação.

Porém, Jeffrey interpretou a resposta do filho de forma errada. – JT, você não gostar do Jensen é uma coisa, mas o garoto sumiu e você acha graça.

- Pai, não é isso, mas o Jensen...

- Não. Se você não vai ajudar, não atrapalhe. – Jeffrey o cortou e voltou-se para Sarah. – Você já falou com o Chris?

Jared ficou olhando o pai por alguns segundos, incrédulo, antes da raiva chegar e ele sair para o quintal.

Sarah, que tinha observado a cena calada, voltou seu olhar reprovador para Jeffrey. – Eu sei que você está nervoso e preocupado, mas não devia tê-lo tratado assim, Jeff. Ele queria falar alguma coisa. E vocês estavam tão bem esses dias.

- Droga! – Jeffrey respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Melhor eu falar com ele e pedir desculpas. Você fala com o Chris?

- Claro. – Sarah se levantou e pegou a mão de Jeffrey. – A gente vai encontrar o Jensen, só não aliene seu progresso com o Jared, ok?

Nesse instante, Jensen entrou na cozinha, sorrindo, mas logo parou com uma expressão confusa quando não encontrou Jared.

- Onde está o Jared? – Jensen perguntou totalmente sem esperar o que aconteceu em seguida.

- Jensen! – Sarah gritou e logo tomou Jensen nos seus braços. – Deus! Eu estava tão preocupada.

- O que está acontecendo? – Jensen estava assustado.

- Onde diabos você passou a noite, filho? – Jeffrey também estava ao seu lado. – Nos matou de susto.

- Eu não entendo. – Jensen delicadamente se soltou dos braços da tia. – Eu passei a noite aqui. Onde está o Jared?

- Jensen, eu acordei logo cedo e seu quarto estava aberto sem nenhum sinal de você pela casa. – Sarah explicou delicadamente. – Não precisa ter medo, querido, mas precisamos saber onde você foi.

- Eu já disse, não saí da casa. – Jensen lançou um olhar para Jeffrey. – Eu não conseguia dormir e o Jared me chamou pra vê-lo jogar videogame e terminei caindo no sono lá.

- Você passou a noite no quarto do Jared? – Ao mesmo tempo em que Sarah perguntava, lançava um olhar para Jeffrey.

Jensen concordou com a cabeça meio que deu de ombros. – Resolvemos tentar ser amigos.

- Droga! – Jeffrey correu até a porta dos fundos, parando só para falar com Sarah sobre o ombro. – Eu vou...

- O que você está esperando? – Sarah falou e observou Jeffrey sumir.

Jensen, agora, estava preocupado. – O que está acontecendo?

- Acho que Jeffrey e eu cometemos uma injustiça com o Jared. – Sarah fechou os olhos. – Estávamos tão preocupados pensando que você tinha sumido que não o deixamos dizer que você tinha dormido no quarto dele, e Jeffrey ainda brigou com ele por não ajudar.

- Foi minha culpa. – Jensen tinha uma expressão assustada e tentou seguir atrás de Jeffrey. – Ele vai me odiar, eu preciso falar com ele.

- Jensen, espere. – Sarah o interrompeu. – Não foi sua culpa, mas nossa, a gente devia ter escutado o que ele estava tentando dizer. Agora, deixe o Jeffrey falar com ele primeiro, ok?

Dando-se por vencido, Jensen concordou e voltou a sentar, mas ele não conseguia acreditar que Jared não o fosse culpar pelo ocorrido.

J2~J2~J2

Jared tinha seguido com raiva até o halfpipe, onde andava de um lado para outro, tentando controlar a respiração. O que o frustrava mais é que o pai não tinha deixado ele nem se explicar. Num impulso, Jared chutou a base do halfpipe só para xingar alto e mancar pela dor que se espalhou pela perna.

Foi quando estava sentado e examinando o dedo que sangrava, devido a um pequeno corte, que seu pai se aproximou, mas Jared continuou agindo como se estivesse sozinho.

Suspirando, Jeffrey se sentou ao lado do filho. – Filho, eu sinto muito. Eu estava nervoso e preocupado e terminei descontando em você.

Jared continuou só observando o pequeno lastro de sangue escorrer e quando pegou uma flanela, Jeffrey o interrompeu, segurando o braço.

- Não faça isso, esse pano está imundo. – Jeffrey pegou a perna do filho, mesmo contra a vontade deste, e analisou o corte. – Não se preocupe, você vai sobreviver.

Bufando, o adolescente virou o rosto, mas deixou o pai se levantar e voltar com uma garrafa de água para limpar o corte.

- Agora, você teve sorte, pela força que você chutou a madeira, poderia ter quebrado o dedo, e aí como poderia aproveitar o halfpipe com o pé engessado? – Jeffrey sorriu e continuou tentando se desculpar com o filho. – Na próxima vez, espere pelo alvo certo. Minha cabeça é dura, mas não é tanto assim.

Jared olhou para o pai e tentou esconder o sorriso. – Até parece que eu poderia chutar o alvo e sair ileso.

- Bem, verdade, afinal ainda sou seu pai, errando ou não. – O mais velho sorriu, mas logo ficou sério novamente. – E acredite, filho, eu erro.

Jared abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. – Custava ter me escutado?

- Não. E essa é a pior parte. – Jeffrey desceu a perna do filho e virou-se para ele. – Será que você pode me perdoar?

Pensou por mais alguns segundos e tentou esconder um sorriso. – Posso ficar com raiva mais um pouquinho?

Jeffrey riu. – Se eu estivesse na sua posição, com certeza ainda estaria com raiva. Daria no meu pai o gelo por uma semana. No mínimo.

- Nah... – Jared se levantou. – Isso é muito tempo, meu velho não me deixaria em paz se o fizesse esperar tanto.

- Ok, acho que mereço isso. – Jeffrey balançou a cabeça. – Mas não pense que você vai escapar se continuar me chamando de velho.

- O que é que há, velhinho? – Jared falou antes de correr em direção a casa.

Jeffrey sorriu feliz por ter consertado as coisas com o filho. Por um momento, ele temeu ter posto a perder tudo que tinha feito pra se aproximar do adolescente, mas se o acontecido de hoje tinha provado alguma coisa era que as coisas estavam começando a voltar a ser como eram antes.

J2~J2~J2

Jensen esperava inquieto, brincando com a comida, enquanto lançava olhares para a porta. Ele estava preocupado e, quando Jared entrou correndo pela cozinha indo direito para o interior da casa, sentiu como se todos os seus medos tivessem sido confirmados.

- É melhor... com licença. – Jensen já estava em pé e a meio caminho de sair da cozinha. – Não 'tou com fome.

- Jensen... – Isso foi tudo que o loiro escutou antes de seguir pela casa em direção ao andar de cima.

Quando subiu as escadas, seu primeiro instinto foi seguir até o quarto de Jared, mas parou de repente com medo do que poderia acontecer. Hoje de manhã parecia que as coisas entre Jared e ele iriam finalmente se ajeitar e agora ele sentia que tudo tinha voltado à estaca zero.

- Merda! – Veio a voz de Jared do banheiro.

Mesmo ainda receoso, Jensen tirou a distância até o banheiro em poucos passos e encontrou Jared sentado sob o vaso, colocando anti-séptico no dedão do pé direito.

- O que foi? – Jensen estava travado à porta.

- Isso arde. – Jared respondeu casualmente.

Jensen não conseguiu evitar o sorriso e se aproximou de Jared, sentindo o clima leve. – Só é um leve ardor.

- Isso porque não é em você. – Jared pegou o band-aid e colocou sobre o corte.

- E como você conseguiu isso, pra começar? – Jensen se apoiou a porta e esperou Jared se levantar.

Jared coçou a nuca sem jeito. – Imaginei que o halfpipe era o meu pai e larguei um chute. Eu sei, não foi muito inteligente.

- Quanto a isso... – Jensen abaixou a cabeça. – Me desculpa.

- Não foi sua culpa. – Jared terminava de lavar as mãos.

Jensen abriu espaço para Jared passar, seguindo-o de volta as escadas, onde o parou. – Mas foi minha...

- Olha, você não precisa levar a culpa por ele, ok? – Jared virou-se sério, e então sorriu. – Agora, vamos que eu estou com fome. Você já tomou café?

Jensen só balançou a cabeça negando antes de voltar a seguir Jared até a cozinha. Lá, Sarah foi quem se desculpou e Jared murmurou um "tudo bem", antes de voltar a comer.

- Chad vem hoje pra cá? – Jeffrey quebrou o silêncio e Sarah e Jensen olharam para Jared apreensivos.

- Não sei. – Jared deu de ombros. – Ele falou algo sobre talvez ter um encontro.

- Então, não tenho que me preocupar com ele aparecer e colocar a casa de cabeça pra baixo? - Jeffrey arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não sei, por acaso você pode confiar em mim sozinho? – Jared perguntou no lugar.

O mais velho observou o filho por alguns instantes. – Jared.

O moreno suspirou e revirou os olhos. – Você não tem senso de humor.

Mas Jeffrey só sorriu e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Ok. – Jared tomou um gole de suco. – Chad ficou de passar aqui agora de manhã, mas não, o senhor não tem com o que se preocupar. Eu quero sair desse castigo, muito obrigado.

- Jeffrey, eu não sei... – Sarah começou, mas Jeffrey a interrompeu.

- Não, não. A gente tem isso planejado faz tempo, não quero saber de desculpas. – Jeffrey, então, pegou a mão de Sarah. – Meu bem, Jensen está aqui e bem, só foi um susto, ele não vai pra canto nenhum. Não é, Jensen?

- Não. Quero dizer, talvez até o Chris, mas eu volto. – Jensen tratou logo de explicar.

- Viu? – Jeffrey tentou lançar um olhar pidão pra Sarah, que começou a rir.

- Oh, Deus, está bem. – Sarah, então, virou-se para Jared. – Mas seu filho ainda é mestre nesses olhares.

- Não é justo quando ele os herdou de mim. – Jeffrey reclamou, fazendo bico.

Jared e Jensen riram, continuando o café num clima muito mais ameno e leve do que antes.

J2~J2~J2

Depois de comerem, Jared seguiu até seu quarto, parando só por um segundo para perguntar se Jensen ia também ou não, o que fez Sarah e Jeffrey trocarem olhares satisfeitos, tentando esconder o sorriso.

Quando estavam prontos para sair, Sarah parou no quarto de Jared para se despedir. – Ok, meninos, estamos indo e só voltamos depois da janta, mas qualquer coisa meu celular e o do Jeff vão ficar ligados o dia todo, então, precisando, voltamos mais cedo. – Sarah fez como se fosse sair, antes de voltar a entrar e ir até os garotos, dando-lhes um beijo, mesmo com Jared tentando escapar. – Ah! O telefone de onde vamos está na geladeira, então...

Jared trocou um sorriso com Jensen, que tinha um ar espantado. – Sarah, você sabe que Jensen tem dezesseis e eu quinze, né?

- Claro. – Sarah respondeu automaticamente, mas parou quando percebeu o que o garoto estava implicando. – É só...

- Eles vão ficar bem, meu amor. – Jeffrey apareceu, puxando Sarah para fora do quarto. – Bem, nós vamos indo, rapazes. Se comportem. E, Jared? Nada de festa.

- É, é, ok. – Jared balançou a cabeça e fez sinal para os dois irem embora. – Saiam logo daqui.

Jensen esperou até os dois sumirem antes de se voltar pra Jared. – É sempre assim?

- Não, mas acho que a Sarah pensa que você tem cinco anos. – Jared pegou o controle e voltou a jogar. – Não se preocupe, deve passar.

- Deve? - Ainda assustado, Jensen voltou-se para Jared. E o outro garoto caiu na gargalhada.

Entraram no mesmo cenário da noite anterior, onde Jensen alegava que preferia observar o moreno jogando do que participar, ainda meio receoso em tentar. Durante um tempo, Jensen se levantou e começou a observar os livros que Jared tinha no quarto, pegando um nas mãos. Estava tão entretido que nem percebeu que o outro tinha se levantado.

- O que você está vendo? – Jared olhou sobre o ombro de Jensen e identificou o livro. – Oh...

- Me desculpe, eu não devia ter pegado. – Jensen falou, devolvendo o livro à estante.

- Você gosta muito dessa palavra, não? - Jared sorriu quando viu Jensen arquear uma sobrancelha, confuso. – É só que você se desculpa a cada cinco segundos.

- Descul... – Jensen parou no meio da palavra e sentiu-se corar, mas Jared só riu.

- Você já leu os outros seis? – Jared perguntou e quando Jensen disse que sim, ele pareceu pensar um pouco com o livro, que Jensen tinha devolvido, na mão. – Tudo bem, eu te empresto.

Jensen arregalou os olhos, surpreso. – Está certo disso?

- Só me prometa que você não vai amassá-lo e vai tomar cuidado, e tudo bem. – Jensen balançava a cabeça, concordado avidamente e segurava o livro com cuidado. – Ah! E não diga pro Chad que eu te emprestei ou eu vou ter que começar a emprestar pra ele também.

- Prometido! – Jensen falou quando a campainha tocou.

- Por falar em Chad. – Jared seguiu, então, até a porta para deixar o amigo entrar, mas este não estava sozinho. Tom e Mike estavam com ele.

- E ai, a barra já está limpa? – Chad perguntou assim que a porta abriu.

- Tom, Mike. Não esperava vocês. – Jared deixou os amigos entrarem.

- Nós soubemos que você está livre do seu pai hoje e resolvemos fazer uma festinha, o resto dos convidados devem chegar a qualquer momento. – Mike comentou, colocando um braço sobre o ombro de Jared.

- O quê? – Jared se soltou de Mike e encarou os amigos, mas logo os viu rindo. – Muito engraçado, caras. Só se vocês não quiserem me ver fora do castigo até o ano que vem.

- Relaxa, Jay. – Tom se aproximou, dando um tapa no ombro do amigo. – Nós só pensamos em passar o dia com você e quem sabe a gente não termina esse halfpipe. Chad disse que falta pouco agora.

- Massa! – Jared afirmou, nitidamente animado. – Deixa só eu chamar o Jensen.

- Como ele está? – Mike perguntou mais sóbrio e explicou diante da expressão confusa de Jensen. – Chad nos falou.

- Oh. Bem, eu acho. – Jared deu de ombros. – Não falamos sobre o que aconteceu. Faz o seguinte, vão indo na frente que eu vou logo em seguida.

Jared virou-se esperando estar sozinho, mas Chad seguiu logo atrás.

- Está amiguinho do caipira agora? – Chad arqueou uma sobrancelha e tinha um sorriso faceiro. – O herói salva a mocinha e eles se apaixonam.

- Cala a boca, Chad. – Jared bateu de ombros com o amigo. – E eu já falei pra você não o chamar assim. Só estamos tentando ser amigos, nada de mais.

- Com quem será? Com quem será? – Chad começou a cantar, levando dessa vez um empurrão mais forte.

- Você é um idiota. – Jared balançou a cabeça e parou na porta do quarto de Jensen quando percebeu que era ali que o outro estava, mas continuou falando com Chad. – Por que somos amigos mesmo?

- Porque você me ama! – Chad pulou em cima de Jared, abraçando-o por trás, fazendo Jared rir ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se soltar.

Quando finalmente conseguiu se livrar do peso de Chad, Jared sorriu diante da sobrancelha erguida de Jensen. – Ei, você não precisa sair só porque Chad chegou. Quero dizer, eu sei que ele é um idiota, mas no fundo, bem no fundo, bem no fundo mesmo, ele é um cara legal.

- Ei! – Chad gritou indignado com o moreno, mas virou-se para Jensen sorrindo. – E aí, você vem?

Jensen levantou o rosto surpreso quando Jared e Chad apareceram no seu quarto. Ele meio que esperava que o mais novo preferisse a companhia exclusiva do amigo, por isso a aparição de Jared o deixou sem saber o que responder.

- Hã... eu não quero atrapalhar. – E vendo que Jared estava prestes a insistir, Jensen interveio. – Além do mais, eu fiquei de passar na casa do Chris.

- Tem certeza? – Jared insistiu mais um pouco. – Não quero que pense que está incomodando. E pode não parecer, mas somos divertidos.

- Não, estou certo sim. – Jensen sorriu e ergueu o livro. – E prefiro começar a ler do que passar vergonha jogando.

- Mas não vamos jogar. Vamos tentar terminar o halfpipe. – Chad explicou entusiasmado.

Jensen balançou a cabeça. – Nem de bicicleta eu sei andar.

Chad fez o som de alguém ferido. – Jared, isso é um crime, você precisa ensinar ao seu irmão.

- Ele não é meu irmão, Chad. – Jared revirou os olhos e completou, percebendo o sorriso de Jensen diminuir. – Mas como meu mais novo amigo, eu vou ter que te ensinar depois.

Jensen ainda não conseguia acreditar na mudança, mas Jared tinha falado sério quando disse que queria recomeçar. – Bem, fica para uma próxima vez.

Dando-se por vencido, Jared concordou. – Está bem, mas você não sabe o que está perdendo. E eu vou cobrar.

Chad, que estava observando a cena calado e com um sorriso, resolveu se intrometer. – Até porque pra andar com a gente, você vai precisar. Ou isso, ou terá que correr bastante.

- Não liga pra ele. – Jared empurrou Chad e começou a acompanhar o amigo. – Bem, deixa eu ir, então, antes que Tom e Mike destruam o que está pronto.

Jared saiu do quarto e se encontrou com Chad que esperava na escada com um sorriso nada inocente. – O que foi?

- Nada. – Chad continuou a descer. – É só bom ver você de volta.

- Eu nunca fui pra canto nenhum. – O outro reclamou.

Chad parou na entrada da cozinha e encarou o amigo. – Você sabe do que eu estou falando.

Suspirando, Jared concordou. – Eu sei que estava sendo um pé no saco.

- Não me leve a mal, é só que todo aquele estilo emo não era a sua cara. – Chad comentou e correu em direção à porta dos fundos.

- Eu vou te mostrar quem é emo. – Jared gritou e correu atrás de Chad.

J2~J2~J2

Do seu quarto Jensen observou, pela janela, Jared correndo atrás de Chad que, por sua vez, tentou se proteger atrás de Tom. A cena por si só já lhe trouxe um sorriso, porque diferente de antes, ele sabia que agora poderia fazer parte também. E a melhor parte é que Jensen começava a acreditar que nada ia dar errado dessa vez.

Seguindo até a cama, Jensen encostou-se na cabeceira e abriu o livro sem conseguir tirar o sorriso do rosto. Ele não se sentia assim leve desde quando começara a amizade com Jason. Ignorando os gritos e risos que vinham pela janela, se concentrou no livro em suas mãos. Esperaria dar pelo menos onze horas para visitar Chris e Steve, uma vez que este tinha assumido o costume de dormir na garagem quando faziam alguma performance. Danneel tinha prometido que apareceria, então, ele sabia que o seu dia tinha tudo pra ficar ainda melhor.

**Continua...**

**N/A:**Demorou, eu sei, mas tive um bloqueio pra escrever esse capítulo e ainda acho que não ficou legal. Espero que vocês pelo menos o achem passável. Obrigada a todos pelas reviews. Beijos

***DWS,**oi, sim o Matt vai ser o grande centro dos problemas do Jared nessa fic, mas não se preocupe que eu pretendo aborda mais o passado do Jensen e logo, logo. Sobre os encrenqueiros, eu até acho que você tem razão em certo ponto, mas pra mim isso não elimina a homofobia =/. Obrigada, beijos.

***Polli,**acho que agora vai. Será? Rsrsrs. Obrigada. Bjos.

***Crisro,**eu adoro o Misha, então, tive que colocá-lo na fic mesmo sua participação sendo pequena, mas não menos importante. Só é estranho não escrever mais cenas dele maluquinho rsrs. Quanto à Danneel, por enquanto, acho que você não precisa se preocupar, só não sei quanto a mais pra frente =p. No demais, eu acho que Jensen pode virar alvo, mas vai ficar mais difícil ser alvo solo e eu pretendo abordar o passado do loirinho em breve. Espero que goste desse capítulo. Obrigada, beijos.

***Lene,**sim, o Milo sinceramente não tem o que fazer. Pra mim isso é falta de surra em casa =p. E eu gosto desses momentos quem Jensen está com a Danneel, Chris e Steve, mas gosto ainda mais das cenas com o Jared. Acho que agora os desentendimentos possam ser superados, pelo menos vamos ver se eles se tornam amigos. O Jared é bem receptivo quando não está sendo uma criança pirracenta rsrs. Obrigada. Bejocas.


	10. Chapter 10

"**Behind the Shadows"**

AUTORA: **Larysam**

BETA: **Victoria Winchester **

FANDOM: **J2,****Padackles**

NOTA: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem *sad face*. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: **_Homofobia, bullying, preconceito e violência_**.

RESUMO**: Jared tinha uma vida normal, mas sua mãe o abandonou, seu pai arranjou uma nova namorada, Sarah, e uma gangue da escola vive pegando no seu pé e nos de seus amigos. Já não bastasse a relação complicada com o pai, o sobrinho de Sarah, agora órfão, vai morar com eles. Jared quer distância de Jensen, um garoto estranho, calado e que parece ter medo da própria sombra. Na verdade, Jared só quer que sua vida volte a ser como antes. – Padackles AU**

**Capítulo 10**

Jensen estava sentado em sua cama não fazia nem quinze minutos quando escutou a campainha tocando. Quando tocou pela segunda vez, Jensen se levantou e viu pela janela que Jared e seus amigos continuavam trabalhando e se divertindo como se não tivessem notado nada.

Curioso com quem poderia ser, uma vez que ele não acreditava que Jeffrey e Sarah já pudessem estar de volta, ele foi atender. Assim, foi com surpresa que Jensen abriu a porta e se deparou com uma Danneel animada.

- Ei, Jensen! – Danneel levantou os óculos escuros, deixando-os sobre os cabelos, e foi entrando. – Bom saber que pelo menos você está acordado.

Jensen, ainda pego pela surpresa continuou a porta, apesar da amiga já estar subindo as escadas. – Er... oi, Danneel.

- O que você está esperando? Não quer que eu adivinhe onde é seu quarto, não é? – A ruiva arqueou uma sobrancelha e esperou o loiro fechar a porta.

Balançando a cabeça, Jensen fechou a porta e passou pela garota. – Não que eu me importe, mas a que devo a visita?

- Só dando um tempo aos dois idiotas aqui do lado. – Danneel seguiu Jensen até o quarto e se jogou na cama. – Eu esqueci como Chris fica insuportável quando alguém o acorda cedo. E Steve também não estava de bom humor.

- Algum problema? – Jensen perguntou, agora preocupado.

A ruiva deu de ombros. – Não sei, mas parece que sim. – Percebendo a apreensão de Jensen, ela continuou. – Não se preocupe, eles sempre brigam de vez em quando, nada sério.

- Oh. – Jensen tinha se apoiado na janela e deu mais uma olhada para Jared e companhia, atraindo a atenção da ruiva.

- Pelo jeito, Jared e você continuam na mesma? – Danneel não precisou ir até a janela pra saber o que Jensen estava olhando, não com o barulho que os meninos estavam fazendo.

O sorriso de Jensen, porém, a surpreendeu. – Na verdade, estamos tentando ser amigos. – Terminou, dando de ombros pra mostrar que não era nada demais, mas sem sucesso.

- Finalmente, o gigante ganhou algum juízo. Sério, eu não conseguia entender qual era o problema dele com você. Ele é tão legal com todo mundo. – Danneel balançava a cabeça em reprovação.

Jensen mordeu os lábios, pensativo. – Talvez eu não apareci numa boa fase.

- Bem, o que importa é que ele finalmente está percebendo o cara legal que você é. – A garota se levantou, ignorando os enrubescer de Jensen, e o puxou pelo braço. – Agora vamos, acho que os dois cabeças-duras já se acertaram.

Danneel nem deu tempo de Jensen falar nada e já o arrastava porta afora, o tempo todo falando como os dois eram idiotas quando começavam com essas briguinhas até porque, para ela, era óbvia qual era a solução. Todavia, Jensen nunca chegou a escutar qual solução era essa, pois quando os dois chegaram perto da garagem, Steve abriu a porta fumegando.

- Quer saber, Chris, esquece! – Steve tinha as costas para Danneel e Jensen. – Você é um grande de um filho da mãe e eu estou indo embora!

- Ah, claro, porque tinha que ser minha culpa! – Chris apareceu logo atrás e nenhum dos dois percebeu Jensen e Danneel ali. – Foda-se, Steve! Eu não te devo satisfação sobre as garotas que eu pego durante os shows!

- Esse é o problema! Durante o show! – Steve tinha se aproximado e apontado um dedo no peito do moreno. – Quando eu me engracei com o gerente do bar, você logo veio com o discurso de ser profissional, mas você mesmo...

- Você disse tudo, o seu problema é que você queria dar uns amassos no gerente do bar onde estamos trabalhando. Isso não é profissional! – Chris abriu os braços.

- E ficar dando em cima das fãs em pleno show é? – Jensen nunca podia imaginar que Steve, o mais calmo do grupo, podia ter tanta raiva. – Pare de vadiar, Chris!

- Isso não é seu problema. Você é pior que uma namorada ciumenta. – Chris cruzou os braços, preparado para continuar a discussão. - Pelo amor de Deus!

Steve, por sua vez, parou e olhou bem para Chris, continuando num tom calmo. – Como eu pude esquecer isso? Quer saber? Faça como bem entender, Chris.

Jensen continuou observando calado quando Steve passou por Danneel e ele, subindo em sua moto e indo embora. Ele estava tento um pouco de dificuldade em entender o que tinha acontecido. O que Chris quis dizer com Steve querer dar uns amassos no gerente do clube? Não podia ser o que ele estava pensando, pois isso era errado. E...

- Você é mesmo um idiota, Chris Kane! – Danneel interrompeu os pensamentos de Jensen, partindo para cima do cantor. – Deus, eu não acredito tive uma queda por um cara tão burro.

- Não me enche você também, Danneel. – Chris virou-se, entrando na garagem e sendo acompanhado por Danneel e Jensen. – Até porque, se eu lembro bem, você não tem nada do que reclamar.

Danneel bufou e empurrou Chris para o sofá. – Esse é o seu problema. Tão cheio de si que não enxerga um palmo na frente da fuça.

- Ok, qual o _seu_problema? – O moreno tentou se levantar, mas sem sucesso quando a ruiva o empurrou de novo.

- Não, Kane, qual o _seu_ problema? – Danneel havia cruzado os braços e encarava o cantor de um jeito que até Jensen estava com medo. – Será que você não tem pena do Steve?

- Pena do Steve... do que você está falando? Ele foi quem começou a briga. – Chris ignorou seu som petulante.

- Ele te ama, seu idiota! – Danneel observou bem as reações de Chris de espanto, dúvida e medo. – Como você nunca descobriu?

- Eu... – Mas, no instante seguinte, ele afastou o espanto e o substituiu com a teimosia. – Você está delirando, Danneel. E mesmo se fosse o caso, eu sou hétero.

- Eu... – A voz tremida de Jensen espantou os outros dois que finalmente olharam em sua direção, percebendo que ele estava pálido. – Melhor... indo.

Chris tentou se levantar e ir atrás de Jensen, mas Danneel voltou a empurrá-lo. – Não, você fica aqui e se não percebe o que realmente sente pelo seu "amigo", pelo menos dê um jeito de pedir desculpas e arrumar essa confusão.

No instante seguinte, Danneel estava correndo atrás de Jensen que seguia meio desorientado e com a cabeça baixa, murmurando algo.

- Jensen? – Danneel chamou com cuidado.

- Não, não é certo... não é certo. – Então, pulou quando sentiu a mão da amiga no ombro, olhando para ela assustada. – Eu... eu preciso ir, Dann...

- Jensen, espera! – A ruiva gritou, mas o loiro correu em direção a casa e fechou a porta às suas costas. – Mais essa. O que ele quis dizer que prometeu ser bom?

Mas a garota não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma resposta e suspirando cansada, resolveu deixar as coisas como estavam. Por enquanto.

J2~J2~J2

Jared e seus amigos tinham adiantado boa parte do trabalho e o garoto estava confiante que o pai e ele dariam conta do resto. O sol estava forte e eles estavam agora descansando sob a sombra da árvore.

- Cara, eu não acredito que a gente realmente trabalhou. - Chad tinha sido o primeiro a se jogar na grama e tinha um braço sobre o rosto.

Mike soltou uma gargalhada. – Conta outra, Chad! Você ficou o tempo todo nos dizendo o que era pra fazer e nem trabalhou.

- Ei! Eu não tenho culpa se acertei o meu dedo com o martelo e não pude ajudar mais. – Enquanto falava, o loiro levou a mão ao peito como se querendo protegê-la.

- Eu falei pra vocês que era perigoso colocar qualquer ferramenta na mão do Chad. – Jared ria da cara de indignação do amigo. – Não fazia nem dez minutos que ele havia pegado o martelo.

- Droga! Me lembrem de filmar da próxima vez. – Tom se juntou a zoação.

Chad se sentou e encarou os amigos. – Ha ha ha. Muito engraçado, mas não é o dedo de vocês que está roxo.

- Ok, bebê chorão! – Jared se levantou e se espreguiçou um pouco. – Eu vou lá dentro pegar algo pra gente beber e aproveito e te trago gelo.

- Eu te ajudo. – Tom também se levantou e seguiu Jared.

- Não se esqueçam da comida! – Veio o grito de Mike às costas deles.

Quando Tom entrou na cozinha, Jared já estava separando algumas coisas e jogou um saco de salgados para o amigo, que os pegou no reflexo.

- Ei! – Tom reclamou, mas Jared só sorriu, fazendo o outro revirar os olhos, mas se aproximar. – Que horas seu pai e Sarah vão voltar?

- Provavelmente após o jantar, por quê? – Perguntou sem parar o que estava fazendo.

- Nada. – A resposta meio sem jeito fez Jared parar e olhar para o amigo, que suspirou. – Eu só queria saber se você gostaria de companhia.

Jared pareceu um pouco pensativo. – Eu pensei que vocês e as meninas tinham marcado de ir ao cinema.

- É, mas não tou muito a fim de ir. – Tom se encostou a mesa em frente à Jared. – Sem você com a gente, meio que me sinto sobrando, sabe? Mike e Kate, Chad e Sandy.

- Espera, eles começaram a namorar e ninguém me contou? – Jared parecia realmente chateado, por isso Tom tratou logo de explicar.

- Não! Não. – Suspirou e começou de novo. – Katie continua fazendo charminho com o Mike, o que parece só fazê-lo ficar ainda mais de quatro. E Chad, bem... é o Chad.

Jared sorriu e balançou a cabeça. – Ele é meu amigo, mas eu não sei o que a Sandy vê nele.

- É... – Tom se aproximou de Jared, pegando alguns copos. – Então, o que me diz?

- Por que você não chama a Erica? Você não me disse que gosta dela. – Jared lançou um olhar de lado para o amigo. – Ou quem sabe você chama aquela outra pessoa que você está a fim.

- Não, eu não acho que ela goste de mim. – Tom deu de ombros. – Melhor deixar como está.

- Ei! – Jared deu um leve murro no ombro do moreno. – Se você quiser ficar aqui tudo bem, meu pai não vai ligar. Ele sabe que você é o certinho do grupo.

- Vou considerar isso um elogio. – E os dois trocaram um sorriso.

- Mas eu acho que você deve fazer alguma coisa com relação a essa outra garota misteriosa, afinal como você vai saber se ela gosta ou não de você? – Jared olhou, certificando-se que não estava esquecendo nada.

- Claro, a outra garota. – Tom tinha baixado o olhar. – Só que não é...

Uma batida na porta e os dois garotos trocaram um olhar antes que Jared corresse até a porta, pegando ainda um vislumbre de Jensen subindo correndo as escadas.

- Droga! Era o Jensen. – Jared virou-se para o amigo, meio sem jeito. – Será que dá pra você levar a comida lá fora? Eu preciso ver se aconteceu alguma coisa.

Tom deu um meio sorriso e concordou com a cabeça. – Claro, pode ir e se precisar de ajuda é só chamar.

- Valeu, Tom. – Jared seguiu até a saída, mas parou e voltou-se para o amigo. – O que você ia me dizer?

- Nada demais. – Tom balançou a cabeça e Jared o observou por mais alguns segundos.

- Depois a gente continua, eu tou curioso pra saber quem é essa outra garota. – Jared sorriu e seguiu atrás de Jensen.

Tom, por sua vez, pegou todas as coisas e soltou um longo suspiro antes de seguir para o quintal. – Você nem imagina, Jay.

J2~J2~J2

Jensen correu até seu quarto, mas sua mente estava longe e as mãos corriam abstraidamente sobre seus joelhos.

**Flashback 9 meses atrás**

_Jensen se aproximou timidamente de Jason, que o esperava no local de sempre, sob o pé de goiaba atrás da capela. O loiro podia ver que o amigo estava comendo uma das frutas. A cena lhe trouxe um sorriso ao rosto, que logo morreu quando lembrou o que tinha que fazer._

_- Jens! – Jason gritou e se afastou da árvore quando percebeu o amigo. – Pensei que você não vinha mais. Sua mãe pegou no seu pé de novo?_

_- Não... é que... – Jensen fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, reunindo coragem. – A gente não pode se ver mais._

_- Como assim? – A goiaba que o outro garoto comia caiu no chão, esquecida. – Do que você está falando?_

_- Que a gente não pode mais ser amigos. – Jensen tinha o olhar preso aos pés._

_Jason balançou a cabeça e se aproximou do garoto. – Foi sua mãe que mandou você fazer isso?_

_- Você não é boa companhia e... e eu não preciso de amigos. – Jensen sentia o corpo tremer._

_- Quem está me dizendo isso? Você ou sua mãe? – Jason esperou uma resposta e nada. – Olha pra mim, Jensen._

_Como respondendo automaticamente ao pedido, Jensen olhou para Jason, mas o que viu só o deixou ainda mais em pânico. – Eu... eu preciso ir._

_- Não, espere. – Jason o segurou pelo braço. – Sua mãe não tem o direito de fazer isso, Jensen. Não estamos fazendo nada de errado._

_- Minha mãe sabe melhor e eu tenho que obedecê-la, Jason. – Jensen tentou se soltar, em vão. – Ser seu amigo só me deixou em confusão. Eu vou rezar por você._

_- Eu não quero que reze por mim! – Jason gritou pela primeira vez, fazendo o outro se assustar. – Você é tão ingênuo e inocente pra um adolescente._

_- Não sou burro! – Jensen respondeu petulante._

_- Não falei isso. – Jason levou uma mão ao rosto de Jensen. – E é lindo._

_Jensen arregalou os olhos assustados. – O que você está fazendo?_

_- Eu sei que você sente o mesmo, Jensen. – Jason sorriu e se aproximou ainda mais. – Não há nada de errado nisso._

_No instante seguinte, Jensen sentiu os lábios de Jason nos seus e surpreso, não soube como reagir, fechando os olhos e sentindo o coração acelerar. Mas quando percebeu o que estavam realmente fazendo, empurrou Jason com força, o qual se desequilibrou e caiu, mas Jensen já estava correndo para longe._

_- Jensen! – Escutou Jason gritar seu nome, mas não parou._

_Quando chegou em casa seu coração ainda estava batendo forte e, enquanto uma parte estava tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, outra estava assustada por ele ter gostado. Gostado dos lábios de Jason nos seus, de outro homem. Não! Ele parou o pensamento, aquilo não era certo. Era pecado. E tão perdido em pensamentos como estava, nem se preocupou em fazer silêncio._

_- Jensen! Quantas vezes eu já disse para você não correr pela casa? – A voz de sua mãe fez um calafrio descer pelas suas costas, pois ela ia saber. Ela sempre sabia. – Por que essa euforia toda? Me responda._

_Jensen abaixou os olhos e tentou acalmar a respiração. – Eu acabei de falar com Jason e disse que não podíamos mais ser amigos._

_- Muito bem. Eu não gosto daquele garoto, é uma péssima companhia para você. – Rosa parou e observou bem o filho. – Aconteceu mais alguma coisa? – Jensen só negou com a cabeça. – Tem certeza, Jensen?_

_Jensen levantou o olhar para mãe, que mantinha a expressão séria e assustadora. – Desculpa, mãe. Ele me pegou de surpresa, não foi minha culpa... ele... ele me beijou._

_- Por que isso não me surpreende? – Rosa puxou Jensen pelo o braço em direção ao primeiro andar. – Você atrai coisas ruins, Jensen. Eu sempre soube que o lado do seu pai era mais forte em você, mas eu realmente pensei que você tinha alguma salvação. – Quando chegaram ao quarto dele, a mãe o virou e o olhou nos olhos. – Você gostou?_

_E quando Jensen desviou os olhos da mãe, ele sabia que tinha dito tudo. Ele sentiu a mãe o empurrar para o canto do quarto e se dirigir até a porta._

_- Me desculpa, mãe. – Veio mais uma vez o sussurro._

_- Você sabe o que tem que fazer. – E no instante seguinte, Jensen escutou a porta sendo fechada._

_Sem conter mais as lágrimas, Jensen seguiu até o canto do quarto, onde sua mãe o fizera se ajoelhar diversas vezes e assim o fez, sabendo que seria muito pior se a mãe descobrisse que não tinha feito como mandado. Sentindo as lágrimas duplicarem, o garoto deixou-as correrem livres pelo rosto, pegou a Bíblia que havia no criado-mudo ao lado e começou o mantra que a mãe logo cedo havia lhe ensinado._

_- Eu vou ser bom. Eu vou ser bom._

**Fim do flashback**

A batida na porta fez Jensen se sobressaltar e voltar para o presente. Escutando a voz de Jared lhe chamando, Jensen tratou logo de enxugar as lágrimas e respirar fundo antes de falar para o outro que podia entrar.

Jared entrou cauteloso e sentou na cama de Jensen, mas mantendo certa distância. – O que foi que aconteceu?

- Nada. – Jensen tentou sorrir, sem sucesso.

- Tem certeza, Jensen? – Jared estava curioso, mas não queria complicar novamente as coisas entre eles forçando a barra. – Se Milo e sua turma tiveram coragem de aparecer aqui e...

- Não, não foi isso. – Jensen soltou um grande suspiro e encolheu-se no canto da cama, abraçando as pernas. – Chris e Steve brigaram hoje.

- Oh. – Jared não sabia exatamente o que dizer a respeito. – É um saco.

- É...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns instantes, quando Jared o quebrou. – Isso é tudo que está te incomodando?

- É só que eu gostava de ser amigos deles. – O tom era visivelmente triste.

- Ei. – Jared se aproximou e colocou uma mão no ombro de Jensen. – Só porque eles brigaram não quer dizer que vocês não possam ser amigos ou que tenha que escolher um dos dois.

- Você não entende. – Jensen continuava evitando o olhar de Jared. – É complicado.

- Quem sabe os dois não se entendem de uma vez e ficam juntos. – A essa menção, Jensen levantou o olhar para Jared, que sorria. – Eu sempre achei que o Steve tinha uma queda pelo Chris. Eu tava certo, né?

Jensen abriu a boca como se fosse falar várias vezes, até conseguir formular uma frase. – Você não acha errado?

- Chris e Steve juntos? Não, por quê? – Jared pareceu um pouco inquieto pela primeira vez, mas então, abriu um sorriso. – Já sei, você deve pensar que pelo fato deles trabalharem juntos, o melhor seria ficar cada um no seu lugar, mas... se eles se amam, que mal há nisso? Eu não vejo nada de errado. Eu mesmo acharia massa me apaixonar pelo meu melhor amigo, mas esse sendo o Chad, sem chance.

- Você... é... gosta de garotos? – A voz de Jensen saiu tremida.

Jared olhou para Jensen desconfiado. – Você não sabia? Digo, a escola toda sabe e é por isso que o idiota do Milo pega tanto no meu pé, se bem que ele sendo quem é, arranjaria qualquer desculpa para continuar o seu _bullying._

Jensen continuou em silêncio, olhando para o joelho, pensativo, mas Jared parecia estar pensando em outras coisas também.

- Isso me deixa com tanta raiva. – Parecia que o moreno estava pensando alto. – Todo esse preconceito só porque eu gosto do mesmo sexo. Digo, estamos no século XXI, há estados e países que aceitam o casamento de pessoas do mesmo sexo, por que então tem que ter algumas pessoas que se preocupam tanto com a vida dos outros? Se as pessoas se gostam e não estão machucando ninguém, o que há de errado nisso? – Então respondeu sua própria pergunta, como se querendo se convencer também. – Não há nada errado.

Jensen lançou um olhar para o criado-mudo, onde mantinha seu colar quebrado. – É, nada de errado.

- Olha, o que você acha de eu dispensar os caras e irmos pro meu quarto jogar um pouco? Quem sabe você finalmente não tenta jogar ao invés de só ficar observando? – Jared sorria de forma encorajadora e Jensen mordeu os lábios, indeciso.

- Não precisa mandar seus amigos embora por minha causa.

- Nah! Eles vão pro cinema mesmo e eu ainda estou de castigo. Então, o que me diz? – Jared abaixou a cabeça, procurando o olhar de Jensen, balançando a cabeça para que o mesmo dissesse sim.

Com um pequeno sorriso, Jensen balançou a cabeça concordando e observou Jared se levantar para falar com os amigos, mas o parou à porta.

- Jared. – O moreno observou o outro hesitar um pouco. – Seu pai sabe? Sobre... você e... garotos?

O sorriso de Jared não poderia ser maior. – Sabe. Ele ficou meio sem jeito quando eu disse, mas depois ele me falou que não ia ser fácil e que eu podia contar sempre com ele. – E continuou, tentando amenizar o clima. – Quem diria que o velho fosse sentimental, ein?

E quando Jared se virou dessa vez, Jensen o deixou ir, sentindo-se mais confuso do que jamais tinha se sentindo. Pela primeira vez, ele se perguntava se Jason estava certo e sua mãe, errada.

**Continua...**

**N/A:**Olha eu aqui! Como eu disse, não vou desistir da fic, e confesso que pretendia ter postado esse capítulo no domingo, mas tive dificuldade em escrever sobre o Jensen. Mas, acho que saiu um capítulo legal. O que vocês acham?

*******Taillie****Winchester,**acho que consegui explicar uma boa parte do passado do Jensen, você não acha? Obrigada, beijos.

*******Polli,** eu não disse que o Jared iria melhorar? Ele só precisa sair um pouco da defensiva e tentar aceitar as mudanças em sua vida. Agora, vamos ver se o Matt ainda vai aprontar alguma coisa, ein? Obrigada, beijos.

*******Lene**, a mudança tinha que partir do Jared e acho que as coisas vão bem, pelo menos, por enquanto. E como já falei, eu gosto da idéia de Chad, o idiota, mas verdadeiro amigo. Quanto ao Chris e Steve, bem... pelo menos eles apareceram nesse capítulo rsrsrs. Obrigada, beijocas.

*******Crisro,**que bom que gostou do recomeço. Pra mim só podia sair alguma coisa dessa forma. Chad é bem mais esperto do que parece, mas não se preocupe com a Danneel, acho que o passado dos dois e a turma do Milo está de bom tamanho, não? Vamos ver se o Matt vai aparecer ou não. Obrigada, bjs.


	11. Chapter 11

"**Behind the Shadows"**

AUTORA: **Larysam**

BETA: **Victoria Winchester **

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem *sad face*. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**Homofobia, bullying, preconceito e violência**_.

RESUMO**: Jared tinha uma vida normal, mas sua mãe o abandonou, seu pai arranjou uma nova namorada, Sarah, e uma gangue da escola vive pegando no seu pé e nos de seus amigos. Já não bastasse a relação complicada com o pai, o sobrinho de Sarah, agora órfão, vai morar com eles. Jared quer distância de Jensen, um garoto estranho, calado e que parece ter medo da própria sombra. Na verdade, Jared só quer que sua vida volte a ser como antes. – Padackles AU**

**Capítulo 11**

Como prometido, Jared tinha falado com os amigos e voltado para o quarto de Jensen, o chamando para jogarem. Jensen até tentou um pouco, mas desistiu quando, por mais que colocasse seu personagem para ir por um lado, ele continuava no mesmo lugar, girando. Jared riu e fez algumas piadas, mas o loiro sentiu que dessa vez era diferente e o mais novo não estava realmente tirando uma com ele. Jensen até se pegou sorrindo.

Só que Jensen não conseguia parar de pensar na briga de Steve e Chris, no que Jared tinha falado e no que tinha aprendido sua vida inteira como errado. Seus pensamentos iam de seus amigos, para sua mãe, Jared e Jason.

- Como você soube? – Jensen se pegou falando antes mesmo de perceber o que estava fazendo.

Jared pausou o videogame e direcionou um olhar confuso para Jensen. – O quê?

Desviando o olhar, Jensen mordeu os lábios, inseguro. – Como você soube que gostava de... você sabe.

- Garotos? – Jared esperou Jensen confirmar e respirou fundo, pensando um pouco, como se tomando uma decisão. – Promete não rir?

O loiro pareceu confuso, mas prometeu mesmo assim. – Prometo.

- Chris. – Jared abaixou a cabeça, tentando fazer com que a franja cobrisse seus olhos.

Jensen arregalou os olhos para o moreno e não soube definir o que estava sentido. Surpresa, claro, mas a confissão o deixou sentindo desconfortável, o que contrastava totalmente com como o rosto corado de Jared aquecia-lhe o peito. E isso tudo só o deixava ainda mais confuso.

Desviando o olhar, Jensen limpou a garganta, meio se jeito. – Você gosta do Chris?

- Não! Não. – Jared apressou-se em explicar e levou as mãos ao rosto. – Não. Nunca foi uma questão de estar a fim do Chris. Ele só aconteceu de ser o vizinho mais velho e, bem... era um dia de sol e ele estava sem camisa, lavando o carro, então... argh! – Jared se jogou, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro. – Podemos não mais falar nisso?

- Me desculpe. – Jensen olhou ao redor, meio desconfortável. – Acho que vou pro meu quarto.

- Não, Jensen, não precis... – Jared levantou de pronto a cabeça, preparado para convencer o loiro de que estava tudo bem.

- Meninos! – A voz de Jeffrey se fez escutar da escada e Jared surpreendeu-se com como o tempo tinha passado tão rápido. – Está tudo bem?

- Está sim, pai! – Jared gritou de volta.

- Eu vou indo. – Jensen falou e, no segundo seguinte, saiu pela porta como se tivesse preso.

Jared abriu a boca, mas não teve tempo de falar mais nada, o que o deixou confuso, pois ele nunca tinha falado aquilo nem para Chad, quanto mais seu pai, e preocupado em ter feito algo para espantar o loiro. O que era engraçado porque, agora ele realmente queria ser amigo do Jensen e vê-lo meio que fugindo daquele jeito o dava a sensação de estar fazendo algo errado.

Resolvendo que não ia adiantar nada ficar ali repassando a conversa que tivera com Jensen, Jared levantou-se e desceu, encontrando Jeffrey e Sarah na cozinha, se beijando.

- Vocês já não fizeram isso o bastante por hoje? – O jovem seguiu com uma careta até a geladeira. – Digo, o encontro de vocês não era para pararem um pouco de fazer isso aqui?

- Você fica uma graça todo sem jeito. – Sarah se virou nos braços de Jeffrey, encostando as costas no peito de seu homem. – Cadê o Jensen?

Jared tomou um gole do seu copo com água antes de responder. – No quarto.

Jeffrey observou bem o filho e percebeu certa inquietação. – Algum problema?

- Não? – Jared falou meio incerto e Jeffrey arqueou uma sobrancelha, esperando mais. – É só que Chris e Steve brigaram e Jensen 'tá preocupado.

Sarah franziu o cenho, preocupada, deu um beijo em Jeffrey e se afastou. – Acho melhor eu ir falar com ele.

- Ok. – Jeffrey concordou e observou Sarah sair antes de voltar sua atenção para o filho. – E você? O que fez o dia todo?

- Os rapazes apareceram aqui e nós adiantamos o halfpipe. – Jared abriu um largo sorriso. – Acho que amanhã estará pronto.

Jeffrey gostava de ver o filho animado, como desde a partida da mãe ele não via, mas seu sorriso logo sumiu. – Vejo que alguém está querendo estrear amanhã.

- Você pode me culpar? – Jared falou com a mão cheia de biscoitos. – Bom, eu vou terminar isso no meu quarto. Boa noite, pai.

- Boa noite, filho. – Jeffrey tentou fazer um cafuné no filho, que se abaixou e saiu com o velho choramingo - "pai!" -, fazendo o mais velho rir, mas logo ficou sério quando viu Sarah reaparecer. – Algum problema?

A loira balançou a cabeça e voltou a se aconchegar nos braços do companheiro. – Ele estava dormindo. Não deve ser nada, eu devo estar me preocupando a toa.

- Você só quer ter certeza de que tudo está bem. – Jeffrey cheirou-lhe a cabeça. – Só que não podemos sufocá-lo, meu bem. Ele é um adolescente e precisa de um pouco de espaço.

- Eu sei, é só... – Sarah grunhiu e escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Jeffrey. – Estou sendo uma daquelas mães superprotetoras, não é?

- Nah... mas falta pouco. – Jeffrey se satisfez quando sentiu Sarah rindo. – Você sabe que estou brincando.

Sarah se afastou e acariciou-lhe o rosto. – Você acha que eu deva deixar pra lá?

- Não. – Jeffrey deu-lhe um beijo. – Converse com ele amanhã e veja como ele está, mas não se preocupe antecipadamente.

- Obrigada. – Sarah mantinha o olhar preso no de Jeffrey. – Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo também. – E o sorriso logo se tornou mais safado. – O que me diz de irmos para o quarto?

- Não sei. – Sarah tentou fazer um ar desinteressado, mas, no instante seguinte, estava soltando um grito. – Jeffrey, me ponha no chão! Jeff!

Mas o moreno não prestou atenção aos protestos da mulher em seus braços, carregando-a até o andar de cima.

J2~J2~J2

Jensen estava deitado em seu quarto com as costas para porta quando escutou uma leve batida, antes da mesma ser aberta.

- Jensen? – A voz de Sarah soou calma e sussurrada.

O loiro mordeu os lábios e permaneceu o mais quieto possível. Não que ele estivesse com medo da tia, mas ele realmente queria ficar sozinho e pensar um pouco. Uma grande parte do que ele tinha aprendido como errado e certo havia sido jogado contra si e ele não sabia o que pensar ou em que acreditar.

Sua mãe e padre Füller sempre tinham feito questão de ensinar o que era pecado, mau, e como ele sempre fazia as coisas erradas. "O homem é fraco e o mundo está perdido, não posso deixá-lo se perder de vez", era o que sua mãe dizia, e por isso que ele não podia ir para a escola e, como conseqüência, não tinha amigos. Mas e agora?

Jensen estava vendo um pedaço do mundo pela primeira vez que não era através de um livro ou pela visão de sua mãe e até agora ele tinha gostado. Claro, Milo e sua turma mostravam que, em parte, Rosa Ackles estava certa, mas Jeffrey e sua tia Sarah, além de seus amigos estavam mostrando que nem tudo era ruim. Até Jared vinha demonstrando que as pessoas podem mudar para melhor. E a melhor parte, ninguém vivia lhe repreendendo e dizendo o quanto era um jovem mau que devia sempre rezar e pedir perdão somente por existir.

- Tudo bem. Boa noite, Jensen. – Sarah falou suavemente antes de fechar a porta.

O jovem adolescente estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que tinha até esquecido que a tia estava à porta. Suspirando, Jensen virou-se de forma a deitar de costas. Ainda havia tanta coisa que ele não conseguia entender, mas que estava se acostumando, como o fato de Jeffrey e Sarah não rezarem antes da janta, como ninguém o perguntando se havia rezado o terço; Chris e Steve com os cabelos compridos, Danneel e seu linguajar. Todo o conceito de "bullying" e preconceito.

Era engraçado porque tudo isso só o deixava mais confuso, pois o fez perceber que ele realmente não sabia como se sentia. Tanta coisa havia reprimido, que agora Jensen não fazia idéia sobre o que pensava e sentia a respeito.

As palestras na escola sobre "bullying" e respeito meio que defendiam aquilo que lhe tinha sido ensinado através dos ensinamentos bíblicos, mas, por outro lado, o contrariavam completamente quando falava de aceitação de relacionamento homossexual. E poderiam pessoas como Jared e Steve merecer ser tachadas como pecadoras? A Bíblia tinha defendido a escravidão em alguns pontos, ela poderia estar errada quanto a isso também, não é?

Soltando a respiração em frustração, Jensen levou as mãos aos cabelos e tirou os olhos do teto, direcionando-os ao criado-mudo, onde seu colar arrebentado estava. Onde ele estava nisso tudo? Ele tinha tentado tanto se convencer que o beijo de Jason tinha sido um erro da parte do amigo e que não havia sentido nada. Balançando a cabeça, Jensen se sentou e pegou o colar nas mãos. Talvez Jason estivesse certo e não há nada de errado nisso, nada de errado com ele, Jared e Steve.

- Mas eu não sou assim. – O jovem sussurrou para si mesmo. – Eu não gosto de homens e Jason era só um amigo.

Jensen tentou ignorar que as palavras ditas não trouxeram a convicção desejada. E com certeza não foi o sorriso de Jared que tinha em mente quando finalmente caiu no sono.

J2~J2~J2

Domingo de manhã, Sarah estava na cozinha quando Jared entrou como se estivesse ainda dormindo. Então, o moreno parou e olhou para Sarah, que sorriu para ele e arqueou uma sobrancelha curiosa.

- Você tem algum fetiche com cozinha? – O garoto perguntou com um sorriso de lado. – Porque sério, toda vez que eu venho aqui eu te encontro e, na maioria das vezes, cozinhando. Não que esteja reclamando. – Acrescentou logo.

Sarah riu e colocou ovos mexidos no prato do adolescente. – Bom dia pra você também, Jared.

- Bom dia, Sarah. – Jared disse, retribuindo o sorriso.

Jeffrey entrou pela portas dos fundos, deu um beijo na bochecha de Sarah antes de ir lavar as mãos. – O que vocês estão conversando?

- Oh, nada, Jared só quer saber se eu tenho alguma fantasia sexual envolvendo a cozinha. – Sarah estava se esforçando para manter a expressão séria diante do vermelho no rosto do jovem.

Jeffrey terminou de enxugar as mãos e arqueou uma sobrancelha para o filho. – Mesmo? Devo me preocupar em você querer roubar minha namorada?

- Pai! – A reclamação quebrou todo o esforço de Sarah e Jeffrey, que caíram no riso.

Jeffrey, então, puxou Sarah e sorriu para ela. – Quer dizer que você tem uma fantasia com a cozinha, hã? Por que não me conta? Talvez eu possa te ajudar a realizá-la.

- Ok, a partir de hoje eu não como mais nessa mesa, por vias das dúvidas. – Jared se levantou com o prato na mão, quando viu Jensen parado na porta. – Ei, Jensen.

- Vocês são estranhos. – Jensen falou sem pensar e arregalou os olhos, mas a única reação que conseguiu foi um revirar de olhos de Jared e risos de Jeffrey e Sarah.

- E você só percebeu agora, sério? – Jared colocou o prato na pia e andou em direção a portas dos fundos. – Bem, eu vou lá pra trás.

Jared estava se sentindo animado e sorriu quando chegou perto do halfpipe, só faltavam alguns detalhes, mas ele podia dizer que estava praticamente pronto. Pegando o skate que tinha deixado ali do lado no dia anterior, Jared achou que daria para arriscar umas manobras. E só de ter o skate aos seus pés, o adolescente se viu sorrindo. A rampa era pequena, não ia poder arriscar nada que precisasse de muita altura, mas quando desceu e sentiu o vento nos cabelos, Jared se sentiu leve e livre. E era isso que ele mais gostava no esporte, só havia ele em cima de quatro rodas e ele podia fazer o que quisesse.

Quando Jared parou com o skate repousando sob um de seus pés, ele ainda sorria. O halfpipe tinha umas ondulações que precisariam ser resolvidas, mas nada que seu pai e ele não dessem conta.

- Quase um Tony Hawk. – A voz de seu pai o surpreendeu.

Jared se virou para o pai e balançou a cabeça. – Nah, mas quem sabe um dia um Bob Burnquist.

- Bob, hã? – Jeffrey colocou uma expressão pensativa. – Não o Michael Jordan do skate? O primeiro a realizar o 900º?

- Bob é o cara, primeiro a fazer manobras com a base invertidas e conseguiu realizar o 900º na mega rampa. – Jared fez uma pequena manobra de chão, que fez seu pai revirar os olhos. – Além do mais, ele é meio americano.

- Mas compete pelo Brasil como você já cansou de me falar. – Jeffrey cruzou os braços desafiadoramente.

Jared balançou uma mão em direção ao pai. – Pequeno detalhe.

Jeffrey riu, jogando a cabeça para trás e se aproximou do filho, assanhando-lhe os cabelos. – Como queira, Jared Burnquist. Agora, vamos terminar esse sua rampa, pois eu não quero ser a causa de um novo astro dos skates não prosperar.

Jared só abriu ainda mais o sorriso e, após colocar o skate de lado, começou a apontar as falhas que tinha sentido e que precisavam ser consertadas. Não demorou muito para os dois começarem a trabalhar em silêncio, o qual seria um silêncio normal se Jared não sentisse que seu pai estava um pouco inquieto.

- O que foi? – Perguntou por fim, sem se agüentar mais.

Se Jared precisava de alguma confirmação, o suspiro do seu pai por si só já respondia que não vinha boa coisa.

- Eu encontrei a senhora Bledel. Ela me falou que o filho está aqui esse final de semana e como ela está esperançosa do filho voltar a viver com ela, ao invés de com o pai.

Jared sentiu o coração disparar e tentou manter a voz calma. – Matt vai voltar para cá?

- Até onde eu sei é o que a mãe dele espera. – Jeffrey se aproximou do filho, colocando uma mãe em seu ombro. – Você nunca me disse, mas acredito que o Matt tem a ver com o que aconteceu ano passado?

O adolescente confirmou com a cabeça, mas mantinha o olhar baixo.

- Quer conversar a respeito? – Jeffrey tentou, mas mal terminara a frase e o filho já negava. – Ok então, mas se quiser, você sabe que sempre pode vir falar comigo.

- Eu sei. – Jared tentou sorrir, mas não foi muito bem sucedido. – Acho melhor voltarmos a trabalhar senão não terminaremos hoje.

Jeffrey observou o filho por alguns segundos antes e se aproximar. – Olha, estamos sem cola, porque você não vai comprar?

- Posso mesmo? – Jared lançou um olhar para o skate, querendo mais do que tudo um tempo sozinho.

- Seu castigo acabou, não foi mesmo? – Jeffrey lançou um olhar suspeito ao filho. – A não ser que eu não saiba de algo que o faça ser prolongado.

- Não, não. – Jared não perdeu tempo em garantir o pai e lançou seu olhar de cachorrinho pidão. – Juro que não aprontei nada. Posso ir?

Jeffrey manteve o suspense por mais alguns segundos antes de sorrir. – Ok, pode. Ei!

Jared tinha pegado o skate e já fazia o caminho até a garagem, que era a saída mais próxima, mas parou ao chamado do pai. – O quê?

- Não está se esquecendo de nada? – O mais velho revirou os olhos quando o filho olhou para o skate e, então, negou com a cabeça. – E o dinheiro pra você comprar o resto do material? Mas tudo bem se você quiser tirar do seu bolso.

- Não, tudo bem, eu deixo você pagar. – Jared falou se aproximando do pai, estendendo a mão.

- É, claro. Devo presumir que você vai passar na casa do Chad também? – Jared mordeu os lábios, sem jeito. – Por que isso não me surpreende? Tudo bem, acho que o restinho do material que eu tenho aqui dá pra eu terminar, mas ainda preciso que você compre para repor meu estoque, pois nunca se sabe.

- Pode deixar, pai. – Jared voltou a correr em direção à saída.

- E não apronte! – Jeffrey gritou, mas Jared já tinha desaparecido, então, voltou um olhar pensativo para o halfpipe. – Matt Boemer. Ainda vou descobrir o que você aprontou, moleque.

J2~J2~J2

MOMENTOS ANTES NA COZINHA

Jeffrey viu o filho fazer o caminho até a porta dos fundos e serviu-se com mais uma caneca de café.

- Daqui a pouco eu vou. – Mas quando se virou, Jared já tinha saído e provavelmente não tinha escutado o comentário, então, voltou-se para Jensen. – E você? Tudo bem?

Jensen havia se sentado a mesa e deu de ombros, sem olhar para Jeffrey.

Sarah se aproximou e acariciou os cabelos de Jensen. – A gente soube da briga entre Chris e Steve e que você ficou chateado. Quer conversar?

O loiro mordeu os lábios e olhou da tia para Jeffrey e voltou a negar. Sarah e Jeffrey trocaram um olhar e o moreno indicou com a cabeça que estava saindo.

- Ei. – Sarah o chamou novamente após estarem sozinhos.

- Você não vai à igreja? – Jensen perguntou de supetão.

Sarah se surpreendeu com a pergunta, mas a respondeu mesmo assim, ou mais ou menos. – Serve a missa de Natal e Ação de Graças?

Jensen balançou a cabeça positivamente, mas parecia mais constatar algo do que responder a pergunta de Sarah. – Então... – O adolescente olhava intensamente para a caneca que segurava com as duas mãos. – Você não acha errado homem gostar de homem?

- Claro que não. – Sarah parou por um instante, observando o sobrinho com atenção. – Isso é por causa do Jared?

- Minha mãe sempre me disse que era pecado. – Disse, dando de ombros.

A jovem mulher loira puxou a cadeira para mais perto do sobrinho. – Jensen, não há nada de errado em pessoas do mesmo sexo gostarem umas do outras. As pessoas tendem a julgar aquilo que não compreendem.

- Mas está na bíblia. – Jensen realmente queria dizer que concordava com a tia, mas eram anos de ensinamento e educação.

- Assim como está que as mulheres adúlteras deveriam ser apedrejadas. – E mesmo apreensivo com a conversa, Jensen se viu acalmando diante do sorriso compreensivo da tia. – Você acha isso certo?

Jensen negou com a cabeça, parecendo um garotinho de oito anos e não um adolescente de dezesseis. – Mas Jesus disse para não fazer.

- E você acredita que ele jogaria uma pedra em alguém cujo único crime perante os olhos dos homens foi amar alguém do mesmo sexo? – Sarah acariciou as mãos de Jensen. – Que eu saiba, amar não é pecado.

- Minha mãe... – Mas o que quer que fosse falar, ele não completou.

- Sabe, Jensen, o problema não está na fé ou na religião em específico, mas, em minha opinião, no homem que a interpreta. – Sarah tomou um gole de seu café, mesmo este já tendo esfriado. – Meu pai se separou de sua avó por muitos motivos, mas também por ela ter perdido a noção do certo e sensato, protegendo-se de seus atos atrás da religião. E, pelo visto, minha irmã fez o mesmo.

Jensen sorriu amarelo e tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu só estou tendo dificuldade em descobrir o que realmente é certo e errado.

- Vá com seu instinto e coração. – Sarah se levantou e beijou-lhe a testa. – Você é um bom garoto, tenho certeza que vai saber o que é certo. – Jensen observou a tia se mover até a pia, espantado, pois ele nunca tinha sido um bom garoto.

- Eu vou para meu quarto... é, isso se você não precisar de ajuda.

- Não se preocupe, eu me viro aqui, afinal não tem muita coisa. – Ela já tinha começado a lavar os poucos pratos.

- Ok. – Jensen começou a seguir o caminho quando parou e se virou com um pequeno sorriso. – Obrigado, tia.

Sarah observou Jensen sair do cômodo e sorriu. O sobrinho parecia tão perdido às vezes e ela só podia imaginar como tinha sido sua vida, mas ele estava aqui agora e ela ia fazer de tudo para que Jensen fosse feliz. E Sarah não tinha mentido, ela acreditava que o sobrinho era capaz de se adaptar a essa nova vida sem o peso dos preconceitos. E qualquer coisa, ela estaria lá para ele.

J2~J2~J2

Jared seguia distraído, prestando só o mínimo de atenção ao caminho, pois tudo que ele conseguia pensar era na possibilidade de Matt voltar a morar com a mãe e o padrasto, ou seja, voltar a morar na cidade. E o que mais o assustava era que ele não sabia exatamente o que sentir a respeito e isso o assustava porque ele não podia sentir mais nada por ele.

Entrando na loja, Jared ainda estava tão distraído que nem percebeu que alguém falava com ele.

- Jared! – E o dono da voz lhe tocou o ombro. – Está tudo bem, filho?

Pego de surpresa, Jared se assustou, mas logo estava sorrindo. – Desculpe, senhor Williams, estava distraído.

- Eu percebi essa parte. E nada de senhor comigo, rapaz. – O homem sorriu, mas o observava atentamente. – Mas está tudo bem? Algum problema em casa ou com seu pai?

- Não, Steve, meu pai está bem. – Percebendo que o outro ainda estava desconfiado, colocou seu melhor sorriso. – Juro que nada está errado.

Alguns segundos, e o homem finalmente pareceu se convencer. – Ok, e seu pai? A última vez que o vi foi quando jogamos pôquer na casa do Phil e desde então ele vem dando a desculpa de que está cheio de serviço na empreiteira.

- Você sabe como ele é, sempre levando o trabalho a sério até demais. – Jared entregou a pequena lista.

- E pelo jeito ele anda trazendo trabalho pra casa. – O dono da loja comentou após ler a lista. – Diga ao seu velho que ele tem que viver um pouco. Me espanta Sarah não ter começado a reclamar.

- Acho que ela começou sim, mas ele saiu com ela ontem. Estou começando a pensar que foi para acalmá-la. – Jared sorriu enquanto o homem negro ria. – E quanto à lista, não é trabalho, pelo menos não pra empreiteira. Nós dois estamos trabalhando em algo juntos.

- Entendo. – O mais velho lançou um olhar sobre o ombro para Jared enquanto separava o que Jeffrey tinha pedido. – Ele estava preocupado com você.

Jared grunhiu. – Steve.

- Jared, você sabe como eu e seu pai somos bons e velhos amigos. Eu te vi crescer, garoto, e também estava preocupado. – Steve entregou a sacola para Jared e sorriu. – Olha, só estou dizendo que é bom ver que a sua fase da aborrecência está passando.

- Aborrecência? – Jared arqueou uma sobrancelha sorrindo e entregando uma nota de cinqüenta dolares. – Sério?

- O quê? Isso tem outro nome hoje em dia? Talvez você devesse aparecer mais e me ensinar umas gírias novas. – Steve aceitou o dinheiro e devolveu o troco, sorrindo.

- Claro, aparece lá em casa e ainda prometo que pegarei leve no videogame. – Jared pegou a sacola e seguiu até a saída. – E assim vai ser mais fácil você convencer meu pai a aparecer.

- Vou pensar a respeito, principalmente sobre a parte de você me humilhar naquele seu joguinho. Ainda acho que você deveria pegar leve com os mais velhos.

- E deixar você se iludir? De jeito nenhum. – Jared abriu a porta. – Tchau, Steve.

- Se cuida, JT. – Steve acenou e voltou a sua atenção para os afazeres da loja.

Jared ainda estava rindo e balançando a cabeça, fazia tempo que não via Steve, e o amigo do seu pai era uma pessoa divertida e ótima de se conversar. Subindo no skate, Jared colocou um pouco de impulso, mantendo uma velocidade média até que alguém se colocou na sua frente.

- Ei, Jared. Achei que fosse você. – E Jared se viu diante daquele sorriso confidente que conhecia tão bem.

- Ma... Matt. – Jared se odiou por gaguejar, mas quando viu o sorriso no rosto do moreno aumentar, a surpresa diminuiu e ele recebeu bem a raiva. – Eu preciso ir.

- Wow, por que a pressa? – Matt se colocou na frente de Jared bem de perto. – Parece até que está com medo de mim.

- A última coisa que eu sinto por você nesse momento é medo. – Jared deu um passo para trás, aumentando a distância entre eles. – Eu diria algo mais pra ódio.

O mais velho se aproximou e sussurrou para Jared. – Talvez eu possa mudar isso.

Jared empurrou Matt, pegando-o de surpresa e fazendo-o se desequilibrar, quase caindo. – Vai se ferrar, Matt! Volte pra casa do seu pai e me esquece. Eu não vou ser mais sua diversão.

- Hum... você está diferente, mas eu gostei. – O garoto se ajeitou e encostou-se à parede. – Apesar de te achar fofo quando agia todo inocente.

- Cuidado, Matt, você não vai querer que nenhum dos seus amiguinhos te vejam com o gay da escola, não é? – Jared tentou mais uma vez sair, mas dessa vez Matt o pegou pelo braço.

- Eu sei que fiz merda, mas me arrependo desde então, Jay. – Matt respirava praticamente no rosto do mais novo, que tinha a respiração agitada e não conseguia evitar olhar para aqueles lábios tão próximos. – Então é, estou pensando em voltar. Quem sabe não resolver esse pequeno mal entendido.

- Pequeno mal entendido? – Jared sorriu, mas ele não sabia dizer o que era mais engraçado, Matt ou como ele próprio era um idiota. – Claro, porque o que você fez foi um pequeno mal entendido. Eu vou embora.

Dessa vez, Matt soltou o braço de Jared quando este o puxou. – Não seja exagerado, Jay, eu sei que ainda mexo com você.

Jared só sorriu. – Com licença. – E passou pelo mais velho, mas parou logo depois. – E Matt, não me chama de Jay.

- A gente se vê, _Jared_.

E Jared se xingou mentalmente, pois não deveria achar Matt bonito com aquele sorriso irônico, principalmente quando ele era a piada. Ele deveria odiar o outro e ter que se convencer disso só o fazia ficar ainda mais com raiva.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Feliz Natal atrasado! Bem, era para ser um presente de Natal, mas não consegui terminar no Sábado, por isso vai sair um pouquinho atrasado. Agora, sobre o capítulo, espero que gostem. Eu até tive que terminá-lo mais cedo ou ele ficaria enorme, o que significa que iria demorar ainda mais pra eu postar. Vamos ver ser eu consigo postar o próximo capítulo ainda esse ano!

*** Lene, **Jensen realmente está tendo dificuldade em aceitar isso, principalmente porque ele retraiu tanta coisa que sentia que nem sabe mais o que sente, mas algo no fundo quer acreditar que realmente não tem nada demais, só que não é tão fácil, principalmente sobre ele mesmo. Eu gostei de fazer o Jared ajudá-lo sem nem ao mesmo perceber, considerando mais uma conversa pra se conhecerem rsrs. Obrigada, beijos.

*** Polli, **a mãe do Jensen fez um grande trabalho em abusá-lo psicologicamente, vamos torcer para que ele desabroche nesse novo ambiente. Obrigada, bjs.

*** Tailie, **que bom que gostou, era um parte da fic que eu tinha certeza desde o começo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, foi também muito difícil. Quanto ao beijo, tenha calma ahsuahsua. Obrigada, beijos.

*** Meire, **o Milo realmente é um filho da p#$% e mãe do Jensen realmente não fica muito atrás. Mas, se a história for pra ter um final feliz, que algo melhor do que esse que você descreveu? Obrigada, beijos.

*** Crisro, **que bom que você gostou do Chris/Steve, eu tento não fazer deles sempre um casal, mas as vezes eu não consigo evitar =p. Acho que depois de viver com a maluca da mãe, Jensen vai ter que se redescobrir e pode ficar tranqüila que vai mais um pouquinho sobre o passado Jason e Jensen. E se o Jensen tentar fugir, vamos torcer pra que o Jared não o deixe. Também adorei a bronca da Danneel rsrs. Obrigada, beijos.

*** Caio, **tudo bem sim e espero que com você também. Melhor ainda vendo que você gostou dos novos capítulos. Agora, uma hora Jensen e Jared teriam que ser amigos né? Se bem que pular dos inimigos pra amantes também é interessante ahaushuah. Obrigada, bjs


	12. Chapter 12

"**Behind the Shadows"**

AUTORA: **Larysam**

BETA: **Victoria Winchester**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem *sad face*. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**Homofobia, bullying, preconceito e violência**_.

RESUMO**: Jared tinha uma vida normal, mas sua mãe o abandonou, seu pai arranjou uma nova namorada, Sarah, e uma gangue da escola vive pegando no seu pé e nos de seus amigos. Já não bastasse a relação complicada com o pai, o sobrinho de Sarah, agora órfão, vai morar com eles. Jared quer distância de Jensen, um garoto estranho, calado e que parece ter medo da própria sombra. Na verdade, Jared só quer que sua vida volte a ser como antes. – Padackles AU**

**Capítulo 12**

Jared seguiu sem prestar muita atenção aonde estava indo. Ele estava com raiva, principalmente dele mesmo por deixar Matt ainda mexer com seus sentimentos. Quando se deu conta, encontrava-se em frente à casa de Chad. Sem querer ter que encarar a senhora Murray e os irmãozinhos de Chad, Jared deu a volta, escondeu o skate atrás de uma jardineira e jogou uma pedra na janela do quarto do amigo. Só depois da terceira pedra que a janela foi aberta e a cabeça do amigo apareceu.

- Quê? – Chad gritou nada receptivo e nitidamente sonolento.

Mas Jared não prestou atenção no amigo e começou a escalar até o quarto, como já havia feito muitas vezes. Empurrando Chad, Jared entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama ao lado.

- Porra, Jay! Você sabe que horas são? Ainda vai dar meio dia. – Chad empurrou o amigo, abrindo espaço para voltar a deitar e afundar a cabeça no travesseiro.

Sentando-se contra a parede, Jared respirou fundo e quando falou foi num sussurro. – Acabei de encontrar com ele.

Pela forma como Chad logo se colocou atento, o loiro não precisava perguntar a quem Jared estava se referindo. – Quando?

Jared deu de ombros. – Há cinco minutos.

- Por favor, me diga que você o mandou tomar naquele canto e o deixou sozinho. – Chad observou atentamente o amigo, mas Jared evitava encará-lo. – Porra, Jay!

- Ele me pegou de surpresa, ok? – Jared então se virou para o amigo, sério. – E eu vim embora, não vim?

- O que ele falou? – Chad não estava com paciência para enrolação. – Porque eu tenho certeza que ele falou algo. O quê? Que tá com saudade? Arrependido?

Mordendo os lábios, Jared concordou com a cabeça. – Mais ou menos isso.

Chad se levantou com um sorriso irônico. – O cara é mesmo incrível para aparecer com a cara mais lisa, te dizer essas besteiras e esperar que você caia novamente na lábia dele.

- É. – Mas a concordância saiu fraca, até para o gosto de Jared.

Parando sua caminhada de um lado para o outro no quarto, Chad virou-se para o amigo, incrédulo. – Você está brincando, não é?

Jared tentou esconder o olhar culpado. – Não sei do que você está falando.

- Jared, aquele cara te enganou e ficou namorando com você às escondidas enquanto saía com a garota mais popular do colégio. – Chad estava parado em frente ao amigo, mas Jared continuava sem encará-lo. – E se não bastasse só essa sacanagem ainda teve a coragem de fazer o que fez naquele dia no vestuário. Por que se você não se lembra, eu me lembro muito bem. Não de todos os detalhes, mas o que a escola toda sabe. Quer que eu te lembre?

- Cala boca, Chad! – Jared se levantou e empurrou o amigo. – Eu não vim aqui para que você jogue na minha cara o que aconteceu.

Chad devolveu o empurrão. – E você veio aqui pra quê? Para eu te confortar? Dizer como as pessoas mudam e você deve dar uma segunda chance ao idiota? Então, você veio ao lugar errado.

- Eu devo ter vindo mesmo ao lugar errado, pois não vim aqui pra você ficar colocando o dedo na ferida. – Jared balançou a cabeça e seguiu até a janela.

- Isso, Jared, vá embora e aproveite e se jogue logo nos braços do Matt. – Chad observava o amigo com os braços cruzados. – Só não diga depois que eu não avisei.

- Vá se ferrar, Chad! Eu não sou idiota, ok? – Mas a única resposta do loiro foi um som duvidoso. – Quer saber? Já fui!

Jared desceu, pegou o skate e a sacola com os materiais para o pai e saiu em direção para casa com mais raiva do que estava antes, além de frustrado com a briga com Chad.

J2~J2~J2

Jensen não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia passado desde que tinha conversado com a tia. Ele só estava deitado na cama, olhando para o teto e pensando, tentando chegar a algum consenso, do que pensar de tudo que lhe havia acontecido e estava acontecendo, do que pensava que sabia. Mas quanto mais pensava, mais Jensen sentia-se confuso, principalmente sobre o que ele sabia de si mesmo.

- Argh! – Jensen jogou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

Para falar a verdade, Jensen tinha um pouco de medo do que poderia descobrir sobre si mesmo. Ele sabia que as coisas entre Jason e ele tinha sido um pouco diferentes, mas ele se perguntava se não tinha sido em razão de Jason ter sido seu primeiro amigo, a primeira pessoa a ter mostrado algum interesse nele.

Outra coisa que tinha consumido seus pensamentos naquela manhã era a situação de Chris e Steve. Jensen ainda não sabia como agir, principalmente com os dois não se falando. A única certeza a que ele tinha chegado era que não queria perder a amizade de nenhum dos dois.

Cansado de ficar no quarto perdido em pensamentos cada vez mais confusos, Jensen se levantou e seguiu até a cozinha para avisar a tia que estava saindo. E foi quando estava descendo as escadas que a porta da frente abriu e um Jared entrou correndo escada acima. Jensen até tentou um cumprimento, mas foi totalmente ignorado. Suspirando e, tentando se preocupar com isso depois, seguiu até a cozinha onde a tia preparava o almoço.

- Oi, querido, o almoço está quase pronto. – Sarah falou sobre o ombro, com um sorriso. – Eu escutei a porta abrindo, foi o Jared?

- Foi, mas ele parecia chateado. – Jensen parou, pensativo, mas não conseguia imaginar o que tinha acontecido.

Sarah desligou o fogo e virou-se para Jensen. – Chateado? Estranho, ele estava tão animado. Vai ver foi só impressão?

- É, pode ser. – Deu de ombros e tentou sorrir. – Bem, eu vim aqui para avisar que estou indo para a casa do Chris.

- Mas e o almoço? – Sarah já se encontrava separando os pratos.

- Lá sempre tem alguma coisa pra comer, não se preocupe. – Jensen sorriu com a expressão ofendida da tia.

- Salgadinhos e biscoitos não é almoço, Jensen. – Sarah ergueu uma sobrancelha e separou um depósito. – Eu vou separar o suficiente para vocês dois, pois tenho certeza que os pais daquele menino não se preocupam se o filho vem se alimentando direito. E Chris vai adorar minha macarronada.

Jensen sorriu, sabendo que não tinha chance nenhuma em discordar com a tia, além do mais, ele acreditava que Chris iria realmente adorar o macarrão.

- Pronto, vai querer algo para beber também? – A tia perguntou, entregando uma sacola com o depósito de comida, dois pratos e talheres.

- Não, tia. – Jensen hesitou um pouco, mas se inclinou, dando um beijo rápido na bochecha da tia. – Obrigado.

Sem esperar pela tia dizer nada, Jensen se virou e saiu, mas ainda viu a cara de espanto da tia se transformar num pequeno sorriso. Porém, só foi colocar o pé para fora de casa que ele sentiu o nervosismo voltar, mas ele não iria voltar atrás agora.

Chegando à entrada lateral da garagem, Jensen respirou fundo e bateu na porta, prestando atenção a qualquer barulho de movimentação do lado de dentro. Alguns minutos e Jensen bateu de novo, sendo respondido dessa vez por um xingamento típico de Chris, o que o fez sorrir.

- Quê? – Chris estava de mau humor até perceber quem era. – Oh. Jensen?

- Trouxe almoço. – Jensen levantou a sacola com um pequeno sorriso.

O cantor passou a mão pelo rosto cansado e abriu espaço para o mais novo passar. – Pensei que era a Danneel.

- Eu posso ir embora se você quiser. – Jensen colocou a sacola em cima da mesa de centro e apontou em direção ao caminho por onde havia entrado.

- Não, eu só não aguento mais a Danny pendurada no meu ouvido, repetindo o quanto eu sou idiota. – Chris se jogou no sofá e tentou sorrir, sem sucesso. – Além do mais, eu pensei que você estava com raiva de mim.

- Raiva de você? – Jensen perguntou, confuso.

Chris fez um movimento qualquer com a mão. – Pelo jeito que você saiu daqui.

- Ah. – Jensen abaixou a cabeça e depois de alguns segundos sentou ao lado do amigo. – Aquilo teve mais a ver comigo do que com vocês.

- Estamos numa boa, então? – Chris bateu seu ombro contra o de Jensen.

- É, estamos. – Jensen sorriu de volta e retribuiu o empurrão.

- Bom. – Chris se inclinou em direção à mesa de centro e pegou a sacola que Jensen havia trazido. – O que temos aqui?

- Macarronada. – Observou a cara de felicidade do amigo com a resposta. – Minha tia achou que já que eu vinha alugar seu tempo durante o almoço, o mínimo que eu podia fazer era trazer a comida já que Ruffles e biscoitos não contam.

- Já falei que amo sua tia? – Chris entregou um prato para Jensen e recebeu em troca um tapa no ombro. – Ei?

- Minha tia está fora de limite. – Jensen apontou um dedo, mas sorriu.

Chris parou, por um instante, o observando. – Você está diferente. Mais... sei lá. Solto? Alegre?

- Hã... – Jensen parou, desconcertado e sem jeito.

- Ei, tudo bem. Eu gostei. – Chris o cortou com a boca cheia, fazendo Jensen rir.

- É... obrigado? – Jensen observou Chris concordar com a cabeça, mas logo ficou sério. – Você falou com ele?

Chris engoliu a comida, mas ficou em silêncio, brincando com os talheres antes de responder. – Eu liguei, mas ele não atendeu.

- O que você vai fazer? – Jensen também havia parado de comer.

- Se ele não quer falar comigo, eu não posso fazer nada. – Veio a resposta teimosa de Chris.

Suspirando, Jensen balançou a cabeça. – Chris...

- Não, Jensen! – Chris colocou seu prato na mesa e se levantou. – Se ele não quer mais falar comigo, então tudo bem por mim.

- Tudo mesmo, Chris? – Jensen perguntou, observando como o amigo estava tenso. – Olha, eu tou tentando descobrir algumas coisas sobre mim mesmo e acho que você deve fazer o mesmo. E eu sei que não é fácil, eu mesmo acreditava que era errado, mas agora eu parei pra pensar e não acho que seja tão errado assim.

Chris cruzou os braços e encarou o loiro, confuso. – Eu não sei do que você está falando.

- Eu só... – Jensen se levantou e se aproximou do amigo. – O que você sente pelo Steve?

Descruzando os braços, Chris foi até o violão e o pegou. – Você veio aqui pra ficar pegando no meu pé ou pra curtir um pouco?

O sorriu que Jensen deu ao amigo foi triste. – Ok, tou precisando de umas aulas, mesmo.

- Nah. Você está se saindo bem pra quem só teve algumas aulas. – Chris sorriu, agradecendo a mudança de assunto e logo os dois estavam envolvidos nas notas de violão.

J2~J2~J2

Jared não desceu para almoçar, continuando no seu quarto mesmo após Sarah tê-lo chamado duas vezes. Ele não tava com humor para conversar com ninguém e a conversa com Chad só o tinha deixado com mais raiva ainda, apesar dele não saber e não querer admitir se era do amigo ou dele mesmo.

Já no final da tarde, alguém bateu em sua porta, mas Jared não moveu o olhar da televisão, não se importando.

- Ei? – A voz tímida de Jensen se vez ouvir. – Posso entrar?

Jensen esperou a resposta, mas essa não veio e meio sem jeito, resolveu entrar e sentar ao lado de Jared. – Que jogo é esse?

Jared pausou o jogo e virou-se para Jensen. – O que você quer, Jensen?

- Passar o tempo? – Jensen brincava com a borda da camisa. – Conversar?

Jared suspirou e voltou à atenção para o jogo. – Não é uma boa hora agora.

O loiro olhou desanimado, mas resolveu insistir mesmo assim. – Qual o objetivo desse jogo? Não sei se entendi.

Jared fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Jensen...

- Ele está roubando o carro? Isso não é errado? – Jensen estava observando atentamente o jogo. – Quero dizer, ele devia perder pontos, não?

- Jensen! Quer calar a boca? – Jared parou o jogo e gritou com raiva. – Porra! Será que você não percebe que eu quero ficar sozinho?

Jensen pulou da cama e se seguiu em direção à porta. – Eu... desculpa... só queria fazer companhia.

Jared fechou os olhos e os apertou com as mãos. – É, mais eu não a quero.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, Jensen não mais no quarto e Jared se sentiu pior ainda. Já não bastasse tudo que tinha acontecido, ele tinha que acrescentar à sua lista mais essa e ele tinha prometido a Jensen que iam ser amigos. Bem, considerando sua discussão com Chad, Jared não estava indo bem na lista de amigos.

J2~J2~J2

Jensen entrou no seu quarto com raiva, mas não de Jared e sim de si mesmo. Tudo bem que o mais novo tinha dito que queria ficar sozinho, mas Jensen também tinha acreditado quando o outro disse que queria começar de novo e que queria que fossem amigos. E o que mais irritante é que ele tinha amigos agora, ele não precisava de Jared, então por que se importava tanto em ficar de bem com o moreno?

- O que você tem de tão especial, Jared Padalecki? – Jensen sussurrou, aborrecido. – Pois bem, se você não quer ser meu amigo, eu não vou mais fazer questão também. Eu tenho amigos agora.

Chegava a ser engraçado, porque Jensen estava confuso com todas as mudanças e novos conceitos, mas o fato de Jared não o querer por perto era o que mais o perturbava. E Jensen estava com medo de descobrir o que isso significava.

- Jensen? – A voz de Sarah o chamou do corredor. – Só para avisar que o jantar está pronto, querido.

- Obrigado, tia. Daqui a pouco eu desço. – Jensen seguiu até a janela e observou o halfpipe pronto.

À distância, Jensen escutou a tia chamar Jared, mas pelo que parecia o moreno não iria descer para o jantar. Com mais um relance em direção à pista de skate, Jensen deu um suspiro. Ele tinha realmente gostado do Jared que tinha conhecido no dia anterior, mas não iria mais forçar essa amizade.

J2~J2~J2

Jared estava assistindo vídeos na internet e comendo um pacote de biscoito, uma vez que tinha se recusado a descer para jantar, quando a porta do seu quarto foi aberta, mas o garoto não se incomodou em virar, sabendo muito bem de quem se tratava.

- JT? – Jeffrey o chamou após entrar no quarto e fechar a porta às suas costas quando viu a sacola de compras jogada no chão ao lado da cama. – Huh... eu já estava me perguntando se você tinha chegado a fazer as compras.

- Jensen parecia chateado. Você tem idéia do motivo? – Jared olhou de lado para o pai, desligou o monitor e foi até a cama, se encostando à cabeceira da cama, ainda calado. – Então, voltamos à fase em que você banca o mudo?

Mas Jared só virou a cabeça na direção do pai e arqueou a sobrancelha.

- O que foi que aconteceu? Foi por causa daquela nossa conversa sobre o Matt? – Jeffrey esperou, mas Jared continuava calado. – Sabe, filho, não dá mais para você continuar assim. Você precisa parar de culpar sua mãe, Matt, o mundo.

- Eu encontrei com o Matt, pai. – Jared sussurrou.

- Ok. – Jeffrey parou, surpreso. – Será que vou escutar a história toda dessa vez?

- Não tem muito o que contar. – Jared deu de ombros. – Eu fui um idiota que me apaixonei pelo cara errado e ainda acreditei que ele gostava mesmo de mim.

- Aí ele fez aquilo no dia do jogo? – Isso fez Jared erguer os olhos, assustado, e Jeffrey sorriu, mesmo sem vontade. – Jared, Misha é meu amigo e professor no seu colégio, você achou mesmo que eu não sabia?

Jared mordeu os lábios e negou com a cabeça. – E você não está com raiva de mim? Enojado?

- Jared, como você pode me perguntar isso? – Jeffrey estava espantado com a pergunta do filho. – Filho, eu já lhe disse que não me importo com sua opção sexual?

O adolescente esfregou o nariz e Jeffrey podia ver que o filho estava tentando não chorar. – Você tem certeza?

- Filho, eu te amo. – Jeffrey se aproximou de Jared e levou as duas mãos ao seu rosto. – Nunca duvide disso.

- Mamãe também disse que me amava. – Jared respondeu, parecendo um menininho ao invés do adolescente de 15 anos. – Eu contei tudo pra ela no mesmo dia do jogo e mesmo assim ela foi embora. Eu a fiz ir embora.

- Não, Jared, não. – Jeffrey puxou Jared para os seus braços e tentou aconchegá-lo. – Sua mãe foi embora porque ela quis, você não teve culpa de nada.

Jared já não segurava mais o choro e abraçava o pai com força. – Eu precisava dela.

- Mas eu estou aqui, filho. – Jeffrey acariciava os cabelos do filho com carinho. – E não vou a canto nenhum.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, em que Jeffrey reassegurava o filho e este se acalmava, quando finalmente Jared voltou a falar.

- Matt e eu não fizemos nada. – Jared falou tão baixo que Jeffrey quase não entendeu o que o filho disso.

- Jared? – Jeffrey se afastou um pouco para ver os olhos do filho, mas Jared mantinha o rosto baixo.

- Eu sei que a escola pensa que Matt e eu... – Jared respirou fundo. – Pai, ele quis, mas eu fiquei com medo e queria que ele me assumisse, mas ele ficou com raiva.

- Por isso que ele fez aquilo? – Jeffrey respirou fundo, tentando controlar a raiva. – Jared, você sofre _bullying_ por causa do que ele fez. O que ele fez foi _bullying_.

- Eu pensei que a gente estava bem, ele me chamou pro vestuário depois do jogo. – Jared sorriu tristonho. – Ele nunca tinha feito isso e eu pensei... – Jeffrey queria caçar aquele Matt e fazê-lo se arrepender por ter olhado para seu filho, mas Jared precisava dele mais. – Então, ele começou a agarrar e me beijar, dizendo que iria fazer do jeito que eu gostava, que eu ia... gemer que nem na primeira vez...

- Jared, não precisa continuar, eu sei a história, filho. – Jeffrey não queria que o filho revivesse o momento.

- Não, eu quero falar. – Jared levou as mãos ao rosto, enxugando as lágrimas. – Eu... não sabia do que ele estava falando e quando... quando perguntei... me vi cercado pelo time inteiro, rindo e zombando da minha cara. – Parou e respirou fundo, olhando para o pai. – E ele estava no meio, rindo, zombando do idiota aqui. Quero dizer, a escola toda, porque Milo estava filmando e passando no telão do ginásio. Como eu fui burro!

- Não, não, Jared. – Jeffrey fez o filho o olhar nos olhos. – Você só tinha quatorze anos e estava apaixonado, ele era mais velho e se aproveitou de você. Porra, Jared! Eu quero ir atrás desse Matt agora mesmo.

- Não, não, pai! – Jared abaixou a cabeça, mas logo a levantou. – Só prometa que não vai me deixar, ok?

Jeffrey sorriu. – Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, filho.

- Além do mais, eu não sou uma garota que você precisa defender a honra, pai. – A voz saiu baixa e meio sem graça depois de toda essa conversa.

- Ok, você está certo. – Jeffrey fez um cafuné no filho. – O que não quer dizer que eu não possa querer acabar com a raça do idiota que fez isso com você. Mas eu me contento em te ensinar a como chutar os traseiros desses idiotas por você mesmo.

- Obrigado, pai. – E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Jared sentia-se leve.

- O que não quer dizer que eles não irão escutar o discurso ameaçador do pai. – Jeffrey riu quando viu o filho grunhir e esconder o rosto no travesseiro. – Agora, liga esse joguinho aí que eu vou acabar com sua raça que nem quando você era pequeno.

- Só pelo fato de você chamar meu Playstation 3 de joguinho, eu já pressinto quem é que vai acabar com a raça de quem.

Jeffrey observou contente o filho sorrir e ligar o jogo. Eles jogaram por horas, rindo e zombando um do outro.

- JT, você vai ficar parado? – Jeffrey se virou e viu que o filho tinha adormecido.

Com um sorriso carinhoso, Jeffrey desligou o videogame e ajeito o filho, deixando-o coberto e confortável. Ele esperava realmente que pudesse ajudar melhor o filho de agora em diante, que Jared voltasse a ser aquele garoto feliz de antes. E Deus o perdoasse, pois Jeffrey com certeza não perdoaria sua esposa e Matt pelo que fizeram.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Feliz 2012! Bom, aqui vai mais um capítulo e foi bastante focado em Jared pelo que vocês puderam ver. E sinceramente, eu fiquei meio insegura com essa parte final, por isso que também demorou mais do que eu esperava. Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Obrigada.

*** Polli, **eu apresentei o Matt, mas ainda não pretendo trazê-lo de vez. Gosto dessa parte que a fic está com Jensen redescobrindo valores e Jared também confuso. Pretendo focar nos dois mais um pouco. Obrigada, beijos

*** Tailie, **ainda bem que você está disposta a esperar que eu vou ficar devendo esse beijo por mais um tempo, mas prometo que uma hora ele sai. E posso lhe dizer com certeza que o Jensen realmente não percebe a boca que tem rsrsrs. Feliz ano novo pra você também e obrigada. Beijos.

*** Lene, **acho que o que ajuda com o Jensen é que no fundo ele nunca concordou com o que lhe era ensinado, mas acreditava que podia haver algo de errado com ele. E eu estou gostando desse redescobrimento dele, o que vai acontecer nesse novo ambiente e família. Já quanto a Jeffrey e Sarah... eu já judio tanto dos meninos que preciso pelo menos deixar os dois terem uma relação tranqüila entre eles, não é mesmo? Espero que tenha atingindo as expectativas do que aconteceu entre Jared e Matt. Obrigada, beijocas.

*** Crisro, **tenha um pouco de esperança, até porque eu apresentei o Matt mais ele ainda não vai aparecer correntemente, então, vamos ver. E eu entendo sua preocupação com a inocência do Jensen, mas ele tem bons amigos e sempre teve uma boa noção do que realmente é certo, por isso que ele não tem dificuldade em ver que o que a mãe sempre lhe ensinou estava errado. Vamos torcer pra no final tudo dá certo. Obrigada, bj.

*** Zah,** obrigada, espero continuar agradando. Abraço.

*** Caio, **ahuashusahuas... não se preocupe que estou tomando sua reação contra Matt como um aspecto positivo. Feliz Ano pra vc também mesmo que atrasado. Bjs.

*** Clia, **muito obrigada, a evolução da história realmente é a parte que mais me preocupa. Beijos.


	13. Chapter 13

"**Behind the Shadows"**

AUTORA: **Larysam**

BETA: Vitória

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem *sad face*. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**Homofobia, bullying, preconceito e violência**_.

RESUMO**: Jared tinha uma vida normal, mas sua mãe o abandonou, seu pai arranjou uma nova namorada, Sarah, e uma gangue da escola vive pegando no seu pé e nos de seus amigos. Já não bastasse a relação complicada com o pai, o sobrinho de Sarah, agora órfão, vai morar com eles. Jared quer distância de Jensen, um garoto estranho, calado e que parece ter medo da própria sombra. Na verdade, Jared só quer que sua vida volte a ser como antes. – Padackles AU**

**Capítulo 13**

Na manhã seguinte, Jared acordou cedo e logo se aprontou para o colégio. Descendo até a cozinha, encontrou Sarah, como sempre, na cozinha aprontando o café da manhã.

- Você dorme aqui. Só pode. – Jared falou com um pequeno sorriso e se encaminhando até a geladeira e complementou quando a loira virou em sua direção. – Bom dia, Sarah.

- Bom dia, Jared. – Sarah sorriu de volta. – Alguém parece ter acordado de melhor humor.

O adolescente tirou a franja que caia nos olhos com as mãos e pensou que talvez estivesse na hora de cortá-la. – Sobre isso... me desculpe por ontem, eu não estava no meu melhor dia.

- Tudo bem. – Sarah balançou a cabeça e colocou uma omelete no prato de Jared. – Todo mundo tem seus dias. A sorte de nós, mulheres, é que podemos culpar a TPM.

Jared balançou a cabeça e começou a comer. – Meu pai já acordou?

- Que que tem eu? – Jeffrey perguntou, entrando na cozinha.

- Só perguntando se você já tinha se levantado. – Jared tomou um gole do seu suco. – Hoje... hoje eu já posso ir sozinho para escola, né?

Jeffrey trocou um olhar com Sarah antes de responder. – Bem, sozinho ainda não.

- Mas, pai, você disse que meu castigo acabou. – Jared reclamou no mesmo instante.

- Eu sei que falei isso. – Jeffrey manteve a expressão séria por mais alguns segundos e levantou a mão, impedindo que Jared voltasse a reclamar. – E não estou voltando atrás, só estou dizendo que você não vai sozinho.

Jared ainda tinha uma expressão confusa quando Jensen entrou na cozinha e falou sonolento. – Bom dia.

- Bom dia, querido. – Sarah foi até o sobrinho para lhe dar um beijo. – Dormiu bem?

Jensen só sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, tomando seu lugar na mesa, evitando olhar para Jared.

- Bom dia, Jensen. – Jared falou sem jeito e com um pequeno sorriso, mas só recebeu como cumprimento um balançar de cabeça.

Sarah lançou um olhar preocupado para Jeffrey, mas este balançou a cabeça, dizendo para deixar os dois, por enquanto, tentarem se entender sozinhos.

- Bem, Jared. – Jeffrey quebrou o silêncio. – Como eu estava dizendo, você não vai sozinho para a escola porque vocês dois vão juntos.

- E voltar também. – Sarah complementou. – Se quiserem ir para a praça tudo bem, desde que voltem juntos e não depois das sete horas, pelo menos, não sem aviso prévio. Ou os dois vão ter que se ver comigo.

- Ok, até eu fiquei com medo. – Jeffrey brincou e recebeu uma toalha de prato na cara, o que só o fez rir ainda mais.

- Ok... Vocês dois querem parar? – Jared fez uma careta e se levantou, indo colocar o prato na pia, antes de virar para Jensen. – Eu vou pegar meu skate e te espero lá fora, ok? – E mais uma vez Jensen só respondeu com um balançar de cabeça.

J2~J2~J2

Quinze minutos depois, Jensen e Jared seguiam até a escola, o primeiro a pé, enquanto o segundo seguia sobre o skate acompanhando os passos do loiro. Os dois seguiam num silêncio desconfortável.

- Jensen? – Jared tentou quebrar o silêncio quando alcançaram o quarteirão da escola. – Me desculpe por ontem à noite, eu...

- Só queria ficar sozinho. – Jensen o cortou. – Eu entendi.

- É, mas eu não devia... – Jared tentou de novo, sem sucesso.

- Tudo bem, Jared. Eu não vou mais perturbá-lo. – Jensen terminou e encurtou o resto da distância, se misturando no meio dos alunos.

- Droga! – Jared xingou, mas deixou Jensen ir. – Eu mereci isso.

- Jared! – Sandy de repente apareceu na frente do moreno. – O que aconteceu entre você e o Chad? Ele está com um péssimo humor e quando viu você chegando, simplesmente sumiu.

- A gente discutiu. – Jared respondeu como se não fosse nada demais, mas a cara de espanto da Sandy dizia como isso era anormal.

- Como assim vocês brigaram? – Sandy gritou, chamando atenção das pessoas ao redor. – Vocês nunca brigam.

- Quem brigou? – Mike se aproximou com Tom ao seu lado.

- Ninguém. – Jared respondeu.

- Chad e Jared. – Sandy falou ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu escutei direito? – Katie entrou na conversa, aparecendo do nada. – Como assim? Eles nunca brigam.

- Será que dá pra vocês darem um tempo? – Jared chamou a atenção de todos. – Isso é entre Chad e eu, ok?

Jared se afastou dos amigos e seguiu em direção ao seu armário e, por mais que tenha procurado, ele não encontrou nenhum sinal de Jensen ou de Chad. Pelo menos não até a primeira aula, que dividia com Tom e Jensen. O lado positivo é que ele também não tinha encontrado sinal de Milo e sua turma e só esperava que eles não estivessem ocupados com um dos loiros. Por isso, foi com alívio que ao entrar na sala encontrou Jensen sentado sozinho como sempre, na carteira mais ao fundo.

Hesitando um pouco, Jared respirou fundo e seguiu até Jensen, sentando ao seu lado, ignorando o olhar confuso do loiro do seu lado e de Tom, que o havia seguido até a sala de aula.

Surpreso, Jensen ficou, durante alguns segundos, somente olhando para Jared até achar sua voz. – O que você está fazendo?

- Sentando ao seu lado? – Jared respondeu casualmente e sem se virar em direção ao loiro.

- Certo... mas por quê? – Se tinha uma coisa que Jensen tinha percebido é que Jared sempre andava com os amigos, mas pelo olhar de Tom, ele estava tão confuso quanto Jensen.

Jared fingiu um suspiro cansado, mas quando se virou estava sorrindo. – O que você veio fazer aqui? Eu pretendo assistir aula. – Mas Jensen só lhe lançou um olhar confuso. – Isso foi uma piada.

- Oh. – Jensen abaixou o olhar e mordeu os lábios antes de murmurar. – Não achei graça.

- Nem um pouquinho? – Jared fingiu uma expressão de ofendido, arrancando um pequeno sorriso de Jensen, que este tentava esconder. – Bem, eu tenho tempo pra provar que posso ser engraçado.

Jensen deu de ombros. – Não durante a aula.

- Não me diga que você é um nerd que realmente presta atenção em cada palavra que a professora diz? – Jared tentou brincar, mas receber um olhar sério. – Ok, sem graça, entendi.

- Eu não entendo. Você nunca demonstrou querer ser sequer meu amigo. – Jensen observava Jared com atenção. – Se isso é seu jeito de pedir desculpas, eu aceito, mas não precisa deixar de ficar com seus amigos pra sentar comigo.

- E se eu quiser sentar com você e te conhecer? – Jared abaixou a cabeça meio sem jeito, fazendo a franja cair sobre os olhos. – Eu sei que fui um grande idiota antes, mas eu realmente quero tentar ser seu amigo.

Jensen nunca tinha visto Jared sem jeito, e aquilo era fofo. Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos. – Eu não o chamei de idiota.

- Não muda o fato de que eu fui. – E Jared tentou um pequeno sorriso. – O que me diz?

Jensen olhou bem atentamente para Jared, quando o sinal tocou. Virou-se então em direção à professora que entrava. – Acho que a aula começou, Jared.

Jared piscou umas duas vezes antes de concordar com a cabeça e fazer o mesmo que Jensen. Mas o moreno não ia desistir tão fácil e já estava pensando como fazer para Jensen lhe dar mais uma oportunidade.

J2~J2~J2

Quando terminou a aula, Jensen começou a pegar suas coisas, sentindo o olhar de Jared em suas costas. E tinha certeza que o moreno ia tentar começar uma conversa a qualquer momento, quando Tom apareceu.

- Ei, Jared, você vai ignorar o resto de nós agora, também? – Tom perguntou num tom um pouco ríspido.

E pela expressão de Jared, o mais novo estava tão surpreso com a interrupção do amigo quanto Jensen. – Eu não estou te ignorando.

- Não? Primeiro você deixou todo mundo no meio do corredor e depois me ignorou para sentar com ele. – Tom segurava uma alça da mochila sobre um ombro.

- Wow... – Jared ergueu as duas mãos em rendição. – Eu não queria conversar com vocês sobre a minha briga com Chad e eu não te ignorei, só vim sentar com Jensen aqui. Qual o seu problema hoje, Tom?

- Meu problema? – Tom olhou de Jared para Jensen e balançou a cabeça. – Talvez você seja o meu problema, Jay.

Jensen e Jared ficaram inertes observando Tom se virar e sair da sala de aula. Sendo o primeiro a sair de seu estupor, Jensen balançou a cabeça, pegou seus livros e virou-se para Jared.

- Eu se fosse você ia falar com ele. – E com um dar de ombros, começou a fazer o caminho até a saída.

Chegando à porta, virou-se e viu Jared passando uma mão pelos cabelos na pressa de reunir suas coisas, escutando-o murmurar para si mesmo. – Droga, e eu nem sei o que fiz de errado dessa vez.

Jensen só pôde sorrir em simpatia antes de observar Jared correr, fazendo o mesmo caminho pelo qual Tom tinha desaparecido. Porém, quando se virou para fazer seu próprio caminho para a próxima aula, o que viu o fez ficar tenso. Milo, Justin e um garoto que acreditava se chamar Jesse estavam encostados nos armários. Respirando fundo, Jensen fez o caminho torcendo para ser deixado em paz, mas considerando sua sorte...

- Olha lá! – Milo apontou com a cabeça em direção a Jensen. – Você está diferente hoje. O que foi? Um corte de cabelo? O que vocês acham?

- Não sei, Milo. – Jesse inclinou um pouco a cabeça. – O penteado continua gay.

- Ah! Já sei! – Justin trocou um sorriso com os outros dois. – É o colarzinho.

- Espero que não o tenha perdido. – Milo colocou um falso ar de preocupado. – Se quiser podemos te ajudar. Eu sou bom nisso, não é mesmo?

- É, Jensen. – Justin continuava encostado no armário. – Naquele dia da nossa conversa, ele achou algo.

Jensen arregalou os olhos quando viu umas pedrinhas do seu colar, pedras que ele nem tinha percebido estar faltando. – Ei! Isso é meu!

- Sério? – Milo olhou do objeto para Jensen. – Que pena, mas era. Afinal, o que é achado não é roubado, não é mesmo?

- Por favor? – Jensen se colocou bem na frente de Milo e estendeu a mão.

Justin se afastou do armário e bateu no ombro de Milo. – Pô, cara. Ele tá pedindo por favor.

Surpreso, Jensen olhou para Justin e então se voltou para Milo, que olhava para o objeto, como se contemplando a idéia.

- É mesmo, não é? – Milo estendeu a mão e quando estava para entregar as pedras, mudou o movimento, empurrando Jensen com força contra os armários. – Não tão fácil, esquisito.

- Que ótario! – Jesse exclamou, seguindo Justin e Milo pelo corredor.

- Eu não acredito que o idiota realmente pediu por favor. – A voz de Justin ecoou logo em seguida, antes dos três desaparecerem.

Jensen continuava encostado aos armários com os olhos fechados quando sentiu alguém se aproximar e tocar-lhe o ombro.

- Ei, tudo bem? – E abriu os olhos, se deparando com Chad.

- É. – Respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

- Sinto muito por isso. Vamos, a próxima aula já vai começar. – Chad esperou Jensen o acompanhar. – Eu só vi quando Milo já estava te empurrando, senão tinha ajudado.

- Tudo bem. – Jensen mordeu os lábios. Então, resolveu continuar a conversa. – Qual o problema dele, afinal?

- Além de ser um idiota preconceituoso e que adora mexer com os outros só para mostrar que pode? – Chad sorriu ironicamente, arrancando um pequeno sorriso de Jensen. – Eu sempre achei que ele tinha ciúmes do Jared, mas não sei por que ele começou a pegar no seu pé.

- Ele queria que eu me juntasse ao grupo dele. – Chad lançou um olhar confuso e Jensen complementou. – Ajudar a pegar no pé do Jared.

- Hu... – E foi tudo o que Chad comentou.

Quando alcançaram o corredor onde teriam aula, Jensen quebrou mais uma vez o silêncio. – Soube que vocês brigaram.

- Pelo jeito esse é o assunto do dia. – Chad comentou, tentando parecer bem humorado, mas sem sucesso. – Eu adoraria ficar e conversar, mas eu tenho que ir.

Sem muito que fazer, Jensen observou Chad entrar na sala de aula e logo seguiu o exemplo, entrando duas salas antes.

J2~J2~J2

Jared estava começando a achar que o dia não seria muito produtivo. Jensen parecia que não ia aceitar tão fácil suas desculpas dessa vez. Não que Jared o culpasse, mas, como se ainda não bastasse estar brigado com Chad, parece que tinha feito algo para deixar Tom com raiva também. E ele tinha tentado ir atrás do amigo e perguntar o que tinha feito, mas o outro tinha desaparecido bem rápido.

Agora, era a hora do almoço e Jared não sabia, pela primeira vez, para onde ir. Sentar com seus amigos não era uma boa opção no momento. Não com Tom e Chad brigados com ele. E olha que Jared tinha visto Chad no caminho para o refeitório, mas os dois só ficaram se olhando até o loiro seguir com seu caminho.

Decidindo, então, encontrar algum lugar no gramado, Jared seguiu para a área externa do refeitório quando viu Jensen seguir até um canto mais isolado, embaixo de uma árvore. Pesando os prós e contras, fez seu caminho até o loiro, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Então, é aqui que você se esconde? – Jared sorriu, ignorando o olhar surpreso e, ao mesmo tempo, entediado de Jensen. – Estava começando a achar que você ficava na sala, estudando ou conversando com um dos professores.

- Não, só prefiro não chamar atenção. – Jensen lançou um olhar de Jared para a mesa onde seu grupo de amigos estava. – Agora, por que você está aqui?

- Já disse antes. – Jared encostou a cabeça no tronco da árvore e fechou os olhos. – Quero te conhecer, ser seu amigo.

Jensen parou, pensando por alguns segundos. – Ok, eu até acredito que essa foi sua intenção durante a aula, mas agora algo me diz que você está os evitando.

Jared abriu um olho e soltou um suspiro. – Sou tão fácil de ler assim?

- Nah, você consegue ser um idiota e imprevisível na maior parte do tempo. – Os lábios tremeram, tentando esconder o sorriso.

- Pensei que tinha dito que não me achava um. – Jared virou-se completamente para Jensen.

- Não. – Matinha a expressão fechada. – Eu disse que não tinha te chamado de idiota, o que também não quer dizer que eu não concorde com a característica.

- Claro, como pude não perceber a diferença. – Jared bateu com a mão na testa e depois trocou um olhar com Jensen até começar a rir, arrancando um sorriso do loiro. – Bom saber que você tem senso de humor.

- Você não sabe muita coisa. – Jensen murmurou e voltou a olhar para a mesa, onde estavam os amigos de Jared. – Ainda está brigado com Tom e Chad?

A expressão divertida sumiu e Jared abaixou o rosto, escondendo-se sob a franja. – É. Quero dizer, com o Chad estou, mas sinceramente, eu não faço idéia do que aconteceu com o Tom.

- Ele não quis falar com você? – Jensen percebeu que estava sendo invasivo e sentiu o rosto corar. – Desculpe, não é do meu interesse.

- Tudo bem. – Jared levantou o rosto e não parecia chateado. – Eu tentei falar com o Tom, mas ele simplesmente desapareceu, e quanto ao Chad... bem. É complicado.

Jensen concordou com a cabeça e os dois ficaram em silêncio, só curtindo a companhia um do outro, o que, surpreendentemente, não estava desconfortável dessa vez.

- Então... – Jared quebrou o silêncio, não estando acostumado a ele. – Acredito que você não gostou de GTA?

- GTA? – Jensen virou-se para Jared e ergueu os ombros.

- O jogo que eu estava jogando ontem? – Jared mordeu os lábios. – Você sabe, o que eu roubava um carro?

- Ah! – Meio sem jeito, Jensen coçou a nuca. – Não que eu não gostei, só achei meio... errado? Digo, você estava roubando um carro.

- E se eu disser que essa não é única coisa ilícita que o jogador tem que fazer? – E quando a reação do Jensen foi erguer as sobrancelhas, meio horrorizado, Jared não aguentou e jogou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando.

Depois disso, eles entraram numa conversa fácil e divertida. Pelo menos, Jared conversou e Jensen se contentou em escutar e rir dos contos, que variavam entre jogos e skate. E quando o sinal tocou, ambos estavam realmente aproveitando a companhia um do outro, mesmo que Jensen ainda não acreditasse que tinha prometido deixar Jared lhe ensinar a andar de skate.

Jared se levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudar Jensen a se levantar. – Então, amigos?

Hesitante, Jensen olhou para Jared só para se deparar com os olhinhos de filhote perdido. Então, balançando a cabeça, aceitou a mão estendida. – Ok, amigos.

- Isso! – Jared pulou e jogou uma mão para o ar em comemoração, parando sob o olhar espantado de Jensen, o que o fez corar. – Muito empolgado?

- Vamos ou nos atrasamos. – Jensen passou por Jared e quando tinha as costas para o moreno, deixou um sorriso escapar.

J2~J2~J2

Quando Jensen saiu da sua última aula, ainda se surpreendeu um pouco por encontrar Jared o esperando ao lado do seu armário, mas o sorriso não demorou a aparecer e ele tinha que admitir para si mesmo que estava gostando do esforço que o mais novo estava fazendo. Mesmo assim, quando se aproximou do outro, revirou os olhos.

- Agora você vai ser minha sombra? – Jensen abriu seu armário e guardou os livros que não precisaria para as lições de casa.

- Não seja chato. – Jared continuou encostado nos armários com uma perna dobrada. – Até porque eu sei que você está começando a gostar da minha companhia.

Jensen mordeu os lábios e abaixou a cabeça. – É, um pouco.

O sorriso que viu aparecer no rosto de Jared foi um dos maiores que já tinha visto, mas o moreno resolveu puxar Jensen, colocando um braço sobre seu ombro. – Vamos.

- Que casal mais... _– _A voz veio de suas costas e Jensen ficou tenso sob o braço de Jared. – O que você diria, Aldis?

- Eu não sei, cara. – O garoto negro soou despreocupado, mas lançou um olhar meio desconfortável a Jensen. – Não vamos perder tempo com esses perdedores, o treinador está nos esperando.

- Relaxa, temos tempo pra uma diversão. – Milo não desviou o olhar dos dois à sua frente.

Jared tirou o braço que estava sobre Jensen e deu um passo à frente, mantendo a postura firme. – Melhor escutar seu amigo.

Jensen escutou o outro garoto soltando a respiração como se não concordasse em ser chamado de amigo e se afastou do armário. – Bem, eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer com o meu tempo.

Milo observou Aldis virar as costas e sumir pelo corredor, lançando um olhar ainda mais enraivecido para Jared. – A gente termina essa conversa mais tarde.

- Que foi, Milo? Tá com medo agora que está sozinho? – Jensen observou Jared cruzar os braços, ainda com raiva, mas com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

A cara de Milo teria sido engraçada se toda a situação não fosse preocupante para o loiro. – Como se eu tivesse medo de um casal de bichinhas.

Jared deu um passo à frente e Jensen segurou seu braço. – Jared, por favor?

- Oh, que coisa mais linda, ele pede por favor para você também. – Milo aproveitou a oportunidade para debochar. – Você precisava ver ele me pedindo por favor mais cedo. Sabe, Jensen, acho que vou usar aquelas pedras para fazer algo pra Alexis. Será que ela vai gostar? Mesmo vindo do colar de uma bicha.

O moreno olhou de Milo para Jensen e este pode ver a raiva nos olhos de Jared, que deu um passo em direção ao outro. – Não, Jared. Ele não vale à pena.

Com os dentes travados, Jared respirou fundo e concordou com Jensen. – Você tem razão.

- Oww... – Milo levou as mãos ao peito e virou-se para ir embora, parando rapidamente. – A gente continua a conversa depois, meninas.

Quando Milo finalmente desapareceu de vista, Jensen soltou a respiração que nem percebeu ter prendido.

- Filho da puta! – Jared gritou, sobressaltando Jensen, que estava distraído. – Desculpe por isso.

Jensen deu de ombros e sorriu. – Tudo bem, você se acostuma com os palavrões, andando com Chris e Danneel.

- Ok. – Jared retribuiu o sorriso, aparentemente mais calmo. – Mas eu me referia ao fato de você ter entrado nessa confusão por viver comigo.

- Não seja convencido. – Jensen começou a andar até a saída e fez sinal para Jared o seguir. – O Milo provavelmente arranjaria algum motivo para implicar comigo, independente de sermos amigos ou não. – Passou pelo portão e então ficou confuso com o sorriso que invadiu o rosto de Jared. – Quê?

- Somos amigos agora? – E o loiro podia jurar que o outro estava quase pulando.

- Sim? Quer dizer... eu pensei que você... – Jensen estava começando a se sentir nervoso, pensando que Jared tinha voltado atrás novamente.

- Não! Quero dizer, claro que quero ser seu amigo. – Jared o interrompeu, tentando esclarecer, só para terminar batendo seu ombro contra o de Jensen. – E eu sabia que você não conseguiria resistir ao meu charme.

- Eu diria mais a sua insistência. – Jensen retrucou, retribuindo o sorriso.

- Cuidado, Jensen, para não encher demais a bola dele. Jared fica um pé no saco quando se acha. – A voz, dessa vez, fez Jared ficar tenso e Jensen observou Chad se desencostar, meio sem jeito, da grade da escola. – Já estava achando que vocês não iam mais sair.

- A gente teve um contratempo. – Jensen olhou do garoto ao seu lado para o da frente e apontou para um banco mais afastado. – Eu vou te esperar ali, Jared.

Sem tirar os olhos de Chad, Jared pareceu um pouco hesitante, mas concordou, deixando Jensen mais confiante de que tinha feito a escolha certa ao deixar os dois amigos sozinhos para se acertarem.

J2~J2~J2

Jared observou Jensen se afastar pelo canto do olho, mas manteve sua atenção em Chad, que parecia nervoso. O que só tornava a situação ainda mais chata, pois era Chad e ele, eles ficam confortáveis na companhia do outro. E quando o silêncio se prolongou mais do que o esperado, Jared abriu a boca para falar qualquer coisa, mas Chad finalmente pareceu encontrar sua voz.

- Vejo que vocês dois ficaram mesmo amigos. – Chad lançou um olhar um pouco triste em direção a Jensen, mas sorria.

- Na verdade, a gente está começando a se entender agora. – Chad arqueou uma sobrancelha confusa e Jared deu de ombros. – Eu meio que estraguei as coisas ontem com o Jensen também.

Soltando um suspiro, Chad brincou com seu skate aos seus pés. – Sabe, Jay, você não precisa evitar o resto da turma por minha causa. O pessoal tá pensando que você vai evitar eles também.

- Eu não estava evitando ninguém. – Jared começou, mas parou diante o olhar incrédulo do amigo. – Ok, talvez eu estivesse, mas não foi só por causa de você. Tom também está chateado comigo e eu nem faço idéia do que eu fiz.

Jared terminou abrindo os braços, exasperado, e trocou um olhar com o amigo, resultando em pequenos sorrisos de ambos.

- Tom deve estar na TPM. – Chad aumentou o sorriso diante da piada. – Você sabe como ele é cheio de coisa.

Jared concordou com a cabeça, mas não respondeu nada, fazendo o silêncio cair sobre os dois novamente.

- Me desculpa, Chad.

- Me desculpa, Jay.

Os dois soltaram um pequeno riso, quebrando o clima chato, e Jared levantou a mão para falar sem ser interrompido. – Não precisa se desculpar, Chad. Eu merecia escutar aquilo. E eu fiquei com raiva porque sabia que você estava certo. – Levando uma mão à nuca, Jared coçou o pescoço. – E você tem razão, eu devia esquecer até que o Matt existe e acredite, eu quero isso. Só não é tão fácil como apertar um botão.

- Eu sei. – Chad respirou fundo. – Eu não devia ter sido tão duro, principalmente quando você já estava tão abalado com o encontro. É só que... – Chad fez um movimento com a mão, mostrando sua frustração. – Me dá raiva ver o filho da mãe ainda conseguir tirar proveito disso.

- É... – Jared olhou na direção de Jensen e sorriu quando viu este abaixar a cabeça e fingir que estava lendo um livro, antes de voltar-se para Chad e estender a mão. – Então, 'tamos bem?

Chad acertou a oferta e se aproximou de Jared para fazerem cumprimento de mãos há anos aprimorado. – Estamos sim, até porque eu tenho a impressão que a Sandy me obrigaria a falar com você cedo ou tarde.

- Ótimo, porque vou precisar da sua ajuda. – Jared indicou para seguirem na direção de Jensen e continuou num tom alto. – Precisamos ensinar alguém a andar de skate e a melhorar o senso de humor.

Jensen revirou os olhos. – Bom saber que vocês se entenderam a ponto de se juntarem contra mim.

- Você prometeu. – Jared arqueou uma sobrancelha como se o desafiando a discordar.

- Sim. Eu _prometi_ que ia pensar a respeito. – Jensen cruzou os braços, mas terminou sorrindo.

Chad olhou de um para o outro e começou a rir. – Nossa! Vocês estão parecendo um velho casal de namorados. – Jensen e Jared viraram-se para Chad, que ergueu as duas mãos. – Ou talvez não?

Os dois, então, trocaram um olhar e Jensen abriu um sorriso ainda meio tímido, enquanto Jared caiu na gargalhada. Logo, os dois começaram a fazer o caminho de volta para casa, deixando Chad para trás.

- Ei, qual é a graça? – Chad gritou, tratando de seguir os dois. – Não sei se estou gostando dessa amizade de vocês. Já estão me fazendo de piada. Ei, Jared! Será que eu posso jantar na sua casa?

Jared subiu no skate, mas permaneceu parado ao lado de Jensen, esperando que Chad os alcançasse. A conversa até em casa, então, foi descontraída e cheia de piadas e planos de como seria a melhor maneira de ensinar Jensen a andar de skate, apreciar uns bons jogos e, claro, aprender algumas gírias e palavrões. A menção dos últimos planos fez Jensen arregalar os olhos, assustado, o que só arrancou mais gargalhadas. Não demorou muito para Jensen perceber que eles estavam brincando.

- Ok, isso não teve graça. – Jensen reclamou, tentando manter-se sério, sem muito sucesso.

- Sabe, Jared? – Chad envolveu um braço sobre Jensen. – Esse daqui vai se encaixar muito bem no nosso grupo.

E a perspectiva agradava muito à Jared.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Olá! Esse capítulo até que saiu rápido, só demorei um pouco para postar porque passei o domingo todo fora de casa e não tive como acessar a internet. Enfim, aqui segue e espero que vocês gostem. Beijos.

*** Tailie, **eu senti a necessidade de me focar bastante no Jared capítulo passado e fico contente de você ter gostado até porque o capítulo todo foi meio trabalhoso, principalmente a parte entre Jared e Jeffrey. Eu queria deixar bem claro o filho da mãe que o Matt é. E aí de mim se terminar essa fic sem um beijinho, tenho certeza que você me caça haushusahu. Obrigada. Bjos.

*** DWS, **nossa! Poxa, muito obrigada mesmo! *O* E eu entendo o que você está dizendo, mas é meu mal com Padackles AU, ou bem? Eu, às vezes, até tento imaginar uma história original, mas quando menos percebo os personagens principais ganham a cara do Jensen e do Jared hausaushau. Bjo.

*** Soniama, **sorte minha, então, que você veio parar aqui e gostou do que encontrou. E o Jared não tá a coisa mais lindo, mesmo que eu tenha vontade de bater nele na maioria das vezes ahsuhasu. O Jensen, eu só quero dar colo. E será que a Sarah termina grávida? Vamos esperar. Obrigada. Bjos.

*** Polli, **Jared não merecia mesmo e o pior que o Matt continua só querendo usar o meu moreno Por isso fico satisfeita de ver vocês gostando. E outra, eu não poderia deixar o Jensen e Chris sem se falar, não é? Obrigada, beijos.

*** Lene, **eu queria deixar bem claro que o Matt realmente usou e judio do Jared, sabe? Que não foi só uma coisa de "não quero assumir minha orientação sexual". Matt é um cafajeste adolescente. Mas, ao menos tempo, eu tive medo de forçar. E sim, terminou sobrando também para o Jensen, mas Jared naquele momento estava alfinetando qualquer um que se aproximasse e Jensen escolheu o momento errado para teimar na aproximação. No demais, eu adoro escrever sobre essa parte das amizades e Jeffrey e Sarah. Obrigada. Beijocas.

*** Crisro, **eu penso assim também: sou seu amigo e falo o que você precisa ouvir e não o que quer e não vai lhe ajudar. E escrever esse Chad está sendo o máximo, também adoro quando ele é aquele amigão pro Jared. Sobre o Jensen se envolver com outro, eu digo que não, pelo menos não penso pra essa parte. E fiquei devendo Chris e Steve nesse novo capítulo, só que chegou finalmente a hora de me focar mais no Jensen e Jared, mas não se preocupe que vai ter mais Jeffrey/Sarah Steve/Chris, Danneel, Chad, Sandy e Tom. Enfim, eu pretendo não esquecer dos secundários, não. E sabe que eu baseio um pouco na minha mãe quanto ao Jeffrey. Ela é daquelas que você pode ter uma boa risada, mas ao mesmo tempo só basta um olhar que mesmo você com seus 20 anos ainda treme na base haushuahsuhasu. E sim, o Jared foi estúpido, mas considerando toda situação, dá um desconto, vai? E ai, Deus, o beijo! Eu vou chegar, lá, juro. Obrigada.

*** Leofritsch, **obrigada. E olha, eu posso demorar um pouco pra postar devido minha vida corrida, mas não se preocupe que não pretendo deixar a história inacabada não. Bjo.


	14. Chapter 14

"**Behind the Shadows"**

AUTORA: **Larysam**

BETA: **Victoria Winchester**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem *sad face*. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**Homofobia, bullying, preconceito e violência**_.

RESUMO**: Jared tinha uma vida normal, mas sua mãe o abandonou, seu pai arranjou uma nova namorada, Sarah, e uma gangue da escola vive pegando no seu pé e nos de seus amigos. Já não bastasse a relação complicada com o pai, o sobrinho de Sarah, agora órfão, vai morar com eles. Jared quer distância de Jensen, um garoto estranho, calado e que parece ter medo da própria sombra. Na verdade, Jared só quer que sua vida volte a ser como antes. – Padackles AU**

**Capítulo 14**

Jensen fez a maior parte do caminho calado, mas era legal se sentir incluído na conversa. Tudo bem, não tão incluído, porque ele estava por fora de grande parte da conversa. Mas ele gostava de ver os dois tirando onda um com outro e como Jared se empolgava na conversa e balançava os braços para ressaltar o que estava falando. Se não fosse pelas manobras que já tinha visto Jared fazer sobre o skate, Jensen até duvidaria que o outro garoto conseguisse se equilibrar em cima daquelas quatro rodas.

- Mas sério, Jay. – Chad adiantou seu skate parando em frente de Jared e Jensen. – Aquela garota me assusta. Eu acho que ela me odeia com tudo que tem direito. Precisava ver hoje, quando eu disse que não ia falar com você.

- Chad, eu não acho que seu problema com Sandy seja ela te odiar. – Jensen parou meio surpreso, enquanto Jared só desviou-se de Chad, utilizando o meio fio para fazer uma pequena manobra, trocando de base.

- Pois qual seria a outra explicação? – Então, o loiro virou-se para Jensen. – O que você acha, Jensen? Digo, você é um ano mais velho que a gente, deve entender mais sobre as garotas.

1

- Eu... ah... – Jensen abriu a boca algumas vezes, sentindo-se nervoso diante do olhar expectante de Chad. – Não... sei.

- Ele nem conhece a Sandy, Chad. – Jared revirou os olhos e deu um empurrão em Chad para que saísse do caminho.

Jogando a cabeça para trás, Chad pisou no seu skate, pegando-o com a mão. – Então, eu desisto de tentar entender. E sabe do que mais, ela que é idiota e não sabe de nada. Vive falando que a Soph é muita areia para o meu caminhão, mas meu caminhão parece ser o suficiente, pois eu consegui convencê-la a sair comigo esse fim de semana.

- Você convidou a Sandy? – Jared pareceu surpreso pela primeira vez na conversa e lançou um olhar para Jensen, o qual só deu de ombros.

- Não! Soph. – Chad lançou um olhar para o amigo como se ele tivesse adquirido uma segunda cabeça. – Por que eu chamaria Sandy pra sair?

- Não sei, talvez porque ela goste de você, idiota. – Chad parou e arregalou os olhos e Jared só balançou a cabeça, enquanto Jensen tentou esconder o sorriso.

- Não, você está tirando uma com a minha cara. – O loiro falou, por fim, saindo do seu estupor e tentando sorrir, mas terminando com um ar confuso. – Impossível. Eu e Sandy? Não.

- Vamos, Jensen. – Jared pegou o skate, determinado a fazer o resto do caminho a pé. – Ele vai ficar encucado com isso por um tempo.

- É sempre assim entre vocês? – Jensen perguntou quando alcançou o moreno.

Jared apenas olhou de lado e sorriu. – Às vezes é pior.

- Certo. – Jensen falou bem devagar.

- Não estou conseguindo te assustar, estou? – Jared chutou uma pedra e parecia um pouco ansioso. – Digo, você não vai sair correndo na outra direção, vai?

- Por incrível que pareça, não. – Jensen colocou as mãos nos bolso da calça. – Eu me divirto mais e... acho que depois de Steve e Chris, vocês não são tão assustadores assim.

- Sério? – Jared abriu um sorriso e as duas covinhas apareceram. – Quer dizer que você nos acha engraçados?

- Não. – Jensen tinha um pequeno sorriso. – Vocês são, às vezes, engraçados, não suas piadas.

- Jay! Muito engraçado. – Chad tinha corrido para alcançá-los, pulando sobre o moreno. – Estou morrendo de rir com a sua piada sobre a Sandy.

- Ei, sai de cima de mim! – Jared balançou, tentando se livrar do peso extra.

Jensen parou em frente à casa de Chris, cruzou os braços e ergueu as sobrancelhas para Jared, mostrando que ele estava justamente provando o que estava a dizer. E já ia comentando algo quando Steve saiu da garagem de Chris trazendo consigo um violão, enquanto Chris seguia logo atrás.

- Então é isso, Steve? – Chris seguiu o amigo até a motocicleta que Jensen nem tinha percebido estar estacionada. – E vocês estão o quê? Namorando?

Steve passou a mão pelos cabelos compridos, respirando fundo. – Eu não sei, Chris, mas quero ver aonde isso pode ir. Agora, por que você se importa?

- Eu não me importo de você estar namorando ele, mas sim com a banda. – Chris ergueu um braço em direção a garagem. – A gente nem mais consegue ensaiar, imagine as performances.

- Claro, porque você sempre será um mulherengo. – Steve subiu na moto, arrumou o violão às suas costas e ligou o veículo. – E não se preocupe, Chris, eu vou ser o profissionalismo em pessoa.

- Steve... – Jensen chamou baixinho, mas o outro escutou mesmo assim.

- Jensen... – Steve pareceu hesitar por um segundo. – Olha, eu tenho que ir. Depois a gente se fala, ok?

Steve tinha ido embora sem esperar por uma resposta de Jensen, que observou seus amigos seguirem caminhos opostos, pois Chris voltava para dentro da garagem. Então, virou-se para Jared e Chad, que tinham observado a cena toda em silêncio.

- É melhor eu... – Jensen indicou o caminho que Chris tinha feito e Jared só concordou com a cabeça.

Sem esperar mais, Jensen seguiu até a garagem, encontrando a porta aberta e Chris sentado no sofá com um baixo, brincando com umas notas.

- Chris? – Jensen ficou parado na porta, sem saber se deveria entrar.

- Eu 'tou com uma idéia pra uma nova melodia. – O músico nem levantou a cabeça. – Quem sabe você não me ajuda com a letra?

- Chris, você vai mesmo fazer isso? – Ainda incerto, Jensen se aproximou, sentando na poltrona em frente ao amigo.

- Não sei...

- Steve. – Jensen cortou o músico, arriscando, mas Chris e Steve eram seus amigos, e ele não queria ficar sem fazer nada. – Não ignore o que acabei de ver.

- O que tem pra falar, Jens? – Chris ergueu o olhar e tentou sorrir, mas este saiu triste. – A gente brigou de novo. Surpreenderia-me se nossa banda não acabasse. E pelo jeito Steve está namorando o gerentezinho do bar.

- Ele não disse que estava namoran... – Jensen parou quando Chris soltou a respiração, incrédulo. – Quê?

- Ele recebeu mensagens do cara enquanto ensaiávamos. – Chris jogou a cabeça para trás no sofá.

- Espera. – Jensen franziu o cenho, pensativo. – Vocês fizeram as pazes e brigaram de novo?

- Não, mas é meio difícil você ensaiar sem conversar com o seu parceiro. – Chris virou o rosto na direção de Jensen. – Mas nós brigamos de novo porque Steve continua teimando em não ser profissional.

Jensen, lembrando-se do que Steve e Danneel tinham falado para o amigo, o olhou bem. – Tem certeza que esse é o motivo?

- O quê? – Chris se levantou, andando na outra direção. – Você também agora?

Jensen ergueu as duas mãos em redenção. – Só estou dizendo que talvez você não esteja certo sobre o real motivo e devesse tentar descobrir logo. Vocês são meus amigos, meus primeiros amigos. E eu não gosto de vê-los assim e vocês precisam resolver isso de um jeito ou outro sem acabar com a amizade.

- Droga! – O músico ficou uns segundos em silêncio, antes de se virar para Jensen com um pequeno sorriso. – É bom ver você saindo da concha. Exceto pelo fato de que é para pegar no meu pé. Eu sempre soube que você era intenso, cara. Já tentou escrever algo?

- Cala a boca, Chris. – Jensen corou um pouco e resolveu deixar o assunto, por hora. – Então, qual era a melodia que você queria me mostrar?

Sorrindo verdadeiramente, Chris voltou a sentar no sofá e pegou o violão, pronto para tocar para Jensen. E desse jeito, os dois continuaram até dar a hora de Jensen ir para casa jantar.

J2~J2~J2

A noite tinha seguido sem contratempos. Jared até se surpreendia como, às vezes, se esquecia que Jensen estava no mesmo quarto que Chad e ele, mas toda vez que se lembrava e olhava em sua direção o loiro lhe abria um pequeno sorriso sobre o caderno que tinha nas mãos. E o moreno tinha que admitir que combinava com ele.

Quando Chad foi embora passava das vinte e duas horas, pois como no dia seguinte tinha aula, o jovem Murray não poderia ficar. Assim, quando Jared retornou ao quarto, esperava que Jensen não estivesse mais ali, porém ficou contente em vê-lo ainda sentado em sua cama.

- O que você tanto escreve? – Jared perguntou, se jogando ao lado do loiro.

Jensen levantou o olhar com o cenho um pouco franzido. – Dever de casa.

- Mas nós não temos dever de casa.

- Sim, nós temos. – Jensen levantou o caderno como se para reforçar o que estava falando. – O professor Collins passou dez exercícios sobre equação de segundo grau e a professora Gamble, aquela redação.

- Ok, deixa-me corrigir minha frase. Nós não temos dever de casa para amanhã. – Jared terminou com um sorriso satisfeito, enquanto Jensen só revirou os olhos e voltou para seu dever quase terminado. – Qual é, Jen, temos tempo para fazer isso depois.

Jensen levantou o rosto quando escutou o apelido, mas ele estava mais surpreso que incomodado. – Você não sabe se vai ter tempo depois. Eu prefiro não arriscar.

- Bem, se eu não tiver tempo, sempre posso copiar do Tom ou das meninas. – Jared deu de ombros.

- Bom saber disso, Jared Tristan. – Jeffrey comentou, entrando no quarto.

- Pai! – Jared virou-se espantado em direção ao pai que estava parado à porta. – Eu quis dizer...

- Me poupe de desculpa fiada, JT. – Jeffrey mantinha a expressão séria e os braços cruzados, mas dava para perceber que ele estava se divertindo. – Já está tarde, mas amanhã eu quero que você faça todos os seus deveres.

- Todos? Mas, pai... – Jared começou, mas parou diante do olhar do pai, terminando a frase num sussurro. – Não é como se eu não tirasse a nota máxima.

- Melhor não arriscar, Jared. – Jeffrey respondeu, tendo escutado mesmo assim e, então, voltou-se para Jensen. – E você pode terminar amanhã também, Jensen.

- Já terminei, senhor. – Jensen fechou o caderno.

- Puxa-saco. – Jared acusou Jensen, que ficou, por um segundo, preocupado até Jeffrey entrar no quarto rindo.

- Jensen, me dá um segundo com o Jared? – Observou Jensen concordar com a cabeça e sair do quarto, só então, se virando ao filho. – Então?

Desviando o olhar desconfiado, o adolescente mordeu os lábios. – O quê?

- Como foi seu dia? – Jeffrey sentou-se na poltrona em frente à cama. – Algum problema com Milo ou... Matt?

Jared soltou um suspiro, mas negou. – Não aconteceu nada de fora do usual com Milo. E... não.

O pai franziu o cenho. – E o que é o usual?

- Você sabe. – Jared jogou a cabeça contra a parede. – Troca de ofensas, provocações. Nada que eu não consiga lidar sozinho.

- Você não tem que lidar com isso sozinho, Jared. – Jeffrey se levantou, indo sentar ao lado do filho e colocando uma mão em seu ombro. – Eu falei sério. Estou aqui por você.

- Pai! Eu não sou mais criança, eu posso lidar com Milo sozinho. – Reclamou o adolescente, levando a mão ao rosto.

Mas Jeffrey não entrou na brincadeira, continuando sério. – Jared, você é meu filho e não me importa quantos anos tenha. Eu sempre estarei aqui por você.

- Eu sei. – Jared retribuiu o olhar do pai e sorriu.

- Bem, melhor eu deixar você dormir. – Jeffrey se levantou, deu um beijo na testa do filho e seguiu até a porta, onde parou. – E, Jared? Eu falei sério sobre o dever de casa.

- Argh!

Jared jogou o rosto no travesseiro, mas ainda viu o sorriso satisfeito do pai ao fechar a porta. E conhecendo seu pai, era capaz dele querer ainda conferir cada resposta. Mas, apesar de tudo, o adolescente estava sentindo-se leve e percebeu antes de dormir que as únicas vezes que tinha pensado em Matt propriamente fora quando Chad e seu pai o tinham mencionado. Isso só podia ser um bom sinal.

J2~J2~J2

Na manhã seguinte, Jensen e Jared faziam o percurso até a escola como no dia anterior. Era incrível como Jared, que antes mal trocava uma palavra com Jensen, não tinha parado de falar desde que saíram de casa.

- Cara, fala alguma coisa! Nem que seja pra me mandar calar a boca. – Jared o surpreendeu, parando em sua frente. – Se você continuar assim eu vou cansar seus ouvidos e você não vai conseguir falar nada.

Jensen deu de ombros. – Não tenho nada o que falar.

- Ok, depois não diga que eu não avisei. – Jared voltou a subir no skate. – Já me disseram que eu tenho a tendência de falar um pouco demais.

Levantando as sobrancelhas, Jensen sorriu. – Um pouco?

- Agora você tem algo pra falar. – Jared reclamou, recebendo um completo sorriso de Jensen, que ele pensou ter sido o primeiro que o loiro tinha dado, pois ele não se lembrava de ter visto os olhos de Jensen tão brilhantes e verdes antes. Afastando os pensamentos, continuou um pouco sem jeito. – Ei, Jensen. Ah... você sempre se senta sozinho na hora do lanche?

Sem entender aonde o outro queria chegar, Jensen respondeu cauteloso. – É... a não ser quando Danneel gazeia aula e vai sentar comigo, mas isso só aconteceu duas vezes. Por quê?

- Nada. – Jared deu a volta, retrocedendo com o skate, aproveitando o espaço livre, e deu um flip. – É só que... eu estive pensando se você queria almoçar com a turma.

- Com seus amigos? – E Jensen realmente estava com um pouco de medo da perspectiva.

- É. Você já conheceu o Tom e o Mike. Só faltam as meninas. – Jared achou engraçado como Jensen parecia nervoso. – Eu sei que elas parecem ser as mais assustadoras de nós todos, mas tenho certeza que elas vão te adotar.

Jensen engoliu em seco. – Me adotar?

- É, você tem todo esse ar de tímido que elas vão adorar. – Jared estava tendo dificuldades em não começar a rir.

- Eu não sei, Jared. – Jensen umedeceu os lábios num gesto nervoso. – Eu não quero me impor...

- Besteira. – Jared o cortou. – E não faz sentido você ficar fora do grupo se vamos ser amigos agora. Certo.

Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativo, então retribuiu o sorriso de Jared. – Certo.

- Isso! – Jared fez outra manobra que Jensen acreditava ser um hardflip, se já não estivesse confundindo todas as manobras, que Jared tinha lhe mostrado, e seus nomes. – Agora, melhor nos apressarmos ou vamos chegar atrasados.

Como se fosse sua culpa e não de Jared, que vivia parando no meio do caminho pra fazer alguma manobra. Mas Jensen só seguiu Jared, balançando a cabeça.

J2~J2~J2

Jared não tinha aula antes do almoço com Jensen, mas o adolescente sabia que ele e Chad tinham aula junto com Misha. Por isso, não teve dificuldade de fazer o caminho até lá só por precaução, pois Jensen podia resolver dar para trás e Jared queria que Jensen se juntasse à turma. O que, por si só, já era estranho, pois mesmo com seu jeito calado e tímido, Jensen era uma presença forte e o moreno estava gostando de tê-lo por perto sem toda aquela apreensão que tinha criado. Sem contar que era engraçado como era fácil brincar com ele.

Foi quando estava virando o corredor que levava à sala do professor Collins que Jared quase foi atropelado por Chad.

- Jay! – O loiro cumprimentou o amigo como se quase não tivessem trombado um no outro. – Cara, aquele Collins está vestindo um vestido dessa vez.

Jared ainda estava um pouco surpreso com o encontro e o súbito assunto e notando Jensen um pouco atrás de Chad, lhe lançou um olhar confuso.

- Na verdade, ele está vestindo uma túnica árabe. – Jensen respondeu como se com isso explicasse tudo.

- Muito bem observado, Ackles. – Misha comentou, aparecendo de repente atrás dos garotos, fazendo Chad pular. – Como você pode ver, Jared, meu traje está completo. Turbante e túnica árabes, perfeito para nossas aulas sobre a história das guerras árabes.

- Claro. – Jared estava conseguindo segurar o riso, apesar de Chad ter levado a mão à boca, dando as costas ao professor. – Mas por que o Bambi desenhado?

- Isso não é um cervo, mas um Orix. –Misha puxou a roupa a fim de poder ver o bordado. – Eles são animais da região, mas isso eu vou explicar na aula.

- Claro, senhor. – Jared estava mordendo as bochechas e Jensen tinha abaixado a cabeça.

- Mas não foi para isso que vim aqui. – Misha balançou a cabeça. – E sim para pedir que avise seu pai que eu quero falar com ele, sim?

- Eu tenho certeza que meu pai aprovará seu vestido, digo, túnica. – Jared não aguentou mais e soltou uma risada.

Misha só revirou os olhos. – Você é igualzinho ao seu pai. Mas não, engraçadinho. O que eu tenho que falar com ele é sobre o projeto _anti-bullying_. Ele me pediu para mostrar nossa proposta.

- Oh. – Jared falou, se sentido mais sóbrio de repente. – Tudo bem.

- Ok, agora vão almoçar. – E com isso Misha deu meia volta, ignorando os risos e olhares dos estudantes.

- Tudo bem, Jay? – Chad o olhava desconfiado.

- Tudo sim. – Jared balançou a cabeça e virou-se para Jensen. – Vamos? O resto do pessoal já deve estar lá.

- Ãh... na verdade, eu preciso ir à biblioteca. – Jensen apontou na direção contrária ao refeitório.

- Não, você pode ir depois da aula. – Jared desconfiava que Jensen realmente não precisasse ir à biblioteca. – Jen, prometo que a gente não morde.

- A não ser talvez a Katie. – Chad interrompeu sorrindo e ganhou um pisão de Jared. – Au!

- Jared, você não precisa fazer isso... – Jensen respirou fundo.

Mas Jared só lançou o olhar de cachorrinho. – Por favor.

Dando-se por derrotado, Jensen concordou. – Ok, mas se eles não me quiserem lá, eu vou embora.

- Feito. – Jared sorriu triunfante a Chad, que só revirou os olhos.

- Cara, você vai precisar aprender a resistir a esses olhinhos de cachorrinho do Jared se quiser ter alguma chance. – Chad jogou os braços sobre os ombros de Jensen. – Digo, é bonitinho, mas geralmente significa confusão. Acredite, eu sei.

- Cala a boca, Chad. – Jared puxou Jensen, o soltando de Chad. – Não dê ouvidos a ele, é o imã de confusão do grupo.

J2~J2~J2

Quando finalmente alcançaram a mesa onde o grupo estava sentado e eles perceberam Jensen, a conversa parou e todos os olhos se voltaram em sua direção. Jensen teria dado meia volta e fugido se não fosse pela mão de Jared em seu ombro.

- Ei, pessoal! – O moreno sorria, parecendo indiferente ao silêncio. – Esse aqui é o Jensen e como vocês devem saber, ele está morando comigo. – Então, virou-se para Jensen. – Jensen, você já conhece Mike e Tom. Essas são Katie e Sandy.

- Eu pensei que você o odiasse. – Mike falou de repente, levando um tapa atrás da cabeça de Katie.

A garota voltou-se para Jensen, revirando os olhos. – Não ligue para ele, Jensen. Mike tem a mentalidade de um garoto de oito anos.

- Ei! – Mike reclamou, mas Katie o ignorou completamente, abrindo espaço para que os outros três se sentassem.

- Vocês vão assustá-lo dessa forma. – Sandy repreendeu os amigos, mas sorria dos modos dos dois.

Chad hesitou um pouco, mas tomou seu lugar ao lado da garota. – Quanto mais cedo ele se acostumar com isso, melhor. Isso não é nada.

- Chad. – Sandy de repente tinha o rosto bem perto do de Chad e sorria de uma forma que o fez se inclinar um pouco para trás. – Cale a boca.

Jensen, então, sentiu Jared sussurrar em seu ouvido. – Se você quiser fugir, melhor ir agora.

Virando o rosto e encarando Jared, Jensen pensou um pouco. – Vou lhes dar o benefício da dúvida.

- Legal! – E lá estava o sorriso que Jensen gostava tanto de ver em Jared.

Em seguida, Jared sentou ao lado de Tom, deixando para Jensen sentar entre Chad e ele. E foi olhando de volta para Jared que Jensen percebeu que Tom era o único calado, mas ele não tinha sido o único a notar.

- Ei, Tom. – Jared bateu ombros com o amigo. – Tudo bem? Ainda com raiva de mim?

- Tommy está com raiva de você? –Katie perguntou, confusa. – Cara, você brigou com Tom também? Está querendo bater algum recorde.

- Deixa ele, Kat. – Chad logo defendeu o amigo. – Nós já nos entendemos e não foi só culpa dele.

- Own... eles fizeram mesmo as pazes. – Sandy comentou numa vozinha zombeteira e apertou a bochecha de Chad. – Estou tão orgulhosa.

- Sai, garota. – Chad afastou a mão de Sandy. – E pra te provar que eu não sou um idiota, saiba que eu vou sair com Soph esse fim de semana.

O sorriso fugiu imediatamente do rosto de Sandy, mas ela tentou, sem sucesso, manter a expressão tranquila antes de se levantar. – Isso só te faz um idiota maior.

- Ei, aonde você pensa que vai. – Chad tinha observado a reação de Sandy com atenção e se levantou para acompanhá-la. – Admita que estava errada!

- Não. – Sandy se virou para sair e Chad a segurou pelo braço. – Me solta, Chad.

Mike observava a cena com um sorriso maníaco, enquanto os demais observavam a cena, preocupados.

- Não até você me dizer qual é o seu problema. – O loiro encarava a pequena garota à sua frente.

- Não enche. – Sandy puxou seu braço livre e se afastou da mesa, sendo acompanhada por Chad.

- Será que eles finalmente vão se entender? – Tom tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas e olhava na direção que Chad e Sandy tinham seguido.

- Não sei. – Jared deu de ombros. – Bem, eu falei pro Chad que a Sandy era a fim dele. Será que ele começou a acreditar?

- Oh, cara, isso é tão legal! Ouch! – Mike terminou a frase acariciando o braço, onde Katie tinha dado um murro, mas ainda assim sorrindo. – Aposto que eles vão terminar se beijando.

Katie desviou o olhar da amiga e Chad e voltou-se a Mike com uma expressão interessada. – Aposto vinte paus que vai terminar com um tapa.

- Oh, to dentro. – E Mike apertou a mão de Katie.

Jared revirou os olhos e Jensen se inclinou em sua direção, sussurrando. – Tudo bem se eu disser que vocês me assustam um pouco?

O moreno riu. – Dê graças a Deus que as atenções não estão em você.

Jensen engoliu seco e olhou na direção de Chad e Sandy discutindo, mas ele ainda pôde escutar Jared virando-se para Tom e falando.

- Ei, Tom? Tudo bem?

Houve um suspiro e logo em seguida a voz de Tom. – É, Jared. Foi mal por ontem, não estava nos meus melhores momentos e descontei em você.

- Tudo bem, cara. – Jensen se virou e viu Jared batendo ombros com o outro. – É sobre aquela outra pessoa?

Jensen olhou de lado e estranhou a forma como Tom olhava para Jared, apesar de não saber exatamente o porquê.

- É. – Tom murmurou.

- Cara, só a chame de vez pra sair. – Jared conversava também em voz baixa. – Digo, você pode levar um não, mas pelo menos vai sair dessa dúvida. Até mesmo pra saber se você está a fim dela ou da Erica.

Tom deu a Jared um pequeno sorriso. – Vou pensar a respeito.

Jensen recriminou-se mentalmente por estar escutando a conversa e estava prestes a voltar sua atenção a Chad e Sandy quando Mike gritou.

- Isso! – Mike era só sorrisos quando se voltou para Katie. – Minhas vinte pratas, docinho.

- Não tão rápido.

À menção da aposta, os outros três viraram em direção a Chad e Sandy, que estavam se beijando, mas Katie só continuou observando a cena como se esperasse algo. O que não demorou muito, pois no instante seguinte Sandy deu um tapa no rosto de Chad e saiu do refeitório.

- Agora, sim, _docinho_. – Katie cruzou os braços, convencida, e sorriu para Mike. – Quem deve vinte pratas a quem?

-Ei! Eu disse que eles iam terminar se beijando e isso aconteceu. – Mike não parecia que ia desistir tão fácil e Jensen só observava a cena, espantado.

- Isso mesmo, Mike. – Katie levou um dedo ao braço de Mike. – Você disse que ia "terminar" com um beijo e eu com tapa. Bem, eu estava certa.

Mike abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, enquanto os demais riam e até Jensen sorria. – Mas não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Mas foi isso o que disse. – Katie se levantou e ajeitou seu cabelo. – Melhor eu ir atrás da Sandy. E, Mike, você vai pagar o cinema.

- Nã... – Mike começou a reclamar quando arregalou os olhos, observando Katie sair antes de virar-se para Jared e Tom. – Ela falou cinema, não foi? Oh yeah! Definitivamente eu ganhei com essa aposta.

Jensen levou uma mão ao rosto para abafar o riso, enquanto Jared e Mike reviraram os olhos. Na mesma hora, Chad voltou à mesa, ainda massageando o lado do rosto que tinha sentido a mão de Sandy.

- Chad, você está bem? – Jared perguntou sorrindo, mas ainda assim preocupado.

- Ela me bateu. – Chad sentou, constatando o óbvio.

- É, cara, a gente viu. E que tapa. – Mike sorria como um maníaco.

Tom deu um tapa em Mike. – Cala a boca, Mike.

- Ela me bateu. – Chad repetiu como se não tivesse escutado o resto da conversa, então abriu um sorriso e virou-se para Jared. – Você estava certo. Ela gosta de mim.

Jared arregalou os olhos e começou a rir. – Meu, você é mais doido do que eu pensava se você acha isso uma coisa positiva.

- Depois daquele beijo, oh sim! – Chad estava radiante, mas parou com o ar preocupado. – Como eu faço para dar o fora na Soph agora?

Mike sentou-se ao lado de Chad e colocou um braço sobre seu ombro. – Meu amigo, depois desse beijo que a escola presenciou, eu, se fosse você, tomava distância da Sophia, pois ela não vai gostar nada de saber disso.

- Oh, droga! – Chad repousou a cabeça na mesa e todos riram.

Era incrível que, mesmo se sentindo um pouco por fora, Jensen estava se divertindo com os amigos de Jared.

Levantando só um pouco o rosto, Chad olhou para Jared. – Jay, posso buscar refúgio na sua casa hoje à noite?

- Claro. – Jared foi logo respondendo, só para xingar em seguida. – Droga! Quero dizer... você pode, sim. Se não se importar em passar a noite estudando e fazendo dever de casa.

- Nós não temos dever de casa. – Chad respondeu da mesma forma que Jared tinha respondido a Jensen, e este sorriu.

- Viu? – Jared virou-se para Jensen, como se isso comprovasse seu argumento da noite passada. – Foi isso que eu disse ao Jensen e ao meu pai.

- Mas nós temos aqueles dois trabalhos do Collins e da Gamble. – Tom corrigiu os amigos, e foi a vez de Jensen olhar para Jared.

- O Tom não conta. – Jared balançou uma mão em direção ao amigo. – Ele é o certinho do grupo.

- E os deveres não são para amanhã. – Mike complementou. – Não são nem para essa semana!

- É, mas graças a alguém. – Jared apontou para Jensen. – Meu pai descobriu e quer que eu os faça hoje.

- Cara, não me diga que você está preso em casa com um cdf? – Chad parecia horrorizado e Jensen abaixou o olhar, sentindo que estava sendo criticado.

E o comentário seguido de Mike não o fez se sentir melhor. – Meus pêsames, Jared.

- Ei. – A voz de Jared seguiu com um braço sobre seu ombro, e Jensen, hesitante, levantou o olhar. – A gente está brincando.

Jensen olhou ao redor e viu os demais sorrindo.

- É, Jensen. – Chad bateu seu ombro com o de Jensen. – Nosso grupo não tem problemas com nerds. Não vê que aceitamos o Tom aqui?

- Ei! – Tom reclamou e jogou uma ervilha no loiro.

Chad suspirou e olhou ao redor. – Por que eu sempre termino com um de vocês jogando comida em mim?

Mas os demais só riram e até Jensen relaxou, sorrindo e se acostumando com o ar de brincadeiras e piadas que continuaram entre os amigos. Tanto que até se sentiu a vontade de responder Chad.

- Não sei, Chad. – Jensen falava com sinceridade e calmo. – Talvez devesse ficar calado mais vezes?

E o comentário só arrancou mais risos de Jared, Mike e Tom, enquanto Chad deu língua para o loiro.

- Jay, ele vai se encaixar direitinho no grupo. – Mike comentou, jogando outra ervilha em Chad.

- Ei! – Chad revidou, devolvendo a ervilha. – Eu não falei nada dessa vez.

E enquanto a mesa rompia em risos, Jared se inclinou para cochichar para Jensen. – Eu sabia que você ia se dar bem.

Jensen virou o rosto, o encarando, e sorriu satisfeito. – Vocês até que não são tão ruins assim.

Jared virou-se rindo e logo estava trocando farpas com os amigos num clima animado. Jensen só observava, sorrindo, porque ele tinha os observado tantos dias da sua árvore e agora ele estava ali, fazendo parte do grupo. Era incrível como sua vida tinha mudado tanto dentro de dois meses, e para melhor.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Demorou um pouco mais, mas aqui está. Eu demorei a terminar e mandar para a betagem. Então, não conseguiu postar no fim de semana como planejado. Esse final de semana tá um pouco complicado, mas vou tentar postar nele o próximo capítulo. Bem, espero que gostem do novo ritmo dado a história. Beijos.

*** Soniama, **demorar eu demorei um pouco dessa vez, mas da outra eu postei até em dia. Tento sempre fazer atualizações todo fim de semana, mas nem sempre consigo. Mas, muito obrigada, principalmente, pela empolgação. Vou fazer de tudo para manter as expectativas. Sobre seu pedido, vamos esperar e ver se eu posso fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Beijos.

*** Dastan Kim**, mil desculpas, mas não deu para ser na semana passada. Mas essa semana não vale ainda não? Espero que sim. E tudo bem pelas reviews, mas é bom saber que você não desistiu da fic. Obrigada, bjos.

*** Polli, **como você pode ver, seria meio impossível Jensen ficar amigo do Jared sem entrar para o grupo de amigos estranhos do Jay ahsuhasusah. Espero que tenha gostado de como aconteceu. E sim, o Milo ainda vai perturbar. Obrigada, bjcas.

*** Lene, **sim, ele é um fofo quando não está dando uma de revoltado e querendo culpar quem não tem culpa por como sua vida mudou. Acho que ele está começando a perceber que a mudança não foi de toda ruim. Tom ainda continua todo enigmático, vamos ver se logo ele fala de uma vez quem é e acaba com as suspeitas. Sobre o Chad e Jared tirando uma com o Jensen, eu não resistir, só conseguia imaginar a cara de assustado do loiro. Obrigada, beijocas.

*** Zah, **demorou, mas saiu lol! E não me faça sentir culpa. Eu queria mesmo poder atualizar com mais freqüência, mas tenho que estudar e nem sempre que sento no PC a história sai. Mas, que uma hora ela vai sair, isso é certo. Obrigada, beijos


	15. Chapter 15

"**Behind the Shadows"**

AUTORA: **Larysam**

BETA: Vitória

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem *sad face*. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**Homofobia, bullying, preconceito e violência**_.

RESUMO**: Jared tinha uma vida normal, mas sua mãe o abandonou, seu pai arranjou uma nova namorada, Sarah, e uma gangue da escola vive pegando no seu pé e nos de seus amigos. Já não bastasse a relação complicada com o pai, o sobrinho de Sarah, agora órfão, vai morar com eles. Jared quer distância de Jensen, um garoto estranho, calado e que parece ter medo da própria sombra. Na verdade, Jared só quer que sua vida volte a ser como antes. – Padackles AU**

**Capítulo 15**

Jared estava no seu quarto, olhando para os cadernos e decidindo por que matéria começar. Chad, como previsto, tinha decidido que não queria adiantar seus deveres e ido para casa, o que tinha sido divertido, uma vez que o loiro estava nitidamente evitando Sophia e olhando para todos os lados, como se com medo de um fantasma aparecer. Jensen tinha seguido com Jared para casa, mas ficado na casa de Chris no caminho, chegando atrasado para o jantar. O que foi desculpado pelo seu pai e Sarah, que sabiam que a situação entre o músico e Steve ainda estava complicada.

Soltando um suspiro, decidiu fazer primeiro o trabalho passado por Misha. Esses costumavam ser sempre os mais trabalhosos e complicados, uma vez que o professor adorava se ater aos pequenos detalhes como datas e nomes. Sério, quem consegue decorar qual o dia que aconteceu determinado confronto entre árabes e israelenses ou o nome dos sheiks? No final, não era só importante a situação do petróleo e o boicote aos Estados Unidos? Então, era melhor terminar com o martírio que seria esse trabalho de uma vez.

Já havia passado meia hora e Jared continuava olhando para a tela do computador com só um parágrafo escrito quando ele percebeu que Jensen o estava observando da porta, tentando esconder um sorriso.

- Quê? – A pergunta saiu entediada. – Veio rir da minha desgraça?

- Ãh... não? – Jensen perguntou, assustado, ainda tendo um pouco de dificuldade em acreditar que Jared não iria ficar com raiva dele de repente.

- Bom, agora entre aqui e pegue seu trabalho. – Jared continuou sem perceber a hesitação de Jensen. – O mínimo que você pode fazer é me ajudar com isso daqui.

Jensen pareceu tentado, mas ainda assim ficou parado e mordeu os lábios. – Eu não vou deixar você copiar meu trabalho.

Grunhindo, Jared jogou a cabeça para trás. – Certo. – Então, virou-se para o loiro com seus olhinhos pidões. – Posso pelo menos dar uma lida e ver como você fez?

- Depende. – E quando Jared juntou as duas mãos para completar o pedido, Jensen sorriu. – Depende de que matéria você está falando. Ainda não fiz os exercícios de matemática.

O comentário atraiu a atenção de Jared, que sorriu maliciosamente. – Quer dizer que você não é tão certinho. – Jensen reagiu com uma expressão confusa. – Você mentiu para o meu pai ontem!

- Não? – Jensen realmente não estava acostumado a receber uma reação tão positiva por aparentemente ter mentido. – Eu não menti.

- Mentiu sim! – Jared estava quase pulando de excitação. – Você falou para o meu pai que tinha terminado ontem.

- E terminei. – Jensen agora estava sorrindo também. – Eu terminei o trabalho de história que estava fazendo ontem. Vocês não perguntaram se eu tinha terminado tudo.

- Sério? – Jared arqueou uma sobrancelha e Jensen deu de ombros. – Vai logo pegar seus livros, vai?

Jensen não precisou escutar duas vezes e foi pegar seus livros, enquanto Jared ficou o esperando, balançou a cabeça e murmurando "vocês não perguntaram". Não demorou muito para Jensen voltar com seus livros e cadernos nas mãos.

- Pronto, aqui está o que eu fiz. – Jensen sentou ao lado de Jared e lhe entregou o caderno.

Jared pegou o objeto e arregalou os olhos quando viu que era o trabalho de história. – Você fez cinco folhas manuscritas? Cara, você sabia que só precisa de duas e digitadas?

- Eu gosto da matéria. – Jensen respondeu simplesmente, mas Jared percebeu seu rosto corar. – Além do mais, eu não me dou muito bem com o computador. E o professor Collins falou que eu podia entregar o meu manuscrito.

- Não gosta de computador? A gente vai precisar mudar isso. – Então, voltou sua atenção para a redação de Jensen. – Huh.

- O quê? – Jensen tentou olhar se tinha alguma coisa errada em seu trabalho.

- Pelo menos sua caligrafia é decente. – Jared abriu um sorriso quando viu Jensen corar ainda mais. – A minha não chega perto, mas você precisa ver a garrancheira do Chad.

- Obrigado. – A resposta veio timidamente, mas com um sorriso que fez Jared o encarar e perceber, pela primeira vez, as sardas que lhe banhavam o rosto e combinavam com os olhos verde-vivos do loiro. Como eram tão verdes assim?

Balançando a cabeça, Jared se virou para o computador. – Ok, vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu provavelmente não vou ler todo o seu trabalho, então por que você não me fala quais são os pontos que você acha importantes e eu te ajudo depois com matemática.

- Tudo bem. – Mas Jared podia ver que o outro não estava tão certo da idéia.

- Para sua informação, eu sou muito bom em matemática. Matemática e física me ajudam na hora das manobras. – Jared lançou mais um olhar para o exercício de matemática que Jensen tinha começado a fazer. – E sou tão bom que eu sei que seu cálculo aqui está errado. Pode conferir o gabarito.

Jensen pegou o caderno e ficou um minuto revendo seus cálculos, antes de rever o gabarito do livro e erguer uma sobrancelha para Jared. – Como?

- Eu falei que eu era esperto. – Jared comentou todo cheio de si, satisfeito por ter arrancado mais um sorriso de Jensen. – Só não gosto muito de história e geografia, como, pelo jeito, você não parece ser tão bom com matemática.

- Eu adoro ler, mas é... – Jensen deu de ombros. – números não são muito a minha praia.

- Um nerd que não gosta de matemática? – Jared continuou, batendo ombros com Jensen. – Essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo.

Jensen balançou a cabeça, mas retribuiu a batida de ombros. – Se nerd é quem gosta de matemática, esse seria você.

- Você está se achando muito engraçado. – Jared deu a língua a Jensen, que só riu ainda mais. – Vamos fazer logo esse trabalho, senhor engraçadinho.

- Você é sempre tão mandão?

- Cala a boca. – Jared falou, então, trocou um olhar com Jensen e ambos sorriram antes de finalmente voltarem sua atenção para os deveres de casa.

Enquanto lia o que já tinha escrito, Jared lançou um olhar de lado para Jensen, observando-o calmo e à vontade ao seu lado, e então pensou que realmente eles iriam ser bons amigos. E o loiro ficava bem sorrindo.

J2~J2~J2

Depois daquela noite, a amizade entre os garotos finalmente se desenvolveu. Jensen estava cada vez mais solto, rindo mais e arriscando algumas piadas com Jared, Jeffrey e Sarah. Até com Chad, apesar dele ainda continuar um pouco tímido quando Mike e Tom estavam por perto, ou mesmo assustado, quando Sandy e Katie estavam por perto. Era incrível como duas garotas poderiam ser assustadoras, principalmente na primeira vez que elas realmente prestaram atenção nele. Ninguém nunca tinha feito tantas perguntas a Jensen, só para interrompê-lo com comentários como Jared estava sendo idiota por demorar a introduzi-lo ao grupo, ou pior, como ele tinha sardas por todo o rosto e essas apareciam mais quando o mesmo corava.

Levou uns quinze minutos para Jared ficar com pena de Jensen e mandar as meninas o deixarem em paz e voltarem a se preocupar com seus namorados, o que arrancou reclamações de Chad e Mike, enquanto as duas reviravam os olhos. Jensen, por sua vez, se inclinou na direção de Jared e sussurrou um obrigado, que ainda estava achando tudo muito divertido.

E agora a turma toda estava saindo da escola, em plena sexta-feira, a caminho da praça para curtirem um pouco. Jared teve que insistir um pouco com Jensen, mas este não demorou muito para perceber que não era imune àqueles olhinhos do moreno. Sua tia Sarah tinha falado para eles chegarem juntos, mesmo.

- Graças a Deus, hoje já é sexta. – Chad carregava seu skate em uma mão, pois com o outro braço envolvia Sandy pelos ombros.

- Nem me fale. – Katie tinha subido na garupa de Mike. – Essa semana foi longa demais. Sandy, nós definitivamente precisamos ir ao shopping amanhã à tarde.

- Vocês não querem ir com a gente? – Sandy se virou para o namorado, animada.

- Ãh... compras amanhã? – Chad engoliu em seco, trocou um olhar preocupado com Mike e então olhou para Jared, que tentava conter o riso. – Baby, é que eu combinei de ir até a casa do Jay amanhã à tarde. A não ser que ele queira ir também.

- Não! – Jared sorriu sem jeito. – Quer dizer, não vai dar, Jensen vai ter sua primeira aula de skate amanhã.

Jensen encarou Jared, balançando a cabeça, não querendo ter as atenções voltadas para si. – Eu não me lembro disso.

- Eu realmente preciso ver isso. – Tom se meteu na conversa. – Sério, as primeiras quedas são as mais engraçadas.

Jensen lançou um olhar desanimado para Tom. – Bom saber.

Não é que os dois não se entendessem. Tom, depois do primeiro dia, esteve mais amigável, é só que Jensen sentia-se desconfortável com a forma que o outro o observava às vezes. Além do mais, ele costumava se encontrar com Tom e Mike só durante o almoço, pois os dois tinham treino após as aulas em algum clube.

- Totalmente. – Mike aproveitou a deixa para tentar escapar também do passeio ao shopping. – Por que Chad e eu não nos encontramos com vocês duas no final da tarde quando vocês tiverem terminado para pegarmos um cinema?

Sandy suspirou, resignada. – É... por mim, pode ser.

- Perfeito. – Chad se soltou de Sandy quando chegaram à praça, jogando o skate no chão. – Agora, sentem e assistam ao show, meninas. E Jensen. – Apressou-se em acrescentar quando Jensen lhe acenou.

Não demorou muito para Jensen se encontrar sentado num banco no meio de Sandy e Katie, observando os demais fazerem suas manobras.

- Jared com certeza é o melhor dos quatros, você não acha, Jensen? – Sandy cochichou para Jensen, mesmo sem este entender o porquê. Não é como se os demais pudessem escutar.

- Ãh... eu acho? – Jensen olhou de Katie para Sandy, mas as duas só tinham um pequeno sorriso no rosto. – Eu ainda não entendo desse esporte.

- Então, Jensen... – Katie foi quem quebrou o silêncio dessa vez. Jensen até se espantou que as duas tivessem esperado um minuto inteiro para fazer a próxima pergunta. – Já faz o quê? Dois meses que você chegou aqui? – Jensen confirmou com a cabeça. – Achou alguém interessante?

- Katie! – Sandy reclamou, mas o alívio de Jensen foi temporário. – Você prometeu que seria discreta.

- Digo. – Katie continuou, apenas balançando uma mão em direção a Sandy. – Se você quiser conhecer alguma...

Jensen olhou em direção a Jared e os demais, mas eles estavam distraídos com suas manobras. Sério, elas só podiam gostar de deixá-lo sem graça.

- Não... eu...

- Sandy, mal colocou a coleira no Chad e já está tentando arranjar um novo animal de estimação. Não, espere, meu erro. Esse é o animal do Jared. Eu teria cuidado se fosse você. Jared não é confiável. Acredite, eu sei.

- Oi, Alexis, bom te ver também. – Katie se levantou, encarando a garota. – Oh, o que é isso? Acho que tem um pouco do seu veneno escorrendo.

A morena colocou um falso sorriso. – Katie, sempre adorável.

- Que foi, Alexis, se perdeu do Milo? – Sandy também se levantou, mas sendo mais baixa que a outra, não causou muito impacto. – Porque definitivamente é ele quem colocou a coleira em você. E está fazendo um ótimo trabalho em transformá-la numa cachorra.

- Algum problema aqui? – Chad foi o primeiro a perceber algo errado.

- Alexis? – Jared apareceu logo em seguida. – Acredito que você esteja perdida.

Alexis só lançou um olhar de raiva para Jared, jogou os cabelos para trás e se virou para sair, mas parou no caminho. – Sabe, Chad, todo mundo sabia que a Sophia só ia sair com você por pena, afinal você não a deixava em paz, mas trocá-la pela Sandy? Isso é decair bastante.

- Eu vou acabar com essa magrela. – Sandy conseguiu dar apenas um passo em direção a Alexis, que continuou andando como se nada tivesse acontecido, antes que Chad a segurasse. – Cara, eu não acredito que já fomos amigas dessa cobra.

- Calma, San. – Chad deu um beijo na cabeça da namorada. – Não dê esse gosto a ela.

- É, Sandy. – Katie foi para o lado da amiga. – E o azar é dela se prefere a turma do Milo. Os dois se merecem.

Jensen ainda estava espantado com toda a cena. Ele já tinha visto a garota com Milo na escola, mas seus confrontos tinham sido somente com Milo e sua turma.

- Qual o problema dela? – Jensen se virou para Jared, que só balançou a cabeça.

- Ela costumava ser da nossa turma. – Tom se intrometeu, respondendo a Jensen. – Era apaixonada pelo Jared.

Chad soltou um riso sem graça. – É, mas Jared, na verdade, era a fim de... – Jared deu um tapa em Chad, avisando que estava falando demais. – Quero dizer, ela não é o tipo dele.

- Acho que o clima já era. – Jared virou-se para Jensen e indicou para irem andando. – Melhor irmos. Vejo vocês amanhã?

Sandy abriu a boca como se para reclamar, pois eles tinham combinado de ir a soverteria, mas Chad a impediu. Jensen observou a cena meio desconfortável, mas seguiu Jared em silêncio até a praça sumir de vista.

- Você não precisa me falar o que aconteceu se não quiser.

Jared respirou fundo e mudou o skate de mão. – Não é isso. É só que... Alexis me odeia porque eu gostava do irmão dela, bem, meio-irmão.

- Oh... – Jensen não sabia exatamente o que dizer. – Ela não aceitou o namoro?

Jared riu sem graça e passou a mão livre pelos cabelos. – Ela não sabe do namoro, Jen. Tudo que ela acredita é que eu tive a coragem de dar em cima do irmão hétero dela e ele me expôs para o colégio.

- Sinto muito. – Jensen só podia imaginar o que deve ter sido para Jared.

- Ei. – Jared deu um leve murro no ombro de Jensen e sorriu. – Não foi sua culpa. Então, vamos mudar de assunto?

Acatando ao pedido, Jensen mudou o assunto, trazendo o sorriso de volta ao rosto de Jared, principalmente porque o assunto escolhido foi como Jensen não estava muito contente com o mico que iria pagar no dia seguinte, o que, claro, já era hilário para o moreno.

J2~J2~J2

Na manhã seguinte, logo cedo, Jared estava batendo na porta do quarto de Jensen, todo animado.

- Ei! – A cabeça de Jared apareceu da porta. – Você vai ficar deitado o dia todo?

- Estou pensando a respeito. – Jensen se espreguiçou e jogou o travesseiro sobre o rosto.

- Qual é, Jen? – O outro garoto tinha entrado e sentado aos pés da cama. – Está o maior sol lá fora. Vamos tomar café e aí podemos treinar um pouco antes que os caras cheguem.

Jensen levantou alguns centímetros o travesseiro, o suficiente para espiar Jared. – Jared, quando você vai aceitar que eu talvez não seja tão bom sobre quatro rodinhas? Eu não quero ser piada para seus amigos.

Jared só abriu um enorme sorriso. – Nossos amigos. E eles não são tão maus. Ademais, eu sendo seu professor, não tem como você não levar jeito.

- É por isso que está tão animado? – Jensen levantou-se e passou uma mão sobre o rosto.

O moreno observou como o cabelo de Jensen estava assanhado e como esse espreguiçava, então, ficou um pouco sem jeito, voltando ao assunto. – Eu não estou tão animado, você que é um preguiçoso.

- Eu não sou preguiçoso, só que eu não preciso acordar tão cedo durante o final de semana. – Jensen pegou um conjunto de roupa e começou a se trocar quando percebeu Jared o olhando e se deu conta. – O quê?

Jared balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar. – Nada. E não é tão cedo, Jensen, já são nove horas.

- Oh. – Jensen parou, pensativo. – Ok, talvez você esteja certo desta vez.

- Hah... hah... Eu preferia quando falava menos. – Jared mostrou a língua e Jensen sorriu, pois ele nunca poderia imaginar que aquele garoto rebelde agia feito um menino de sete anos a maior parte do tempo. – Ou eu posso chamar as meninas e avisar que vamos às compras. Só assim pra você ficar todo quieto e tímido.

- Elas me assustam. – Jensen respondeu sinceramente, arrancando risos de Jared.

- Você sabe que elas só pegam tanto no seu pé porque elas sabem disso, certo? – Jensen só concordou com o olhar, ainda um pouco assustado. – Sua sorte é que eu não aguentaria tamanha tortura. Garotas fazendo compras, isso sim é assustador.

- Você vai até o Chris hoje? – Jared caminhou até a cama e sentou, enquanto esperava por Jensen.

- Vou, mas à tarde. Steve e ele ainda não se acertaram. – Jensen só balançou a cabeça triste. – Desde a semana passada que Steve não aparece por aqui. Estou começando a achar que eles não vão se entender.

- Você sente falta dele, né? – Jared se aproximou, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do mais velho.

- Sim, mas principalmente de como era antes. – Jensen suspirou. – Não é mesma coisa, sabe? Chris sente falta do Steve, mesmo sem admitir.

- Vamos. – Jared o puxou na direção da porta. – Até porque vamos nos divertir hoje. Nem temos dever de casa.

Jared esperou Jensen ir ao banheiro e os dois desceram juntos até a cozinha, onde Sarah e Jeffrey encontravam-se sentados a mesa.

- Bom dia. – Os garotos cumprimentaram juntos.

- Own. – Jeffrey sorria zombeteiro. – Eles começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

Jared grunhiu, tomando seu assento à mesa e Jensen tentou disfarçar um sorriso.

- Jeff, não implique com os garotos. – Sarah, então, voltou-se para os rapazes. – Até eu gosto de vocês se dando tão bem. Principalmente como você está mais solto e sorrindo mais, Jensen. – Dessa vez, foi a vez de Jensen corar e Jared riu, mas por pouco tempo. – Você também, Jared. Bom vê-lo de bem com o mundo.

Jeffrey foi que começou a rir e quase cuspiu seu café, enquanto Jensen e Jared olhavam assustados para Sarah. – Ok, querida, pare de assustar os meninos.

Sarah sorriu e piscou para Jeffrey, arrancando uma expressão de indignação de Jared. – Vocês não prestam. – Então, percebeu que Jensen também ria. – Quer dizer que eles tiram uma com a nossa cara e você acha graça?

Mas Jensen só deu de ombros, arrancando mais risos do casal. E nesse clima, os quatro tomaram café.

J2~J2~J2

Depois do café, Jared arrastou Jensen até a miniramp no quintal, passando o capacete, as tornozeleiras e cotoveleiras para que o loiro colocasse.

- Eu tenho mesmo que continuar tentando? – Jensen lançou um olhar desanimado para o skate. – Não posso só observar você treinar? Eu não me importo de assistir.

Jensen tinha um olhar todo esperançoso, e Jared só sorriu antes de negar. – Não. Você só quer ver se eu levo um tombo.

- É divertido quando não sou eu. – Jensen respondeu sem jeito, antes de abrir um sorriso que fez Jared se distrair, com o sol batendo nas sardas de Jensen. – Jared?

Jared engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos. – O quê?

- Você fico quieto de repente. – Jensen tinha voltado a agir meio sem jeito, e Jared meio que gostava quando esse tímido Jensen fazia essas pequenas aparições. – Digo, você normalmente não consegue parar de falar por cinco minutos.

- Engraçado. – E isso fez um pequeno e travesso sorriso aparecer em Jensen. – Vamos, pare de me enrolar e suba no skate.

Jensen respirou fundo e fez como mandado, subindo no skate e quase se desequilibrando de cara. Mas, Jared foi rápido o pegando pelos braços antes de levar uma mão às costas de Jensen para ajeitar a postura.

- Pronto, agora dê o impulso, então, é só manter o equilíbrio. – Jared orientou o loiro, mas manteve a mão em suas costas.

- Fácil para você falar. – Jensen murmurou.

Jared sorriu. – Eu ouvi isso.

Os dois continuaram assim por uma hora, sem notar o tempo passar. Toda vez que Jared acreditava que Jensen tinha achado seu equilíbrio, o loiro fazia algum movimento brusco e o skatista tinha que segurá-lo para não cair.

- Devagar... – Jared falava, soltando aos poucos, mas sem sair do seu lado. – Isso... isso... isso!

- Eu consegui? – Jensen não tirava os olhos do skate, sem acreditar que estava conseguindo simplesmente manter-se em pé sobre o skate em movimento.

Jared sorria orgulhoso. – Eu falei que era um ótimo professor.

- E modesto também, pelo jeito. – Chad comentou, aparecendo no quintal, seguido por Tom e Mike.

Pego de surpresa, Jensen ergueu a cabeça muito rápido, perdendo o equilíbrio e puxando Jared consigo. Os dois terminaram no chão, rindo.

- Droga, cadê a minha câmera! – Mike apareceu por último, se divertindo com a cena a sua frente.

- Acho que comemorei muito cedo. – Jensen se levantou e estendeu uma mão para Jared se levantar.

- Não liga, Jensen, os primeiros tombos são necessários. – Tom tentou confortar, mas era o mais sério de todos.

- Eu acho. – Mas enquanto falava, Jensen lançou um olhar incrédulo para o skate.

Os cinco passaram o resto da manhã tentando ensinar Jensen algumas dicas de como ele deveria fazer, mas para falar a verdade, eles só estava deixando Jensen ainda mais confuso, pois cada um dizia uma coisa diferente e aqueles nomes de manobras eram todos muito parecidos.

Como era Sábado, Sarah deixou os meninos à vontade, não os chamando para almoçar, mas fez um lanche para eles quando passou um pouco do meio dia. E só então foi que Jensen percebeu como a hora tinha passado.

- Tudo bem. – Disse, colocando-se de pé após outro tombo. Mas ele conseguia ficar cada vez mais tempo em cima do skate, desde que não tentasse mudar a direção. – Eu preciso ir até o Chris, então é melhor eu trocar de roupa.

Jared, que estava jogado sob a sombra da árvore, concordou com a cabeça e observou Jensen sumir dentro de casa para voltar sua atenção à conversa. Mike e Chad ainda estavam falando sobre as garotas e suas compras, por isso o moreno não estava prestando muita atenção. Foi quando se levantou para colocar mais limonada no seu copo que percebeu a jarra vazia.

- Ei, eu vou à cozinha pegar mais para gente beber. – Jared virou-se para os amigos mostrando a jarra, recebendo um rápido balançar de cabeça, que só o fez rir antes de seguir em direção a casa.

Na cozinha, Jared estava distraído, pensando e sorrindo das caras e bocas que Jensen tinha feito aquela manhã durante suas tentativas. E ele tinha que admitir que seu pai e Sarah tinham razão, Jensen estava bem mais solto e estava se mostrando uma ótima companhia, principalmente agora que Chad estava passando mais tempo com Sandy. Por estar com o pensamento longe, Jared não esperava dar de cara com Tom assim quando se virou.

- Tom! Ei! – Jared deu um passo para trás para colocar um pouco de espaço entre eles, mas o outro voltou a diminuí-lo. – Posso te ajudar com algo? Chad ou Mike querem alguma coisa?

- Você estava certo, Jay. – E Jared percebeu que o amigo estava nervoso. – Eu estive pensando sobre o que me disse e preciso deixar a pessoa de quem estou gostando saber disso.

- Fico feliz por você, Tom. – Jared estava sinceramente contente com o amigo. – Então, o que você vai fazer? Chamá-la para sair? Ou só conversar primeiro?

- Não. – Tom balançou a cabeça e desviou seu olhar para os lábios de Jared, passando a língua sobre os seus, os umedecendo. – Só vou fazer isso.

Sem nenhum outro aviso, Jared sentiu os lábios de Tom contra os seus. E na surpresa, Jared não fez qualquer reação para impedir o amigo ou pará-lo, permitindo que o mesmo aprofundasse o beijo. Nenhum dos dois percebeu Jensen à porta da cozinha, nem quando este discretamente os deixou sozinhos.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Primeiramente, desculpe-me pelo atraso, mas tive uns contratempos pessoais e não tive como pega na fic para escrever. Mas, aqui está o capítulo e para aqueles que estavam me perguntando a quantidade de capítulos, acredito que por volta de mais três ou quatro. Vamos ver. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Beijos.

*** Soniama, **é tão bom ver vocês gostando desse Jensen mais solto, eu estou gostando bastante de escrever esse Jensen fora da sua concha, mostrando sua personalidade e senso de humor. E sim, Jared finalmente começou aceitou as mudanças em sua vida, então, está bom de todo aquela revolta, não é? Uma pena que existem mesmo esses absurdos homofóbicos, o que para mim é ignorância e tolerância, mas uma triste realidade ainda assim. O fandom de Supernatural é muito leal, mas muito insensato em alguns pontos, principalmente quando se trata dessa briga idiota entre Sam fãs e Dean fãs. Já briguei muito defendendo Jared e Sam, mas admito que hoje abri de mão e tento evitar esses fóruns non sense e só curtir o melhor, que são principalmente as fics. Agora, sobre abandonar essa fic. Não se preocupe, eu não faria uma coisa dessas a essa altura. Obrigada, beijos.

*** Polli, **obrigada. Demorou um pouco, mas o novo capítulo saiu. Beijos.

*** Casammy,** já não era difícil imaginar de quem o Tom gostava, mas finalmente acabaram qualquer das dúvidas. E eu também estou gostando do Jensen mais solto. Vamos só esperar para ver o que vai acontecer agora. Obrigada, bjs.

*** Lene, **se eu souber como vai fazer, espero mesmo que o sentimento seja bonito, pois adoro quando a relação deles é baseada principalmente na amizade. E coloco amigos malucos, eu me divirto bastante escrevendo os amigos do Jared. O Tom agora deixou bem claro de quem gosta pro Jared, vamos esperar o que vai dar. Obrigada, beijos.

*** Dastan,** pois se sinta mesmo. Se não fosse vocês parando para ler minhas idéias malucas não adiantaria muito eu continuar escrevendo uma fic. E não se preocupe, pois até que quem demorou dessa vez foi eu. Obrigada. Beijo.

*** Caio**, saiu! Foi mal pela demora, mas o capítulo novo saiu. Espero que goste. Obrigada.


	16. Chapter 16

"**Behind the Shadows"**

AUTORA: **Larysam**

BETA: Vitória

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem *sad face*. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**Homofobia, bullying, preconceito e violência**_.

RESUMO**: Jared tinha uma vida normal, mas sua mãe o abandonou, seu pai arranjou uma nova namorada, Sarah, e uma gangue da escola vive pegando no seu pé e nos de seus amigos. Já não bastasse a relação complicada com o pai, o sobrinho de Sarah, agora órfão, vai morar com eles. Jared quer distância de Jensen, um garoto estranho, calado e que parece ter medo da própria sombra. Na verdade, Jared só quer que sua vida volte a ser como antes. – Padackles AU**

**Capítulo 16**

Jensen saiu de casa, apreensivo. Ele sabia que Jared era... bem, que Jared não se interessava por garotas. Então, por que não parava de pensar na cena que tinha visto na cozinha? Surpresa, talvez? Afinal, ele nunca tinha visto Jared mostrar que gostava do Tom de um modo diferente. A verdade é que ele estava inquieto e isso por si só o incomodava mais ainda, pois aquilo não era errado, sua mãe é que estava errada. Jared, Tom e Steve não eram pessoas más, eram seus amigos, ele não devia ficar chateado. Ele tinha conversado com sua tia, mas pelo jeito não conseguiria escapar tão fácil dos ensinamentos de sua mãe, porque ver Tom e Jared se beijando havia o deixado desconfortável.

Em sua confusão de pensamentos e sentimentos, Jensen não estava prestando muita atenção para aonde estava indo e terminou esbarrando em alguém, que se revelou sendo Steve.

- Jensen! – No rosto do músico começou a aparecer um pequeno sorriso, mas esse logo desapareceu. – Está tudo bem?

- Steve? – Jensen piscou algumas vezes, ainda distraído. – Você não é uma pessoa ruim.

Steve abriu a boca como se fosse falar alguma coisa, pois seja o que for que estava esperando Jensen falar, não era aquilo. – Ok? Bom saber. – Então, a expressão do mais velho endureceu. – Espera aí, isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o Chris? Porque se tiver, Deus, eu com certeza vou dar o murro que aquele idiota está ped...

- Não! – Jensen se apressou em negar o envolvimento de Chris, não querendo complicar ainda mais a situação entre os dois e passou as mãos pelo rosto. – Desculpe, eu não sei o que estou falando.

- Ei, qual é, cara. – Steve deu um sorriso encorajador. – Você sabe que pode contar comigo. Façamos o seguinte. Eu tenho que pegar algumas coisas do bar onde estávamos tocando durante os últimos dois meses. Quer vir comigo?

Mordendo os lábios, Jensen pareceu tentado. – Não tem problema?

- Nah. – Steve balançou a cabeça e, passando um braço sobre o ombro de Jensen, o guiou até a caminhonete. – A essa hora o bar vai estar vazio e você vai passar longe de qualquer bebida alcoólica, entendido?

Jensen só concordou com a cabeça e entrou na caminhonete, esperando o amigo dar partida no motor. Os dois ficaram em silêncio pelos primeiros minutos, em que Steve apenas batucava com os dedos no volante, como se imaginando a si mesmo tocando algum instrumento, e cantarolava baixinho uma de suas músicas. Já Jensen observava as casas passando pela janela do carro.

- Posso presumir que as coisas entre Chris e você não melhoraram. – Jensen falou por fim, voltando sua atenção ao amigo.

Steve riu sem graça. – Não é uma presunção muito difícil. Acredita que eu tive que vir pegar a caminhonete porque o idiota disse que não queria encontrar com Rick mais do que o necessário.

- Rick? – Jensen cerrou os olhos, pensando se tinha perdido alguma coisa da conversa, pois ele não se lembrava de nenhum Rick.

- É, Rick, o gerente do bar onde a gente está tocando, ou estava, e aparentemente meu _namorado._ – Balançando a cabeça, Steve respirou fundo. – Sorte dele que nós já tínhamos outro lugar para tocar. Sabe, para quem se diz hétero, ele está agindo perfeitamente como um namorado ciumento.

- Ele é? – Jensen perguntou e dessa vez foi Steve quem se virou, confuso.

- Chris?

- Não. Rick? – Jensen abaixou os olhos para as pernas, alisando seu jeans com as mãos. – Ele é seu namorado?

- Não, Jensen. Rick é um amigo. Eu admito que poderia ter rolado alguma coisa, mas... – Steve parou, enquanto estacionava o veículo. – Mas não. Bem, chegamos.

Steve desligou o carro e indicou para Jensen o seguir. Enquanto lá dentro, Jensen observou Steve com Rick e a forma como este último parecia tocar o primeiro de um jeito mais íntimo. Mas, por fim, os dois trocaram um aperto de mão e um abraço, Rick entregou um envelope a Steve e este fez o caminho até Jensen para que pudesse pegar os instrumentos que estavam no bar e irem embora.

Enquanto tinha estado a observar o amigo, Jensen tentou reconhecer como se sentia. Era estranho, a cena em si não lhe perturbara, mas dava para perceber que Rick não tinha nada a ver com Steve, dando-lhe a sensação de que os dois juntos não era certo e isso só aumentou sua inquietude. Mas então porque ele havia ficado tão angustiado com Jared e Tom se beijando? Talvez fosse porque ele sabia que não havia nada entre Steve e Rick, diferente do segundo caso. Jensen ainda sentia alguma coisa o incomodando e ele temia que fosse realmente a orientação sexual dos amigos, porque isso poderia estragar tudo e depois desses últimos meses, Jensen não queria terminar igual a mãe, pois ele sabia agora que ela não tinha sido feliz.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, Jensen conseguiu ajudar Steve a desmontar a bateria, que ele nem sabia que os amigos tinham, e colocá-la na caminhonete de Chris.

- Eu nem sabia que vocês tinham uma bateria. – Jensen comentou quando não tinha mais nada para carregar.

- A gente não usa tanto quanto as guitarras, mas eu toco em algumas músicas. – Steve reforçou o comentário batendo no prato. – Ela faz a diferença às vezes. Mas complica um pouco também, porque não temos quem toque, afinal a banda é só Chris e eu. Agora que Danny disse que arranjou alguém, vamos ter que ver se rola.

- Entendo. – Jensen seguiu até o banco do passageiro da caminhonete cabine simples, o que a tornava bem menor que a cabine dupla de Jeffrey, sem contar que era mais velha.

- Ok, quartel general, agora. – Steve sentou no banco do motorista e ligou o carro.

- Você acha que Chris gosta de você? – Jensen surpreendeu o amigo, que parou de fazer a manobra com o carro para pensar um pouco antes de responder.

- Eu acho. – A resposta veio num tom desanimado. – Às vezes, tenho até certeza, mas aí ele tem que ir atrás de um rabo de saia como se para provar alguma coisa. Não é fácil, Jensen. – Steve virou-se para o amigo e deu de ombros. – E eu não quero ficar esperando por algo que provavelmente nunca vai acontecer.

Jensen abaixou o olhar e concordou com a cabeça. Então, respirou fundo, tentando reunir coragem para fazer sua próxima pergunta. E ele nem sabia por que estava tão nervoso. – Como você soube? Digo, como você descobriu que realmente gostava de garotos? Que não era algo passageiro? – E agora que a pergunta tinha saído, parecia que tudo resolvera sair de uma vez. – Você não teve medo? Ou achou errado ou pecaminoso? Afinal, não é normal gostar... eu não sei o que estou falando. Desculpa, Steve, eu...

- Wow! – Steve procurou por um lugar tranqüilo para estacionar, para só então voltar-se para Jensen, que tinha se calado e evitava olhar para o amigo. – Eu nunca pensei que você pudesse falar tanto. – Mas a tentativa de brincadeira não conseguiu a reação desejada, uma vez que Jensen continuava cabisbaixo. – Jensen, está tudo bem. Acho que ninguém nunca me fez tantas perguntas e de uma só vez sobre o assunto, mas não tem problema. Agora, por que...

- Euachosoufobico. – Jensen murmurou baixo e rápido.

- Quê? – Steve estendeu um braço, tocando Jensen no ombro. – Vai ter que repetir isso, pois eu não entendi nada.

Jensen finalmente virou-se para o amigo e parecia a ponto de chorar. – Eu acho que sou homofóbico.

Os olhos de Steve se arregalaram e ele piscou algumas vezes até achar sua voz. – Como é?

- Me desculpa, Steve, por favor. – Jensen tinha virado o corpo totalmente em direção ao músico. – Eu juro que não queria me sentir como a minha mãe e realmente gosto de ser seu amigo e do Jared. Mas parece que eu não faço nada certo e...

- Não, Jensen, pare um instante. – Steve ergueu uma mão, reforçando o pedido para que Jensen o escutasse. – Isso que você está me falando é um absurdo. Você nem de longe é homofóbico.

Mas Jensen não estava disposto a concordar com o amigo. – Não, eu sou sim.

- Ok. Então me responda umas perguntas. – Steve passou uma mão pela boca. – Você pensa menos de mim ou do Jared pela nossa escolha? – Jensen manteve o olhar baixo, mas negou com a cabeça. – Tem certeza? Você não se sente incomodado ou com nojo?

- Não, não nojo! – A resposta saiu com mais força do que o adolescente pretendia, e ele se encostou à porta da caminhonete. – Eu não sinto nojo.

Steve parou pensativo por uns segundos. – Mas isso te incomoda? – E dessa vez Jensen respondeu com um pequeno concordar de cabeça. – Posso saber o que te incomodou?

Depois de um pouco de hesitação, Jensen providenciou uma resposta. – Não sei. Eu fiquei observando você com o Rick e a forma como ele te tocava. Não pareceu certo, como se vocês não combinassem.

- Bem, até eu tenho que admitir que o Rick não faz muito o meu tipo. – Steve novamente tentou aliviar o clima, sem sucesso, mas logo ficou sério. – Deixa eu te perguntar só mais uma coisa. Isso te incomoda tanto a ponto de não querer ser mais meu amigo?

- Eu não quero perder a amizade de vocês. – E Jensen estava a ponto de chorar de novo. – Vocês são os primeiros amigos que eu realmente tive. Eu realmente gosto de vocês e juro que não queria me sentir assim.

- Que bom, pois eu também não quero perder sua amizade. – O músico voltou a estender uma mão e a repousou no ombro de Jensen. – Sabe, Jensen, nem tudo que nosso amigos fazem ou escolhem a gente aprova ou gosta. Algumas coisas até incomodam, mas o importante mesmo é você respeitar as escolhas dos outros e não pensar menos da pessoa ou julgá-la. Entende?

Jensen deu um tímido sorriso e concordou. – Eu te acho uma pessoa incrível, Steve.

- Ei! Não foi isso que eu perguntei, então não puxe meu saco. – E a brincadeira dessa vez arrancou um verdadeiro sorriso, ainda que tímido, de Jensen. – Acredite quando eu digo que você não é homofóbico. Eu sei e você deveria saber também, afinal, você conhece um, pois pelo que me contou aquele Milo definitivamente se encaixa na descrição. E Jensen... você é uma pessoa muito melhor que ele ou qualquer outra pessoa que cultiva esse preconceito.

- Mas minha mãe sempre me ensinou...

- Olha, eu não quero entrar no assunto em como sua mãe estava errada e errou com você. – E, nesse momento, o músico fez questão de manter seus olhos presos nos de Jensen. – Mas você é sua própria pessoa, Jensen. Não sua mãe.

- Obrigado. – Jensen manteve a expressão séria, tentando transmitir o quanto a conversa tinha significado para ele. – Principalmente por continuar meu amigo.

Steve bufou e virou-se, ligando o motor do veículo. – Como se eu fosse fazer a covardia de deixar você aturar o Chris sozinho. E é melhor voltamos logo, senão ele vai pensar que eu estou demorando por causa do Rick.

Os dois fizeram o caminho de volta num clima muito mais calmo e descontraído, conversando coisas do dia-a-dia, e outras, secretamente, eram a respeito de Christian Kane, mas não era como se nenhum dos dois fosse contar a ele.

- Pronto, você e a caminhonete estão entregues! – Steve desligou o motor e passou as chaves para Jensen.

- Você não vai ficar? – Jensen perguntou, surpreso.

- Não vai dar. – Steve sorriu cabisbaixo. – Eu já tive minha briga do dia com o Chris e preciso me encontrar com a Danneel para conhecer esse baterista que ela arranjou.

- Ah. – Jensen então saiu do carro, desanimado. – Tudo bem, então.

- Ei, amanhã eu dou uma passada por aqui, ok? – Steve tentou animar o amigo. – E não deixe o Chris te fazer carregar tudo sozinho.

Logo, Steve tinha subido em sua moto e descido a rua, deixando Jensen com as chaves na mão à porta da garagem. Esses dois brigados não era nada divertido. Parecia até que Jensen era um filho tendo que lidar com os horários de visitas de pais separados. E o pensamento por si só era irônico.

J2~J2~J2

Quando Jensen entrou na garagem, Chris não estava nem um pouco feliz e olhou logo na sua direção, como se esperasse que Steve estivesse entrando no seu lugar.

- Cadê o Steve? Eu escutei a caminhonete. – Chris indicou com a mão em direção a entrada, colocando o violão que tinha ao colo no sofá.

- Ele foi embora e pediu pra eu te entregar as chaves. – Jensen deu de ombros e jogou o molho de chaves para o moreno.

- Claro. – Chris se levantou, balançando a cabeça. – E pelo jeito a despedida com o _Rick_ foi muito boa pela demora.

- Na verdade, não foi nada demais. – Jensen respondeu sem jeito e Chris parou, olhando para o loiro desconfiado. – Eu fui com ele. E a gente demorou por minha causa.

- Então, ele te levou para conhecer o namorado? – Chris tinha um falso humor na voz.

- Chris. – Jensen suspirou desanimado. – Quer parar com isso? É, eu conheci o Rick, mas nem falei com ele. E o Steve, cara, não tem nada com ele.

Mas o músico ainda não queria dar o braço a torcer. – E você tem certeza, claro.

- Sim, eu tenho. – Jensen sustentou o olhar do amigo, coisa que ainda acontecia pouco, apesar de cada vez com mais frequência, e Chris abaixou a cabeça. – Ei, o que foi?

O moreno levou as mãos aos cabelos longos, os assanhando. – Eu sou um grande idiota.

- Eu sei. – Jensen sorriu e Chris ergueu o olhar, surpreso, antes de começar a rir.

- Ainda me surpreende quando você faz essas piadas. – Mas logo o mais velho ficou sério. – Ele está me odiando, não é?

- Steve? – Jensen sentou no braço do sofá e esperou a confirmação do amigo. – Não, Chris. Você sabe muito bem que isso não é verdade.

- É, mas eu ainda pisei na bola e não sei como consertar. Nem quando eu não quero, termino brigando com ele, como hoje.

- Por que você só não fala com ele? – Jensen estava tentando entender o problema.

- E você não me conhece? – Chris deu um sorriso triste. – Falar sobre sentimentos não é muito minha praia, sem contar que eu fiquei ignorando isso por muito tempo.

- Se você fizer um esforço, eu tenho certeza de que o Steve vai escutar. – Chris lançou um olhar apreciativo para o jovem, mas não estava prestando atenção, pensativo. – Deve ter um jeito.

Então, Chris deu um enorme sorriso. – Sabe, eu acabei de ter uma idéia.

- E qual é? – Jensen sentiu-se animado diante da empolgação do amigo.

- Foi mal, Jens, mas não posso dizer. – Jensen abriu a boca para reclamar, mas Chris não lhe deu chance. – Não, não. Até porque eu não sei se vai dar certo.

Jensen deixou os ombros caírem, dando-se por vencido. – Ok, mas só não demore muito.

Ouvindo Jensen, Chris voltou-se para o loiro e o puxou para que se levantassem. – Vem, vamos que aquela bateria não vai parar aqui sozinha.

Seguindo o amigo até a caminhonete, Jensen percebeu Tom e Jared na entrada da casa dos Padaleckis e parou no meio do caminho, observando-os. Eles pareciam estar conversando, e Jared tinha uma mão no ombro de Tom, que lhe sorria e concordava com algo antes de se separarem quando perceberam Mike se aproximar e se juntar a eles, provavelmente para irem embora juntos. Balançando a cabeça e tentando afastar os pensamentos e o sentimento de inquietude, Jensen virou-se para a caminhonete, deparando-se com Chris a observá-lo.

- Que foi? – Perguntou desconfiado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa de novo entre você e Jared? – Chris perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a descarregar os instrumentos.

- Não, nada. – Mas o adolescente ainda evitava olhar para o amigo.

- Certeza? Porque eu vi como você estava olhando para eles e como você se virou quando Jared olhou para cá. – Chris pegou alguns instrumentos e esperou por Jensen, para que este o seguisse.

- Ele olhou para cá? – Jensen perguntou em resposta, arrancando um sorriso de Chris.

- Olhou. – Eles tinham entrado na garagem e estavam repousando o que tinham carregado perto da caixa de som. – Então, quer me dizer o que aconteceu? Desde que vocês começaram essa amizade, você não para de falar "Jared fez isso, Jared aquilo, Jared vai me ensinar a andar de skate".

Jensen ficou vermelho e murmurou sua resposta. – Eu não falo tanto assim.

Chris riu. – Ok, você não fala, mas você sempre fala um pouco de como anda essa nova amizade de vocês com o resto da turma. E agora eu te pego olhando todo desanimado para o Jared. O que foi?

- Não é nada, eu já conversei até com o Steve. – Jensen deu de ombros.

- Oh, quer dizer que agora você só conversa com o Steve? – Chris fingiu indignação. – Eu não sou bom amigo o suficiente?

- Não é isso, Chris. – Jensen empurrou o amigo.

- Ei, se não quiser falar, tudo bem. – Chris parou a brincadeira, tentando assegurar o amigo de que não era obrigado a falar.

Jensen mordeu os lábios e organizou os instrumentos no chão. – Eu vi Jared e Tom se beijando hoje.

- Wow! – Chris sorriu animado com a idéia. – Jared finalmente está tentando algo novo?

- Parece. – Jensen tentou retribuir o sorriso.

Mas Chris percebeu que o amigo não estava animado com a idéia e falou compreensivo. – E você não está feliz.

- Estou. – Jensen se apressou em responder, mas Chris só arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Quer dizer, eu quero estar, mas...

- Está com ciúmes. – Chris respondeu, presumindo que a resposta era óbvia.

Porém, Jensen, por sua vez, pareceu entrar em pânico com a resposta. – Quê? Não! Não! Claro que não!

- Ei, Jensen, calma. – Chris, com as duas mãos no ombro de Jensen, o guiou até o sofá. – Respira, cara. Eu não quis... eu só pensei...

- Não, Chris, eu não posso... é errado... não é isso, não é isso. – Jensen então parou, respirou fundo e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. – Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem, cara. Mas... – Chris analisava o amigo com atenção. – Você não acredita mesmo que é errado se você tiver gostando do Jared, né?

Jensen ergueu o rosto e Chris viu a agonia do garoto nos olhos verdes. – Não posso.

- Jensen, você realmente não acredita que é verdade, acredita? – Mas Jensen não o encarou. – Não entendo. Quer dizer que todo esse tempo você vem me apoiando para ajeitar as coisas com o Steve e você acha que é errado?

- É diferente. – Jensen esfregou os olhos e se encolheu no sofá.

- Como? – Chris estava completamente confuso. – Eu não vejo como.

- Eu não posso, minha mãe... – Jensen parou e Chris suspirou.

- Sinceramente, Jensen, sua mãe era uma beata preconceituosa. – Jensen arregalou os olhos diante da veemência do amigo. – E você devia saber que não tem nenhum problema se estiver gostando do Jared.

- Eu não to gostando dele! – Jensen persistiu.

Respirando fundo, Chris ergueu as duas mãos. – Ok, se esse não é o problema, qual é?

- Eu não sei. – Jensen esfregou as mãos nas calças. – Isso me incomodou, assim como ver Rick e Steve juntos.

- Você falou que eles não estavam juntos! – Chris estourou e então parou, percebendo a expressão de Jensen. – Desculpa, continue.

- Não tem muito que continuar. Eu pensei que isso significava que eu era homofóbico, mas Steve falou que isso era absurdo.

- E ele está certíssimo, nós não seríamos seus amigos se fosse um por cento homofóbico. – Chris tentou confortar o amigo com um sorriso. – E o que te incomodou tanto?

- Não aconteceu nada entre Steve e Rick. – Jensen sentiu a necessidade de deixar claro. – Eu só não senti como se fosse certo eles dois juntos.

- Com certeza. – Chris soltou e logo parou. – Desculpa. E Tom e Jared?

Jensen sorriu um pouco diante da reação do músico até ele citar os outros dois. – Eu não sei dizer, mas eu não gostei de vê-los se beijando. Eu... fui pego de surpresa. Deve ter sido isso.

- Olha, Jensen. – Chris sentou ao lado do amigo. – Eu vou te dar o mesmo conselho que você me deu. Tente descobrir o que realmente você sentiu ao ver Jared e Tom se beijando e o real motivo. E lembre-se que não é errado gostar de alguém do mesmo sexo. Não é errado pro Steve, Jared, eu. E não é errado para você, ok? – Jensen concordou com a cabeça e Chris bateu o ombro com o do loiro. – Agora, vamos que ainda tem umas coisas para pegar e eu tenho que montar essa bateria. E você, meu amigo, vai me ajudar.

Jensen sorriu, agradecendo o amigo e o seguiu para fora.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Esse capítulo ficou só "um pouquinho" focado em Jensen. A verdade é que eu terminei o encurtando, deixando a parte do Jared para o próximo capítulo. Mas, ainda assim não ficou um capítulo pequeno e espero que a reação do Jensen tenha ficado legal.

*** Soniama, **muito obrigada, é tão bom ver alguém gostando da sua escrita, mesmo quando as histórias às vezes sejam loucas. E é... o beijo entre Tom e Jared. Bem... vamos ver o que aconteceu só no próximo capítulo =p, mas a reação do Jensen está, espero que tenha ficado compreensível. E sim, temos bom gosto. Quanto as atualizações, continuo fazendo o possível. Obrigada, beijos.

*** Casammy, **pois é... como será que Jared reagiu ao beijo? Foi mal, mas eu tive que passar isso pelo próximo capítulo, então, você vai ter que esperar um pouco. E como deu para perceber nesse novo capítulo, Jensen está bem confuso sobre seus sentimentos e ele está tento dificuldades para entender porque o beijo o incomodou tanto, porque não gostou do que viu. Agora, é uma pena mesmo que ainda tem gente que não pensa como nós. Obrigada, beijos.

*** Lene, **eu estou adorando escrever esses pequenos momentos em que um passa um minuto distraído só percebendo o outro, sempre adorei esses momentos. Milo e sua turma, por sua vez, parecem que não vão sossegar nem tão cedo. E Alexis forma um bom par com ele, sério, eles se merecem. E calmaria durante a história toda, provavelmente não seria da minha autoria. Mas vamos esperar, quem sabe não seja uma turbulência tão grande. Obrigada, beijos.

*** Crisro, **seja bem-vinda de volta! Pois é, Tom tomou uma atitude, agora falta esperar se o Jared aceita ou não a proposta, né? E você tem razão, acho que ficou claro nesse novo capítulo como Jensen tem um pouco de dificuldade de lidar com o que está sentindo e o que sua mãe lhe ensinou, mesmo sabendo que não é mesmo. Agora, teve um beijo, não teve? =p ahushaus... Obrigada, bjs.


	17. Chapter 17

"**Behind the Shadows"**

AUTORA: **Larysam**

BETA: Vitória

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem *sad face*. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**Homofobia, bullying, preconceito e violência**_.

RESUMO**: Jared tinha uma vida normal, mas sua mãe o abandonou, seu pai arranjou uma nova namorada, Sarah, e uma gangue da escola vive pegando no seu pé e nos de seus amigos. Já não bastasse a relação complicada com o pai, o sobrinho de Sarah, agora órfão, vai morar com eles. Jared quer distância de Jensen, um garoto estranho, calado e que parece ter medo da própria sombra. Na verdade, Jared só quer que sua vida volte a ser como antes. – Padackles AU**

**Capítulo 17**

Jared com certeza não esperava ser beijado daquela forma, sem aviso, principalmente por Tom, mas a surpresa logo deu espaço para a reciprocidade. Tom o beijava de maneira receosa, porém de certa forma firme, lembrando Jared de como um beijo poderia ser reconfortante. Afinal, seu último beijo com Matt tinha sido amargo como fel.

Lembrando-se de Matt pela primeira vez em dias, Jared não pode evitar que um certo calafrio lhe percorresse a espinha quando percebeu como Tom e Matt eram parecidos, mas, aprofundando o beijo, tentou afastar a imagem do mais velho de seus pensamentos e se focar em quem estava realmente lhe beijando.

O que Jared não contava era que a imagem de Tom fosse lentamente ganhando novas feições. Os cabelos tornaram-se loiros, os azuis ganharam um tom verde vivo e o rosto foi revestido por graciosas sardas. Quando a face de Jensen se formou por completou, Jared arfou e interrompeu o beijo, segurando Tom pelos braços, mas evitando olhar para ele.

- Tom, eu... – Mas Jared não sabia o que dizer ao amigo.

Tom soltou um suspiro e se afastou das mãos de Jared e, sentindo a necessidade de um pouco de espaço, deu uns passos para trás até se encostar à mesa.

- Bem, acho que consegui minha resposta, não é mesmo? – Tom falou, por fim, quebrando o silêncio constrangedor. – Por um momento eu até pensei...

Jared fechou os olhos, reunindo coragem para encarar o amigo. – Tom, me desculpa, mas... não dá.

Dessa vez, foi Tom quem desviou o olhar, mas concordou com a cabeça. – Tudo bem, não é como se eu não conhecesse minhas chances.

- Tom... – Jared deu um passo em direção ao amigo, sem saber o que fazer.

- Ei, idiotas! – Mike entrou de repente na cozinha, sobressaltando os dois garotos. – Vocês por acaso estão comendo tudo aqui sozinhos? – O garoto, então, parou e ergueu uma sobrancelha para Jared e Tom. – Quê?

- Nada. – Tom apressou-se em responder, afastando-se da mesa e pegando as coisas que eles já tinham separado. – A gente só se distraiu, nada de mais.

- Só se distraíram? – Mike olhou desconfiado para os amigos, mas por fim balançou a cabeça, pegando o resto das coisas. – Claro, não foram vocês que tiveram que ficar escutando Chad reclamar todo esse tempo da demora e como o maldito dedo dele estava piorando com a fome e eu devia vir apressá-los, porque obviamente quando ele martelou o dedo da mão, isso impossibilitou suas pernas de se moverem também.

- Cala a boca, Mike. – Jared sorriu, mas ainda estava um pouco desconfortável. – A gente não demorou tanto assim.

- Queria ouvir o que você falaria se tivesse ficado no meu lugar com o mala do Chad. – Mike continuou a reclamar ao passar pela porta.

Jared aproveitou que o amigo tinha se adiantado e segurou Tom pelo braço. – Espera, Tom.

- Você o escutou, Jared. – Tom se soltou, fazendo o mesmo caminho de Mike. – A gente já demorou demais.

Sem poder fazer mais nada, Jared tratou de seguir os amigos até onde Chad estava, deitado no chão sob a sombra do pé de árvore.

- Vossa Alteza, deseja mais alguma coisa? - Jared perguntou sarcástico, mas com um pequeno sorriso.

Chad se apoio nos cotovelos, olhando para o que os amigos tinham trazido. – Bem, os cookies estão um pouco longe, vocês poderiam aproximar o pote?

Jared, Mike e Tom trocaram um olhar, mas este aproximou o pote do loiro. – E para beber? Alguma coisa em especial, senhor?

Chad pegou um biscoito e deu uma mordida, enquanto dobrava o outro braço sob a cabeça. – Eu prefiro Vossa Alteza, mas tudo bem. Agora, quanto à bebida... quero algo para refrescar, está muito quente.

- É pra já, _Vossa Alteza_. _–_ Mike respondeu com falsa animação, mas sorriu maliciosamente quando viu que Jared tinha silenciosamente se levantado e estava abrindo a mangueira. – Mais alguma coisa?

- Por hora, está bom. – Chad mantinha os olhos fechados, apreciando o biscoito.

- Fico feliz, Chad. – Jared abriu um sorriso e despejou o jato de água fria no amigo, que soltou um grito e se levantou em um pulo.

- E olhem só, ele ficou até melhor das pernas! – Mike gritou entre as gargalhadas.

- Seus filhos de uma mãe! – Chad estava todo encharcado e correu atrás de Jared que, mesmo se afastando, continuava a molhá-lo.

- Cuidado, Chad, você vai terminar machucando seu pobre dedinho. – Tom também ria, enquanto pegava um biscoito e jogava o pote para Mike se servir também.

- Vocês vão ver o pobre dedinho. – Chad conseguiu pegar a mangueira de Jared que, por estar mais preocupado em molhar o loiro, tinha tropeçado e caído. – Se preparem para Chadtífora!

- Ei! – Jared, que estava caído, não pode fazer nada, a não ser erguer os braços para proteger o rosto.

Os quatros terminaram entrando numa verdadeira guerra pela mangueira, onde o objetivo era molhar quem estivesse por perto. Não demorou muito para todos estarem molhados e estirados na grama, sem fôlego.

- Acho que a Sarah não vai gostar de saber que encharcamos os cookies que ela fez. – Jared comentou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e balançando o cabelo, jogando água para tudo que é lado.

- Jay! – Chad choramingou, enxugando as gotas de água que caíram em seu rosto. – Não bastasse ter os olhos de um filhotinho, ainda age como um. Cara, sério, você tem problema.

- Olha quem fala, _Chadtífora_. – Tom espremia a roupa.

- Jay, sua madrasta não precisa saber, a gente comeu quase tudo. – Mike, então, pegou o pote que tinha água até a metade e uns cinco biscoitos boiando, pegando um e jogando na boca. – E eles não ficaram ruins molhadinhos.

- Primeiro, não chame a Sarah de minha madrasta, cara. Isso é estranho. – Jared jogou um biscoito que estava na grama no amigo.

- Quê? – Mike reclamou, defendendo-se com uma mão. – É verdade.

Mas Jared só o ignorou. – Segundo, isso é nojento. Pare de comer esses biscoitos.

- Quê? Isso? – E Mike pegou mais um biscoito do pote, arrancando reclamações dos outros três.

- Droga! – Chad xingou de repente, pondo-se de pé. – Eu preciso ir, fiquei de encontrar a Sandy daqui a pouco. Mike?

Mike pendeu a cabeça de lado, pensativo. – Nah, não tou com pressa. Katie pode esperar.

- Ohh... você quem sabe, meu amigo, o funeral é seu. – Chad comentou, antes de trocar um cumprimento com Jared e sair correndo.

- Cara, a Sandy realmente tem o Chad na coleira. – Mike comentou, balançando a cabeça, enquanto Tom e Jared trocaram um olhar expectante. Não demorou muito para Mike virar para o Tom. – Cara, eu preciso ir, você vem?

Jared e Tom caíram na gargalhada. Ainda entre risos, Jared conseguiu tirar sarro do amigo. – Parece que Chad não é o único que está na coleira.

- Cara, isso se chama sobrevivência. – Mike havia se levantado e continuava esperando a resposta de Tom. – Então, você vem?

- É, é, já vou. – Tom se levantou, pronto para seguir o amigo.

- Espera, eu vou com vocês até lá fora. – Jared falou e Tom pareceu, por um momento, que ia dizer que não precisava, mas terminou concordando com a cabeça.

Quando já estavam na varanda, Mike falou alguma coisa sobre precisar ir ao banheiro, deixando Jared e Tom sozinhos, oportunidade que Jared não iria desperdiçar.

- Tom? – Mas o outro não parecia muito animado com a perspectiva e tentou se afastar, sendo impedido pela mão de Jared em seu ombro. – Espera, Tom, eu quero falar com você.

- Não precisa, Jared. – Tom sorria, mas com ar triste. – Como você mesmo me falou, eu tinha que saber se havia alguma chance e... não há.

- Eu sinto muito, Tom. – Jared mordeu os lábios, mas continuou com a mão no ombro do amigo. – É só que...

- Não importa. O que você for me falar não vai mudar nada. – Tom levou uma de suas mãos até a mão de Jared em seu ombro. – Vamos só fazer de conta que o beijo nunca aconteceu?

Jared respirou fundo e sorriu, concordando. – Ainda amigos?

- Ainda amigos, sim.

Logo em seguida, os dois escutaram passos e se afastaram a tempo de Mike não perceber nada entre os dois. Terminaram de se despedir, marcando de se encontrarem amanhã na praça, e Jared ficou da varanda, observando os amigos descerem a rua. Foi quando estava se virando para entrar em casa que percebeu Jensen e Chris conversando perto da caminhonete. A visão de Jensen ao longe foi suficiente para Jared se lembrar da imagem do loiro que teve ao beijar Tom, o que lhe trouxe um tímido sorriso, até se lembrar de situação em si e, grunhindo, entrar em casa.

J2~J2~J2

Decidindo que era melhor não pensar no que tinha acontecido com Tom, ou o porquê, durante o beijo, Jared tinha pensado em Jensen, o moreno resolveu subir até o seu quarto e jogar videogame, mas ainda assim era difícil não deixar os pensamentos voltarem para o ocorrido. Afinal, o que ele estava fazendo? Como uma manhã descontraída e divertida tinha terminado assim? Tudo bem que ele tinha que admitir que Jensen tinha olhos lindos, sardas que combinavam com seu ar frágil e uma boca que... Ah!

Jared nem se importou em pausar o jogo quando simplesmente se virou e enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro. Isso não era nada bom, ele mal tinha começado uma amizade com Jensen e aqui estava ele, tentando bagunçar tudo de novo. Não, Jared não podia estar gostando do loiro, mesmo que o outro garoto ficasse lindo quando abria um verdadeiro sorriso ou quando o tom vermelho fazia sobressair suas sardas.

- Droga! – Jared, mais uma vez, parou a linha de pensamento e, sentando-se, tirou o celular do bolso. – Eu preciso falar com o Chad. – Porém, o telefone não parecia que ia ser atendido tão cedo. – Vamos lá, cara. Droga, Sandy, deixe ele atender ao telefone.

Desistindo, mandou uma mensagem para o amigo ir falar com ele o mais rápido possível e jogou o aparelho na cama. Ele precisava pensar e tentar descobrir realmente do que estava gostando, pois a primeira e última vez que tinha feito algo por impulso, não havia terminado tão bem assim. Além do mais, ele gostava de ter Jensen como amigo, era divertido e o fazia se sentir a vontade. E aqui Jared teve que admitir que grande parte do seu tempo junto com Jensen, era tentando fazer o outro rir, mas isso não quer dizer que ele estava a fim do Jensen, certo?

- O que eu vou fazer agora? – Jared passou as mãos pelos cabelos, os assanhando completamente, mas ainda assim não conseguia chegar a uma conclusão, pois era óbvio que estava sentindo-se atraído por Jensen, mas será que estava se apaixonando pelo loiro? – Será que minha vida não poderia ser um pouco menos complicada?

Foi nesse momento que Jared escutou um barulho vindo do sótão. Franzindo a testa, o adolescente se levantou e seguiu até a fonte de sua distração. No cômodo, encontrou seu pai embrulhando algumas coisas, mas não quaisquer coisas.

- O que você está fazendo com as coisas da mamãe? – Jared cruzou os braços.

Seu pai lhe lançou um rápido olhar antes de continuar o que estava fazendo. – JT, que bom que você está livre. Pode me dar uma mãozinha?

- Não, eu quero que você deixe as coisas da mamãe em paz. – O adolescente aumentou o tom de voz, mas evitou gritar como queria. – Por que você quer tanto apagar ela das nossas vidas? Esse é o quarto _dela,_ são as coisas _dela!_

- Jared... – Jeffrey parou, virou-se completamente para o filho e respirou fundo. – Filho, essas coisas só estão ocupando espaço. E eu pensei que Jensen podia passar para cá, afinal, o quarto dele mal cabe a mesa do computador, que eu sei que ele não usa. Por isso, eu estava pensando em dar para ele a escrivaninha e como essa não caberia no quarto, achei que seria mais apropriado se ele se mudasse para cá.

- Não! – Jared caminhou até o pai e começou a retirar as coisas de dentro da caixa.

- Jared, pare com isso! – Jeffrey segurou os braços do filho com força. – Pare de ser infantil! Eu vou dar o quarto para o Jensen e ponto final!

O adolescente só encarou o pai com raiva sem falar nada, soltando-se, por fim, e virando-se para sair em silêncio.

- Jared... – Seu pai ainda o chamou, mas Jared o ignorou completamente, descendo as escadas.

Foi quando estava para entrar no seu quarto que percebeu que a porta do quarto de Jensen, que antes estava aberta, agora estava fechada. Suspirando, mudou de direção e bateu à porta.

- Pode entrar. – Veio a voz tímida do outro lado.

- Ei. – Jared cumprimentou meio sem jeito quando entrou no quarto e pela cara de surpresa do loiro, ele não esperava que fosse Jared ao entrar. – Devo assumir que você escutou?

Jensen estava sentado, encolhido perto da janela. – Desculpe.

- Não. – Jared balançou a cabeça e foi se sentar na cama do loiro. – Eu só não entendo porque ele quer tanto apagar ela das nossas vidas. Eu sinto falta dela. Eu... você não sente falta da sua mãe?

Jensen o olhou e foi sentar ao lado de Jared, mas ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo que o moreno já não esperava uma resposta, quando essa veio num tom baixo.

- Eu não sei. – Jensen esfregava uma mão contra a outra. – É errado eu não pensar nela tanto como deveria?

Jared mordeu os lábios, pois não sabia como responder. – Não sei, Jensen. Mas você não gosta de relembrar os bons momentos? Digo, as vezes que ela te colocava para dormir; cuidava de você quando doente; os leites quentes?

- Acho que não tive bons momentos. – Jensen virou-se para o moreno e tentou sorrir. – Eu me lembro das ordens, das pregações, de como eu nunca parecia fazer nada correto e que eu era um garoto mau sem correção, pois aparentemente eu era muito parecido com ele.

- Ele? – Jared surpreendeu-se quando a pergunta lhe escapou, mas ele queria entender o que tinha acontecido com Jensen e apagar aquele ar triste.

Jensen deu de ombros. – Meu pai. Ele engravidou minha mãe quando namoravam e depois sumiu. Minha mãe costumava dizer que eu era sua cruz por ela ter sucumbido ao pecado da carne antes do casamento.

- Isso é horrível. Você não pode acreditar nisso, Jensen, não é? – Jared nunca iria conhecer a mãe de Jensen, mas ele já a odiava com todas as suas forças. – Isso é uma coisa horrível para uma mãe dizer ao filho.

- Eu costumava acreditar, mas... estou começando a mudar de idéia. – E dessa vez o sorriso que Jensen deu a Jared foi verdadeiro, apesar de ainda pequeno. – Vocês todos estão ajudando.

- Bom, porque senão eu teria que arrancar essa idéia maluca à força. – Jared comentou, contente por arrancar um curto riso de Jensen. – Cara, nem dá pra acreditar que sua mãe e Sarah são irmãs.

- É... – Jensen ficou com o olhar distante por um instante, mas este era acompanhado por um pequeno sorriso. – No começo, ela me assustava.

- Quem, Sarah? – Jared arregalou os olhos e teve que morder as bochechas para não rir.

- Seu pai também. – O sorriso aumentou e Jensen deitou na cama. – Eu não estava acostumando com o jeito deles, parecia que eles só estavam esperando eu fazer alguma coisa errada para me corrigirem e mostrar como eu só fazia besteira, sabe?

- Sem chance! Digo, se você fizer alguma coisa errada, eles vão brigar e te colocar de castigo, se precisar, mas nunca te tratar daquela forma. – Jared apontou um braço para si. – Você viu como meu pai é comigo, e eu não tenho tornado as coisas boas para o velho.

O comentário fez os dois se lembrarem do motivo de Jared ter ido ao quarto, deixando os dois sem jeito.

- Eu não quero o quarto da sua mãe, Jared. – Jensen quebrou o silêncio, mas olhava para o teto. – Esse quarto está bom pra mim.

- O problema não é você, Jens. – Jared se encostou à cabeceira da cama e coçou a nuca. – E meu pai tem razão, esse quarto é pequeno. E olhe que o sótão ainda é menor que meu quarto, pouca coisa, mas é. O problema é meu pai. Às vezes, eu acho que ele quer que ela nunca mais volte, mas eu quero. Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, eu gostaria de tê-la por perto.

Houve uma pequena batida na porta e Sarah empurrou a porta entreaberta. – Desculpe, mas a porta estava aberta e eu não pude evitar escutar parte da conversa. Jensen? É verdade, tudo aquilo que você falou?

Jensen pareceu um pouco amedrontado, afinal Sarah era irmã da sua mãe, mas Jared lhe lançou um pequeno sorriso e o encorajou com a cabeça a responder a tia.

- Oh, querido... – Em menos de três passos, Sarah tinha se aproximado do sobrinho e o envolvido num forte e carinhoso abraço. – Eu sinto muito, queria ter podido estar lá por você mais cedo. Mas eu estou aqui e eu te amo. Você poderá sempre contar comigo, ok?

Jared observou a cena por alguns minutos antes de começar a se sentir um intruso e se levantar para sair, quando Sarah se levantou e o puxou para um abraço apertado, antes de soltá-lo e acarinhar-lhe o rosto.

- Eu sei que não sou sua mãe, nem quero tomar o espaço dela, mas espero que tenha te ajudado. – Jared mordeu os lábios e agradeceu com um balançar de cabeça. – E Jared, quando sua mãe se foi, ela não apenas te deixou, mas seu pai também. Não estou dizendo que ele quer que _você_ se esqueça dela, mas não é fácil para ele também, ok? Vá conversar com ele, sei que vocês chegarão a um consenso.

Jared hesitou um pouco, mas terminou dando outro abraço na mulher. – Obrigado, Sarah.

Quando saiu do quarto, Jared escutou Sarah perguntando se Jensen gostaria de um chocolate quente e sorriu. É, parece que ele estava começando a realmente gostar do loiro.

J2~J2~J2

Era manhã de domingo e Jensen acordou realmente animado. Ele tinha que confessar que ver Jared e Tom se beijando e a conversa que tivera com Steve e Chris, o havia deixado com bastante coisa para pensar. Tinha sido até uma surpresa como ele simplesmente se abrira para o moreno mais tarde naquele dia, mas ele sempre se sentia tão à vontade com Jared, como se existisse um campo que o fizesse se sentir atraído para o skatista.

Por outro lado, não era como se esses pensamentos e as possibilidades ainda não o assustassem, muito pelo contrário, até porque Jared e Tom estavam aparentemente juntos, mas Jensen estava começando a se convencer de que se ele estivesse mesmo gostando de outro garoto, não tinha nada de errado com isso ou com si próprio. A longa conversa que tivera com Sarah também tinha sido de grande ajuda, mesmo que Jensen não tenha dito exatamente o que estava a lhe preocupar. Os dois tinham conversado mais sobre sua mãe e como ela o tratava. E mesmo Jensen tentando convencê-la de que não tinha sido tão ruim assim, Sarah estava enfurecida com a irmã. Jensen tinha até dúvidas se a tia não queria a irmã viva só para poder brigar e dizer tudo aquilo que queria. Mas Jensen não estava muito interessado em pensar no passado, sua vida tinha mudado - para melhor - e ele estava satisfeito com isso.

Como tinha acordado tarde, Jensen correu até a cozinha, passando pela tia, que subia as escadas, parando só para lhe dar um beijo no rosto, antes de chegar ao seu destino, pegar uma maçã, e refazer o caminho por onde tinha vindo.

- Você não vai tomar café? – Jeffrey estava na sala, lendo um jornal. Jensen não sabia se Jared e Jeffrey tinham entrado num acordo sobre o quarto do sótão e as coisas de sua mãe, mas os dois pareciam ter feito as pazes.

- Não, fiquei de ir até a casa do Chris, eles estão testando um baterista para a banda. – Então Jensen mostrou a maçã em sua mão. – E eu peguei algo para comer.

Porém, quando abriu a porta, Jensen foi praticamente atropelado por Chad que, sem parar, pediu desculpas e gritou um oi para Jeffrey, que riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Pelo jeito você não é o único com pressa hoje. – Jeffrey dobrou o jornal e se levantou. – Bem, tenha um bom dia. Enquanto isso, eu vou para minha garagem.

Jensen sorriu ao sair de casa, sentindo o sorriso alargar ainda mais quando viu que a moto de Steve estava na entrada da garagem. O loiro só esperava que os amigos não estivessem brigando.

- Ei! – Jensen cumprimentou assim que entrou na garagem.

- Jensen! – Esse foi o único aviso que recebeu antes de ter Danneel em seus braços. – Porra! Parece que não te vejo há séculos.

- A gente se viu há quatro dias, Danneel. – Jensen corrigiu, sorrindo.

- Exatamente, séculos. – A garota se afastou de Jensen e o puxou pela mão. – E que bom que você chegou, porque esses dois cabeças-duras finalmente se acertaram. Quer dizer, não exatamente, mas voltaram a se comportarem como amigos.

- Quem é o outro cabeça-dura? Eu só conheço o Chris. – Steve se aproximou dos dois e continuou num tom mais baixo. – E vocês dois sabem que eu gostaria de ver nosso relacionamento sob outra perspectiva, mas ele é meu melhor amigo, então vou ter que me contentar com o que eu posso.

- Ele não se declarou? – Jensen perguntou surpreso.

- Estamos falando do Chris, Jensen. – Danneel reforçou o comentário com um revirar de olhos.

- Que que tem eu? – Chris, que estava terminando de ajeitar a bateria, agora tinha se juntando aos amigos. – Olha, eu já pedi desculpas ao Steve, será que vocês podem me tirar da corda bamba?

- Deixa de ser dramático, Chris. – Steve bateu seu ombro com o de Chris, e Jensen não pode deixar de sorrir diante do clima amigável. – Então, Danneel, cadê esse baterista que você nos arranjou?

- Ele deve estar chegando a qualquer momen... – O celular da ruiva tocou e ela sorriu convencida. – Já volto.

- Ela está estranhamente animada ou é impressão minha? – Chris tinha o ar preocupado. – Digo, se eles tiverem namorando e ele for ruim, a gente ainda vai poder dispensá-lo, certo?

- Vamos torcer para que ele seja bom. – Steve comentou também, um pouco desconfortável, enquanto Jensen ria dos amigos. Pelo menos até Danneel voltar acompanhada.

- Rapazes, esse aqui é o...

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Jensen tinha se levantado e estava com uma expressão assustada.

Danneel olhou do amigo ao garoto ao seu lado. – Vocês se conhecem?

- Jensen, está tudo bem? – Steve havia se levantado, assim como Chris, e mantinha uma postura mais cautelosa, enquanto Chris parecia mais próximo de acabar com o outro cara, só esperando que Jensen desse o sinal verde.

- Ele faz parte da turma do Milo. – Jensen respondeu sem tirar o olho do outro.

- Milo? – Chris perguntou, mas parecia mais ter cuspido o nome. – Ok, idiota, quero você fora agora mesmo.

- O quê? Sem chance, eu conheço o Aldis e ele não é da turma do Milo. – Danneel se colocou na frente do garoto negro.

- Ei, ei! – Aldis levantou as duas mãos quando viu Chris se aproximar. – Vamos com calma, aí! Eu sou do time de futebol, mas não sou da turma dele, ok? Se ajudar em alguma coisa, eu não suporto o cara.

Mesmo com Chris não parecendo nem um pouco amigável, Danneel mantinha-se a frente de Aldis. – Eu garanto que o Aldis é uma pessoa legal.

- Se você não o suporta, por que anda com ele? – Jensen não parecia muito disposto a aceitar o que o outro falava.

- Qual é? Vamos ser justos. – Aldis passou uma mão sobre Danneel e delicadamente a tirou de sua frente. – Você só me viu com o Milo e a turma, o quê? Duas vezes?

Steve e Chris trocaram olhares com Jensen, esperando que este decidisse se iria ou não querer ouvir o que o outro tinha a dizer. – Certo.

- Bem, eu sou novo na escola, ok? Cheguei naquela semana que o Justin falou com você. – Aldis se virou para Jensen, que indicou que se lembrava. – Bem, eu ganhei uma bolsa para estudar no colégio e jogar futebol, e eles são do time. Difícil não andar com eles de vez em quando.

- E naquele outro dia no corredor? – Jensen ainda não parecia muito disposto a aceitar o que Aldis falava.

- É, pelo que ele nos contou, você não parecia discordar muito do Milo. Pelo menos não fez nada para impedi-lo. – Chris mantinha os braços cruzados.

- Olha, a primeira vez, eu ainda não sabia como eles eram. Foi ali que eu desconfiei; da forma como ele falou com você. – E mais uma vez Aldis se referia a Jensen, que não mantinha uma expressão agressiva, simplesmente desconfiada. – No outro dia... bem, você deve admitir que eu não os chamei de nada e tentei fazer o Milo os deixar em paz antes de ir embora. Não é como se eu pudesse fazer muito mais. – Quando Steve arqueou uma sobrancelha, Aldis suspirou. – Eu jogo com eles, ok? E vocês sabem como eles são. Não seria inteligente da minha parte arranjar confusão quando é com Milo e a turma que tenho que andar e treinar.

- Qual é, gente? – Danneel voltou a falar, focando-se em Jensen. – Jens, eu sou sua amiga, acha mesmo que eu andaria com ele se ele fosse da turma do Milo ou do Justin?

Jensen suspirou e voltou-se para os amigos, confirmando com a cabeça, antes de se virar para Aldis. – Tudo bem.

- Vamos te dar o benefício da dúvida, rapaz. – Steve estendeu a mão ao rapaz. – Mas espero que você não seja daqueles que ajudam quando Milo e sua turma estão fazendo algo errado.

- Se ajudar, eu tento manter o menor contato possível. Só ando com eles quando há treino ou jogo, como naquele dia. – Aldis se explicou para Jensen, mas olhava para Chris, que ainda parecia relutante.

- Beleza! – Danneel comemorou, aproximando-se de Jensen. – Vocês não vão se arrepender de deixá-lo entrar no grupo.

- Ele ainda tem que provar que é bom na bateria. – Chris respondeu a excitação da amiga, secamente.

- Oh, meu amigo, acredite, eu sou bom. – Aldis, agora certo de que Chris não iria lhe matar, parecia mais confiante. – Posso?

- Claro. – Steve respondeu e puxou Chris para sentar no sofá ao seu lado. – Quer parar com isso, Jensen aceitou a explicação do cara, pare de tentar assustá-lo com esse olhar.

- Pro bem dele, é bom que esteja falando a verdade mesmo. – Chris sussurrou de volta e focou sua atenção em Aldis, que começava a tocar.

Os quatro amigos sentaram em silêncio, escutando Aldis mostrar sua habilidade com o instrumento e, durante todo o tempo, Danneel sorria orgulhosa.

- Então? – Aldis perguntou depois de tocar umas três músicas.

Steve olhou para Jensen, que sorriu e deu de ombros, então, voltou-se para Chris, antes de abrir um sorriso. – Bem-vindo a banda, Aldis.

- Isso! – Aldis comemorou, tocando a bateria. – Vocês não vão se arrepender.

Chris se levantou e caminhou até Aldis com a expressão fechada, fazendo o garoto engolir em seco e Danneel revirar mais uma vez os olhos. – Se o que você disse é verdade, então... – Estendendo a mão, Chris sorriu. – Bem-vindo.

Aldis soltou a respiração, que nem tinha reparado ter prendido e, rindo, apertou a mão oferecida. – Cara, você quase me matou de susto agora.

- Não se preocupe, Aldis. – Danneel se aproximou e foi sentar nas pernas do negro. – Chris pode parecer um cão pronto para atacar, mas Steve é quem controla a coleira dele, então o importante mesmo é cair nas graças do grandão ali.

- Ei! – Chris reclamou e tentou assanhar os cabelos da ruiva, mas esta se abaixou, desviando-se.

Jensen, por sua vez, observava tudo rindo. Ele tinha sentido falta disso enquanto Steve e Chris estavam brigados. E não demorou muito para que os outros dois ocupassem seus lugares para o ensaio, deixando o sofá para Danneel e ele.

J2~J2~J2

Chad tinha ficado surpreso quando acordara e, ao pegar seu celular para mandar uma mensagem para Sandy, vira que seu celular tinha duas ligações perdidas e cinco mensagens do Jared.

- Droga! – Chad xingou-se, ao mesmo tempo que olhava a hora e trocava de roupa.

Ele tinha colocado o celular no silencioso no cinema e terminou esquecendo-se de tirar. Depois eles tinham ido comer e quando, por fim, chegou em casa, estava tão cansado que só se jogou na cama e foi dormir.

Agora, Chad estava se sentindo o pior amigo do mundo, pois se Jared tinha tentado falar com ele desse jeito é porque alguma coisa tinha acontecido. O loiro só pedia para que o amigo não tivesse tido outro encontro com Matt. Por isso, Chad não perdeu tempo em fazer seu caminho até a casa de Jared.

Após quase atropelar Jensen, Chad subiu direto até quarto do amigo, entrando, como sempre, sem bater e encontrando Jared jogando videogame.

- Cara, eu sinto muito. Eu coloquei o celular no silencioso e me esqueci de olhar depois. – Chad falava, mal parando para tomar fôlego, enquanto Jared continuava jogando. – Jared, qual é? Você sabia que eu tava num encontro com a Sandy.

Jared, então, pausou o jogo e virou-se para o loiro, só erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Eu prometo que o namoro não vai atrapalhar nossa amizade, Jay. – Chad lançou um olhar rápido para o jogo, e então voltou o olhar para TV. – Wow, você conseguiu um nível novo? Quer dizer...

- Tom me beijou ontem. – Jared cortou o amigo, recuperando totalmente a atenção de Chad.

- Como é que é? – Os olhos do loiro pareciam querer saltar.

Jared respirou fundo e passou uma mão pelos cabelos. – Tom me beijou ontem, enquanto estávamos na cozinha.

- Seu garanhão! – Chad gritou e Jared mandou abaixar o tom. – Desculpe, mas... você nunca me disse que estava a fim do Tom.

- E eu não estava, ele me pegou totalmente de surpresa. – Jared olhou para porta, verificando que esta estava fechada.

- Mas e ai? Você o beijou de volta? – Chad parecia estranhamente animado.

- No princípio, sim, mas então... – Jared parou e fez uma cara meio constrangida.

- O quê? – Chad o pressionou. – Por favor, não me diga que você pensou no Matt. Porque se sim, eu juro que vou tentar meter algum juízo em vo...

- Foi por causa do Jensen. – Jared falou num fôlego só e fechou os olhos, esperando a reação do amigo.

- Quê? Ele pegou vocês dois se beijando. – Chad observou Jared negar com a cabeça. – Então, o que... não. Jared?

- Eu estou gostando dele. – Jared pegou o controle e tentou voltar a jogar, mas Chad tomou o controle de suas mãos.

- Você tá gostando dele tipo, ele é bonito e me atrai, ou gostando, gostando? – Jared abriu a boca para responder, mas logo em seguida a fechou. – Droga, Jay, você poderia escolher o caminho mais calmo de vez em quando.

Jared jogou as duas mãos para cima. – Como se fosse minha culpa.

- Ok. – Chad parou, absorvendo o que tinha descoberto. – E o que você vai fazer?

- Nada? – Jared perguntou, perdido. – Digo, não é como se Jensen jogasse no mesmo time. Ele foi criado por uma mãe doida e beata. Já é sorte ele não se importar comigo. Além do mais, eu gosto da amizade dele, não quero estragar isso.

- E quanto ao Tom? Ele é nosso amigo, se rolar um clima estranho entre vocês, vai afetar todo mundo. – Chad coçou a nuca e se encostou a parede.

- Eu sei. – Jared soltou um suspiro desanimado. – Mas, se ajuda, a gente combinou de continuarmos amigos.

- E vocês acham que vão conseguir agir numa boa? – Chad observou bem o amigo, que deu de ombros.

- Não é como se houvesse muito o que fazer. E nenhum dos dois quer romper com a amizade.

- Bem, eu vou torcer para que vocês consigam, agora, quanto ao Jensen... – Chad se inclinou em direção a Jared e levou uma mão ao ombro do amigo. – Você sabe que, se você realmente está começando a gostar dele, vai ficar mais difícil a cada momento, não é?

- É... – Veio a resposta desanimada.

Chad se ajeitou na cama, se sentando do lado do moreno e batendo seu ombro com o dele, sorrindo - Agora, coloque esse jogo pra dois que eu vou comemorar te detonando.

Jared sorriu, apreciando a atitude do amigo, e lhe passou o segundo controle. – E o que estamos comemorando?

- Você finalmente começar a superar o idiota do Matt. – Chad lançou um sorriso sapeca para Jared. – Tudo bem que a situação não é das melhores, mas mesmo assim é melhor que a anterior. Agora, vamos lá.

- Ok, agora, vai sonhando que você tem alguma chance contra mim.

O resto do dia, os dois passaram rindo e jogando. E quando Jensen se juntou aos dois no final da tarde, Jared não pode evitar o enorme sorriso que lhe surgiu. Chad tinha razão, a situação não era das melhores, mas definitivamente melhor do que a anterior.

J2~J2~J2

Na manhã seguinte, Jared, Jensen e Chad seguiram juntos à escola. Os três riam e se divertiam, Jensen até arriscou um pouco em cima do skate de Jared, conseguindo manter o equilíbrio. E foi nesse clima que os três chegaram ao colégio. Já estavam alcançando os portões que davam nos corredores, quando Sandy veio correndo em suas direções.

- Jared, que bom que te encontrei a tempo. – A pequena adolescente ofegava e parecia nervosa.

- Que foi, San? – Chad tentou beijar a namorada, mas esta o afastou.

- Agora não, Chad. – Então, focou sua atenção em Jared. – Jay, você precisa saber...

- Ora, ora, ora. – A voz que veio atrás de Jared fez seu sorriso desaparecer completamente. – Sentiu minha falta, homo?

Jared virou-se, mas não precisou de contato visual para ter a confirmação. A sua frente, estava Matt e aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes, com um sorridente Milo, logo atrás. Naquele instante, era como se Jared não conseguisse respirar.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Estou de volta! Sinto muito pela demora, mas o carnaval não me foi muito no sentido de consegui sentar e escrever alguma coisa. E espero que tenha aproveitado bastante o carnaval. O lado positivo é que demorou, mas mantive o capítulo grande. Outra coisa é que realmente estou encaminhando a história para o final, só que não prometo mais tanta quantidade de capítulo, pois quando menos espero um capítulo virou e aí já viu rsrsrs. Enfim, espero que gostem de mais um capítulo. Beijos.

*** Soniama, **pois é, não tive como fala brevemente sobre como Jensen está confuso, então, ele me tomou o capítulo anterior todo. E dessa vez eu tenho que me desculpar mesmo pela demora, mas espero voltar a minhas atualizações semanais. Bem, espero que tenha gostado da nova dose.

*** DWS, **eu gosto também da trama do Chris e Steve, e você me fez pensar no Tom agora. Acho que você está me arranjando trabalho e tentando prolongar a fic, me dando idéias. Já sobre a turma do Milo, confesso que eu nunca pensei numa história de fundo para eles. Digo, precisa ter algum motivo para a pessoa praticar bullying e ser preconceituoso? Acredito ser uma questão de criação, mas do que qualquer outra coisa, além do que Milo sempre implicou e invejou Jared, seja por Alex ter sido afim dele ou por Jared, querendo ou não, ser um pouco popular e o melhor no skate, uma pessoa melhor e com amigos verdadeiros e leais. Enfim, eu nunca imaginei uma historia mais complexa por trás da rivalidade, a turma do Jared, para trama, foi o alvo dos bullies, pessoas de mente pequena e invejosas que para se sentirem grandes e valentões, recorrem a humilhar e perseguir aqueles que o ameaçam ou mesmo só para mostrar que pode. Ok, já falei demais, me desculpas, aposto que lhe cansei agora =p. Obrigada e abraço.

*** Dastan, **bem os capítulos estão sim se prolongando e se dividindo. Eu já sei o que quero escrever e imagino isso em tanto capítulos, mas quando começo o desenrolar, um capítulo se torna dois e novos aspectos surgem. Pelo menos a história continua seguindo pro final. Agora, quanto às atualizações diárias... prometo tentar manter as semanais =p. Obrigada, beijo.

*** Lene, **pois é, quando comecei a escrever foi que eu percebi o quanto trabalhar esses sentimentos confusos do Jensen iriam me tomar se eu quisesse deixar tudo bem claro. E ver que eu consegui transmitir o seu estado de espírito me deixa muito satisfeita. E, nesse redescobrindo do Jensen, Steve, Chris, Sarah, Jeffrey e o próprio Jared são muito importantes, mas principalmente os três primeiros nesse momento. Steve e Chris como os melhores amigos e Sarah como a verdadeira figura materna. Jared está chegando lá, mas seu papel será outro em específico. E como não podia ser muito diferente, eu não só mostrei a reação do Jared como me foquei um pouquinho mais nele. Mas ainda teve Jensen lol. Obrigada, beijos.

*** Crisro, **eu vou seguir as partes fatiadas rsrs. Sim, eu estou amando Chris e Steve, é legal como eu me pego tendo idéias para esses dois, mas vamos esperar um pouco mais pelo que Chris vai fazer se é que vai fazer algo mais. E é bom que ele faça! E, por mais que eu goste de escrever a trama desses dois, eu não posso esquecer que eles são aqui os melhores amigos do Jensen, então, é claro que ele tem que está lá para o amigo e com conselhos brilhantes. Ainda mais diante todo o conflito como você descreveu tão bem. E sim, eu também acho que ele ficou mais em pânico com a possibilidade de está gostando do Jared, porque é mais fácil ele aceitar que não tem nada demais dois homens se apaixonarem quando ele não é um deles, pois fora 16 anos (sim essa é a idade dele), com a mãe dele ensinando mais do qualquer coisa o que ele não devia fazer. A questão da inocência, eu já penso pelo ponto de vista que Jensen é inocente nas questões sentimentais porque ele a estar experimento pela primeira vez, a mãe dele o isolou da interação social, sua janela de fuga eram os livros, noticiários e depois Jason, mas essa amizade foi muito passageira. Não é como se ele não soubesse como era o mundo e o que poderia encontrar nele, ele só nunca teve um contato direto com este. Bem, sua review foi enorme e a minha maior ainda. Obrigada, beijos.


	18. Chapter 18

**"Behind the Shadows"**

AUTORA: **Larysam**

BETA: Vitória

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem *sad face*. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: **_Homofobia, bullying, preconceito e violência_**.

RESUMO**: Jared tinha uma vida normal, mas sua mãe o abandonou, seu pai arranjou uma nova namorada, Sarah, e uma gangue da escola vive pegando no seu pé e nos de seus amigos. Já não bastasse a relação complicada com o pai, o sobrinho de Sarah, agora órfão, vai morar com eles. Jared quer distância de Jensen, um garoto estranho, calado e que parece ter medo da própria sombra. Na verdade, Jared só quer que sua vida volte a ser como antes. – Padackles AU**

**Capítulo 18**

Todos seguiam em silêncio pelo corredor, sem saber direito o que dizer. Quer dizer, nem todos, porque Chad fazia questão de falar aos demais o que ele pensava de Matt e principalmente sobre a volta do garoto, mas Jared não se dava ao trabalho de responder ou mesmo prestar atenção. Ele estava muito confuso, o encontro tinha sido inesperado e o adolescente não sabia o que estava sentido. Surpreendentemente, o encontro não tinha mexido com ele tanto como o último, mas ainda havia o resquício de algo e um novo sentimento que surgia ainda mais forte. Então, era como se Jared não soubesse de nada no momento. E a forma como o encontro tinha se desenrolado não ajudava, pois ele estava realmente ficando cansado de Matt, Milo & Cia sempre tentando fazer da sua vida um inferno.

Ainda num estado em estupor, Jared alcançou seu armário e o abriu para pegar seus livros necessários para o dia. Sandy, em algum momento, tinha conseguido puxar Chad para seu próprio armário ao perceber que Jared não parecia muito envolvido nos insultos do namorado. Então, quando alguém lhe falou, o moreno terminou se sobressaltando, tendo esquecido que mais alguém o estava acompanhando.

- Você está bem? – Jensen encontrava-se parado ao seu lado.

- Jesus! – Jared levou uma mão aos cabelos já assanhados, rebelando-os mais.

Retraindo-se um pouco, Jensen pareceu ficar um pouco incerto e fez menção de deixar Jared sozinho. – Desculpe.

- Não... eu só estava com a cabeça longe. – Jared seguiu o olhar de Jensen, percebendo que no impulso de impedir o afastamento do loiro, tinha o segurado pela mão e foi com um sentimento muito próximo de arrependimento que a soltou, tentando agir normal. – Não precisa sair. A menos que queria, claro. – Mas Jensen continuava olhando para sua mão. – Sinto muito.

Isso fez Jensen levantar um olhar confuso para Jared. – Pelo quê?

- Por pegar na sua mão? – Jared fechou o armário e se encostou a ele com um ombro. – Eu sei que o Milo e os demais vivem falando para você ter cuidado comigo, mas eu nunca forçaria você a nada.

- Eu sei. – Jensen deu um tímido sorriso e abaixou o olhar. – Os garotos podem não gostar de você, mas eu gosto.

Por um breve instante, Jared esqueceu-se de tudo e se concentrou no garoto a sua frente, sentindo o sorriso abrir em seu rosto. – Gosta?

Mas o loiro, então, levantou o rosto meio assustado e com os olhos arregalados, como se percebendo como sua frase poderia ser interpretada. – É, digo, você é meu amigo.

O sorriso diminuiu, mas Jared ainda sentia-se melhor diante da preocupação do outro. – É, Jensen, eu sou seu amigo. Melhor irmos para a aula.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio até a sala de aula que dividiam juntos no primeiro período. A mesma aula que também tinham com Tom. Assim, quando entraram, Jared percebeu que Tom tinha ido sentar mais na frente com um amigo da equipe de natação. E, ao cumprimentá-lo, o outro tinha dado um rápido balançar de cabeça e voltado à conversa que estava tendo. Soltando um suspiro, Jared continuou o seu caminho até a banca aos fundos da sala, que estava dividindo com Jensen.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e Tom? – Jensen sentou-se, ainda olhando para o outro mais a frente.

Jared seguiu o olhar do loiro e negou com a cabeça. – Nada demais.

E Jared realmente esperava que não fosse nada demais. Tom e ele tinham sido amigos desde a quinta série e ele não queria perdê-lo agora. Se era espaço que Tom queria, Jared iria dar, mas não iria abrir mão da amizade tão fácil.

O resto da aula seguiu tranquilo e Jared tentou, pela primeira vez, se concentrar no que Misha estava falando, ao invés de pensar em Matt ou Milo ou até mesmo Jensen, mas ele não acreditava que poderia sair alguma coisa dali. Pelo menos, eles eram amigos. Foi no final da aula que aconteceu algo estranho.

- Jared, antes de você sair eu gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com você.

Confuso, Jared trocou um olhar com o professor antes de perceber que tanto Tom quanto Jensen tinham parado, e o moreno lhes deu um pequeno sorriso. – Tudo bem.

Quando a sala tinha esvaziado, o professor fechou a porta da sala e indicou uma cadeira da primeira fileira para o adolescente. – Tudo bem?

- Sim... – Jared respondeu meio hesitante. – Eu estou encrencado, professor Collins?

- Qual é, Jared? Eu te vi de fraldas e estamos sozinhos aqui, pode me chamar de Misha. – E o mais velho abriu um sorriso quando escutou Jared grunhindo.

- Tudo bem, Misha. O que você quer? – Então, um pensamento passou pela cabeça do jovem. – Deus, por favor, não fale que foi o meu pai que mandou você ter essa conversa comigo.

- Não, não. – Misha se divertiu por alguns segundos, mas logo ganhou um ar sério. – Agora, responda honestamente minha pergunta. Como você está?

A resposta anterior estava na ponta da língua, mas Jared viu-se respondendo outra coisa. – Sinceramente? Eu não sei.

- Eu gostaria de poder ter te avisado com antecedência sobre Matt, mas só fique sabendo essa manhã. Aparentemente, ele e o pai não estavam se entendendo, e este o mandou de volta para a mãe. – Misha balançou a cabeça e se focou no adolescente a sua frente. – Mas o que eu quero dizer é que você pode vir até mim para qualquer coisa, nem que seja para conversar.

- Ah não. – Jared se levantou e apoiou a alça da mochila em um ombro. – Eu não quero psicologia para cima de mim, Misha. Você é professor, se lembra.

- Jared... – Misha tentou argumentar, mas viu que não ia adiantar quando o adolescente abriu a porta. – Ei, só não o deixe ter poder sobre você, ok?

O garoto parou e virou-se para seu professor e amigo, pensando em agradecer, mas no final acabou dizendo outra coisa. – Eu vou me atrasar para a próxima aula.

- Então, melhor se apressar. – Misha respondeu e assentiu como se soubesse exatamente o que o outro queria dizer.

J2~J2~J2

Era hora do almoço e Jensen tinha decidido seguir para o seu recanto e esconderijo. Não é que ele não quisesse ficar perto de Jared, mas ele queria pensar um pouco. Era tanta coisa na sua cabeça. As ideias de sua mãe, as insinuações de Chris e o que sentia quando estava perto de Jared, principalmente quando o moreno tinha segurado sua mão.

Por que um gesto tão simples tinha feito seu coração bater tão acelerado? Mas a verdade é que Jensen tinha medo da resposta que poderia encontrar. O encontro com o tal Matt tinha feito ele se sentir diferente também, até porque tinha sido a primeira vez que Jensen tinha tido a vontade de proteger alguém. Jared tinha ficado tão estranhamente calado, que o loiro queria arrastá-lo para longe e fazê-lo sorrir até as covinhas ressurgirem.

- Deus, o que eu faço? – Jensen perguntou alto, encostando a cabeça no tronco da árvore.

- Essa é exatamente a minha pergunta. – A voz de Jared fez o loiro olhá-lo com ar de culpado.

- O que você faz aqui? – Foi a primeira coisa que saiu de sua boca.

Mas Jared apenas sorriu e sentou ao seu lado. – Me escondendo? Se bem que olhando daqui, vejo que me livrei de segurar vela também, já que nem você ou Tom estão lá.

Jared indicou a mesa em que o grupo sempre sentava e Jensen percebeu que realmente só Mike, Chad e as meninas estavam sentados.

- E você está se escondendo de quem? – Jared perguntou, atraindo novamente sua atenção. – Espero que não seja de mim.

- Não, eu só queria um tempo para pensar em algumas coisas. – Jensen voltou a encostar a cabeça, mas a deixou direcionada para o moreno.

- Posso ficar? Prometo que não falo nada. – Jared o olhava expectante. – Preciso pensar em algumas coisas também.

- Tudo bem, eu não me importo. – Jensen sorriu, recebendo um pequeno sorriso de volta.

- Ainda bem, porque eu tenho até medo de encontrar com o Misha pelos corredores e ele resolver tentar ter mais uma conversa comigo. – Jared fingiu um arrepio exagerado. – Sério, foi assustador mais cedo.

Jensen riu solto, resolvendo esquecer suas dúvidas e aproveitar a companhia de Jared, principalmente quando o moreno parecia ter voltado ao normal.

Mas, de repente, Jared abaixou a cabeça e fez uma careta. – Desculpe, prometi ficar calado.

- Jared. – Jensen o chamou e esperou ter novamente a atenção do moreno. – Eu não me importo.

Jared apenas abriu um sorriso e começou a contar o quão assustador havia sido sua conversa com Misha depois da aula. Jensen escutava tudo com atenção, se divertindo com o nítido exagero da narração do moreno. E foi simplesmente assim que Jensen começou a pensar que talvez, talvez Chris não estivesse tão errado em suas insinuações.

J2~J2~J2

O dia passou rápido e, com exceção de Jensen, Jared tinha conseguido evitar todos que queria, inclusive os amigos. Não é que ele quisesse se afastar ou ficar recluso, ele só queria mesmo tentar entender o que estava sentindo com a volta de Matt. Mas somente quando estava com Jensen foi que o moreno percebeu que havia ficado mais surpreso do que outra coisa ao ver Matt naquela manhã. Claro, ainda havia alguma coisa, mas, pela primeira vez, Jared poderia dizer que tinha sentido mais raiva ao vê-lo. E como isso era libertador...

Saindo de sua última aula, Jared seguia com um sorriso, esperando encontrar-se com Jensen para irem embora, quando teve o caminho interrompido por um alguém nada feliz.

- Onde diabos você estava? – Chad parecia realmente furioso. – Você sabe o quanto eu estava preocupado? Primeiro fica todo calado e depois desaparece para eu só encontrá-lo agora com esse sorriso bobo no rost... espera. Por que diabos você está com esse sorriso bobo no rosto?

Jared riu, fazendo o amigo ficar ainda mais revoltado. – Calma, Chad. Eu tou bem, está vendo?

- Vendo estou, só não estou entendendo o porquê da mudança radical. – Chad encarava o amigo intensamente, como se pudesse arrancar a resposta só com o olhar.

- Só seguindo o conselho que o Misha me deu. – Chad ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora e Jared revirou os olhos. – Para não os deixar ter _poder _sobre mim.

- Que porra de língua eu venho falando todo esse tempo para você não ter percebido isso antes? – O loiro, então, seguiu o olhar do amigo sobre seus ombros e percebeu Jensen mais atrás. – Claro, essa língua eu não falo.

- Quê? – Jared tentou perguntar, todo inocente.

- Sabe, Jay, eu ficaria mais feliz por você, se eu não tivesse medo de se machucar mais ainda. – Chad levou uma mão ao ombro do amigo. – Sério que é uma boa ideia se apaixonar pelo caipira?

Jared desviou o olhar para o amigo. – Somos só amigos, Chad. Nada mais.

- E que parte dessa frase apaga minhas preocupações, exatamente?

Mas Jared só deu de ombros. – Vem, vamos embora.

Os dois seguiram até Jensen, que terminava de guardar seus livros e fechava o armário para, então, seguirem até suas casas.

- Ei, vocês estão sabendo de algum trabalho novo? – Chad perguntou de repente quando alcançaram Jensen. – Mike disse que Tom ia passar alguns dias durante o almoço na biblioteca estudando. Será que algum professor vai marcar um teste surpresa?

- Calma, Chad, que eu não acho que esse seja o caso. – Jared ria ao mesmo tempo em que tentava acalmar o amigo. – E você sabe como é o Tom, sempre recorrendo aos livros quando quer ficar sozinho.

Jensen, que tinha escutado a conversa calado, percebeu a troca de olhares entre os outros dois e ficou curioso. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Jared estava pronto para dizer que não quando Chad o interrompeu. – Digamos que ele se declarou para uma pessoa e não foi correspondido.

- Chad! – Jared repreendeu. – Talvez o Tom não queira que você saia espalhando isso por aí.

- Qual é, Jay? Jensen faz parte do grupo agora, ele pode ficar sabendo dessas coisas. – Chad passou um braço pelos ombros de Jensen, mas este olhava era para Jared.

- Quer dizer que a outra pessoa não sentia o mesmo?

Jared voltou sua atenção para Jensen e podia jurar que o loiro estava lutando contra um sorriso, mas deveria ser provavelmente imaginação. Todavia, Jared olhou bem para Jensen quando respondeu com firmeza. – Não.

Jensen mordeu os lábios e abaixou a cabeça. – Sinto muito por ele.

- Vai dar tudo certo, vocês vão ver. – Chad olhava de Jared para Jensen com um sorriso cheio de significados. – Agora vamos embora de uma vez?

J2~J2~J2

Mas como o resto do dia tinha transcorrido de certa forma bem, Matt, Milo & Cia tinham que se fazer notar mais uma vez. Como um déjà vu do primeiro dia de Jensen na escola, Justin e Jesse estavam esperando por Jared, Chad e Jensen no caminho de casa.

- Por que as moças demoraram tanto? – Justin encontrava-se encostado casualmente ao muro de uma casa. – Retocando a maquiagem?

- Eu sabia que a gente estava se esquecendo de algo. – Jared parou, virando-se para os amigos antes de voltar-se para Justin. – Pode me emprestar a sua, Justin?

- A bicha aqui é você, Padalecki! – Justin gritou e deu um passo para frente, sendo imitado por Jesse.

- Que bom que você esclareceu, pois, por um momento, eu realmente fiquei em dúvida. – Chad retorquiu, trocando um toque com Jared.

- Cuidado, Chad, pois você realmente tem uma boca muito grande. – Jesse fechou uma das mãos em punho e a massageou com a outra.

- Acho que minha namorada acha minha boca muito boa, se é que me entende. – Chad sabia que não tinha muita vantagem sobre o brutamonte do time de basquete, mas ele nunca tinha sido do tipo de mostrar medo.

- E, Jesse, eu se fosse você tomaria cuidado com os anabolizantes. – Jared balançou a cabeça como se estivesse com pena. – Ouvi dizer que deixam os caras com grandes clitóris.

- Seu viado filho de...

- Já chega! – Justin interrompeu a troca de farpas. – Não vimos aqui para isso, Jesse. – Então, virou-se para Jared. – Milo e Matt estão te esperando na praça. Está na hora de colocar a bicha no seu lugar.

- Cara, vocês não se cansam disso? Quantas vezes o Jared vai ter que humilhar vocês no skate para largarem o masoquismo? – Chad tirou onda, mas Justin e Jesse trocaram um olhar e seus sorrisos aumentaram.

- Isso é um não? – Justin riu com o amigo. – Acho que eles estão com medo, Jesse.

Jared virou-se para Jensen, mas este deu de ombros. – Eu posso ir para a casa do Chris sozinho, não tem problema.

- Então, Jay, vamos chutar mais uma vez a bunda desses idiotas? – Chad perguntou animado.

Mas Jared continuou encarando Jensen e quando voltou seu olhar para Justin, só tinha uma resposta em mente. – Não.

- Não?

A resposta pareceu surpreender a todos, mas Jared só sorriu e repetiu aquela pequena palavra. – Não.

- Jay? – Chad parecia incerto com relação ao amigo.

- Eu estou cansado dos joguinhos do Milo. – Jared continuou a responder para Justin. – Então, pode dizer ao _Matt _e _Milo_ que eu não vou mais participar deles e não me importo com o que vocês pensam de mim. Para mim, vocês todos podem se fuder! Vamos embora daqui.

E sem mais nem menos, Jared continuou seu caminho, ignorando os insultos de Justin e Jesse, sendo acompanhado por Chad e Jensen. E o pequeno sorriso no rosto desse último, confirmava que ele tinha feito a escolha certa.

- Cara, eu não sei dizer o que te deu. – Chad ainda olhava para o amigo, espantado. – Mas mandar simplesmente aqueles dois se fuderem foi demais.

- Cala a boca, Chad. – Jensen falou, arrancando uma gargalhada de Jared diante o olhar indignado do amigo.

- É, Chad, você tem razão, Jensen realmente já faz parte do nosso grupo. – Jared continuou tirando sarro.

- Argh... eu não mereço vocês dois! – Chad reclamou, arrancando mais risos.

Jared sabia que não ia ser tão fácil e que ainda tinha que riscar completamente Matt de sua vida, mas ele estava determinado a não se deixar atingir mais. Quanto a Jensen... bem, melhor a amizade do loiro que nada. Pelo menos era disso que ele estava tentando se convencer antes de Chad sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Acho que ele também gosta de você.

Olhando do amigo para Jensen, Jared tentou não se sentir esperançoso, mas o sorriso em seu rosto aumentou.

J2~J2~J2

Jensen, por sua vez, seguiu sua rotina e quando chegaram em casa, foi até a casa de Chris, onde encontrou os amigos e Aldis ensaiando, enquanto Danneel observava do sofá. Sorrindo diante do quadro, Jensen sentou ao lado da ruiva, recebendo um abraço de volta. Mas, ouvindo a melodia tocada, logo se perdeu em seus pensamentos.

- Ei, uma moeda pelo que está passando nessa cabecinha. – Danneel cochichou em seu ouvido, lhe arrancando um sorriso.

- Esse é o problema, eu realmente não sei. – Jensen virou-se para a amiga e não acreditou nas suas palavras seguintes. – Como eu posso saber se gosto de garotas?

Danneel arqueou uma sobrancelha e caiu na gargalhada, recebendo uma reclamação de Chris. – Desculpa, chefinho. – Chris ainda encarou, mas a ruiva só o ignorou e voltou sua atenção para Jensen, que estava vermelho como um tomate. – É sério essa pergunta?

- Não? Sim? – Jensen grunhiu e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

Chris e Steve, que observavam a cena, pararam de tocar preocupados com Jensen. – Tudo bem, Jensen?

- Tá, Steve. – Danneel piscou para Aldis e tentou despreocupar os amigos. – Podem continuar a tocar que Jensen e eu estamos tendo uma conversa particular.

- Danneel! – Jensen reclamou, mas a amiga só revirou os olhos.

- Você quer que eles saibam? – A garota sussurrou e observou a reação do loiro. – Foi o que eu pensei. Então, rapazes, continuem a ensaiar.

Um pouco relutante, Steve puxou novamente o ensaio, mas Chris ainda tinha sua atenção em Jensen, até que esse confirmou que tudo bem.

- Então... – Danneel continuou quando os três voltaram a se focar no ensaio. – Posso saber o porquê da pergunta?

- É só que... eu nunca tive muito contato com garotas antes. Como eu sei se gosto delas? – Jensen tinha uma expressão constrangida.

- Oh, querido, só por me perguntar isso você deveria saber. – Mas Jensen apenas lhe lançou um olhar ainda mais confuso. – Me responda uma coisa. Garotas atraem seu olhar? Do tipo de você para e olha uma garota só para observar como ela é bonita.

- Eu... – Jensen mordeu os lábios, nervoso. – Não? Argh... não sei. Isso é frustrante.

- Ok, vamos fazer assim. – Danneel parou uns segundos, pensativa. – Feche os olhos. Vamos lá, Jensen, feche os olhos. Isso. Agora, pense na primeira pessoa que te vem à mente. Naquela pessoa que você não se importaria de passar a tarde olhando e vendo quanto ela é bonita. Está pensando nela?

- Hum ram. – E Jensen nem precisou se esforçar, fora só preciso lembrar daquela hora de almoço com Jared, onde o loiro estava contente em só observar o moreno falar.

- Ótimo, agora mantenha os olhos fechados e me dê suas mãos. – Danneel mantinha o tom baixo, enquanto levantava as mãos de Jensen. – Pense nessa pessoa.

Danneel ficou, então, calada, deixando Jensen pensar em Jared, fazendo um sorriso surgir em seu rosto. Quando de repente, a ruiva guiou as mãos de Jensen até os seus seios, fazendo-o praticamente pular para longe.

- Mas que porra foi essa? – Chris gritou, fazendo Jensen perceber que não havia mais música.

Jensen abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas não conseguia pensar em nada para falar, até porque Aldis não parecia estar lhe olhando com cara de grandes amigos. Danneel, por sua vez, só se ajeitou no sofá e sorriu para Jensen como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Pela sua reação devo concluir que a pessoa em que pensava não tinha peitos? – A ruiva tinha um sorriso safado no rosto.

- Danneel? – Aldis finalmente direcionou seu olhar para ruiva.

- Nada para se preocupar, Aldis. Só estava ajudando um amigo a ver o óbvio. – A garota respondeu tranquilamente, lançando um beijinho para o baterista.

- E o que seria isso, que você tem peitos? – Chris acusou a garota, que simplesmente lhe deu uma piscadela.

- Jensen, você tá bem? – Steve, que se focava em Jensen, perguntou preocupado.

- Eu... hã... – Jensen balançou a cabeça, tentando por em ordem os pensamentos. – Eu tenho que ir embora.

- Jensen! – Steve voltou a chamar, mas o garoto não parou.

- O que diabos aconteceu aqui, Danneel?

Jensen ainda escutou quando a porta fechou atrás de si, mas ele não ficou para escutar a resposta da amiga, seguindo a entrada do jardim dos Padaleckis, onde se viu paralisado, pois ele não podia entrar ali. Não agora. E se Jared o visse e descobrisse? Pior, e se sua tia ou Jeffrey olhassem para ele e pudessem dizer o que havia acontecido?

- Você pretende ficar a noite toda? – A voz de Steve o sobressaltou. – Desculpe, não foi minha intenção te assustar. Venha.

- Para onde? – Jensen sentia-se assustado, mais pelo que poderia lhe acontecer.

- Só até a caminhonete do Chris, vem.

Sem saber o que fazer e sem coragem para entrar em casa, Jensen resolveu seguir o amigo até a caminhonete, entrando na cabine.

- Você está com medo? – Steve quebrou o silêncio, mas Jensen só manteve a cabeça baixa. – Eu tive. E eu só posso imaginar como deve estar sendo para você agora.

Jensen olhou para o amigo com o as sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão.

- Jensen, se para mim, que fui criado num ambiente onde homossexualismo não era pecado foi assustador, imagine para você? – Steve lhe lançava um sorriso reconfortante. – Você sempre fica se perguntando se eles vão sentir o mesmo quando descobrirem a verdade sobre você.

Jensen lançou um olhar para casa e sentiu uma lágrima descer-lhe o rosto. – Eu não posso perdê-los.

- Você não vai. E nem a nós, seus amigos. – Steve levou uma mão ao ombro de Jensen e tentou confortá-lo. – Você está se esquecendo de que estamos falando de Jeffrey e Sarah, duas pessoas extramente incríveis?

- É diferente.

- Por que você está gostando do Jared? – Jensen virou o rosto tão rápido na direção de Steve que este se perguntou se o loiro não machucou o pescoço. – Você me lembra a mim mesmo quando eu descobri que gostava do Chris.

- Somos só amigos. – Jensen enxugou com uma mão o rastro da lágrima.

- Tem certeza que não podem ser mais? – Jensen já ia negando com a cabeça. – Jensen, eu realmente não acredito que você deva se preocupar com sua tia ou Jeffrey. Eles aceitaram o Jared, não foi mesmo? Claro que eles devem determinar algumas regras, mas...

- Eu não sei se quero gostar do Jared. Eu não devia. – Jensen esfregava as mãos na sua calça jeans.

- Jensen, não há nada de errado com você gostar do Jared. Você precisa começar a acreditar nisso. – Steve parou as mãos de Jensen com as suas. – Amor não conhece gênero. Por que você não fala com Jared...

- Não, não, por favor, Steve. – Só a ideia de Jared descobrir lhe aterrorizava. – Ele não pode saber, nem Jeffrey e Sarah.

- Jen...

- Por favor? – Jensen suplicava.

Steve respirou fundo. – Não cabe a mim contar a ninguém, Jensen, e sim a você. Mas você precisará enfrentar esse medo. Acredite, ninguém é feliz escondendo quem é ou de quem gosta.

- Mesmo se não é correspondido?

Steve sorriu, triste. – Mesmo, porque até então você estará preso no "se". Fique calmo, vá para casa e tente colocar os pensamentos em ordem para decidir o que fazer. Mas nunca se esqueça que não há nada de errado com você, ok? E esqueça sobre a Danneel, ela tem a maluca teoria que nenhum cara hétero resistiria aos seus peitos.

- Obrigado, Steve. – Jensen ofereceu um pequeno sorriso, mas verdadeiro, em agradecimento.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Primeiramente, mil desculpas! Acontece que eu fiquei sem computador, então, me vir impossibilitada de continuar o capítulo que eu já tinha começado. Só espero que vocês não tenham desistido da fic e que o capítulo valha a demora. Obrigada a todos por continuarem me acompanhando. Beijos.

*** Crisro, **pois é o Matt voltou. As vezes eu acho que gosto de complicar as coisas até para mim, mas não se preocupe que o confronto entre Matt e Jared vai acontecer, eu só quero que isso aconteça com um Jared mais certo do que quer, o que não é esse filho de uma... Já sobre o beijo com o Tom, eu vejo que ele pegou um Jared de surpresa e pelo fato deles serem amigos e de certa forma se gostarem o meu lindo pensou em dar uma chance, só que nem ele tinha percebido como já estava gostando do loiro. A Danneel está sim com o Aldis, mas espero que você não tenha ficado com muito ciúmes nesse capítulo. Ela é doida mais é inofensiva. Quanto ao Jeffrey e Jared, você falou tudo, eles vão ter que encontrar um meio termo, mas acredito que eles são capazes disso. Alguma dúvida de como a mão do Jensen era maluca? E como você viu, o surto finalmente chegou, porque mesmo ele considerando gostar do Jared a ficha de ser gay, algo "pecaminoso", não tinha caído ainda. Sobre o pai do Jensen, não tenho nenhum ideia de trazer ele de volta, não. Obrigada, tou amando suas reviews e não me importo com o tamanho lol. Beijos

*** Haley, **eu entendo muito bem seu ponto de vista, mas eu vejo isso como não uma questão de escolha, mas fato, a pessoa é assim ou não é. E Jensen finalmente está aprendendo quem ele é e, principalmente, que ele pode ser quem ele é. Independente dele ficar com Jared, eu veria ficando com garotas uma forma de não se aceitar e negar sua pessoa, entende? E sim, Jared é mais sabido e menos inocente que o Jared, mas eu gosto desse equilíbrio e de um aprender as coisas com o outro, sem pressa. E fico ainda mais feliz por você dizer que mesmo assim vai continuar a acompanhar minha fic. Obrigada.

*** Lene, **eu tou me focando muito nos dois agora, mas não pretendo esquecer as outras tramas da fic. E Jensen nunca pensou que sua tia fosse tão diferente da mãe, então, ele ficou no começo receoso, esperando o outro sapato cair. Graças a Deus, que a vida dele finalmente está melhorando. Obrigada, linda. Beijos.

*** Caio, **pronto, pronto, pronto! Meu computador voltou! E aqui está o novo capítulo. Espero que goste. Abraço.


	19. Chapter 19

"**Behind the Shadows"**

AUTORA: **Larysam**

BETA: Vitória

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem *sad face*. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**Homofobia, bullying, preconceito e violência**_.

RESUMO**: Jared tinha uma vida normal, mas sua mãe o abandonou, seu pai arranjou uma nova namorada, Sarah, e uma gangue da escola vive pegando no seu pé e nos de seus amigos. Já não bastasse a relação complicada com o pai, o sobrinho de Sarah, agora órfão, vai morar com eles. Jared quer distância de Jensen, um garoto estranho, calado e que parece ter medo da própria sombra. Na verdade, Jared só quer que sua vida volte a ser como antes. – Padackles AU**

**Capítulo 19**

Jared observou Jensen seguir para a casa de Chris até este sumir de vista, antes de se virar para Chad, que estava ao seu lado, e dar-lhe um murro no ombro.

- Ei! – Chad levou uma mão ao ombro. – O que foi que eu fiz agora?

- Você se acha um palhaço, né? – Jared falava ao mesmo tempo em que começava a fazer seu caminho até em casa. – Mas isso não tem graça.

- Oh, amigão, eu geralmente te entendo muito bem. Melhor até que você mesmo, às vezes. – O loiro seguia a um passo atrás. – Mas, nesse exato momento, você vai ter que desenhar o que diabos você está falando.

- Jensen! – Jared virou-se e sussurrou o nome.

- Ahhhh... claro. – Chad observou o amigo, como se esperando uma explicação. – O que é que tem ele?

Jared grunhiu e entrou em casa, subindo as escadas dois degraus de uma vez. Quando entrou no quarto, esperou Chad entrar, fechou a porta e jogou sua mochila na cama ao lado do loiro, que já se colocava bem à vontade.

- Então? – Chad ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando que o moreno continuasse.

- Você com suas piadas. Eu sei que minhas chances de rolar alguma coisa com o Jensen estão abaixo de zero, mas não precisa ficar tirando sarro da minha cara. – Jared se jogou na poltrona do computador.

- Sério, Jay, eu não sei do que você está falando. – Chad virou-se na cama para encarar o amigo, apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

- Qual é, Chad? Uma hora você me fala como eu adoro coisas complicadas e que eu não tenho nenhuma chance com o Jensen, então, do nada você me diz que ele parece gostar de mim? – Jared ergueu as duas mãos. – Vamos lá, pode pisar.

Chad se jogou na cama, gargalhando, fazendo o moreno cruzar os braços e fechar a cara. Depois de algum tempo foi que o loiro conseguiu controlar o riso. – Cara, você está tão a fim do Jensen que nem percebeu que ele estava com ciúmes?

Jared balançou a cabeça, confuso. – Do que você está falando?

- Vai me dizer que você não percebeu como ele tentou esconder que estava aliviado por você ter dado o fora no Tom?

- Você está maluco! Jensen nem sabe que eu era a pessoa de quem o Tom estava a fim.

- Oh, meu amigo, pela reação dele e pelos olhinhos brilhantes e apaixonados dele, eu acredito que ele sabia muito bem. – Chad levou as duas mãos ao queixo e piscou os olhos.

Jared jogou uma almofada em Chad. – Você é um idiota, isso sim!

- Ou isso ou ele estava aliviado pelo Tom continuar solteiro. – O loiro pegou a almofada e a colocou sobre a cabeça, mas quando lançou um olhar para o amigo, grunhiu. – Ah não, você não está considerando mesmo a hipótese do Jensen gostar do Tom, está?

- Não tinha como ele saber que fui eu quem deu o fora no Tom. – Jared franziu o cenho, pensativo. – E se você está certo sobre ele ter ficado aliviado...

- Ou ele simplesmente percebeu que o Tom estava arrastando um para você e juntou dois mais dois. – Chad sentou-se, encarando o amigo.

- Você, que conhece nós dois há mais tempo, não percebeu nada. Como ele, que começou a andar com a gente agora, poderia saber, Chad? – E a expressão de cachorro que caiu do carro da mudança denunciava o que Jared estava pensando.

- Não sei, Jay. – Chad já não estava achando o assunto tão divertido, principalmente porque a intenção era zoar o amigo, e não colocá-lo para baixo. – Talvez seja como dizem, às vezes uma pessoa de fora consegue perceber essas coisas com mais facilidade.

- Ótimo. – Jared balançou a cabeça e riu sem humor. – Ou o cara de quem eu tou gostando é hétero ou ele é gay e está gostando de um dos meus amigos.

- Ei, eu ainda posso estar certo que é de você que ele gosta. – Mas agora nem o loiro soava tão certo assim.

- Com a minha sorte. – Jared murmurou para si mesmo. – Vamos jogar algo e deixar isso para lá.

- Uma rodada de guitar hero? – Chad não insistiu no assunto, sabendo que isso só iria chatear ainda mais o amigo.

- Não. – Jared se levantou e foi ligar o computador. – No momento, quero jogar outra coisa.

Chad pegou o controle que o outro lhe jogou e olhou para a tela. – Mortal Kombat? Tem certeza que não quer tentar um jogo que melhore sua autoestima?

Jared sorriu e revirou os olhos. – Vamos ver quem vai ficar com a autoestima baixa.

Os dois começaram a jogar, e Chad logo estava atiçando Jared e fazendo piadas ou apostas. E, em momentos assim, Jared apreciava ter Chad como amigo.

J2~J2~J2

Os garotos estavam entretidos no jogo quando Jeffrey entrou no quarto, após uma rápida batida, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu desviar a atenção dos dois.

- Ei, garotos! – Jeffrey se manteve a porta.

- Oi, senhor P. – Chad respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que fazia um movimento brusco com a mão. – Ei, isso não vale!

- Claro que vale! – Jared sorria. – Talvez se você prestasse mais atenção...

- Culpa do seu pai. – Chad choramingou.

- Como é que é, Chad? – Jeffrey colocou uma expressão séria e cruzou os braços.

Chad olhou assustado para o adulto, sem jeito. – Eu não quis... quer dizer, nem atrapalhou tanto assim.

Jeffrey, por sua vez, olhou de Chad para a televisão, e sorriu. – Acho que você acabou de perder mais uma rodada, Chad.

- Quê? – Chad virou-se rapidamente, mas não havia mais nada para fazer. – Droga!

- Acho que eu ganhei o desempate, Chad. – Jared, só então, se virou para Jeffrey. – Valeu, pai!

Jeffrey sorriu e piscou de volta para Jared, o que não passou despercebido pelo loiro. – Ei! Isso é trapaça, seu pai me atrapalhou de propósito!

- Chad, pelo que vi do jogo, você não estava se saindo muito bem antes de eu chegar. – Disse, tentando se defender.

- Nem venha com essa desculpa, senhor P. – Chad jogou o controle de lado e cruzou os braços, numa perfeita imagem de uma criança de sete anos chateada. – Vamos ter que repetir essa quinta rodada depois, Jay. Esse desempate não valeu.

- Deixa de ser chorão. – Jared empurrou o amigo. – Não tenho culpa se você se distrai com facilidade.

- Ok, Chad. – Jeffrey trocou um olhar com o filho antes de continuar. – E se eu falar que vim aqui dizer que o jantar está pronto e que hoje é pizza, você me desculpa?

O loiro ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, interessado. – Por acaso vocês não pediram frango com catupiry, pediram?

Jared revirou os olhos e Jeffrey riu. – Por acaso, eu imaginei que você estaria jantando conosco.

- Você é o máximo, senhor P! – Chad abriu um enorme sorriso e fez o caminho até as escadas, gritando sobre o ombro. – Totalmente perdoado!

- Viu? Eu sou o máximo. – Jeffrey virou-se, sorrindo para o filho.

- Oh meu Deus! – Jared colocou um tom nitidamente exagerado. – Você vai ficar se achando agora, não vai?

- O que, você não me acha o máximo? – Terminou, levando uma mão ao peito.

Jared apenas abriu um sorriso e se levantou, seguindo até o pai. – Vem, vamos antes que o Chad coma tudo.

Mas Jeffrey parou o filho antes deste passar pela porta. – Como foi seu dia?

- Uh... normal, nada de mais. – Jared não estava gostando da direção do assunto.

Jeffrey suspirou. – Misha me ligou.

- Ah. – O mais novo mordeu levemente os lábios. "Sim, exatamente o assunto que imaginei", pensou.

- Você não pretendia me contar sobre o Boemer? – Mas o filho só abaixou a cabeça. – Jared, como eu posso ajudar se você não fala comigo?

- Eu é que tenho que resolver isso, pai. – Jared levantou a cabeça para dar um pequeno sorriso.

- Mas não precisa tentar resolver tudo sozinho. – Jeffrey se sentou na cama e indicou para Jared fazer o mesmo. – Eu quero te ajudar. Até porque isso é sério.

Jared concordou. – Eu sei.

- Eu bem que gostaria de poder dar a surra que cada um desses garotos está precisando, mas... – Jeffrey ficou satisfeito em arrancar um começo de um sorriso do filho – como eu sei que você não vai querer isso, eu peço para que, pelo menos, me deixe informado para que eu consiga fazer o mínimo que está ao meu alcance.

- Eu não preciso que fique mandando o Misha me vigiar ou qualquer outro professor. – Jared reclamou num murmuro.

- Ei, esse problema não é só seu, mas da escola. – Jeffrey fez questão de manter contato com Jared para que este entendesse. – Eu, como pai, quero saber que a escola não só não admite, como também repreende esses comportamentos. – Parou por uns segundos, respirando fundo. – Eu me sinto o pior pai do mundo às vezes, por não poder fazer mais.

- Não, não, pai. – Jared balançava a cabeça freneticamente. – Você é o melhor pai que eu poderia querer.

- Então, me deixa ajudar? – Jeffrey colocou uma mão no ombro do filho. – Fale comigo sobre o que está acontecendo para tentarmos resolver isso juntos e da forma certa. Se é que tem uma. – Jared concordou com a cabeça e Jeffrey puxou o filho para um abraço. – Você pode conversar comigo sobre o que quiser, filho.

- Eu sei.

- Ok, então. – Jeffrey depositou um beijo na cabeça de Jared e o soltou do abraço. – Agora, melhor irmos, que é capaz de não encontrarmos mais nada.

Jared aceitou a deixa para tornar a conversa mais leve e riu, continuando a piada. – Conhecendo o Chad...

Os dois trocaram olhares e correram até a escada, meio que apostando corrida entre eles.

J2~J2~J2

Jensen escutou risos quando entrou em casa e percebeu que estes vinham da sala de jantar. O clima calmo e animado só fez seu nervosismo aumentar, pois, mesmo levando em consideração os argumentos de Steve, o medo de perder tudo isso persistia. Jensen sabia que, de certa forma, seus receios eram irracionais, afinal Jeffrey e Sarah não eram nada parecidos com sua mãe, mas a parte irracional temia que, quando eles soubessem a verdade sobre ele, eles enxergassem nele o que sua mãe tanto aclamava como errado e pecaminoso.

Lançando um olhar em direção à sala de jantar, Jensen decidiu subir para o seu quarto, ao invés de estragar o clima com o seu humor. Uma vez lá em cima, Jensen fechou a porta, mas não fez questão de ligar a luz, preferindo dar a impressão de que o quarto encontrava-se vazio, antes de caminhar até a janela para observar as estrelas.

Pensando em sua situação, Jensen não podia deixar de achar irônico, pois ele sempre quis se livrar da presença sufocante da mãe e, agora que está livre, ele próprio fica se prendendo a ela. Ele se lembrou do beijo que Jason tinha lhe dado. Na época, ele tinha se concentrado tanto em como tinha se sentido apavorado e culpado, sabendo que sua mãe iria ficar com raiva, que nem ousara sequer pensar se havia sentido outra coisa.

Afastando-se da janela, Jensen ajoelhou perante a cama e encostou os cotovelos sobre esta, preparando-se para fazer algo que desde a morte de sua mãe não fazia: rezar. Não é que ele não quisesse ter nada mais a ver com a religião, é só que, com sua mãe, rezar tinha se tornado algo mecânico e obrigatório, e Jensen sabia que seria errado continuar fazendo assim. Mas, naquele instante, ele sentiu a necessidade de rezar e pedir para saber o que fazer ou, pelo menos, para ter a coragem de fazer o certo, já que não iria lhe fazer bem algum continuar como estava.

J2~J2~J2

Após sua pequena, mas sincera oração, Jensen tinha se sentido mais calmo e resolvera puxar uma cadeira até a janela e deixar seus pensamentos vagarem enquanto observava as estrelas. Ele tinha perdido completamente a noção do tempo quando houve uma leve batida na porta e, em seguida, Sarah entrou no quarto, fechando a porta.

- Ei. – Sarah o cumprimentou com um pequeno sorriso. – Eu pensei ter te visto subir quando fui na cozinha pegar os guardanapos. – A única resposta que Sarah conseguiu foi um balançar de cabeça. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sarah cortou o resto da distância, indo sentar na cama em frente ao sobrinho, que mordia os lábios, hesitante. Mas ela não pressionou, apenas ficou esperando que Jensen tomasse sua decisão.

- Eu gosto de garotos. – Jensen murmurou após cinco minutos de silêncio, os quais ele tinha passado pensando em como começar a conversa, só para soltar a bomba assim. Grunhindo, Jensen escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

A tia demorou um pouco para reagir, sendo pega completamente de surpresa, mas ver Jensen penalizado daquele jeito foi suficiente. – Ei, Jensen, faça isso. Vamos, olhe para mim, por favor. – E esperou que o sobrinho, ainda meio cabisbaixo, levantasse o olhar. Sorriu. – Venha aqui.

Jensen observou a tia indicar o espaço na cama ao seu lado, então ele se levantou, para ser envolvido num confortante abraço, que fez as lágrimas surgirem.

- Shh... tudo bem, querido. – Sarah acariciava os cabelos do sobrinho com uma mão. – Está tudo bem.

Mesmo com as palavras carinhosas e reconfortantes, Jensen não conseguia parar as lágrimas. Parecia que elas representavam não só seus recentes medos, mas tudo que lhe havia acontecido, e o carinho da tia só as ajudavam a brotar.

Mesmo depois que Jensen finalmente se acalmou e parou de chorar, Sarah continuava a confortá-lo da forma como uma mãe sabe fazer.

- Me desculpe. – Jensen murmurou quando se afastou, enxugando o rosto com as costas da mão.

Sarah balançou a cabeça com uma expressão admirada. – Quando você vai aprender que só precisa pedir desculpas quando fizer algo errado? – E Jensen corou em resposta.

- Então você não está com raiva? – Jensen brincava com a barra da camisa, enquanto falava. – Não acha... errado eu ser gay?

- Não, querido. – Sarah o puxou e o fez deitar na cama com a cabeça em suas pernas, de forma que pudesse acariciar seus cabelos. – Não vou dizer que não fiquei surpresa, mas isso não muda o fato de que você é um garoto maravilhoso, a quem aprendi a amar.

- Eu tava com medo. – Jensen fechou os olhos, como se tivesse medo da própria admissão.

- Mas por quê? – Sarah parou o movimento de sua mão nos cabelos do sobrinho, fazendo este abrir os olhos. – Você sabe sobre o Jared e que nem Jeffrey nem eu nunca tivemos problemas com relação a isso. Sem contar o Steve.

- Eu sei. – Jensen suspirou. – Mas eu tinha medo de que quando eu falasse isso, vocês pensassem de mim tudo de errado que minha mãe sempre falou que havia comigo e não me quisessem mais. Um mau garoto.

Sarah sentiu a raiva contra sua irmã crescendo e fechou os olhos, contando até dez para então responder a Jensen. – Jensen, me escute com atenção, está bem? – Esperou o sobrinho concordar. – Há realmente alguém muito errado, mas essa pessoa não é você, querido, mas minha irmã. Se eu sinto raiva de alguém é dela, por ter te tratado assim.

Jensen focou o olhar na parede à sua frente, pensando no que a tia tinha acabado de dizer. Era tão anormal a ideia de ter algo errado com sua mãe e não com ele, que Jensen estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade em acreditar. Mas deveria ser verdade, pois não era possível, tantas pessoas estarem erradas a respeito.

- Você vai contar ao Jeffrey? – Jensen foi quem voltou a quebrar o silêncio.

- Você quer que eu conte? – Sarah tinha voltado a acariciar-lhe os cabelos.

Jensen pensou por um segundo. – Quero. É mais do que justo ele saber, afinal ele me aceitou em sua casa.

- Jensen, você não precisa se sentir forçado a contar isso a ninguém. – E a tia brincou com a ponta do nariz do garoto. – Jeffrey não vai ficar com raiva por você ter esperado até estar pronto.

- Tudo bem, você pode contar para ele. – E se apressou em complementar. – Mas só para ele. Não para o Jared!

Sarah pareceu um pouco desconfiada com a reação. – Tudo bem, eu não vou contar para o Jared, mas... Jensen, está tudo bem entre vocês dois? Tem algum motivo para você não querer contar ao Jared? Digo, se ele está pegando no seu pé de alguma forma, eu posso conversar com ele.

- Não, ele e eu estamos nos dando bem. – Jensen mordeu os lábios e evitou o olhar da tia. – Eu só não quero contar a ele ainda.

- Tudo bem. – Sarah pareceu satisfeita que não havia nenhum desentendimento entre os garotos. – Mas qualquer coisa você pode sempre falar comigo. E Jensen... estou orgulhosa de você. – Jensen arregalou os olhos para a tia, fazendo-a sorrir. – Não é todo mundo que tem a coragem de se assumir para a família, principalmente com a louca da minha irmã.

- Mas eu estava morrendo de medo. – Jensen não podia evitar contestar.

- E mesmo assim você me contou. – Sarah depositou um beijo na testa do sobrinho. – Você não se dá o crédito que merece. E eu não quero ouvir uma palavra do contrário.

Jensen, que estava prestes a negar, sorriu e ficou calado. Ele nunca tinha se sentido tão amado e querido antes. E foi com uma expressão calma e despreocupada que Jensen adormeceu, sentindo as carícias de sua tia.

J2~J2~J2

Jensen tinha tido uma noite de sono tão tranquila que quase perdeu a hora na manhã seguinte. Por isso, quando entrou na cozinha, encontrou todos praticamente terminando seus cafés.

- Bom dia, querido. – Sarah foi até ele, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha. – Dormiu bem?

- Bem até demais, pelo jeito. – Jensen respondeu sem jeito. – Estou atrasado.

- Eu já ia mandar o JT te acordar. – Jeffrey lhe sorriu e deu uma piscada, o que fez Jensen pensar que sua tia o tinha contado. – Mas não se preocupe com a hora, porque vocês vão comigo. – Então, Jeffrey voltou sua atenção para Jared. – Tenho que falar com o diretor Beaver.

Jensen observou Jared revirar os olhos, mas fora o breve cumprimentar de cabeça, o moreno não tinha tentado começar nenhuma conversa. Jensen começou a ficar nervoso, será que sua tia tinha contado a Jared também? Não, ela não iria, não depois dele ter pedido que não. Será que ele descobriu mesmo assim? Steve e Chris descobriram antes mesmo dele, Jared pode ter percebido também.

Enquanto tomava seu café, Jensen lançava olhares preocupados para Jared, mas este não demorou muito à mesa, subindo para terminar de se arrumar e pegar suas coisas. Só que Jensen não ficou para trás, ele tomou seu café quente o mais rápido que pode antes de falar para sua tia que estava sem fome e seguir o mesmo caminho que Jared. Jeffrey e Sarah apenas trocaram olhares e deram de ombros.

Quando Jensen escovou os dentes e pegou sua mochila, ele não encontrou Jared mais no andar de cima, mas sim sentado nos degraus da varanda com a mochila sobre um ombro, skate na mão e olhar distante.

- Ei. – Jensen falou, sentando-se ao lado do moreno, tentando agir naturalmente. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Jared, por sua vez, manteve o olhar distante. – Eu sei de quem você está gostando.

Os olhos de Jensen arregalaram e ele sentiu o coração disparar. – Sa... sabe?

Só então, Jared virou-se e analisou a reação de Jensen, dando um triste sorriso. – Bem, sua reação só confirma minha suspeita.

Jensen engoliu em seco, mas aceitou que não havia como negar. – É. Eu ainda estou assimilando tudo e sei que deve ser estranho, mas espero que isso não atrapalhe nossa amizade.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Jensen. – Jared tentou aliviar o clima, batendo seu ombro com o do loiro. – Eu também não quero perder sua amizade, então você não precisa se preocupar comigo.

Jensen concordou, mas tinha uma expressão pensativa. – Ainda é tudo tão confuso. Digo, eu sei agora o que eu sinto, mas o mais difícil é acreditar que não tem nada de errado nisso.

- Você pretende contar para o meu pai e a Sarah?

- Já contei para minha tia, mas seu pai também já sabe. – Jensen pegou uma pequena pedra e jogou na grama.

- Cara, você tem coragem. – Jared voltou sua atenção para o skate em sua mão. – Eu mesmo só contei aos meus pais muito tempo depois, e só porque a escola toda descobriu.

- Eu não me senti muito corajoso ontem, porém. – Jensen sorriu para Jared e este lhe sorriu de volta. E dessa vez o sorriso foi aquele com as covinhas. Tanto que Jensen se deixou perder um pouco nele, não prestando atenção no que Jared falava.

- Mas você foi. – Jensen sentiu mais do que viu Jared passear o olhar sobre seu rosto. – E se você ainda está se sentindo confuso, aconselho a não se envolver de cara como eu fiz. Porém, você além de corajoso, também tem mais bom gosto do que eu. Então, se rolar, você está seguro. Tom é um cara legal, ele vai saber respeitar seu tempo.

A menção de Tom trouxe Jensen de volta para a conversa. Ele franziu o cenho, confuso. – Tom?

Mas, nessa hora, Jeffrey apareceu, falando para os dois entrarem na caminhonete, acabando com qualquer chance que Jensen tivesse de perguntar a Jared o que Tom tinha a ver com o que eles estavam conversando.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Eu tentei terminar no sábado, mas não me foi possível, mesmo assim, comparando com a demora do último capítulo, esse não demorou tanto assim. Eu não vou tentar dizer quantos capítulos restam, pois sempre me vejo prolongando a história ou não conseguindo correr, seja lá qual foi o caso, mas posso afirmar que a fic está perto do seu desfecho. E é claro que eu tinha que complicar um pouquinho, como já escutei em algum canto, "nada está bem até tudo está bem" (isso faz algum sentindo?). Enfim, espero continuar agradando.

*** Casammy**, é isso mesmo, eu vejo que Jared começou a segurar as rédeas de sua vida e está decidindo por ao invés de viver se defendendo, não se deixar a ofender. O garoto está crescendo lol. Já Jensen está se descobrindo, mas ele ainda precisa se livrar de todas as amarras que sua mãe lhe colocou. Obrigada, beijo.

*** Soniama,**que saber disso, me alivia e me dá uma pressãosinha também para escrever. E desculpas por fazer você ficar olhando por atualização todos os dias. Quanto ao romântica, não sei se deu para perceber, mas você não é a única. Sabe, que esse crescimento e mudança dos dois é a parte mais difícil para mim, por isso me anima muito saber que estou fazendo alguma coisa certa em relação a isso. Agora, até parece que Mil e Matt vão deixar como está, se essa quietude dos dois traz alguma coisa é desconfiança. Jensen está com medo do que está sentindo, mas está começando a acreditar que não tem nada de errado. E o Jared aprendeu da pior forma que ele tem mais controle quando assume quem é, o que sente e em quem confiar. Jeffrey e os amigos são a grande a razão para ele não ter fugido. Fico muito feliz por você gostar do Jared, pois eu lhe entendo muito bem. Obrigada, beijos.

*** Crisro,**ainda bem que vale a demora, mas prometo tentar não demora tanto assim de novo. Agora, imagina a cara dos dois na hora que Jared pegou na mão do loiro. E não liga, eu gosto também =p. Só uma pena o Misha ter terminado como professor nessa minha fic porque ele termina aparecendo pouco, mas quando aparece, eu tento fazer valer a aparição. Essa cena que você transcreveu só me lembra aquela foto deles na primeira temporada em que Jared devia estar falando alguma coisa e Jensen tinha a mão no queixo e olhava para Jared com tanta atenção *-*. E o Matt nunca esteve mais próximo de uma página virada lol. Eu adoro o Chad e ele pode até ser o cupido dos dois, mas eu só consigo imaginá-lo como aquele cupido trapalhão que bagunça, bagunça, mas no fim consegue fazer algo certo. Danneel, para mim, é aquela amiga maluquinha que todos nós temos. Ela e Chad até que fazem um par nas maluquices rsrs. E como eu digo, Jensen sabe que está tudo bem, mas uma coisa é acreditar e não temer que sua sorte volte a mudar. Steve é demais, vamos ver se o Chris vai continuar cometendo o erro de deixá-lo escapar. Obrigada, beijos.

*** Cleia**, obrigada, querida. Beijo.


	20. Chapter 20

"**Behind the Shadows"**

AUTORA: **Larysam**

BETA: Vitória

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem *sad face*. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**Homofobia, bullying, preconceito e violência**_.

RESUMO**: Jared tinha uma vida normal, mas sua mãe o abandonou, seu pai arranjou uma nova namorada, Sarah, e uma gangue da escola vive pegando no seu pé e nos de seus amigos. Já não bastasse a relação complicada com o pai, o sobrinho de Sarah, agora órfão, vai morar com eles. Jared quer distância de Jensen, um garoto estranho, calado e que parece ter medo da própria sombra. Na verdade, Jared só quer que sua vida volte a ser como antes. – Padackles AU**

**Capítulo 20**

Quando chegaram à escola, Jensen não teve nenhuma chance de falar a sós com Jared, pois Chad estava com eles assim que pisaram nos degraus da escola, conversando e fazendo as piadas de sempre. E quando parecia que eles iam ficar sozinhos, pois Sandy chegou e puxou o namorado para conversar ou namorar, quem sabe, Tom apareceu, chamando Jared para falarem a sós.

Evitando um suspiro, Jensen indicou que tudo bem e Jared seguiu Tom, o deixando seguir sozinho até seu armário.

- Tudo bem que o fato de alguém não gostar desses meus bebês é uma pena, mas você não precisa ficar tão arrasado, Jensen. – Danneel apareceu do nada ao seu lado.

- Oi, Danni. – Jensen a cumprimentou com um meio sorriso.

- O quê? É com essa animação que você me cumprimenta? – Danneel colocou as mãos na cintura. – Eu tive que escutar o Aldis alugando o meu ouvido por meia hora por ter deixado você pegar nos meus seios e você fala assim comigo?

- Droga, Danneel. – Jensen não tinha, em nenhum instante, pensado em Aldis e que ele poderia ter ficado com raiva. – Aldis deve me odiar.

- Nah, eu expliquei a ele a situação, mas ele não quer mais saber de eu colocar minha teoria em prática. E além do mais, só os primeiros trinta minutos foram ruins. – Danneel sorria como se estivesse satisfeita consigo mesma, mas logo ela ficou séria. – Agora é sério, Jen, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, quer dizer... não sei. – Jensen pegou seus livros e olhou para o relógio, vendo que ainda tinham vinte minutos para o toque. – Vamos sair daqui.

Danneel acompanhou Jensen até um lugar mais reservado e livre dos ouvidos fofoqueiros da escola. – Ok, explique.

- Saber que eu gosto de... você sabe. – Jensen fez um movimento com a mão.

- Garotos, sei. – Danneel revirou os olhos. – Continue.

- É, isso. Bem, isso devia tornar as coisas mais simples, mas só as deixou mais complicadas. – Jensen encostou a cabeça na parede em que estava encostado. – Digo, eu sei que estou gostando do Jared de um jeito diferente, mas não sei se quero tentar algo. Só de pensar me dá um frio na barriga. E para complicar, Jared parece pensar que eu devo ficar com o Tom.

- Tom, Tom... alto, moreno, olhos azuis, gostoso? – Danneel falava como se tentasse lembrar quem era Tom, e quando Jensen confirmou, abriu um sorriso malicioso. – Não é de todo uma má ideia. – Jensen apenas lançou um olhar. – Ok, não é uma boa ideia.

- Ele é legal, mas...

- Sem frio na barriga? – Danneel esperou Jensen confirmar. – Sabe, Jensen, esse frio na barriga não é um sinal ruim, pelo contrário.

- Não sei. – Jensen suspirou. – Só a ideia de tentar algo me assusta e parece errada.

- Jensen, não tem nada de errado. – Danneel tentou confortá-lo com uma mão no ombro, mas só conseguiu arrancar um grunhindo frustrado, pois ficar escutando a frase não estava ajudando.

- Eu sei! Só que não é tão fácil assim. – Jensen esfregou o rosto com as mãos.

- Ok, tudo isso está muito recente, até ontem você não tinha percebido que estava gostando do Jared de forma diferente, nem o que isso significava. – Danneel estava tentando entender como devia ser realmente difícil para o Jensen. – Acho que o melhor mesmo é vocês só ficarem na amizade por enquanto. Até você se acostumar com tudo isso e, principalmente, parar de lutar contra o que sente e aceitar.

Jensen respirou fundo e expirou lentamente. – Bem, pelo menos quanto à parte do ficar amigos, não vou ter que me preocupar.

- Sim, o Tom. – Danneel entortou o nariz. – De onde o Jared tirou essa ideia de você ficar com o Tom?

- Boa pergunta. – Jensen deu de ombros e o sinal tocou. – Vamos, a aula vai começar.

- Ou a gente pode matar aula? – Danneel perguntou esperançosa, mas Jensen apenas a puxou pelo braço. – Você é tão certinho que chega a ser chato às vezes.

Mas Jensen sorriu e continuou a fazer seu caminho. Ele daria um jeito de conversar com Jared depois.

J2~J2~J2

Jared não conseguia evitar ficar um pouco sem jeito perto de Jensen. Era interessante, mas ele se sentia mais a vontade quando pensava que o loiro era hétero, pois saber que Jensen estava se descobrindo gay e por causa do Tom, o incomodava e o deixava enciumado. Mas ele tinha falado sério quando disse que queria que continuassem amigos, então, teria que arranjar um jeito lidar com seus sentimentos.

Estava tão distraído que nem percebeu que o falatório do Chad tinha cessado e quando olhou em volta, viu Sandy arrastando o namorado para longe e Jensen o observando sem jeito.

- Jared, eu...

Jensen começou, mas parou quando viu Tom se aproximar e Jared não pode evitar ressentir a chegada do amigo, o que só o deixou se sentindo ainda mais culpado.

- Ei, Jensen. – Tom cumprimentou primeiro o loiro, então, voltou-se para Jared. – Podemos conversar?

Jared olhou para Jensen, mas este tinha abaixado o olhar. E o moreno só pode pensar que a timidez era por causa de Tom.

- Tudo bem, Jay. – Jensen murmurou, dando de ombros. – A gente se fala depois.

- Ok. – Jared concordou e acompanhou Tom para um lado mais reservado. – O que foi? – E ele próprio achou o tom um pouco grosseiro.

Tom suspirou, mas não parecia muito surpreso. – Eu sei que você está chateado e eu queria pedir desculpas.

- Tom... – Jared não sabia muito bem a que o amigo estava se referindo, Tom não tinha culpa por quem Jensen estava gostando, assim como ele próprio não tinha culpa de Tom gostar dele. E isso não era um verdadeiro triângulo amoroso?

- Não, Jared. – Tom o interrompeu, erguendo uma mão. – A gente combinou de continuar amigos e, na primeira oportunidade, eu o evitei. Mas, por um lado foi bom.

- Eu realmente sei como é difícil, Tom. Não irei ficar chateado por causa disso. – Tom apenas o olhou, fazendo Jared rir sem graça. – Desculpa pela forma como falei, mas isso foi outra coisa e terminei descontando em você. Foi mal.

- Bom, até porque eu queria que você soubesse que eu vou dar uma chance a Erica. – Tom riu e levou uma mão a nuca.

E isso tinha surpreendido Jared, mas ele resolveu brincar. – Já me esqueceu?

Tom devolveu um pequeno sorriso. – Não. Eu sempre gostei dela, mas gostei mais de você. – Jared não soube o que responder, mas Tom não deixou o clima ficar desconfortável. – De qualquer maneira, tentando me esconder de você na biblioteca, eu esbarrei nela, e a gente ficou um tempão conversando. Ela é bonita e divertida, bem... por que não? Quem sabe não dá certo?

- Você merece encontrar alguém especial. – Jared levou uma mão ao ombro do amigo. – Outro além de mim, claro.

Tom riu e balançou a cabeça. – Deus, o que foi que eu vi em você, mesmo?

- Você não quer que eu comece uma lista, quer? – Jared tinha uma expressão desafiadora.

Os dois pararam, ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos e quando o sinal tocou, trocaram um sorriso, como se selando silenciosamente o compromisso de realmente manterem a amizade.

- Melhor irmos andando. – Tom apontou o caminho que iria seguir e Jared o acompanhou. – Só mais uma pergunta. Quando vai fazer algo em relação ao Jensen?

- Huh? – Foi a única reação de Jared.

Tom sorriu. – Eu sei, agora, que você gosta dele. E ele gosta de você. – E então abaixou ainda mais a voz. – Eu ficava com ciúmes quando o pegava te encarando. Foi um dos motivos de eu ter te atacado. – Tom olhou para Jared e riu sem graça. – Tentando bater a concorrência.

- Do que você tá falando? Jensen não gosta de mim. – Jared balançava a cabeça freneticamente. – Ele gosta de você. Ele me disse isso.

- De mim? – E agora Tom riu com gosto. – Não, não. Sem jeito. – Tom controlou o riso e encarou o amigo. – Vai me dizer que ele te disse com todas as palavras que gosta de mim?

Jared já ia respondendo, quando parou. – Bem... não com todas as palavras, mas estava implícito.

- Como eu deixei o espaço livre, mesmo... – Tom suspirou e murmurou para si mesmo antes de voltar sua atenção para Jared. – Jay, eu se fosse você seguiria seu próprio conselho e conversaria com o Jensen. Eu tenho certeza de que não era a mim que ele se referia quando vocês conversaram. E para não restar dúvida, peça para ele dizer o nome da pessoa.

- Tom, eu não sei se...

Tom interrompeu o amigo novamente, afinal já tinha sido muito dar aquele conselho para o garoto do qual ele gosta. – Jay, isso é só o que eu acho que você deve fazer. Agora, eu tenho que ir se não o professor Mosby vai querer me dar uma lição de moral.

Jared ficou parado no corredor, observando Tom se afastar. Será que Jensen estava falando dele e não do Tom? Afastando os pensamentos, Jared se xingou porque ainda teria que ir até o seu armário pegar os livros e iria chegar atrasado na aula, a qual teria que prestar atenção, pois a professora Gamble provavelmente iria chamá-lo para resolver alguma questão no quadro por isso.

Na pressa de pegar os livros, Jared derrubou um e percebeu que havia uma nota caída ao lado. Sem saber o que era ou se tinha caído do livro, Jared desdobrou o bilhete e deu de cara com uma caligrafia que ele conhecia muito bem.

J2~J2~J2

Jared entrou na sala, distraído, tanto que nem percebeu que a professora Gamble estava no meio da chamada.

- Padalecki, fico feliz por ter resolvido nos acompanhar. – A professora ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz. – Agora, por que você não senta logo de uma vez?

- Desculpe, professora. – Jared ignorou os risos de Justin e Jesse, dirigindo-se para uma mesa aos fundos, onde Chad estava sentado.

- Cara, por que demorou tanto. – O loiro, então, percebeu que Jared estava olhando para um bilhete. – O que é isso?

- Nada. – Jared apressou-se em responder e escondeu o pedaço de papel no bolso da calça.

- É um bilhetinho de amor? – Chad perguntou, faceiro. – Por isso que você demorou tanto? É do Jensen? Eu sabia que era de você que ele tava a fim.

- Vê se não me amola, Chad. – Jared ignorou os risos sufocados de Chad e pegou seu caderno. – Não tem bilhetinho de amor. Eu demorei por causa do Tom.

- Vai me dizer que o bilhete é dele? – Mas Jared só negou com a cabeça, começando a copiar o assunto no quadro. – Então, o que ele queria?

- Pedir desculpas por ter me evitado ontem e também para falar sobre ele e a Erica. – Jared tentou manter sua voz baixa para não atrair a atenção da professora. Ainda havia uma chance de ele escapar de ir até a frente da sala.

- Já? – Chad falou num tom um pouco mais alto, que definitivamente fora escutado pela professora.

A professora Gamble olhou de Chad para Jared reprovadoramente. – É bom que vocês dois estejam prestando atenção, pois parece que a conversa está mais interessante.

- Desculpa, professora. – Chad virou para Jared com um olhar culpado. Já era a chance de não serem chamados até a frente.

- Muito obrigado. – Jared murmurou e abaixou a cabeça, voltando sua atenção para o seu caderno.

Chad imitou o movimento, mas não iria deixar a conversa terminar. – Qual é, Jay? Eu fiquei surpreso, praticamente ontem o cara estava se declarando para você e hoje ele já tá saindo com outra.

- Pois eu fico feliz por ele. – Jared murmurou de volta. – Eu sei que ele já estava gostando dela, mas não queria tentar nada por estar mais a fim de mim. Espero que os dois deem certo.

O loiro conseguiu, dessa vez, conter o riso. – Sem contar que isso deixa o espaço livre para você e o Jensen.

- Não sei. – Jared soltou uma longa respiração e voltou sua atenção para a explicação da professora.

- Jay, vai me dizer que você não vai nem tentar? – O loiro parecia insultado com a falta de iniciativa do amigo.

- Não é isso. – Jared verificou que a professora estava de costas e virou para o amigo. – É que eu tive uma conversa com o Jensen e parecia que ele estava me confirmando gostar do Tom.

- Merda. – Chad fez uma careta em simpatia ao amigo, mas parou pensativo. – Pera, como assim parecia?

- Ele não deixou exatamente claro sobre quem ele estava falando, eu que presumi... – Chad já estava balançando a cabeça na metade da frase. – Pois é, e depois o Tom me disse que ele tinha certeza que era de mim que o Jensen gostava. – Jared abaixou a cabeça, sem jeito. – Disse algo sobre como ele me olha.

- E o que você vai fazer? Perguntar a ele? – Chad viu a professora se virando e voltou seu olhar para o caderno.

- Eu não sei... eu não quero tornar as coisas mais difíceis para ele. – Jared levou a caneta até a boca e mordeu a tampa.

- Agora, por que os senhores Murray e Padalecki não vêm aqui responder essas duas questões e me mostram que prestaram atenção, apesar da conversa? – A professora estava olhando diretamente para os dois.

- Que isso, professora? – Chad deu seu sorriso malandro. – A senhora sabe como eu adoro sua aula, ainda mais se é para ganhar pontos extras.

- Por que vocês não resolvem e acertam essas questões e eu decido não tirar pontos dos dois. – Gamble devolveu o sorriso.

Jared grunhiu e se levantou, fazendo o caminho até a frente. Mas não antes de se virar para o amigo e mandá-lo calar a boca.

J2~J2~J2

Era hora do almoço e Jensen encontrava-se sentado sob a sombra da árvore, observando Jared e seus amigos de longe. O loiro sabia que não tinha mais porque se esconder ali, mas, apesar de querer falar com Jared e esclarecer aquele lance sobre o Tom, Jensen sabia que precisava pensar primeiro no que realmente queria fazer, pois não dava para continuar dividido desse jeito entre querer ficar perto do moreno e ao mesmo tempo com medo da aproximação. Afinal, do que ele tinha medo? De Jared sentir o mesmo? E se for, seria isso uma coisa ruim? O mais complicado é que Jensen, no fundo, já sabia a resposta, mas conhecê-la e fazer algo a respeito eram coisas bem diferentes.

- Eu pensei que você tinha parado de se esconder aqui. – A voz de Danneel assim, do nada, fez o loiro se sobressaltar.

Jensen virou-se para a amiga e, mesmo querendo ficar sozinho, ele não conseguia ficar com raiva. – E eu pensei que você tinha aula agora.

- Parece que nós dois estávamos errados. – Danneel sentou-se ao lado de Jensen, mas este só ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta. – Ok, talvez um de nós não esteja tão errado assim.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo quando Danneel cochichou no ouvido de Jensen. – Então, como vai indo?

- O quê? – E a expressão confusa no rosto do loiro confirmava que ele não fazia ideia do que a garota ao seu lado falava.

- Você evitando o garotão que vai e volta e olha para cá. – E o sorriso no rosto da ruiva afirmava que ela estava achando, até certo ponto, divertido.

Jensen, por sua vez, voltou o olhar para Jared, pois ele tinha passado um bom tempo olhando para o moreno e este parecia totalmente entretido na conversa com os demais. Mas, dessa vez, Jared quase que imediatamente virou e seus olhares se encontraram. O loiro abaixou um pouco depois a cabeça e se sentiu corar.

- Garotos. – Danneel falou para si mesma. – Eu ainda não entendo como vocês falam que nós somos complicadas.

- Não é tão simples. – Veio o murmuro em resposta.

- Mas também não é tão complicado, Jensen. – Danneel ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. – Olha, eu não sei por que Jared falou sobre você e o Tom, porque está na cara que ele gosta de você.

- É isso que me assusta mais. – Jensen deu um triste sorriso.

- Como minha mãe vive me falando, não se deve ter medo da felicidade. – Danneel deu um beijo no rosto de Jensen e se levantou. – Pense nisso. Agora, me deixe voltar antes que o professor Collins perceba meu sumiço.

Jensen observou a amiga sumir escola adentro e mordeu os lábios, pensando no que ela havia dito e nos anos de sua vida que passara tentando deixar sua mãe orgulhosa e ser um bom garoto, mas sem sucesso. Ele tentou se lembrar de algum momento que tenha se sentido feliz ou realmente alegre, mas o máximo que conseguiu pensar foi na rápida amizade com Jason e, mesmo essa lembrança, era diminuída pelo medo do que sua mãe ia pensar. Mesmo com Jason, Jensen nunca tinha se permitido aproveitar totalmente a amizade. Só que agora sua mãe não estava mais ali, e Jensen percebeu que ele era o único que estava se podando.

Olhando em direção à mesa, Jensen observou Jared rir e jogar a cabeça para trás e sentiu um sorriso crescer em seu rosto. Ele não tinha tanta certeza que Jared sentia o mesmo, mas ia conversar com ele.

Pelo menos sobre o Tom.

Assim que reunisse coragem.

J2~J2~J2

Jared não estava muito surpreso ao ver que Jensen não estava no refeitório junto com os demais, mas não pode deixar de ficar um pouco decepcionado, além de chateado consigo mesmo, pois ele só devia ter feito algo para o loiro buscar seu refúgio. Afinal, ele sempre termina fazendo alguma coisa errada quando se trata de Jensen. Sério, como Tom e Chad podiam achar que Jensen estava a fim dele?

- Ei, Jared! – Sandy gritou seu nome, puxando-o de seus pensamentos.

- Desculpe, Sandy. – Jared balançou a cabeça e sorriu para a amiga. – O que foi que disse?

- Eu perguntei se está tudo bem. – Jared olhou ao redor e percebeu que todos tinham suas atenções nele. – Digo, você tá há um tempão com o olhar perdido em direção ao jardim.

- É, cara. – Mike sentava ao lado de Katie com uma mão sobre o ombro da loira. – Matt e Milo fizeram alguma coisa?

- Não, não. – Jared respondeu e levou uma mão ao bolso.

- Hum... – Katie olhou em direção a mesa da turma com ar preocupado. – Eles não estão muito quietos? Não é comum deles, passar um dia sem pegar no nosso pé.

- Verdade. – Sandy acompanhou o olhar da amiga. – Boa coisa eles não devem estar aprontando.

- Eu acho que eles estão putos porque Jared os mandou tomarem... – Sandy limpou a garganta e virou-se para o namorado. – É... tomar naquele canto e não aceitou a provocação deles.

- Eu não falei isso, Chad. – Jared esclareceu, enquanto sentia o bilhete em seu bolso e discretamente lançava um olhar em direção a Jensen.

- Sim, mas estava implícito. – Chad rebateu com seu sorriso malandro.

Jared revirou os olhos. – Tanto faz.

- E o Milo aceitou isso numa boa? – Tom parecia surpreso.

- Bem, eu não sei se o Justin entregou exatamente o recado. – E Jared não estava muito preocupado com a reação de Milo. – Sinceramente, não me importo.

- Sério, vocês precisavam ver a cara de tacho do Justin. – Chad tinha a boca cheia enquanto falava. – Foi um verdadeiro tapa de luva.

Tom e Mike riram da cena, enquanto Katie fazia cara de nojo. – Sandy, como você namora isso?

- Eu ainda estou trabalhando com ele. – Sandy torceu o nariz, mas sorriu ao responder.

- Ei! – Chad reclamou após engolir toda a comida.

- Pois para mim esse é um trabalho perdido. – Tom afirmou e bateu mãos com Mike.

Jared, por sua vez, aproveitou a "briga" dos amigos e voltou a lançar um olhar para Jensen e, dessa vez, seus olhares se encontraram por alguns segundos, antes do loiro abaixar a cabeça. E mesmo assim, Jared não pode evitar sorrir, imaginando o loiro corado e todo tímido.

- Rah... rah... – Chad respondeu as piadas. – Podem rir, mas vamos ver se sua nova namoradinha vai te aturar por muito tempo.

E num segundo, todas as atenções tinham voltado para Tom, que grunhiu. – Jared!

- O quê? – Jared voltou sua atenção aos amigos quando escutou seu nome.

- Por que diabos você contou ao Chad? – Jared, porém, só olhou mais confuso, fazendo Tom balançar a cabeça. – Erica?

- Ah... – Jared coçou a nuca, sem jeito. – Porque você não me pediu segredo?

- Essa é a Erica que eu tou pensando? – Mike foi o primeiro dos demais a falar. – E como assim eu não tou sabendo disso? Eu pensei que era seu melhor amigo.

- Oh, meu Deus, você tá namorando a Erica? A do jornal? – Sandy perguntou animada.

- Ela é legal? – Katie perguntou ao Tom, mas voltou-se logo para Sandy. – Ela é legal? Porque se vai começar a andar com a gente, é bom que não seja nenhuma patricinha metida à merda.

- Ela parece legal. – Sandy afirmou, mas tinha a expressão preocupada. – Ela vai se dar bem com a gente, não é, Tom?

Tom lançou um olhar assassino para Chad e Jared. – Muito obrigado.

Mas os dois caíram na gargalhada e Jared jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo, enquanto Tom era bombardeado de perguntas pelas meninas e Mike, que ainda queria saber por que só estava sabendo disso tudo agora.

J2~J2~J2

A última aula do dia terminou mais cedo para Chad, Mike e Jared. Os três seguiram para seus armários e guardaram os livros que não precisariam levar para casa. Foi enquanto fazia isso que Jared voltou a pegar o bilhete de seu bolso, relendo-o. Respirando fundo, Jared tomou sua decisão.

- Tudo pronto, cara? – Chad apareceu do lado do moreno e percebeu o bilhete antes de Jared dobrá-lo e colocá-lo sob os livros. – Ei, esse é aquele bilhete?

- Não. – Jared respondeu, fechando o armário. – Então, preparado para sentar e esperar?

A menção de esperar fez Chad deixar de lado o assunto do bilhete. – Droga! Vamos ter que esperar pelo Jensen e a Sandy. Estava bom demais ter largado meia hora antes do normal.

- Pois é, eu fiquei de esperar pelo Tom. – Falou Mike, juntando-se aos dois e complementou, lendo o olhar de Chad. – A Katie vai sair com a mãe dela hoje.

- Bem, vamos esperar lá fora, então? – Chad ajeitou a mochila em suas costas e começou a fazer o caminho para o portão de entrada.

Jared seguia os amigos um passo atrás, mas não prestava atenção na conversa e sim no que tinha decidido fazer.

- Ei, vão indo na frente que eu esqueci uma coisa. – Jared fez um movimento indicando o caminho por onde vieram.

Chad pareceu um pouco desconfiado, então sorriu. – Claro, mas vê se não demora. Eu não vou ficar aqui esperando além do horário normal.

Mike observou Jared fazer o caminho de volta e se virou para Chad. – Para onde ele foi?

- Não sei, mas algo me diz que ele foi encontrar alguém. – Chad levantou as sobrancelhas. – Eu vi que ele recebeu um bilhetinho e tava todo cheio de segredos.

- Bilhetinho, sério? – Mike começou a rir. – Eu não vejo o Jensen como alguém que escreve bilhetes. – E o rapaz riu ainda mais pela cara do loiro. – O quê? Eu não sou cego. Até as meninas já perceberam isso.

- Mas fui eu quem te contou. – Tom apareceu atrás de Mike. – Quer dizer, vocês estão falando de Jensen e Jared, não é?

- É. Pelo jeito, só esses dois ainda não perceberam isso. – Chad continuou fazendo o caminho até a parte de fora da escola.

- Bem, pelo jeito, eles finalmente descobriram. – Mike sorria ao mesmo tempo em que lançava um olhar para Tom.

- Tudo bem, Mike. – Tom afastou a preocupação do amigo. – Pare de se preocupar.

Chad olhou de um para outro e parou Mike. – Você sabe?

- Dã... – Mike revirou os olhos. – Cara, eu sou o melhor amigo do nerd aqui.

- Cala a boca. – Tom empurrou Mike.

- Ei, por que você largou cedo também? – Chad encostou-se à parede da escada.

- O professor Collins largou mais cedo. – Tom deu de ombros. – Parece que os professores vão fazer alguma reunião ou algo do tipo.

- Tom, você não tem aula com o Jensen? – Mike trocou olhares com Chad.

- Tenho, por quê?

- É que eu não estou vendo ele por aqui. – Chad bateu mãos com Mike.

- Ele ficou conversando com o professor Collins. – Tom pareceu pensativo. – Vocês acham que ele fez isso para eu não desconfiar de nada?

Chad pareceu repensar a situação. – Não sei, isso não faz muito o jeito de Jensen.

- Talvez ele quis realmente tirar alguma dúvida antes de ir ao encontro? – Mike tentou encontrar uma reposta.

- É, pode ser. – Chad concordou. – Do jeito que o Jensen é mais certinho do que o Tom aqui, não me surpreenderia.

- Cala a boca, Chad. – Tom o chutou de leve.

Chad tentou não se preocupar, mas alguma coisa o estava incomodando e para piorar, mais e mais alunos saiam e ele não estava vendo ninguém da turma do Milo ou Matt.

- Olá, meninos. – Katie apareceu, se juntando aos três e dando um beijo em Mike antes de olhar em volta. – Minha mãe não chegou?

- Não que eu tenha visto. – Mike também olhou ao redor, mas não viu o carro da sogra.

- Então, o que vocês estão conversando? – Katie voltou a atenção para os garotos.

- Sobre Jensen e Jared. – Mike puxou-a para sua frente de forma que pudesse abraçá-la por trás.

- Deus, esse dois estão caminhando em passo de tartaruga. – A garota aproveitou a posição para se encostar ao namorado. – Sandy e eu estamos pensando seriamente em fazer uma intervenção.

- Parece que não vai precisar. – Tom comentou e era nítida a empolgação da loira. – Achamos que os dois foram se encontrar agora, escondidos.

- Ah... não. – Katie balançou a cabeça com certeza. – Não.

- Como você pode saber? – Chad observava a amiga com atenção.

- Porque Sandy e eu encontramos com o Jensen agora na saída. Sandy ficou conversando com ele enquanto eu vinha ver se minha mãe tinha chegado. – Katie, então, olhou para o portão da escola. – Olha aí os dois.

Sandy caminhou direto até o Chad, mas o loiro tinha sua atenção em Jensen.

- Você viu o Jared? – Chad perguntou antes que Jensen pudesse falar alguma coisa.

- Não. Por quê? – Jensen estava confuso. – Não é você que tem aula com ele?

- Chad? – Sandy perguntou, percebendo a inquietação do namorado.

Houve uma buzina e Katie viu sua mãe. – Sandy, temos que ir, minha mãe chegou. – Katie se despediu dos meninos, mas Sandy demorou um pouco mais. – Sandy!

- Ok, já vou. – Sandy deu um beijo em Chad. – Me liga depois e diz o que aconteceu, ok?

O loiro só concordou com a cabeça e esperou a namorada sair. – Jensen, você não ficou de se encontrar com o Jared ou mandou um bilhete?

- Não. O que está acontecendo? – Quando percebeu que Chad não iria responder se virou para os demais, que deram de ombros.

Chad, por sua vez, pensava de quem poderia ser o bilhete. – Merda! Jared, você não fez isso.

- Chad! – Tom chamou quando o loiro disparou escola adentro. – E agora?

- Vamos atrás dele. – Mike disse, já fazendo o mesmo caminho que o amigo e sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

Os três encontraram Chad parado em frente ao armário de Jared, tentando abrir o cadeado.

- O que você está fazendo? – Mike parou ao lado de Chad.

- Tentando abrir o armário? – Chad não parou o que estava fazendo. – Eu vi o Jared guardando o bilhete aqui e, se eu o bem o conheço, a senha dele só pode ser três.

- Isso... isso não é errado? – Jensen encontrava-se mais atrás.

- Isso! – Chad conseguiu abrir o armário e levantava os livros. – Se eu estiver errado, eu peço desculpas depois.

- Errado sobre o quê? – Dessa vez a pergunta veio de Tom.

- Eu sabia! – Chad tinha achado o bilhete e após o ler, o entregou para Tom.

Sem entender Tom abriu o bilhete e o leu para os outros ouvirem. – Precisamos conversar. Encontre-me atrás do Ginásio às quatro horas. M.

Jensen, ao escutar o bilhete, sentiu um aperto na barriga. Estaria Jared vendo outra pessoa, por isso que ele falou para Jensen ficar com o Tom? Isso fazia sentido.

- Quem é M? – Mesmo sem querer saber a resposta, Jensen perguntou.

Os três amigos trocaram olhares nada felizes, mas foi Mike quem respondeu. – Matt.

- Isso não é bom, isso não é bom. – Chad falou antes de começar a seguir em direção ao ginásio.

- Por que Jared aceitaria se encontrar com ele? – Tom perguntou ao Mike. – Ele não pode estar pensando em dar outra chance ao canalha.

- Não sei, mas melhor irmos atrás do Chad. – Mike indicou o caminho que Chad tinha sumido e se virou para Jensen. – Você vem?

Mas Jensen só negou com a cabeça. Ele não queria ver Jared e Matt juntos. Só a ideia o fazia se sentir mal. Todos falavam com tanta certeza que Jared sentia o mesmo que Jensen, e mesmo tentando se convencer do contrário, tinha acreditado também. Talvez isso tudo fosse um sinal, mas para quê? Desistir de Jared? De ser gay? Seria alguma dessas hipóteses possíveis? Jensen estava tão distraído que esbarrou num agitado Aldis.

- Jensen? – Mas ao invés de desculpas, o jovem tinha uma pergunta. – Onde está o professor Collins?

- Em reunião na sala dos professores, acho. – Jensen não estava entendendo o porquê da urgência.

- Você precisa me ajudar a encontrá-lo. É o Milo. – E o jovem negro já puxava o loiro em direção à sala dos professores. – Ele vai aprontar.

Enquanto seguia o amigo, Jensen só pensava em uma coisa: Jared.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Não é que esse capítulo saiu mais rápido? Eu tive um pouco mais de tempo e terminei me empolgando, tendo o capítulo saído um pouco maior que o normal. Só falo que vou tentar terminar o próximo capítulo assim rápido, mas não pretendo demorar mais que o normal. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, mesmo com o pequeno suspense. Beijos.

*** Soniama, **não me deixa sem graça. Eu fico muito lisonjeada por você gostar da minha escrita. Ela não me agrada sempre. Mas quanto à história, sim, o Jeffrey e Sarah são demais. Acho que eu tentei compensar pelas mães dos garotos. E o Jared realmente viajou, mas vamos ver se isso é logo esclarecido. Obrigada, querida. Beijos.

*** Crisro, **eu gosto de colocar essas cenas na minha fic. Eu tento não me focar complemente na trama, sei lá, tento dar um pouco ar de um dia-dia normal entre as revira-voltas. Senhor P., bem é comum em fics os personagens terem dificuldades para dizerem o nome Padalecki, principalmente crianças. Então, a ideia é de que Chad um amigo de infância por não saber pronunciar o sobrenome corretamente, passou a chamar o Jeffrey de senhor P. e ficou. Jensen nunca teve realmente uma família ou amigos, então, o seu maior medo é realmente perdê-los. Agora quem disse que ele não está em negação? Eu vejo que toda essa dificuldade e medo sobre o que sente pelo Jared como uma forma de negação. E também eu não quero prolongar por muito mais a fic =p. O beijo... sabe que eu tinha esquecido dele. Brincadeira. Mas, mal entendidos entre esses dois não é nada novo, assim como também eles esclarecerem as coisas. Eu tenho algo planejado para Steve e Chris. E o Steve já teve um rolo com o gerente do bar e Chris não aceitou nada bem. Não acho que a reação seria muito diferente. Obrigada, beijos.

*** Lene, **não está sendo tão simples, mas sim, o Jensen está se desapegando dos seus demônios e da memória nada agradável de sua mãe. Agora, só o Jared mesmo para vir com a ideia de que o Jensen está afim do Tom. Vamos torcer para que eles se entendam. Beijos e obrigada.

*** Dastan, **meu leitor fiel! Aqui estou como tinha prometido, mas ainda espero sua review rsrsrs. E dessa vez eu fui rápida, estou postando novo capítulo e deixando o final de semana todinho para você lê-lo. Espero que goste. Beijo.


	21. Chapter 21

"**Behind the Shadows"**

AUTORA: **Larysam**

BETA: Vitória

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem *sad face*. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**Homofobia, bullying, preconceito e violência**_.

RESUMO**: Jared tinha uma vida normal, mas sua mãe o abandonou, seu pai arranjou uma nova namorada, Sarah, e uma gangue da escola vive pegando no seu pé e nos de seus amigos. Já não bastasse a relação complicada com o pai, o sobrinho de Sarah, agora órfão, vai morar com eles. Jared quer distância de Jensen, um garoto estranho, calado e que parece ter medo da própria sombra. Na verdade, Jared só quer que sua vida volte a ser como antes. – Padackles AU**

**Capítulo 21**

Jared lançou um olhar sobre o ombro, certificando-se de que os amigos haviam seguido antes de virar no corredor, só para se esconder ao lado dos armários e evitar ter que mentir para Tom também. Já era ruim ter mentido para Chad e Mike, mas ele tinha que fazer isso sozinho.

Soltando a respiração quando Tom passou sem percebê-lo, Jared saiu de seu improvisado esconderijo e seguiu o caminho. Foi quando passava por uma das salas que viu Jensen de costas conversando com o professor Collins. Era engraçado como de repente tinha se tornando difícil não observar o loiro e admirar suas descobertas. A mais recente tinha sido suas pernas tortas. Fechando as mãos em punhos, Jared forçou-se a seguir seu caminho.

Enquanto seguia, Jared percebeu que todas as turmas estavam sendo liberadas mais cedo e xingou mentalmente, pois ele não teria muito tempo até Chad resolver ir atrás dele. Apressando o passo, Jared seguiu o resto do caminho decidido a terminar logo com esse encontro, mas não pode evitar de parar hesitante quando chegou ao fim do ginásio.

- Ok, vamos logo com isso. – Falou para si mesmo após respirar fundo e abriu a saída dos fundos.

- Eu sabia que você viria. – A voz de Matt era acompanhada por um sorriso presunçoso.

J2~J2~J2

Misha terminou sua aula cinco minutos antes do horário combinado, mas ele queria conversar com um dos seus alunos antes de seguir para a reunião.

- É isso por hoje, pessoal. Só lembrando que espero a resenha de todos sobre a guerra do golfo e a economia do petróleo. – A turma grunhiu em coletivo e o professor não pode evitar sorrir. – Vamos lá, pessoal. Eu espero mais animação para o trabalho, que valerá a última parte da nota final.

- Ele só esqueceu que ensina história e não economia. – Jesse murmurou para um colega do time, arrancando risos.

Misha, porém, sorriu. – Vai ser um prazer, senhor Spencer. – O sorriso no rosto do garoto sumiu, e Jensen e Tom esconderam os seus. – Agora, deem o fora da minha sala.

Os alunos não precisaram escutar duas vezes antes de começaram a esvaziar a sala. Misha observou quando Jesse e seus amigos empurraram Jensen quando saiam e foi até o garoto.

- Tudo bem? – Misha tinha uma mão no ombro do loiro.

- Tudo, professor Collins. – Jensen deu um pequeno sorriso e ajeitou a mochila sobre o ombro.

- Venha aqui na minha mesa, eu quero falar com você. – Misha caminhou, sendo acompanhado por Jensen, e parou, abrindo e remexendo em sua bolsa até pegar um trabalho. – Eu estou aqui com o seu trabalho e...

- Algum problema? – Jensen tinha o ar preocupado. – Se for o caso de refazer e entregar amanhã, eu consigo.

- Não, não é nada disso. – Misha tentou acalmar o garoto. – Eu estou é impressionado com seu senso crítico, só isso.

- Oh... – Jensen abaixou a cabeça, sem jeito.

- Era sobre o que eu queria falar. – Misha folheou o trabalho. – Eu não vou divulgar sua nota agora, mas estive pensando... você não estaria interessado em entrar no jornal da escola?

Jensen arregalou os olhos. – Jornal da escola?

- É, eu sou o professor responsável e gostaria de ter você na equipe. – Misha repousou o trabalho na mesa. – Eu sei que estamos no final do ano letivo, mas estou fazendo o convite pensando já no próximo ano.

- Ah... – Jensen mordeu os lábios, nervoso. – Eu não sei... sair entrevistando os outros alunos... não sei.

- Bem, nem toda reportagem depende de entrevista. – Misha deu a volta na mesa, parando em frente ao aluno. – E se você quiser, pode ficar responsável pelas fotos.

Jensen prontamente começou a balançar a cabeça. – Eu também não sei mexer com fotografia.

- Jensen, estou falando para o próximo ano. – Misha parecia estar achando engraçado o nervosismo do jovem. – Você poderia se inscrever num curso de fotografia esse verão. Tenho certeza que Jeffrey e Sarah aprovarão a ideia.

Jensen abaixou a cabeça, ainda a morder os lábios. O garoto realmente não fazia ideia do que pensar sobre o assunto.

- Fazemos o seguinte. – Misha percebeu que Jensen não sabia o que fazer. – Isso é só uma ideia, você não tem que aceitar, mas pense no assunto. Está bem assim?

Erguendo a cabeça, Jensen retribuiu com um pequeno sorriso. – Está sim. Obrigado, professor Collins.

- Misha. Professor Collins me faz parecer rigoroso. – Completou com uma piscadela. – Agora vá, seus amigos devem estar te esperando e eu tenho uma reunião para comparecer.

- Obrigado, professor Col... Misha. – Jensen corrigiu e se virou para sair, se encontrando na saída com Sandy e Katie.

Misha o observou os três seguirem pelo corredor, então, arrumou suas papeladas e seguiu para a sala dos professores.

J2~J2~J2

Jared virou-se ao escutar a voz de Matt vindo da sua direita e o encontrou encostado à cerca, bem à vontade, com uma perna dobrada.

- Vejo que você continua o presunçoso de sempre. – Jared aproximou-se, mas manteve certa distância.

- Não, eu só te conheço muito bem. – Matt deslizou o olhar por toda a extensão do corpo de Jared. – Você ficou mais alto, eu gostei.

- Vamos parar com a conversa fiada, Matt. – Jared colocou as mãos no bolso da calça, sem jeito diante do intenso olhar.

- Claro, direto ao ponto. – Matt se afastou e deu um passo para frente, sendo respondido com um passo para trás de Jared. – Melhor ainda.

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer e você sabe. – Jared, então, levantou as mãos, tentando impedir o avanço do outro.

- Tem certeza? – Matt fez Jared recuar até encostar à parede e colocou um braço de cada lado do mais novo. – Porque eu sempre soube muito bem como você queria.

Matt tentou beijar o moreno e chegou a encostar seus lábios nos dele, mas Jared o empurrou e trocou de lugar com Matt, para que este tivesse as costas para a parede.

- Qual é, Jay? – Matt reclamou, encarando o mais novo. – Vai fazer cu doce agora?

- Jared. – Matt revirou os olhos e Jared fechou a cara. – Por que você voltou, Matt?

- Senti sua falta, baby. – Matt respondeu, irônico. – Agora, podemos pular para a outra parte?

- Por que... você... voltou? – Jared voltou a perguntar sem quebrar o olhar com Matt.

Matt soltou a respiração, irritado, e deu um giro no mesmo lugar antes de encarar Jared. – Minha mãe e irmãzinha estavam com saudades e me pediram para voltar. Então eu pensei, por que não? Jared vai estar lá.

Jared riu sem humor e começou a balançar a cabeça. – Você é inacreditável, sabia?

Matt devolveu o sorriso. – Eu sei que sou demais.

O mais velho tentou novamente investir, mas Jared manteve firme sua resolução. – Você quer saber o que eu acho?

- É claro, por que não? – Matt ergueu uma mão em tanto faz. – Se for necessário pra ter um pouco de ação.

- Você não voltou porque quis ou porque sua mãe pediu. – Jared observava atentamente o outro. – Mas porque seu pai o mandou de volta.

- Muito boa, Jared. – Matt tentou brincar. – Eu e meu pai estamos ótimos.

- Não foi o que eu ouvi. – E Jared observou o sorriso no rosto de Matt congelar e ficar forçado. – E eu acho que ele o mandou de volta porque descobriu seu segredinho.

- Cala a boca, Jared. – Matt estava sério agora.

- Ele descobriu que o grande Matt não passa de uma, como é mesmo... – Jared fez ar pensativo. – Sim! Bichinha, e ele não queria mais nada com você.

Matt tirou a nova distância em dois passos e deu um soco em Jared. – Eu mandei você calar a boca.

Jared conseguiu recuperar o equilíbrio antes de dar de cara no chão e levou uma mão ao rosto. – Pensar que um dia eu fui louco por você.

- Eu não acho que foi um dia, Jay. – Matt estava vermelho de raiva. – Você não estaria aqui se não sentisse mais nada por mim.

Jared sorriu. – Eu precisava vir, mas para por um ponto final nisso, seja lá o que foi que tivemos.

- Seu marica, filho de uma mãe. – Matt o pegou pelo colar da blusa. – Você pensa que é você quem decide quando dizer não? Eu ainda sei onde te fazer tremer.

Matt levou os lábios ao pescoço de Jared, mas este se soltou. – Não mais.

- O quê? Vai dizer que não sente mais nada por mim? – Matt voltou a agir presunçoso.

- Não. – Jared pareceu pensar um pouco, mas abriu um sorriso quando percebeu que era realmente a verdade.

- Eu não acredito em você. – Matt negou com a cabeça. – Você só está com raiva.

Jared inclinou um pouco a cabeça e deu um triste sorriso. – Tem razão, eu ainda sinto algo. Pena. Eu tenho pena de você por ter que esconder quem é. Por não ter o apoio da pessoa que mais ama.

- Foda-se. – Matt empurrou Jared. – Eu não preciso da pena do viado da escola cuja mãe o abandonou.

- É, você tem razão. – Jared cruzou os braços e manteve sua posição. – Eu não posso contar com minha mãe, mas posso contar com um pai e amigos que me aceitam como sou e isso, Matt... é mais do que você tem.

Matt começou a rir. – Você é um grande idiota, Jared. Sempre foi.

- Bem, mas esse idiota aqui você não vai mais usar. – Jared descruzou os braços e se virou para ir embora. – Boa sorte, Matt.

- Foda-se! – Matt gritou e virou as costas para Jared.

- Ora, ora... – Jared e Matt viraram-se para ver Milo e Justin bloqueando a saída lateral e Jesse a porta de acesso ao Ginásio. – Parece que chegamos na hora certa. Não parem por nós, meninas.

J2~J2~J2

Tom e Mike correram atrás de Chad, que não tinha parado para esperá-los.

- Chad! – Tom gritou e aumentou o passo. – Cara, espera!

- Quê? – Chad se virou e gritou na cara de Tom.

- Só... só se acalma, ok. – Tom ergueu os dois braços. – Vamos só pensar um pouco. Talvez o Jared quisesse resolver isso sozinho.

- Bem, se for esse o caso ele vai ter que lidar comigo do mesmo jeito. – Chad virou-se para continuar, mas Mike o segurou pelo braço. – Me solta!

- Chad, o Tom tem razão. – Mike continuou, soltando, por fim, o braço do amigo. – O Jared não é de fazer as coisas sem pensar, principalmente sozinho.

- É, mas ele já fez antes e justamente com o Matt e no que deu? – Chad abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. – Eu só não tou gostando nada disso.

Tom trocou um olhar com Mike. – Você não acha que ele vai dar alguma chance para o filho da mãe do Matt, acha? Digo...

- Ele tá gostando do Jensen, agora. – Mike completou como se fosse óbvio o motivo para Jared não dar uma segunda chance a Matt.

- Não. – Chad respondeu firme, mas depois hesitou. - Não sei. Eu não acho que seja o caso, mas, quando se refere a Matt, Jared não é conhecido por tomar suas melhores decisões. Mas não é só isso.

Mike franziu o cenho, confuso. – E o que mais pode ter?

- Vocês não perceberam? – Chad olhou de Mike para Tom e ambos deram de ombros. – Vocês estão vendo mais alguém nesses corredores?

- Não. – Tom olhou ao redor como se para confirmar o que estava falando. – Chad, eu disse que os professores têm uma reunião. Todos foram liberados mais cedo.

- Exato! – E Chad parecia mais agitado. – E até agora não tivemos nenhum sinal de Milo e sua turma. Vocês não acham coincidência demais, o Matt marcar com Jared atrás do ginásio e não termos visto nenhum dos outros saírem da escola?

- Droga! – Mike começou a andar em direção ao ginásio. – Melhor nos apressarmos.

- Chad, você não acha que Milo faria algo na escola. – Tom começou a seguir Mike.

- Espero que ele não seja burro o suficiente, mas eu prefiro não deixar o Jared sozinho. – Chad respondeu e começou a correr.

Mike e Tom trocaram mais um olhar e correram atrás de Chad.

J2~J2~J2

O sorriso no rosto de Milo era frio e falso. Justin e Jesse, por sua vez, mantinham-se sérios e em posição, evitando que Jared e Matt tivessem por onde sair.

- Isso é algum tipo de promoção? – Milo inclinou a cabeça de Matt. – Pague por uma e leve duas bichinhas ao invés? – Jesse roncou uma risada em resposta.

- Não sei do que você está falando, Milo. – Matt tentou colocar uma expressão tranquila. – Qual é, cara? Vamos embora.

Milo ergueu uma mão, impedindo Matt de passar. – Você não é tão diferente do viado do Jared, afinal, não é, Matt?

- Do que você está falando, Milo? – Então, o moreno virou-se para os outros dois. – Qual é, caras? Jesse, me deixa passar. Não é nada disso do que vocês estão pensando.

- É exatamente o que estamos pensando, marica! – Justin gritou e tinha uma expressão enojada. – Não acredito que dividíamos o vestiário com uma biba.

- Vocês estão malucos, isso sim! – Matt balançou a cabeça e passou a frente de Jared, que observava a conversa entre os quatros em silêncio, pensando no que fazer. – Fui eu quem bolou a ideia de pegar o homo aqui!

- É, eu lembro. – Milo massageava o punho com a outra mão. – Lembro também que você teve essa ideia quando o time começou a desconfiar da Jaredina aqui e como ele sempre te seguia feito um cachorrinho.

- Vai se fuder, Milo. – Matt empurrou o outro, tentando abrir espaço. – Eu não sou viado!

- A gente escutou a pequena e interessante conversa entre vocês. – Milo sorria, mas seu olhar vibrava com raiva. – Você nos enganou direitinho, mas isso não vai ficar assim. Vocês dois vão ter o que merecem.

- Milo, cara, vamos lá. – Jared falou pela primeira vez. – Estamos na escola, não seja burro.

- Não me importa! – Milo, então, virou-se para os amigos. – O que vocês me dizem da gente dar uma lição nessas bibas e mostrar que nossa escola não tem espaço para aberrações?

Justin, porém, pareceu hesitante. – Milo, o Jared tem razão. Se algum professor nos pega, seremos expulsos.

- Está com medo, Hartley? – Milo olhou de Justin para Jesse. – Vou perguntar só uma vez. Estão dentro ou não?

- Estou mais do que dentro. – Jesse respondeu, dando um passo a frente e diminuindo o espaço entre eles.

Milo alargou o sorriso e virou-se para Jared e Matt, enquanto falava com Justin. – Justin?

- Justin, não faça isso. – Jared tentou argumentar.

- Droga. – Justin baixou. – Vamos nessa.

- Milo, Justin, caras, somos amigos aqui. – Matt começava a ficar nervoso.

Milo concordou com a cabeça e se aproximou de Matt antes de dar-lhe um murro e pegá-lo de surpresa, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio. – Não sou amigo de bichas!

- Ei! – Chad gritou, fazendo Milo se virar. – Pensou em começar a festa sem a gente?

- Está pensando que é quem, Murray? – Milo virou-se, rindo. – O príncipe no cavalo branco? Você está mais para sapo.

- Sapo ou não, você ainda está em desvantagem. – Tom, que havia parado ao lado de Chad, deu um passo à frente. – Eu sei que você não é bom em matemática, Milo, mas cinco ainda é maior que três.

- Milo, deixa a gente ir. – Jared trocou um olhar com Chad, feliz em ver o amigo. – Ninguém precisa saber.

Matt, ao cair, levou a mão aos lábios, voltando com a mão suja de sangue. Após uns segundos observando o sangue em suas mãos, Matt fechou a mão em punhos e se levantou.

- Seu filho de uma mãe! – O grito foi o único aviso que Matt deu antes de partir para cima de Milo.

- Matt, não! – Jared tentou correr atrás do mais velho, mas Jesse o impediu, jogando-o no chão.

- Jared! – Chad e os outros começaram a correr na direção de Jared, que tentava se livrar de Jesse, enquanto Milo e Matt se agarravam logo ao lado, e Justin observava tudo sem saber o que fazer.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, Chad já estava quase alcançando os quatro no chão quando alguém gritou. Aumentando a velocidade, Chad alcançou Jesse e o puxou de cima de Jared ao mesmo tempo em que Tom e Mike tiravam Milo de cima de Matt.

- Oh meu Deus! Isso é sangue? – Justin havia se aproximado e tinha um olhar assustado.

Chad, Tom e Mike olharam na direção que Justin olhava e ficaram pálidos. Milo e Jesse, por sua vez, tinham se afastado, mas ainda estavam no chão. A expressão nos rostos dos dois era de medo.

J2~J2~J2

Jensen seguia na frente a caminho da sala dos professores, seguido de perto por Aldis. Ele não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas a urgência do outro o havia deixado preocupado.

- Aldis, o que está acontecendo? – Jensen perguntou quando pararam à porta da sala dos professores.

Aldis apenas negou com a cabeça. – Eu não sei, Jensen, mas escutei ele falando com Justin e Jesse em dar uma lição naqueles homos. Isso não pode ser boa coisa.

Jensen concordou com a cabeça e virou-se para a porta, batendo. Uns segundos em seguida, a porta foi aberta por Misha.

- Jensen? – O professor olhou do loiro para Aldis e pareceu sentir que algo não ia bem. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Jensen concordou com a cabeça. – Jared foi se encontrar sozinho com Matt atrás do ginásio.

- E eu escutei o Milo falando com Justin e Jesse que ia dar uma lição neles. – Aldis completou. – Acho melhor nos apressarmos, professor.

- Com certeza. – Misha virou-se para o interior da sala. – Diretor...

- O que você está esperando, Collins? – O diretor Beaver o interrompeu. – E é melhor você ir com eles também, Noah.

O outro professor não falou nada, apenas seguiu Misha e os dois garotos em direção ao ginásio, o mais depressa possível.

- Jensen, preciso saber se Jared está sozinho. – Misha disse, sem diminuir o ritmo.

- Ele foi se encontrar sozinho com o Matt. – Jensen tentou não parecer muito incomodado com essa parte. – Mas o Chad desconfiou e descobriu onde era o encontro. Ele, Tom e Mike seguiram até lá.

- Eles deviam ter nos procurado. – O técnico do time de natação falou em tom de reprovação. – Tom e Mike deveriam saber melhor do que procurar briga.

- Eles não sabiam que Milo e os outros iam estar lá, senhor. – Jensen sentiu a necessidade de defender os amigos. – Eles só queriam ter certeza de que estava tudo bem com o Jared.

- Vamos esperar que todos estejam bem. – Misha indicou o caminho que levava aos fundos do ginásio. – Venham por aqui.

Quando chegaram ao local onde os garotos estavam, a cena que encontraram não era esperada. Ao invés de gritos ou mesmo uma briga, encontraram Justin parado como se estivesse em pânico, Jesse e Milo no chão contra a parede do ginásio, Chad gritando na direção dos dois últimos, enquanto Mike e Tom o seguravam, e Jared e Matt no chão.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Misha se fez presente e se aproximou.

- Não foi minha culpa, professor. – Milo respondeu, negando com a cabeça. – Não foi.

- Foi sua culpa, sim! – Chad gritava, ainda segurado pelos amigos. – Isso tudo foi sua culpa!

O professor Noah aproveitou que Misha estava cuidando de Milo e Chad e se aproximou dos outros dois garotos no chão. – Oh meu Deus, Misha! Ele está sangrando!

Jensen sentiu o coração parar e correu em direção a Jared que, por sua vez, estava sentado no chão com o olhar fixo em Matt. – Jay, você está bem? – Mas Jared não pareceu tê-lo notado, então Jensen voltou a gritar. – Jared!

Piscando algumas vezes, Jared virou-se na direção de Jensen e o olhou por alguns segundos antes de jogar os braços em volta do loiro.

- Jared, você está me assustando. – Jensen abraçou de volta, sentindo pela primeira vez Jared tão perto e como era bom, se não fosse pelo medo. – Você está bem?

Jensen sentiu Jared confirmar com a cabeça antes de sussurrar. – Matt.

Só então Jensen voltou sua atenção para o outro garoto, que continuava deitado no chão com a respiração ofegante. Prestando mais atenção, Jensen percebeu a poça de sangue que começava a se formar do lado de Matt, onde o adolescente tinha um pedaço de vidro enfiado no lado de sua barriga.

- Deus... – Jensen fechou os olhos e não pode evitar o alívio de não ser Jared ali.

- Matt, fique calmo, ok? – O técnico Noah falava num tom calmo com Matt, que tinha os olhos fechados, mas balançou a cabeça confirmando que estava escutando. – O professor Collins já está ligando para a emergência.

- Eles já estão a caminho. – Misha respondeu, guardando o celular, então, voltou-se para Jared. – Você está bem, Jared?

Quando Jared confirmou, mas não falou mais nada, Misha virou-se para os demais. Ele tinha colocado Justin junto de Milo e Jesse, enquanto Chad, Tom e Mike tinham sido encaminhados para o lado de Jared. – Ok, alguém comece a me explicar agora o que aconteceu.

- Chad descobriu que Matt tinha marcado um encontro com Jared aqui e resolveu checar se estava tudo bem. – Tom começou a explicar. – Nós não tínhamos visto nenhum dos três ali saírem da escola, então Mike e eu resolvemos acompanhar o Chad, só para garantir.

- E não acharam melhor comunicar o ocorrido para um professor? – Noah se virou para Tom ao escutar o comentário. – Esperava outra atitude de você, Tom.

- Técnico, nós não sabíamos se alguma coisa estava acontecendo. – Mike assumiu a defesa quando Tom abaixou a cabeça. – Nós só queríamos ter certeza de que tudo estava bem e que Jared não estava sozinho.

- Ok, vamos discutir o que vocês deviam ter feito depois. – Misha interrompeu o técnico antes que ele resolvesse ralhar com seus alunos naquele momento. – Continuem.

- Quando chegamos, Milo, Justin e Jesse estavam cercando Jared e Matt. – Chad lançou um olhar enraivecido para Milo. – Eles falavam em dar uma lição nos dois e que a escola não tinha lugar para homossexuais.

Misha lançou um olhar em direção aos outros três. Milo não tirava o olhar assustado de Matt, enquanto Jesse e Justin mantinham-se cabisbaixos. – Então quem começou a briga?

- Milo. – Chad lançou um olhar preocupado para Jared, mas esse olhava para Matt, enquanto segurava com força a mão de Jensen. – Ele tinha dado um murro em Matt assim que a gente chegou. Matt não gostou e partiu para cima de Milo e os dois começaram a se agarrar no chão. Jared tentou impedir Matt, mas Jesse avançou e o derrubou no chão.

- A gente correu para separá-los. – Mike lançou um olhar para Matt, já dava para ouvir as sirenes. – Escutamos um grito, Tom e eu tiramos Milo de cima do Matt e Chad, Jesse do Jared, mas isso já tinha acontecido. Foi quando vocês chegaram.

- Por aqui! – O diretor Beaver apareceu acompanhado dos paramédicos, que correram até Matt.

- Qual seu nome? – Um dos paramédicos perguntou.

- Matt. – Jared respondeu quando Matt não fez nenhum sinal de que iria responder.

- Ok, Matt? Pode me escutar? – Matt balançou levemente a cabeça. – Ótimo, nós já vamos cuidar de você. Logo você vai estar novinho em folha.

Não houve resposta e o resto do trabalho foi completado em silêncio, salvo pelos comentários que os paramédicos faziam entre si. Perfuração de órgão, choque, perda de sangue era tudo que Jared conseguia assimilar do que era dito e só fazia aumentar seu medo.

Quando Matt foi colocado em cima da maca e levado em direção à ambulância, o diretor Beaver orientou os professores a levar os demais para sua sala para esperar pelos pais, que Alona já havia comunicado.

J2~J2~J2

Jared não tinha soltado a mão de Jensen durante todo o caminho, mas Jensen sentia tanta necessidade de sentir Jared por perto quanto o moreno. Ele nunca tinha sentido tanto medo quando pensou que o moreno era quem estava ferido. Nem quando encontrou sua mãe morta. Claro, ele tinha sentido medo do que ia acontecer, mas o que tinha sentido momentos antes tinha sido diferente e intenso.

- Sentem aqui, garotos. – Misha indicou o banco. – Jeffrey deve estar chegando a qualquer momento.

- Jay? – Chad se aproximou dos dois e sentou ao lado do amigo. – Está tudo bem?

Jared procurou os olhos do amigo e deu um pequeno sorriso. – Obrigado por ter aparecido.

Chad aceitou o agradecimento, mas deu um leve murro no ombro do moreno. – O que diabos você estava pensando em se encontrar sozinho com o Matt? Se a gente não tivesse chegado a tempo. Se no lugar no Matt fosse v... – Chad deixou a frase incompleta e desviou o olhar.

- Ei. – Jared procurou o ombro de Chad com a mão que não estava ocupada. – Eu estou bem. Você chegou a tempo e o que aconteceu com o Matt foi um acidente.

- Um que poderia ter sido evitado se o filho da mãe do Milo... – Chad parou quando o diretor Beaver limpou a garganta.

- Eu estou bem. – Jared voltou a assegurar o amigo e levou a mão até o pescoço do loiro.

Chad sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. – Idiota. Se você fizer uma besteira dessa outra vez, eu juro que deixo o Jensen viúvo.

O comentário fez Jared perceber que ainda tinha a mão de Jensen na sua, mas Jensen apenas abaixou a cabeça, tentando esconder o vermelho do rosto, sem fazer qualquer menção de soltar sua mão.

Jared procurou o olhar de Jensen e sorriu. – Não se preocupe.

- Jared, Jensen! – Jeffrey e Sarah entraram na sala do diretor, seguindo direto até os dois. – Vocês estão bem? O que aconteceu?

- Estamos bem, pai. – Jared deixou o pai examinar seu rosto, que já devia estar ganhando o tom arroxeado.

- E você, querido? – Sarah tinha puxado Jensen para um abraço, após verificar que o sobrinho estava inteiro.

- Não fui eu quem saiu dando susto. – Jensen respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

- Dedo-duro. – Jared murmurou de volta, mas acompanhado com um pequeno sorriso.

- E você, Chad? – Jeffrey olhou ao redor, percebendo que Mike e Tom estavam na sala. – Está tudo bem, meninos.

- Estamos todos bem, senhor P. – Chad agradeceu.

- Ainda bem. – Jeffrey, então, se levantou e voltou-se para o diretor. – Posso saber o que aconteceu?

- Eu só peço para esperar os demais pais chegarem, senhor Padalecki. – Jim Beaver indicou uma das cadeiras vazias, mas Jeffrey recusou, preferindo ficar perto dos garotos. – Tudo bem. Todos estão a caminho, menos os pais de Chad Murray.

- Paul está viajando a trabalho. – Jeffrey respondeu no lugar de Chad. – E se você não está conseguindo entrar em contato com Michelle, eu me responsabilizo pelo Chad.

- Ok, então. – Jim não parecia muito satisfeito, mas os demais pais estavam chegando e ele queria resolver logo isso.

J2~J2~J2

A conversa que se seguiu foi longa e difícil. Controlar os garotos não tinha sido tão difícil quanto tentar manter uma conversa tranquila com os pais. Os pais de Milo e Jesse eram os mais exaltados, mas no final não havia outra escolha. Um aluno estava no hospital e outro estava com um olho roxo.

- Eu sinto muito, senhores, mas a escola precisa trilhar um limite. – O diretor se manteve firme, sem se deixar intimidar. – Seus filhos há muito vêm testando o mesmo e hoje eles ultrapassaram. Sinto informar, mas Milo, Jesse e Justin estão expulsos.

- Essa é sua palavra final? – O senhor Ventimiglia perguntou e quando Jim Beaver confirmou, ele sorriu, balançou a cabeça e se levantou. – Vamos embora, Milo. Agora!

Jesse e seu pai saíram logo em seguida, mas os pais de Hartley ficaram para trás. – Senhor Beaver, por favor, meu filho não participou da briga. Todos afirmaram isso.

- Sinto muito, senhor Hartley, mas Justin estava com Milo e Jesse. – Jim lançou um olhar para o garoto, que mantinha a cabeça baixa. – E ele próprio confessou que tinha concordado com o que Milo ia fazer antes dos demais garotos chegarem. Eu não vou voltar atrás.

Justin, então, levantou o olhar para o pai. – Me desculpa.

O senhor Hartley suspirou, mas colocou uma mão no ombro do filho e se virou para o diretor. – Eu entendo, senhor. Vamos, Justin. – Os dois seguiram até a porta quando o senhor Hartley parou e se virou para Jared e Jeffrey. – Eu sinto muito pelo comportamento do meu filho e tenho certeza que ele sente o mesmo, não é?

O garoto concordou e olhou para Jared. – Desculpe.

Jim Beaver observou os dois saírem. – Pena que o garoto não puxou o pai. – Então, balançou a cabeça e se voltou para os demais. – Quanto a vocês... não haverá nenhuma punição. Dessa vez. Espero que não tenhamos outra situação parecida com essa, mas espero que vocês procurem algum professor em vez de tentar resolver o problema com as próprias mãos. Podem ir.

- Obrigado, senhor Beaver. – Jeffrey cumprimentou o diretor e guiou Sarah e os meninos para fora.

No exterior da sala, Misha esperava por eles. – Jeffrey, Sarah.

- Alguma notícia do hospital, professor? – Jared tinha um expressão esperançosa.

- Sim. – Collins tinha um pequeno sorriso. – O caco de vidro deve ter perfurado Matt enquanto ele e Milo rolavam no chão, mas não foi muito fundo nem perfurou nenhum órgão. A preocupação maior era a perda de sangue, mas foi feita a transfusão e ele já está no quarto se recuperando.

Jared agradeceu, mas não foi mais nada, e Jeffrey colocou uma mão no ombro do filho. – Você quer visitá-lo?

- Não. – Jared respirou fundo. – Eu não tenho mais nada a falar para ele.

- Ok. Então, vamos para casa. – Jeffrey se despediu do amigo e virou-se para Chad. – Você também, Chad, eu te deixo em casa.

J2~J2~J2

O caminho foi feito em silêncio. Eles pararam na casa de Chad, onde sua mãe chegava das compras e explicaram resumidamente o que tinha acontecido antes de seguirem para casa. Uma vez lá, Jensen considerou ir falar com Chris e Steve, mas Danneel e Aldis provavelmente explicariam tudo e ele preferia ficar com Jared.

- Meninos, por que vocês não sobem e descansam um pouco enquanto eu preparo algo para o jantar? – Sarah perguntou quando eles entraram em casa.

Os dois concordaram em silêncio e Jensen deixou Jared o guiar até o quarto, não soltando sua mão mesmo quando sentaram na cama.

- Me desculpe. – Foi a primeira coisa que Jared falou desde que saíram da escola.

Jensen aceitou e continuou em silêncio por alguns segundos. – Posso perguntar por quê? Por que se encontrar sozinho com Matt?

Jared riu sem graça. – Eu queria pôr um final em tudo que havia entre nós dois, sabe? Finalmente passar a borracha. – Jared, então, abaixou a cabeça, tímido. – Eu devia isso a mim mesmo. E... a você.

Mordendo os lábios, Jensen apertou a mão de Jared na sua. – Eu fiquei com tanto medo. – Isso fez Jared levantar a cabeça e encontrar o olhar de Jensen. – Eu tava com medo do que isso podia ser. – Jensen falou, indicando as mãos atadas. – Mas eu fiquei com mais medo ainda de você estar machucado. Jared, eu...

Jared, porém, não o deixou terminar e tomou aqueles lábios nos seus como já fazia um tempo que queria fazer. Jensen, no começo, ficou perdido, sem saber o que fazer e tenso, mas aos poucos foi relaxando e se deixando levar pelos lábios de Jared. O beijo não demorou muito para ser prolongado, e sentir o gosto de Jared era uma sensação tão diferente e tão intensa ao mesmo tempo, que Jensen sentiu o corpo todo arrepiar. Da mesma forma que começou, foi Jared quem terminou o beijo, e Jensen, ainda de olhos fechados, sentiu seus lábios procurarem os do moreno.

- Wow... – Jensen abriu um sorriso. – Isso foi...

Jared tinha a língua entre os lábios, como se a procurar algum resquício de Jensen. – Espero que a falta de palavras seja a prova de que foi bom.

Abrindo os olhos, Jensen sentiu seu rosto corar e tentou abaixar a cabeça, mas Jared o impediu.

- Não, você fica ainda mais lindo quando vermelho. – Jared não conseguia evitar sorrir, apesar de tudo. – Suas sardas realçam.

- Pare. – Jensen, então, levou as duas mãos ao rosto.

- Ei. – Jared tirou as mãos do rosto de Jensen e as levou até o colo do loiro, onde as entrelaçou com as suas. – Eu sei que você não está acostumado com nada disso, mas quero que saiba que eu não me importo em ficar só com mãos dadas.

Houve uma batida na porta e os dois trocaram um rápido olhar antes soltarem uma das mãos e esconder as outras. – Pode entrar.

- Tudo bem, garotos? – Jeffrey perguntou, sério.

- Tudo, pai. – Jared respondeu e Jensen logo confirmou.

- Ok, então. – Jeffrey virou-se para sair sem fechar porta, quando se voltou. – Mais uma coisa. Porta aberta quando os dois estiverem sozinhos.

- Pai! – Jared choramingou e Jensen abaixou a cabeça. – Você prometeu que não ia mais escutar as conversas atrás da porta.

- E estou cumprindo a promessa. – Jeffrey fez um ar irritado, mas logo sorriu. – Vocês dois que não soltam as mãos desde a escola. Não é preciso ser um gênio para juntar dois mais dois. – Jared grunhiu e Jeffrey riu. – Sarah e eu vamos falar sobre umas novas regras depois do jantar, enquanto isso, porta aberta e juízo. – Jeffrey piscou para os garotos e saiu.

- Desculpe por isso. – Jared fez um careta para Jensen.

- Tudo bem. – Jensen sorriu tímido. – A reação foi melhor do que eu imaginei.

- Você está mesmo bem com tudo isso? – Jared não queria realmente fazer a pergunta, mas ele tinha.

- Tou. – Jensen observou suas mãos juntas, enquanto acariciava a mão de Jared. – Eu pensei muito sobre isso, acredite. Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- O quê? – Jared procurou o olhar de Jensen.

Jensen, por sua vez, parecia hesitante, mas sorria. – Será que podemos ficar também no beijo?

Jared riu e jogou a cabeça para trás. Era bom se sentir feliz com coisas simples. – Por você, eu faço esse sacrifício.

- Sacrif...

E não é que estava se tornando uma ótima ideia interromper Jensen dessa maneira, principalmente porque o loiro não parecia achar ruim.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Primeiramente, Feliz Páscoa! E aqui vai mais um capítulo. Por segundo, eu tenho que dizer que pretendo fazer do próximo capítulo o último. Nem acredito que a fic está chegando ao fim, pois toda vez que isso acontecia, uma nova ideia surgia, mas é... Enfim, espero que gostem. E saiu o beijo lol.

*** Soniama, **tão bom saber que você se sente envolvida na história xD. E eu pensei sobre o lance do Tom e resolvi optar por uma decisão madura e que levasse em consideração a amizade. Eu adoro trabalhar com os secundários, mas esse capítulo não me permitiu muito tirar o foco do que estava acontecendo na escola e depois com os J2. Mas eu sei como você se sente em relação Sam e John. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo mesmo sem um hurt Jared. Beijos.

*** Dastan, **tá mais calmo? O novo capítulo ajudou? =p... eu estou bem, considerando a ameaça de tortura. E ninguém morreu, viu? Eu fui boazinha afinal. E tudo bem, eu te desculpo. Espero ter explicado porque Jared fez essa última cagada. Enfim, muito obrigada. Espero fazer valer o final da fic. Beijo.

*** Crisro, **você falou tudo. Isso é complicado e, o pior é que eu arranjei isso para mim mesma, agora eu tenho que rebolar e escrever direito =p. Eu sinceramente não tenho nenhum problema nem com a Danneel nem com o Tom, gosto das fics que eles são os amigos dos J2. O engraçado é que quando a Danneel não é a bruxa da fic, ela aparece como a melhor amiga do Jensen hushausha. Desculpe a mim, porque eu me divertir lhe vendo aflita, mas Jared sentia que ele precisava enfrentar Matt sozinho e deixar finalmente tudo para trás. Enfim, espero ter esclarecido suas dúvidas. Beijos.

*** Lene, **Jensen estava finalmente se decidido por enfrentar seus medos e quando ele pensou que Jared estava machucado, sentiu um medo maior. Isso o fez tomar os últimos passos, o que não quer dizer que de repente tudo está bem, mas ele vai chegar lá aos poucos. Eu até que não fiz o suspense durar tanto, mas a confusão foi feita. Obrigada e espero que tenha curtido o novo capítulo. Beijos.


	22. Chapter 22

"**Behind the Shadows"**

AUTORA: **Larysam**

BETA: Vitória

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem *sad face*. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**Homofobia, bullying, preconceito e violência**_.

RESUMO**: Jared tinha uma vida normal, mas sua mãe o abandonou, seu pai arranjou uma nova namorada, Sarah, e uma gangue da escola vive pegando no seu pé e nos de seus amigos. Já não bastasse a relação complicada com o pai, o sobrinho de Sarah, agora órfão, vai morar com eles. Jared quer distância de Jensen, um garoto estranho, calado e que parece ter medo da própria sombra. Na verdade, Jared só quer que sua vida volte a ser como antes. – Padackles AU**

**Capítulo 22**

Jeffrey deixou os meninos sozinhos e seguiu em direção à escada, onde hesitou um pouco antes de fazer seu caminho até a cozinha. Da entrada, ele podia ver Sarah de costas cortando alguma coisa para o jantar de forma agitada. Suspirando, seguiu até a ela, envolvendo-a com seus braços de forma que suas mãos repousassem nas dela e parassem o frenético movimento.

- Cuidado com essa faca. – Sarah não resistiu e se encostou no corpo de Jeffrey a suas costas. – Você está bem?

- Não é comigo que você deveria estar se preocupando. – Sarah soltou-se do abraço e tentou se afastar, mas Jeffrey a segurou e a guiou até a mesa.

- Os garotos estão bem. Acabei de verificar. – Jeffrey manteve o olhar firme no de Sarah, acariciando-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos. – Como você está?

Sarah soltou uma respiração trêmula e levou uma de suas mãos até a de Jeffrey. – Preocupada, com medo... Jeffrey, um garoto foi parar no hospital. E se fosse um dos nossos garotos?

- Shh... – Jeffrey a puxou para si. – Mas não foi. Eles estão bem, Sarah. Eles estão a salvo e os bullies não vão mais perturbá-los.

- Sempre haverá bullies, Jeff. – Sarah continuou com o rosto encostado ao peito de Jeffrey.

- Eu sei, mas não podemos colocá-los numa bolha e protegê-los do mundo. – Jeffrey tinha um pequeno sorriso e acariciava os cabelos loiros da mulher. – Nosso dever é protegê-los, mas tornando-os aptos a lutar as próprias batalhas.

- Estou preocupada, Jeff. – Sarah inclinou a cabeça, procurando o olhar do outro. – Jensen... você viu como eles estavam.

- Eu te entendo, mas tenho plena confiança no Jared. – Jeffrey tinha a expressão um pouco machucada pela desconfiança de Sarah.

- Não é com o Jared que eu me preocupo. – Sarah deu um leve beijo nos lábios do moreno, tentando suavizar sua expressão. – Minha irmã fez uma bagunça tão grande na cabeça de Jensen que eu tenho medo de que ele ainda não saiba o que quer. E mesmo se souber, não vai ser fácil para nenhum dos dois.

- Você vai precisar confiar nele. – Jeffrey tomou as duas mãos de Sarah nas suas e as beijou. – Jensen é um rapaz inteligente e gentil. Você acredita mesmo que ele teria tomado essa iniciativa sem ter pensado antes, principalmente depois de ter sido ensinado a ser errado? – Sarah abaixou a cabeça por uns segundos antes de balançá-la. – E quanto à parte de não ser fácil, nós vamos estar aqui para ajudar.

Sarah ergueu a cabeça e direcionou um olhar intenso e cheio de amor para o homem a sua frente. – Eles têm sorte em ter você.

Jeffrey manteve a expressão séria e a contradisse. – Eles têm sorte de ter a nós.

- Eu te amo. – Sarah inclinou-se, dando-lhe um beijo.

- Eu também te amo. – Jeffrey sorriu quando se separam. – Agora, que tal ao invés de cozinhar a gente pedir pizza?

- Você é o homem dos meus sonhos. – Sarah respondeu, se levantando para guardar a comida que antes estava estraçalhando.

- E enquanto isso, podíamos pensar na conversa que teremos com aqueles dois.

- Ok, retiro o que disse. – Sarah mal teve tempo para interpretar o olhar de Jeffrey antes que ele corresse atrás dela e a tomasse nos braços. – Ah! Me põe no chão!

Jeffrey, porém, a manteve em seus braços e sorria. – Quer dizer que não sou o homem dos seus sonhos?

- Não. – Sarah tinha os dois braços ao redor do pescoço do moreno. – Você é melhor.

J2~J2~J2

Jared seguiu Jensen até o quarto deste depois da janta e da "_conversa_" e se jogou na cama.

- Por favor, alguém me mate agora. Meu pai realmente perdeu a noção de limite. – Jared se virou de forma a encarar o teto. – Eu não sei como foi sua conversa com a Sarah, mas eu não gostaria de repetir a minha nunca mais em minha vida. Acho até que ele fez de propósito. Pelo menos o lance da porta aberta era brincadeira. Desde que não esteja trancada, claro. – Jared, então, percebeu o olhar distante de Jensen em direção as estrelas e se levantou, aproximando-se. – Ei, algum problema?

Jensen encostou a cabeça na lateral da janela, mas não desviou o olhar. – Eu não sei o que estou fazendo. – Quando Jared não respondeu nada, Jensen procurou seu olhar. – Eu sei que gosto de você, gosto de ficar perto, não posso negar isso e acredite que eu tentei, mas não sei exatamente o que estamos fazendo.

- A Sarah falou alguma coisa? – Jared tinha desviado seu olhar para o halfpipe.

- Ela me fez pensar em algumas coisas. – Jensen seguiu o olhar de Jared e deu um pequeno sorriso. – Ela só está preocupada.

- Preocupada que eu me aproveite de você. – Jared concluiu com o que pensava ser o óbvio.

- Não. – A resposta de Jensen, porém, atraiu seu olhar. – Que eu me aproveite de você. Que isso seja só um experimento e nós dois acabemos machucados.

Jared concordou e com uma mão acariciou a mão de Jensen no parapeito da janela. – E o que você acha?

- Eu não acho que seja o caso. Eu realmente gosto de você, Jared. – Jensen virou sua mão para entrelaçar com a de Jared. – Mas isso não muda o fato que eu não sei bem o que fazer agora.

Jared olhou para as mãos entrelaçadas e sorriu. – Eu também não sei, Jensen. A minha única experiência não é exatamente exemplar, principalmente o final. – Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior, mas concordou. – Está disposto de tentarmos descobrir juntos?

Olhares presos, Jensen sorriu timidamente e concordou. – Sem pressa.

- Sem pressa. – Jared puxou Jensen para um suave beijo, mantendo as cabeças juntas.

- Jared? – Jensen o chamou timidamente. – Tudo bem se a gente não contar para ninguém por enquanto? Eu sei que isso não deu certo entre você e Matt, e que nossos amigos não ficariam contra, mas eu queria me acostumar um pouco com a ideia antes. – Jensen manteve a cabeça baixa, evitando aqueles olhos multicores. – Tudo bem se você não concordar, é...

- Shh... – Jared levou uma mão até os lábios de Jensen e o fez levantar o olhar. – Eu pensei que era eu quem falava demais. – E o resultado foi o avermelhado no rosto de Jensen, acompanhado de um tímido sorriso. – Meu pai e Sarah já sabem, então, eu sei que não seria como se a gente estivesse se escondendo, mas eu não vejo muita razão para isso. – O sorriso desapareceu e Jared se apressou em explicar. – Não é isso. Se você não quer contar, tudo bem, eu concordo. Eu só estou dizendo por que acredito que o pessoal já deve estar sabendo. Digo, Chad, Tom e Mike estavam lá e nos viram de mãos dadas.

- Talvez se a gente não falar nada, eles também não falem? – Jensen perguntou, esperançoso.

Jared parecia querer falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu, pegando seu celular para mandar uma mensagem, ao invés. Jensen, por sua vez, observou curioso, mas sem falar nada. Somente quando o celular tocou em sinal de ter recebido uma mensagem de volta que Jared voltou-se para Jensen, sorrindo.

- Pronto, acho que agora isso pode dar certo.

- O que você fez? – Jensen tinha, agora, uma expressão desconfiada.

- Pedi para o Chad não fazer nenhuma gracinha amanhã e ficar na dele. – Mas Jensen ainda não parecia convencido. – E claro que teve uma pequena chantagem envolvida, mas nada demais, juro.

Jensen apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça, pois quando se tratava da relação entre Jared e Chad, não havia muito que fazer mesmo.

- Obrigado. – Jensen agradeceu e deu mais um beijo em Jared. E ele estava começando a realmente gostar disso.

J2~J2~J2

Steve entrou no ambiente deserto e soltou uma longa respiração. A única iluminação era da luz dos fundos, onde estavam os instrumentos musicais, mas Steve podia ver luz no banheiro, onde provavelmente Chris estava.

- Deus, parece que está pior do que ontem. – Steve comentou quando conseguiu ver todo o cômodo. – Chris? Por acaso você está vivo?

- Um minuto! – Foi a única resposta que o loiro conseguiu do músico.

- Como você consegue viver nesse chiqueiro? – Steve começou a pegar as camisas e latas de refrigerantes espalhadas pela garagem. – Quando você pretende arrumar isso daqui? Daqui a pouco não vamos conseguir ensaiar. Chris?

- Não enche, mãe. – A voz de Chris estava mais próxima, indicando que o músico tinha saído do banheiro. – Eu não vi ninguém me ajudando ontem depois do ensaio.

- Chris, isso daqui não é bagunça de ontem, você que é um... porco. – Steve tinha perdido um pouco a linha de raciocínio quando se virou e se deparou com um Chris completamente nu, se não fosse pela toalha envolta em sua cintura. Desviando o olhar, Steve voltou ao que estava fazendo, tentando afastar a imagem do peitoral de Chris de sua cabeça. Foi quando viu o caderno de composição do músico na mesa em frente ao sofá. – Isso aqui está pior do que eu deixei. Pelo menos me diga que passou a noite escrevendo algo.

Antes que pudesse pegar o caderno, como num passe de mágica, Chris, já vestido, exceto pela camisa, estava pegando o mesmo. – Não consegui escrever nada que valesse a pena te mostrar.

Desconfiado, Steve tentou pegar o caderno. – Por que não me deixa ver? Quem sabe você finalmente escreveu algo em que eu não precise mexer.

- Não está terminado, de qualquer maneira. – Chris escondeu o caderno entre suas camisas no guarda-roupa aos fundos da garagem e pegou uma para vestir.

Steve tinha uma expressão desconfiada. – Você está bem?

- É, é, estou bem sim. – Chris tentou parecer tranquilo, enquanto prendia o cabelo. – Cadê o resto do pessoal?

- Nenhum sinal de Jensen ou Aldis. – Steve resolveu deixar o antigo assunto de lado e olhou para o seu relógio. – Será que os dois vão nos dar um bolo? Já era para eles estarem aqui.

- Eu não... – Chris começou a falar quando uma Danneel seguida por Aldis simplesmente invadiu a garagem.

- Jensen passou por aqui? – Falou a ruiva ao invés de um cumprimento.

- Olá pra você também, Danny. – Chris revirou os olhos, pegou seu violão e sentou no sofá.

- Não, Danne, ele não passou. – Steve, por sua vez, respondeu a garota e percebeu sua agitação. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu falei que ele não ia passar aqui. – Aldis falava com a namorada.

Danneel soltou uma longa respiração. – Milo e companhia aprontaram novamente. Resumindo. Jared foi se encontrar com o Matt quando Milo, Justin e Jesse o encurralam. Mas Chad, Tom e Mike foram atrás deles e rolou uma briga. Matt acabou se machucando e foi parar no hospital. Milo, Justin e Jesse foram expulsos. Jensen foi embora com o Jared, Jeffrey e Sarah. E eu pensei que ele poderia ter passado aqui.

- Wow, Danneel, vai com calma. – Steve olhava assustado para a garota.

- O Jensen estava com o Jared? – Chris havia se levantado e parado em frente ao casal. – Ele se machucou?

- Não, cara. – Aldis sentou ao lado da Danneel. – Jared é que passou pelo sufoco. Jensen estava comigo e a gente foi avisar os professores.

- E o Jared? – Chris perguntou mais calmo com a resposta do baterista, mas ainda apreensivo.

- Bem, a não ser por um lábio cortado. – Aldis jogou a cabeça para trás. – Quem levou a pior mesmo foi o Matt, mas o diretor Beaver falou que ele está bem e fora de perigo.

- Bem feito pra esse idiota. – Chris falou sob sua respiração.

- Chris! – Steve lhe lançou um olhar reprovador. – Danneel, se o Jensen está bem, por que a urgência de vê-lo?

- Para ter certeza que o Aldis não perdeu nenhum detalhe. – A ruiva falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Muito obrigado pelo voto de confiança. – Aldis revirou os olhos, mas logo abriu um sorriso. – O loiro só estava assustado pelo Jared. Sério, os dois não soltaram as mãos o tempo todo. Se eu não soubesse melhor, diria que até estava rolando algo.

Danneel piscou algumas vezes em direção ao namorado, então, trocou olhares com Steve e Chris antes de abrir um sorriso. – Será?

- Jensen e Jared? – Aldis perguntou a namorada. – Querida, eu só estava brincando.

- Se os dois finalmente se entenderam, eu sou capaz de fazer uma festa de comemoração. – Chris comentou sorrindo, enquanto Steve balançava a cabeça.

- Melhor não assumirmos nada e esperar o Jensen falar alguma coisa. – Steve, como sempre, o mais cauteloso. – Além do mais, conhecendo o Jensen, ele não gostaria de nenhum alarde.

Aldis, por sua vez, olhava surpreso entre os três. – Jensen e Jared?

- Não diga? – Danneel puxou Aldis e lhe deu uma bitoca, enquanto Steve e Chris riam.

- Já que o Jensen está bem, vamos ensaiar que é o melhor que fazemos.

Steve pegou seu violão e esperou Chris ligar o som, enquanto Aldis pedia para alguém explicar o que ele tinha deixado passar entre Jensen e Jared.

J2~J2~J2

Jensen teve uma noite inquieta e pouco dormida. Ele acordou várias vezes a noite, com sonhos assombrados pela imagem de sua mãe o recriminando por sua escolha, ou pior, de Jared no lugar de Matt. Por isso, mesmo com o dia ainda escuro, Jensen decidiu parar de fingir e se levantar, talvez ir até o quintal e pensar um pouco. Porém, assim que saiu do quarto, o loiro se viu fazendo o caminho até o quarto do lado. Após hesitar um pouco, Jensen abriu lentamente a porta do quarto de Jared e entrou.

O moreno estava dormindo todo espalhado na cama, assim como seus cabelos iam em todas as direções. A imagem trouxe um sorriso no rosto do loiro. Jensen não sabia direito porque tinha seguido até ali, mas era como se ele precisasse se certificar que Jared estava bem e que era a escolha certa. E naquele momento, nunca tinha parecido tão certo.

Decidindo ficar ali por mais alguns segundos a observar o moreno, Jensen puxou a cadeira do computador para se sentar, mas essa fez barulho, acordando Jared.

- Ei. – Veio sua voz sonolenta. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Que horas são?

- Não consegui dormir. – Jensen abaixou o olhar, meio sem jeito de ter sido pego ali e sussurrou a resposta. – Eu precisava ver que você está bem.

Jared não sorria, mas sua expressão era pensativa e suave. Então, o moreno abriu espaço na cama e levantou o cobertor. – Vem cá?

Arregalando os olhos, surpreso, Jensen negou avidamente com a cabeça, lançando um olhar preocupado para a porta.

- Jensen, eu não vou fazer nada. Prometo. – Jared continuou com o cobertor levantado. – Só estou te chamando para dormir. Ainda está cedo e amanhã vai ser um dia longo. O que aconteceu vai ser o tema principal das conversas no colégio.

- Seu pai e minha tia podem aparecer, Jay. – Por mais que estivesse um pouco tentado, Jensen estava mais assustado.

- E eles não vão reclamar, já que a gente não vai fazer nada. – Jared tentou argumentar e terminou apelando para seus olhos pidões. – Por favor? – Mas como Jensen continuou no mesmo lugar, Jared suspirou e deu um pequeno sorriso, se levantando.

Jensen observou Jared, confuso. – O que você está fazendo?

- Puxando a cama de baixo. – Jared respondeu, sem parar o que estava fazendo. – Ela é mais confortável do que essa cadeira.

Pensando um pouco, Jensen se levantou e saiu do quarto sem responder o chamado de Jared. Mas logo estava de volta com seu travesseiro e lençol.

- Não tem problema? – Perguntou, tímido, da entrada do quarto.

- Entra logo que eu quero dormir. – Mas o sorriso desmentia qualquer intenção de Jared em soar aborrecido.

Jared esperou Jensen se deitar, então, se ajeitou a beira da cama de forma que seu braço pudesse cair em cima do peito do loiro. Quando Jensen pegou sua mão na dele, Jared sorriu e fechou os olhos.

- Boa noite, Jensen...

Virando-se de lado, Jensen colocou-se de forma que pudesse ver o rosto de Jared mesmo com a pouca claridade, sem, entretanto, soltar-lhe a mão e ficou a lhe observar o rosto por alguns minutos, sentindo-se calmo e seguro. Sua escolha estava feita, ele só esperava ser suficiente para Jared e que o moreno tivesse a paciência que ele chegaria lá. Sentindo o calor da mão de Jared na sua, algo lhe dizia que não teria com o que se preocupar.

- Boa noite, Jared. – Sussurrou e imitou o moreno, fechando os olhos.

J2~J2~J2

Como Jared havia falado, a escola inteira não falava de outra coisa senão o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Porém, o que mais incomodava Jensen eram os olhares na sua direção. Jared estava bem próximo, e o loiro podia sentir o calor que radiava do moreno, mas ainda não tinha coragem em andar de mãos dadas com tanta gente olhando, mesmo se fosse o que mais queria fazer. De repente, alguém soltou um grito e no segundo seguinte, Jared tinha o braço cheio de uma Sandy agitada.

- Oh meu Deus, Jared! Você está bem? Eu fiquei tão assustada quando o Chad me contou. Por que você tinha que ir falar com o idiota do Matt sozinho? – A pequena garota nem esperou a resposta e virou-se para Jensen, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto, fazendo-o corar. – Isso é por ter sido o herói do dia.

- Ei! – Chad apareceu ao lado da namorada. – O Jared faz a burrada e ganha um abraço, o Jensen só fez chamar os professores e ganha um beijo. Agora, seu namorado que chegou na hora de evitar que o amigo ganhasse uma surra ganha um tapa?

Mas Sandy só revirou os olhos e continuou com sua atenção focada nos dois a sua frente. – Isso é para você aprender a parar de bancar o valentão. O que aconteceu com o Matt poderia ter acontecido com o Jared.

- Sandy, eu estou bem. – Jared deu um beijo na cabeça na amiga, tendo percebido o tremor na voz da dela. – E não seja dura com o Chad. Ele apareceu numa ótima hora.

Chad puxou Sandy, envolvendo-a com um braço, e voltou sua atenção para os amigos. – Como vocês dois estão?

Jared deu de ombros e olhou para Jensen, que sorriu timidamente. – Estamos bem, só não muito animados em ser o centro das atenções.

- Alguma notícia do Matt? – Jensen perguntou aos dois.

Chad negou com a cabeça e Sandy completou. – Nem sinal da Alexis também.

- Ei, pessoas! – Mike chegou todo animado, interrompendo a conversa, seguido logo por Tom. – Por que dessas caras?

- Melhor perguntar por que dessa alegria toda? – Chad o observou com atenção.

Tom revirou os olhos. – Melhor não dar corda.

- Muito simples, meus amigos. – Mike começou, arrancando pequenos sorrisos de Jensen e Jared, enquanto Chad e Sandy pareciam duvidosos se queriam realmente saber.

- Bom dia! – Katie apareceu, jogando os braços por cima de Mike e lhe dando um beijo. – E bom dia, meu herói.

- Meu herói? – Chad perguntou, incrédulo, virando-se para Sandy. – Claro, esse tratamento eu não recebo! Não, eu tinha que receber tapas ao invés de beijos e abraços.

- E se você não parar vai receber outro agora mesmo. – Sandy tinha se virado para o namorado e cruzado os braços.

Chad, que estava pronto para continuar, fechou a boca imediatamente e bateu o pé no chão como uma criança birrenta. Ninguém do grupo aguentou a cena e começaram a rir. Sentiam como se nada tivesse mudado, mas ao mesmo tempo estivesse diferente.

J2~J2~J2

O dia seguiu na sua rotina normal. A turma se reuniu no almoço e Jensen ficou com eles dessa vez. O loiro não sabia dizer se alguém tinha percebido algo diferente entre Jared e ele, mas ninguém falou nada e isso o deixava um pouco aliviado. Só de imaginar Sandy e Katie fazendo caras e sons sobre os dois, o deixava nervoso e sem jeito. Porém, ele não teve a mesma sorte quando foi até a casa do Chris no mesmo dia.

- Custava o senhor passar aqui para eu ver que estava tudo bem? – Chris o puxou pelo braço assim que tinha entrado na garagem, olhando-o dos pés a cabeça.

Jensen, por sua vez, sentia-se tocado pela preocupação do amigo, mas ao mesmo tempo balançava a cabeça. – Chris, eu nem estava presente durante a confusão.

- Ainda bem. – Chris, porém, só se deu por satisfeito quando terminou sua inspeção.

- Chris, deixa o garoto respirar. – Steve puxou Chris para longe.

Só então, Jensen percebeu que Danneel estava sentada no sofá, o observando com um sorriso malicioso. Mas só quando a ruiva começou a se aproximar perigosamente que Jensen se atreveu a perguntar alguma coisa. – Danny?

A ruiva continuou o movimento até ter seu rosto afastado do de Jensen por alguns centímetros. – Ele beija bem, não beija?

Jensen arregalou os olhos e corou, enquanto o resto da garagem grunhiu em conjunto. – Danny!

- O quê? Uma garota tem que saber. – Veio a resposta, mas a atenção ainda estava no loiro. – Então?

- A gente combinou de esperar o Jensen falar se rolou algo. – Steve, como sempre, o mais centrado do grupo.

Aldis, então, soltou um risinho. – E ele estaria assim vermelho se não tivesse rolado algo. Bom pra você, mano.

- Vocês podem parar com isso? – Jensen abaixou a cabeça e murmurou.

Chris trocou um olhar com Steve. – Algum problema, Jens?

Jensen mordeu os lábios, hesitante. – Não, é só que... eu pedi pro Jared não contar pra ninguém sobre a gente, daí vocês todos...

- Jensen, querido, – Danneel acariciou o braço do loiro. – por que você pediu isso para o Jared? Você está com vergonha?

- Não! – Jensen levantou o olhar de encontro aos amigos. – Não. Digo, não acho que seja isso. É só que todo mundo sabendo de nós me assusta um pouco.

Steve parecia um pouco preocupado. – E o que o Jared falou?

- Ele aceitou. – Jensen tinha a impressão que o amigo queria dizer mais. – Eu só pedi um tempo para me acostumar com a ideia.

O clima ficou meio estranho com ninguém sabendo exatamente como reagir a novidade, principalmente por que não viam muito sentindo em manter segredo quando todos que os conheciam já tinham percebido como os dois se sentiam.

Por fim, foi Danneel quem quebrou o silêncio. – Ok, Jensen, mas trate de se acostumar logo para todo mundo saber que seu homem tem dono. Agora, vocês vão ensaiar ou não?

Jensen sorriu em agradecimento a amiga e deixou que esta usasse seu ombro de travesseiro, enquanto os demais ajeitavam o som e começavam o ensaio. Ninguém mais tocou no assunto até a hora que Jensen estava indo embora, quando Steve o puxou de lado discretamente.

- Jensen, eu sei que você gosta do Jared, mas... – Steve soltou um suspiro. – Você sabe realmente o que quer com ele?

Jensen pareceu um pouco surpreso com a pergunta, mas respondeu timidamente. – Eu gosto dele, Steve.

- Eu sei, assim como sei que tudo isso é novo para você, mas espero que você saiba o que está fazendo. – Steve percebeu a indagação na expressão do amigo. – Só que... Jared não deu muita sorte no primeiro relacionamento as escondidas. E eu não quero que ninguém se machuque.

Jensen sentiu-se decepcionado por Steve aparentemente não aprovar sua relação com Jared. – Entendo.

- Não estou falando em vocês contarem para todo mundo nem fazerem um show. – Steve se apressou em assegurar. – Eu só acho que é importante pro Jared não fazer segredo disso. Não aos amigos. Pensa nisso, ok?

Jensen tinha que concordar que o que Steve falou fazia sentindo. – Ok.

Depois da conversa, Jensen foi para casa, mas quanto mais pensava no que Steve havia falado, mas o loiro se sentia mal, pois ele não tinha parado para pensar no que estava pedindo a Jared depois do que o moreno tinha passado com Matt. Ele só não tinha certeza se teria coragem de assumir o relacionamento na frente dos amigos.

Aproveitando que Chad continuou com eles após o jantar, Jensen deixou os dois jogando videogame e foi para seu quarto para pensar no que fazer, principalmente porque ele não queria abrir mão de Jared. O que só assustava ainda mais, perceber o quanto estava gostando do moreno. Jensen nem percebeu a hora passar até Jared entrar no quarto e sentar ao seu lado, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Tudo bem? – Jared o observava com cuidado. – Você está quieto.

- Só pensando. – E as mãos começaram a brincar com a borda da camisa. – Jared... você realmente não se importa em a gente manter isso em segredo por enquanto?

Jared ia responder quando parou, analisando o loiro. – Jensen, todos os nossos amigos já sabem. Só estamos enganando a nós mesmos, fingindo o contrário. Eles estão só esperando que a gente anuncie para começar a pegar no nosso pé.

- Chris, Steve, Danneel e Aldis também. – Jensen sussurrou e tentou esconder o rosto vermelho, sem sucesso.

Jared sorriu e levantou o rosto de Jensen, lhe dando um leve beijo. – Não vou mentir e dizer que não queria mais, mas estou disposto a esperar.

- Mesmo? – Jensen ainda não parecia totalmente convencido.

- Mesmo. – Jared manteve a expressão séria, querendo convencer o loiro.

- Como aconteceu de você soar todo maduro e eu como a garota insegura? – Jensen tentou aliviar o clima.

Jared riu, jogando a cabeça para trás, demorando um pouco para recuperar o fôlego. – Eu só sou demais.

- Cala a boca. – Jensen empurrou Jared.

- Só está reforçando o meu ponto. – Jared falou faceiro, levando o loiro a levar uma mão ao rosto. – Eu gosto de você assim, leve. – E dessa vez, Jensen levou a mão para esconder o vermelho, o que só fez Jared sorrir ainda mais antes de se levantar. – Boa noite, Jensen.

- Jared. – Jensen o chamou sem jeito. – Posso dormir com você de novo?

- Claro. Pegue suas coisas.

Jared não precisou esperar muito e logo os dois estavam na mesma posição da noite anterior.

J2~J2~J2

O resto da semana passou rápido e sem muitas mudanças. Matt continuou internado, mas tinha previsão de alta ainda para o final de semana, apesar de ninguém esperar vê-lo na escola nos últimos dias de aula. Nem Alexis. O comentário que rondava pela escola é que os dois iriam se mudar com a mãe para outra cidade, onde esta tinha família, mas não a mesma do pai, que não havia aparecido nem para visitar o filho.

Jensen e Jared, por sua vez, estavam cada vez mais próximos. Os únicos momentos em que eles não estavam juntos eram quando tinham aulas diferentes ou quando Jensen ia até a casa do Chris e Jared saía com Chad, Tom e Mike. E apesar dos amigos não apontarem o fato de que sabiam o que estava rolando entre os dois, Jensen sabia que Sandy e Katie não iam aguentar por muito tempo, mas ele estava gostando de descobrir essa _coisa_ com Jared aos poucos. E cada vez mais, ele se sentia mais a vontade com o moreno até na frente de Jeffrey e Sarah, mas a conversa no café da manhã de Sábado ainda o fez corar.

- Então, Jensen, dormiu bem? – Jeffrey perguntou, trocando um olhar com a Sarah.

Jensen chutou Jared por debaixo da mesa quando este falhou em segurar o riso. – Sim, senhor.

- Bom, por que Sarah e eu estamos nos perguntando o que aconteceu com sua cama. – Jensen tinha assumido um tom de tomate maduro e Jeffrey estava tendo dificuldade em manter a expressão séria. – Digo, será cupim, formiga? Ou você é sonâmbulo e a noite vai atrás dos doces que Jared mantém escondido no quarto?

- Eu não tenho doces escondidos no meu quarto! – Jared protestou com ar de revolta.

- Claro que não. – Jeffrey respondeu com ironia. – Então, se eu for agora até seu quarto, eu não vou encontrar nenhum pacote de M&M...

- Rapazes, se comportem. – Sarah resolveu interromper e socorrer os meninos. – Principalmente você, que devia ser o adulto dos três. E o olhar não vai funcionar dessa vez. – Jared soltou outro riso, mas Jensen também não estava escondendo muito bem o sorriso, o que não durou quando Sarah voltou à atenção para eles. – E vocês dois. Enquanto não houver porta trancada, eu não vou reclamar. Agora, terminem seu café.

Os dois respiraram aliviados e Jared se voltou para o pai. – Pai, você vai sair?

- Na verdade, eu e Jensen. – O comentário fez o loiro olhar para Jeffrey, perdido. – Você vai ter sua primeira aula de direção.

- Posso ir também? – Jared perguntou, quase pulando da cadeira.

- Não, você vai ficar e arrumar o quintal. – Jeffrey cruzou os braços, sem intenção de mudar de ideia.

- Não é justo. – Jared choramingou. – Por que só o Jensen vai ter aula de direção?

- Porque ele é o único dos dois com dezesseis anos. – O mais velho apontou para o filho. – E você me falou uma vez que não se importava em dirigir enquanto tivesse seu skate.

- Não é justo, o contexto quando eu falei isso foi totalmente diferente. E eu vou fazer dezesseis próximo mês. – Jared terminou, fazendo bico.

- Na verdade, eu tenho dezessete. – Jensen sussurrou, continuando sem querer que ninguém prestasse atenção no que tinha dito. – E eu não me importo do Jared nos fazer companhia.

- Como assim, você tem dezessete? – Sarah, que estava prestando atenção enquanto começava a lavar os pratos, voltara a participar da conversa. – Samantha nos informou que você tinha dezesseis.

Jensen se encolheu um pouco na cadeira. – Eu completei dezessete anos no dia que eu cheguei e com tudo acontecendo, deve ter passado despercebido.

- Mas por que você não nos contou? – Sarah não acreditava que tinha deixado passar em branco o primeiro aniversário do sobrinho juntos. – Eu teria feito um bolo.

- Sarah, acredito que naquela época, Jensen não estava preocupado com festa. – Jeffrey puxou a decepcionada mulher para seus braços.

- Tudo bem, mas próximo ano vou fazer uma festa por dois aniversários. – Sarah comentou, com o rosto encostado no peito do moreno.

Jared, por sua vez, abriu o maior sorriso. – Isso quer dizer que vamos ter dois bolos?

Sarah e Jeffrey reviraram os olhos, mas Jensen sorriu, relaxado, pela conversa ter saído melhor do que esperava. Não é que ele quis esconder o fato, mas ele realmente tinha esquecido que seu aniversário tinha passado com tudo que tinha acontecido. Ele nem poderia começar a imaginar que em três meses estaria tão feliz, sentindo-se realmente parte da família.

J2~J2~J2

Jensen devia ter percebido que algo estava estranho quando Jeffrey o levou para praticar a direção duas ruas depois, ou como o mais velho ficava olhando para o relógio como se estivesse preocupado com algo. Mas, no demais, duas horas passaram rápido e Jensen tinha que admitir que apesar de meio inseguro no começo, ele tinha gostado de pegar no carro.

Quando voltaram para casa, Jeffrey continuava apontando como Jensen tinha se saído bem para a primeira vez, apesar de um pouco de dificuldade na troca de marchas, o que Jeffrey garantiu que não seria problema com o tempo. Por isso, Jensen não percebeu de imediato que a casa estava em silêncio e que sua tia não estava na cozinha.

- Vamos aqui fora, Jensen. – Jeffrey tinha parado ao lado da porta dos fundos, mas parecia esperar o garoto abri-la.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Jensen não era muito fã de surpresas e não tinha certeza se ele queria realmente abrir aquela porta.

Jeffrey só sorriu e indicou a porta com a cabeça. – Por que você não abre e vê por si mesmo?

Engolindo em seco, Jensen tirou o resto da distância até a porta e a abriu, só para piscar várias vezes em razão da imagem a sua frente.

- Surpresa! – Apesar do pequeno susto, aos poucos o sorriso foi surgindo no rosto de Jensen quando ele percebeu que todo mundo estava ali. Não só sua tia e amigos, mas Misha e Samantha, sua assistente social, também.

- O que é isso? – Porque não tinha como ser uma festa de aniversário _bem _atrasada. Não organizada em cima da hora.

Como se lendo sua mente, sua tia se aproximou e lhe deu um abraço. – Eu gostaria de dizer que é uma festa de aniversário, mas acredito que seja algo melhor.

Jensen lançou um olhar confuso para Jared, mas este só sorria, e coube a Jeffrey esclarecer. – Passaram os três meses de experiência, Jensen. Você definitivamente faz parte da família agora, não é mesmo, senhora Ferris?

A assistente social se aproximou. – Por favor, eu já falei que não tinha mais necessidade de continuarmos com o sobrenome, vocês estão livres das minhas visitas agora. – Então, voltou-se para Jensen. – Você está em ótimas mãos.

- Eu sei, senhora. – Jensen respondeu, timidamente.

- Com licença. – Jared se aproximou e puxou Jensen da roda de adultos. – Resgate chegando.

Jensen sorriu, lançando um olhar reprovador para Jared quando ele se viu rodeado pelos amigos, com Danneel, Katie e Sandy fazendo questão de abraçá-lo e adotá-lo por alguns minutos.

Chris e Steve tinham levado seus instrumentos e sistema de som para o quintal e, após um breve abraço em Jensen, tinham começado a tocar. Quer dizer, Steve começou primeiro porque Chris estava tentando convencer Jensen a tocar com eles uma música e mostrar o que já tinha aprendido, o que claro o loiro recusou veementemente, com um leve corar de rosto.

Quando o amigo finalmente desistiu, Jensen se virou e percebeu que todos já tinham se acomodado. Os adultos estavam conversando perto da churrasqueira, as meninas estavam provavelmente fofocando, enquanto Mike, Tom e Chad faziam manobras no halfpipe. Steve e Chris tocavam uma música deles só ao som do violão, o que explicava porque Jared estava conversando com Aldis.

- Cara, eu vi você fazendo umas manobras essa semana e você é muito bom. – Jensen escutou Aldis falar quando chegou perto.

Jared coçou a nuca, meio sem jeito, mas o sorriso mostrava como apreciava o comentário. – Não é nada demais.

- Nada demais? – Aldis arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. – Ou você é muito modesto ou não sabe o quanto é bom.

- Jared, modesto? – Jensen entrou na conversa e Jared lhe deu língua. – Isso nega toda a sua conversa de ser o maduro de nós dois. – Jared fez um bico e Aldis riu.

- Mas, sério, você nunca pensou em competir? – Aldis voltou ao assunto.

- Às vezes. – Jared deu de ombro e olhou na direção do pai. – Mas alguém não deixa.

- Por que não? – Jensen também estava curioso, pois Jeffrey não parecia ser do tipo que proibia o filho de alguma coisa.

- Ele fala que sou muito jovem e devo me concentrar nos estudos. – Jared explicou com uma expressão tediosa. – De qualquer forma, o trato é que eu só posso competir aos dezesseis, o que não vai acontecer até o próximo mês. – Jensen e Aldis trocaram um olhar diante do exagero de Jared.

- Bem, o campeonato já terminou ou já está na metade, de qualquer forma. – Aldis comentava quando pareceu se lembrar de algo. – Ei! Eu escutei alguma coisa da liga do estado abrir inscrições para amadores no próximo mês. Os dois primeiros colocados terão vaga garantida no torneio nacional do próximo ano. Por que não se inscreve?

Jensen podia ver os olhos de Jared brilharem de empolgação, mas de repente o mais novo deu de ombros. – Não sei. Eu vou pensar a respeito.

- Aldis! – Veio o grito de Chris, interrompendo a conversa. – Você por acaso esqueceu que faz parte da banda? Traga esse seu traseiro bronzeado pra cá!

Aldis revirou os olhos e virou-se para os dois. – Bem, o dever me chama.

Jensen esperou estarem sozinhos para focar sua atenção em Jared. – O que foi? Eu pensei que você estaria contente com a oportunidade.

- Estou só... – Jared deu de ombros. – Eu tenho que falar com meu pai primeiro e... sempre pensei que minha mãe ia estar junto, sabe?

Sem saber o que responder, Jensen só concordou com a cabeça e sentou-se ao lado de Jared, onde ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos até o moreno pular do banco.

- Eu já ia esquecendo. Espere aí! – Foi a única coisa que o mais novo falou antes de correr para dentro de casa.

Observando Jared desaparecer, Jensen deu de ombros e se virou para assistir a banda, quando sua tia sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Gostando da festa? – Sarah bateu os ombros com Jensen.

- Estou. – Jensen retribuiu o sorriso e prendeu seu olhar ao da tia. – Obrigado. Ninguém nunca fez uma festa para mim antes.

- E queria ter feito a do seu aniversário, mas considere isso incluso na comemoração. – Sarah, então, entregou um pequeno pacote para Jensen. – E isso é só um pequeno presente.

Jensen abriu a boca várias vezes, mas terminou desistindo e se decidindo por saber o que tinha ganhado, só para encontrar um diário de bordo em capa de couro.

- Eu sei que não é nada grandioso, mas... – Sarah ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. – com tudo que você está descobrindo, às vezes é mais fácil a gente entender o que está sentido quando escrevemos. Mas tudo bem se esse não for seu estilo.

- Eu adorei. – Jensen estava se sentindo tocado pela dedicação da tia e se tinha uma coisa pela qual ele estava grato, era por ter parado ali. – Muito obrigado, tia.

Sarah o abraçou apertado e quando se separaram ambos tinham os olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas. – Eu só quero que seja feliz com a gente, Jensen. – Sua tia inclinou-se e beijou-lhe o rosto. – Agora, deixa eu te deixar curtir o resto da festa e não ficar chorando no seu ombro.

Mesmo Jensen protestando que tudo bem, sua tia balançou a cabeça e seguiu até Jeffrey, falando que tinha que ficar de olho no mais velho de qualquer jeito, senão ele queimaria o churrasco.

E se o presente de Sarah tinha o deixado surpreso, Jensen realmente não esperava que um Jared todo tímido fosse se aproximar com um pequeno embrulho.

- Eu espero que você não fique magoado, mas eu peguei isso em suas coisas e mandei consertar. – Jared esperava ansiosamente para que Jensen abrisse o pacote.

Jensen mordeu o lábio e começou a abrir o embrulho, arregalando os olhos quando percebeu que era o seu colar de contas. – Jared?

- Foi um pouco difícil achar as mesmas pedras para substituir as que você perdeu. – Então, Jared abaixou a cabeça e estava corando. – E eu também mudei um pouco.

Sem entender direito a reação do moreno, Jensen analisou o colar em suas mãos e soltou uma respiração surpresa quando percebeu que a pedra localizada no centro era diferente das demais, um pouco maior e adornada com a letra J.

- Eu não quis parecer pretensioso. – Jared continuou sem jeito. – Por isso, você pode dizer que o J é de Jensen.

O loiro piscou várias vezes para Jared e seu coração batia tão rápido em seu peito. Era como se ele não pudesse acreditar que o garoto a sua frente realmente existisse. Sem parar para pensar, Jensen se inclinou e pegou Jared de surpresa com o beijo, mas não demorou muito para o moreno corresponder. Somente quando começaram a escutar os assobios e gritos de comemoração foi que se lembraram que estavam na frente de todos.

- Acho que isso atrapalha a nossa falha tentativa de manter em segredo. – Jared fez uma careta, a qual não escondia como estava feliz.

Jensen só sorriu de volta e escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Jared. – Sinceramente? Eu não me importo mais. Só...

- Ok, ok, pessoal, um minuto. – Veio novamente a voz de Chris, chamando atenção de todos. – Eu odeio roubar o holofote do Jenny ali. – E o músico sorriu, imaginando o grunhindo de Jensen. – Mas... eu já tinha planejado algo e estou um pouco nervoso, por isso peço a colaboração de todos antes que eu desista.

- Chris? – Steve tinha um olhar confuso. – O que você está fazendo?

- Eu tenho uma música nova, que fiz para uma pessoa muito especial, e gostaria de compartilhá-la hoje com vocês e... bem, essa pessoa. Tudo bem? – Chris continuou falando, evitando olhar para Steve.

Jensen parou de esconder o rosto no pescoço de Jared e se ajeitou para observar a reação de Steve, que parecia perdido, enquanto Chris puxava uma cadeira e sentava com seu violão ao colo. E se Jensen estava sentindo-se nervoso, ele só poderia imaginar como Chris estava, mesmo estando entre amigos. A música começou a tocar e Jensen se virou para Jared.

- Eu conheço a melodia. – Jensen olhou para o moreno antes de voltar-se ao palco. – Chris me mostrou há algumas semanas. Eu não fazia ideia que ele tinha escrito a letra.

Chris tocou as primeiras notas de olhos fechados, e Jensen percebeu quando o amigo respirou fundo antes de começar a cantar os primeiros versos.

_**Livin' with me, it ain't easy**_

_**But I do it every day**_

_**Sometimes even now**_

_**I wanna run away**_

_**But there you are**_

_**You're tryin' to please me**_

_**Yeah you stand your ground**_

_**It's more than I deserve**_

_Conviver comigo não é fácil_

_Mas eu faço isso todo dia_

_Muitas vezes, até mesmo agora_

_Eu quero fugir_

_Mas então aí está você_

_Tentando me agradar_

_É, você mantém seu espaço_

_Isso é mais do que eu mereço_

Chris, então, abriu os olhos, fixando-os em Steve, enquanto tocava a entrada para o refrão, como se não quisesse deixar dúvidas de para quem ele estava a cantar.

_**I've taken more than I've been givin'**_

_**I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'**_

_**I don't know why heaven above**_

_**Blessed me with your sweet love**_

_**Though I never tell you what you're worth**_

_**It's more than I deserve**_

_Eu tenho recebido mais do que dado_

_Eu não tenho dado muito valor a vida que vivo_

_Eu não sei por que o céu_

_Está me abençoando com seu doce amor_

_Embora, nunca tenha dito o quanto você vale_

_É mais do que eu mereço_

Jensen, por sua vez, era só sorrisos, assim como Jared e os demais.

- Acho que Chris realmente se empenhou ao escrever essa música. – Jared sussurrou e observou como as meninas tinham um ar apaixonado. – Só não sei se os caras vão gostar quando as namoradas pedirem algo parecido.

- Shh... – Jensen colocou uma mão na boca de Jared, mas logo virou-se e sorriu apreensivo. – Acha que vai dar certo?

Mordendo os lábios, Jared deu de ombros. – Vamos torcer.

_**It's just your style to wear a smile**_

_**Oh baby you wear it well**_

_**If I had my way, I'd dress you in nothin' else**_

_**So come on here and lay down, a little while**_

_**'Cause you right now**_

_**You're more than I deserve**_

_É apenas seu jeito de usar seu sorrir_

_Oh amor, você o usa tão bem_

_Se eu tivesse minha chance, o vestiria em nada além dele_

_ Então venha aqui e deite-se um pouco _

_Porque você nesse momento_

_É mais do que eu mereço_

Steve tinha a respiração um pouco agitada e, apesar da expressão séria e ilegível, ele também não tirava os olhos de Chris. E quando Chris cantou a parte de vesti-lo em nada além do sorriso, ele apenas levantou as sobrancelhas.

Chris, por sua vez, ficava mais nervoso a cada momento. Ele realmente não sabia o que faria se isso não fosse suficiente, pois estava se mostrando completamente para Steve e em frente aos amigos. Era arriscado, mas se Steve o perdoasse, valeria muito a pena. Chris nem podia acreditar que quase tinha simplesmente aberto mão do amigo por medo. Medo de se assumir a si mesmo, assumir o que sentia. Talvez fosse tarde agora, mas pelo menos ele teria tentado. Por isso, Chris fechou os olhos e lançou toda sua emoção nos versos que repetia. E mesmo assim, ele ainda conseguia sentir os olhos de Steve nele.

Steve, por sua vez, abriu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça sem jeito. E assim que Chris terminou de cantar, virou-se para os demais. – Bom, pessoal, a gente vai tirar uma pausa.

Então, seguiu decidido até Chris e o puxou em direção a uma porta lateral que dava a garagem, ignorando os assobios e piadas dos meninos. Mas o loiro não estava nem um pouco preocupado, só soltando Chris quando estavam sozinhos.

O moreno engoliu em seco. – Então?

Finalmente, Steve sorriu e se inclinou, tomando os lábios de Chris nos seus, que não pensou duas vezes antes de retribuir. E a única coisa que Chris tinha em mente era porque não tinha feito isso antes.

Foi Steve quem terminou o beijo e afastou Chris com uma mão no peito. – Não pense que vou te perdoar tão fácil assim. Você tinha que me fazer esperar tanto?

- Não? – Chris tentou diminuir a distância entre seus lábios, porém Steve o manteve afastado. – Ok, pelo menos admita que a música ficou muito boa.

- Ok, a música até que não ficou tão mal. – Steve sorriu e foi beijar Chris, mas este foi quem se afastou dessa vez.

- Não ficou tão mal? – Chris tinha uma expressão de surpresa, mais do que revolta. – Não me venha com isso que eu sei que você gostou.

O sorriso de Steve se transformou para algo mais doce. – Eu amei.

- Foi? – Chris, de repente, ficou sem jeito.

- Vamos, você ainda tem que me convencer completamente a te perdoar. – Então, Steve saiu o arrastando.

Chris, por sua vez, apontou de volta para o quintal. – E você acha que eles não vão desconfiar se demorarmos?

- Faço valer a pena. – Steve respondeu de pronto.

E sem mais, Chris seguiu Steve, afinal, ele tinha que compensar todo o tempo que perderam por sua causa.

J2~J2~J2

- Bom, acho que deu muito certo. – Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Jensen encostou a cabeça no ombro de Jared. – Espero que eles finalmente resolvam as coisas entre eles.

- Ei! – Chad gritou do halfpipe. – Nós estamos muito felizes que vocês resolveram assumir o que todo mundo já sabia, agora, será que os dois pombinhos podem parar de namorar um pouco e se juntar ao resto da festa?

Jared riu e jogou a cabeça para trás, enquanto Jensen corava. Então, o moreno se levantou e estendeu a mão para Jensen, que a pegou antes de seguirem até os demais. Logo Jared estava fazendo suas manobras e Chad xingava sob a respiração como o amigo era exibido. E Jensen... bem, ele estava começando a acreditar que essa realmente era sua vida agora.

**FIM**

**N/A:** E cheguei a fim da história. Confesso que quando comecei a escrever esse capítulo parecia que ele não ia sair nunca, acho que até eu estava atrasando esse momento. Não foi a toa que o capítulo saiu tão longo. Só espero que vocês tenham gostado do fim que eu dei pra história. E como dá para perceber eu deixei algumas pontas soltas. Confesso que tenho algumas ideias para uma sequencia, MAS é com pesar que digo que não pretendo escrever nada por um tempo. Enquanto isso, quem sabe as ideias não amaduram e uma continuação realmente não saia? Vamos ver. Enfim, obrigada a todos pelos comentários maravilhosos e por me acompanharem até esse momento. Beijos.

**N/A²:** A música utilizada foi "More than I deserve" do próprio Christian Kane.

*** DWS, **que bom você gostou, eu fiquei meio incerta de como lidar com o confronto e com as consequências. E dúvida esclarecida quanto ao Matt e uma pena mesmo pelo Justin. Quanto ao Jensen... acho que nem sei dizer realmente de onde ele saiu, eu tinha uma abstrata dos dois e ele me terminou saindo o personagem mais difícil de todos. E eu sei que ele não casa bem com a imagem do Jensen a não ser um pouco pela timidez. Mas, obrigada.

*** DastanKim, **sim, esse foi o último ='/. É eu me lembro da ceninha do halfpipe, mas não consegui colocá-la, sinto muito. E a mãe do Jared, bem... essa ainda resolveu não aparecer. Muito obrigada mesmo, adorei cada comentário. Beijos.

*** Soniama, **ainnn *-*. Tão bom ver que você gostou de como tudo aconteceu. Bom, não falo nada de mais vinte capítulos, mas eu definitivamente estendi esse último. Vou torcer para que também goste do fecho. Beijos e muito obrigada.

*** Crisro, **eu confesso que não ia escrever o detalhe do Jared parando e observando o Jensen, mas quando comecei a escrever eu tive que fazer essa cena. E é tão bom que você gostou e achou significativo. Ai, vai, eu deixo você ficar com um pouquinho de pena do Matt, ele não teve a sorte de ter o pai e amigos maravilhoso que Jared tem. Sobre as mãos dadas, eu só não consegui imaginar o Jensen fazendo algo além. As mãos dadas já era um grande passo para o loiro, que está começando a sair da concha. Muito obrigada, adoro ver sua empolgação na review, me empolga a escrever também. Beijos.

*** Lene, **obrigada! Eu tive medo de atropelar as coisas no confronto entre Jared e o bullys, como agora no final também fiquei preocupada de esquece algum ponto ou apressar as coisas com o Js, porque eu acho que o bonito entre eles é a forma como Jensen está se descobrindo aos poucos com a ajuda do Jay. E sim, eles merecem um pouco de pausa e sossego. Obrigada, querida. Beijos


End file.
